Dark Shadows in San Francisco
by kaleen1212
Summary: When women in San Franciso are being found murdered with two puncture wounds on their necks and completely drained of blood, Chief Robert Ironside calls on Barnabas Collins to help him find the vampire responsible
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ironside or Dark Shadows characters. They are the creation of Collier Young and Dan Curtis.

This story will stand alone, and will not be a part of my Ironside timeline for obvious reasons. However, it is a follow up to Dark Shadows Among Us, another of my "unusual cross-overs."

Dark Shadows Among Us does not need to be read in order to follow this story as I will give a background on the plot. However, you might do so first as I think you will enjoy it. I hope you enjoy this new story and thanks for reading.

Dark Shadows in San Francisco

Chapter 1

Chief Robert Ironside sat at the table reading the morning newspaper. His aid and friend, Mark Sanger was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the two of them. The chief had showered, shaved and dressed for almost an hour and he was hungry. He wondered what was taking Mark so long to make waffles and bacon. After all, all he had to do was put the mix in the waffle iron, and it would do the rest.

Picking up the paper, the detective always checked the headlines first and read the front page news next. Mostly it contain puff pieces on the mayor and what the city council had planned for the citizens of San Francisco. Politicians! Ironside was not real fond of them. He knew they were a necessity in society, but wished they paid more attention to the needs of the people, and less about doing and saying whatever they had to to get elected.

Still waiting on his breakfast, Ironside turned the page of the paper to continue catching up on anything he might have missed. One of his favorite past times when he was young was to read. He read everything he could get his hands on. Unfortunately, he rarely had time to read anything beyond the paper and crime reports related to whatever big case was in his office at the time.

He skimmed the second page. Nothing of interest caught his attention. There was the usual calls the police got to checkout complaints, break-ins, and domestic disturbances. He glanced down the long list and shook his head. He remembered looking outside the previous night and staring at the full moon. It had been said that people were affected by a full moon. If the list of crimes and complaints listed in the paper were any indication of the effect of the moon, then he believed it. Didn't he deal in facts? The fact was crime always seem to be up when there was a full moon.

Full moon ... that term had an all new meaning for Robert Ironside since he had returned from Collinsport, Maine. A friend, Sheriff George Patterson had contacted him for help in investigating the disappearance of Maggie Evans and the attack on several women in the area.

Robert Ironside had almost left police work all those years ago when his wife, Bella had tried to talk him into a different career. She did not like the idea of him putting himself in harms way on a daily basis. Ironside had considered it until George Patterson, also in police work, had talked him into staying in the academy. He had convinced him that he would regret the decision for the rest of his life. The chief, who was a young man at the time, and married for only a short period, came to the conclusion that Patterson was right. He had decided to continue in police work. Bella did not like it, but in time she came to accept his decision to be a cop until her death.

Today, Ironside was only the most celebrated police detective in the country. He could hardly go anywhere and not be recognized. Many news stations had started covering the man's legendary career in criminal detection. It had little effect on the man as what was important to him was protecting the citizens of San Francisco from harm.

Chief Ironside had never looked back. He could not imagine himself having done anything else for a living. Police work was what he loved and he knew he was extremely good at it.

Mark finally walked over and put breakfast in front of his boss. He set butter, syrup and coffee down on the table. Using his fork, the young man took a couple waffles off the center plate and begin to butter them. Ironside did the same.

"Where's the bacon?" the chief asked in his loud boisterous voice.

Mark got up, went back into the kitchen and brought the bacon with him. He put a couple slices on the boss's plate and a couple on his own.

Ironside looked at the two pieces of bacon and complained. "Is that all the bacon you cooked this morning?"

"That's all the bacon we have left," Sanger answered.

"Have you ever heard of a grocery store, Mister Sanger?"

"I have and would be happy to go there if you did not keep me busy doing police work," Mark returned.

"I thought you wanted to be a lawyer?"

"I do."

"Then the work I give you to do will help you with your law career, since we police officers deal with the law every day of our lives," the chief said sarcastically

The door to the office opened, Sergeant Ed Brown and Officer Eve Whitfield entered and came down the ramp. "Boy does that bacon smell good," Eve said.

"I hope you weren't looking to have any," Ironside grumbled, "since Mister Sanger has allowed this office to run out of bacon."

Mark shook his head, if it wasn't the coffee, it was the bacon. He swore the chief just needed something to complain about in the morning.

"Did you get a line on the jewelry store robberies, yet?" Ironside asked as he shovelled more of his waffles into his mouth.

"The MO is the same in every robbery, Chief," Eve said. They cut the alarm system off, broke in, took the most expensive pieces and left. No prints, no one saw them come or go and the video surveillance systems all failed to capture a thing on computer. There simply are no clues as to who is doing it."

"There are always clues, Officer Whitfield. They are there, you just have to find them and interpret them," Ironside corrected.

"Well, we sure have not been able to find them," she said.

"Ed?"

Sergeant Brown looked his boss in the eye. "They have to be professionals, chief. They know how to disable the alarms, turn off the surveillance systems and get in and out without being seen. What baffles me is a couple of them are in areas where people live above some of the surrounding stores and no one seems to notice a thing."

"In other words, you have nothing," Ironside said.

"We have nothing ... no we do have something, we do know that they are using the same pattern for every robbery."

"So we use a jewelry store to set them up," Ironside suggested.

"You mean announce some new line of jewelry in a store and then find a way to lure them into a trap?" Eve asked.

"Can you think of a better way to catch them in the act?" the chief asked his officer.

"But Chief, how are we going to catch them. If they are pros, they would spot a stake-out a mile away, and they seem to be able to disable anything that is set up to protect the store," Ed said.

"We find a way," Ironside insisted.

"Okay, but what way?" Eve asked.

"They are only looking for one system covering the jewelry store, wouldn't you say?"

"You mean have the store owner put in a backup system?" Mark asked.

"Precisely," Ironside answered.

"How are we going to get any of these store owners to put in a second system?" Eve wondered. "It is very expensive just to put in the first one."

"It is also very expensive to have their jewelry cleaned out," Ironside countered. "I think we will find at least one of them to act as the prey. Then maybe we can keep them out of this list of crimes committed in the city."

Suddenly, something caught his eye on the page where the city crimes were listed. It was in the middle column on the page, near the bottom. Ironside became silent as he read the small article.

A woman was found dead behind a local bar. She was discover by the bar owner when he came to his establishment to clean it up for the next days business. She appeared to have no signs of violence. There was no immediate cause of death known. She did have two small puncture wounds on the left side of her neck. An autopsy was scheduled for today to determine the cause of death. Her name is being held back until next of kin are notified.

Ironside continued to stare at the small article. It couldn't be could it? He remembered the time he had spent in Collinsport, Maine investigating. He had discovered that Maggie Evans had been kidnapped by a vampire! He was also the source of the attacks on the women there.

Ironside had always kept an open mind regarding the supernatural, but what he had discovered in that town had turned his fact-filled world upside down. Both he and Ed had come close to losing their lives upon discovering that Barnabas Collins, supposedly from an English branch of the Collins family, was indeed the same Barnabas Collins from two-hundred years previous! The portrait that hung in the foyer of the Great House was supposed to be the ancestor of the current Barnabas. None of the family had known that it was indeed the same man. Ironside had to deal with the reality that everything he had thought to be fiction in a movie or a book did exist.

He came in contact with ghosts, witches and warlocks. Barnabas Collins had convinced him to help with another of the Collinsport threats in the way of the Leviathans, a loathsome race of creatures from the underworld led by the dangerous warlock, Nicholas Blair. Blair had kidnapped Officer Eve Whitfield, even after Barnabas had bitten her to keep an eye on Ironside's progress.

That was when Ironside came in contact with the witch, Angelique Bouchard, who had an obsession with the vampire. She had taken control of Ed Brown and had tried to control Ironside, although she was not successful in the latter.

Blair did not want Ironside to discover that the Leviathans were attempting to get a foothold in Collinsport, with their ultimate goal of controlling the world. He considered the best way to do that was to allow Doctor Julia Hoffman, who was seeking a cure for Barnabas's vampirism to succeed in doing so. Since Angelique had been the one to curse Barnabas two-hundred years earlier, she had no intention of allowing him to be released from her curse unless he declared his love for her.

Angelique created a doppelgänger of Maggie Evans when Nicholas Blair demanded a trade, the Evans girl for Eve Whitfield. Angelique joined forces with Barnabas after telling him that Blair had no intentions of trading the real Eve Whitfield. Instead he intended to kill her for Ironside's meddling in his affairs. Barnabas promised to go after her while Ironside was trading doppelgängers. Unfortunately, he was to late. Eve Whitfield was dead.

The ghost of Josette Dupres suggested the death of Eve Whitfield could be reversed if Barnabas returned to the past and avoided the meeting with the Leviathans, in which he returned to the present with the box that took away the will of anyone who looked into it. It was decided that Robert Ironside would return to the past with Barnabas to be sure he was not taken over by the Leviathans.

About the only fond memory Ironside had of the trip to the past was they discovered that he did not need a wheelchair as he could walk since the events were before the assassin's bullet cut his legs out from beneath him.

Barnabas and Chief Ironside decided that the only way to really stop the Leviathans was to destroy them completely, so they came up with a plan to do so.

When their mission was completed, they returned to the present. Having changed the timeline of the past, Eve Whitfield, to Ironside's relief was now alive. None of the people remembered anything about what had happened, including Eve, Ed and Mark.

Through the course of working with Barnabas, Ironside, despite his reservations of allowing him to get away with the kidnapping of Maggie Evans and the attack of the women, Ironside realized that he could not hold him to the same standard of the law. Barnabas Collins did not ask to be a vampire, in fact he hated it. The detective knew that the vampire had killed. He also realized that Barnabas had no choice. He could not risk discovery. It became apparent that he would only kill to protect his secret or to remove the evil in the supernatural world.

Ironside was surprised that the time he spent with Collins brought about a friendship between the two men. In the end, Ironside and Barnabas came up with a logical sounding reason and culprit for the kidnapping of Maggie Evans and the attack on the women.

They parted friends and promised to stay in touch. Since that time Robert Ironside had received several calls from the vampire. The most discussed subject, of course was where the research stood on Doctor Julia Hoffman's quest to cure his vampirism.

Now, as Ironside read the small article about the murdered woman, it concerned him greatly that the evil part of the supernatural world had reared its ugly head.

"Chief, are you listening?" Eve said.

"What?" Ironside was brought out of his thoughts of the events of Collinsport. "I am sorry, Eve, what were you saying?"

Eve picked up the paper to see if she could ascertain what had the chief's attention. She looked throughout the page. She had watched and heard the chief repeat some of the crimes or calls the police had experienced the day before. She saw nothing in the list that would have her boss so engrossed. Only one thing on the entire page had caught her eye. If it had been brought to her attention, she had to believe it was what had taken his attention away from them and the jewelry store robberies.

"Chief, you must have read this," she said pointing at the small article about the woman found behind the bar.

Ironside knew his pretty policewoman had spotted the same small article that he had. He looked down at the paper in front of him where Eve Whitfield's finger was pointing. "Yes, I read it. What about it?"

"Well, I don't know. It is just that from the way it sounds, there did not appear any reason for the woman's death."

Ed and Mark walked over and looked over Ironside's shoulder. Ed said, "Don't laugh, but it sounds like a vampire."

Eve and Mark both chuckled. However, Ironside was not amused. Since not one of his staff had any real memory of what had happened in Collinsport, Maine, they had no idea that the remark no longer held any humor for him. They had no idea how close they might be to the truth.

Ironside wanted to do some checking into this, but he intended to leave his staff out of it until he had more facts. "Isn't this a working day?"

Both Ed and Eve recognized that was a subtle order to get to work. They got up and started to head out the door. Eve looked back at the boss. She wondered if his quick dismissal had anything to do with that article in the paper. She left the office wishing she knew what the chief was going to be doing.

Little did she know, the one person Robert Ironside wanted to talk to was Barnabas Collins. Unfortunately, it would be a waste of time to call him in the daytime.

*

The lid to Barnabas Collins's coffin opened and the vampire sat up. Waiting for him was his servant, Willie Loomis. "Hello, Willie." He looked around but there was no sign of Julia Hoffman.

"Good evening, Barnabas. Is there anything I can do for you tonight?"

"You can tell me where Julia is," the vampire said.

"She is in her lab working on the cure."

"Thank you, Willie. Are the candles lit?"

"Yes, Barnabas. Is there anything else?"

"No, Willie. Why don't you take the night off. You have not left this house in almost two weeks. Go into the desk in the drawing room and get some money. Go over to the Blue Whale and enjoy yourself for the evening."

"Are you sure. You might need me for something," Willie fretted.

Barnabas smiled. "Things are different now, Willie. You should know that. I want you to live a normal life. In fact, I have decided to pay you for your work here. Starting today, you will be receiving a regular wage. You are no longer my servant, but my employee."

"Gee, Barnabas, I don't know what to say," Loomis said.

"Just go and enjoy yourself. I want to spend some time with Julia."

"Okay, Barnabas. Thanks." Willie left the vampire's side and headed up the stairs of the basement.

Barnabas Collins went down the hall to the lab where he knew he would find Doctor Julia Hoffman. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she did not hear him open the door, despite the creaky complaining it did upon being opened.

The vampire walked over to come up behind her. He bent down and kissed her temple.

Julia turned around to a smiling Barnabas Collins. He bent down and kissed her. "Any progress, my love?"

"Oh Barnabas, sometimes I get so frustrated. If it weren't for I know I will find a cure for you, I would think the situation was hopeless."

"Since we know that you will find a cure eventually, why don't you just take a break and spend some time with me?" Barnabas suggested.

"Oh Barnabas, the more time I spend working, the closer we come to a cure."

Barnabas took the vial out of her hand and set it on the table. "We have time, Julia. You will find the cure, but tonight we are spending the time together. I sent Willie to the Blue Whale to enjoy himself for the evening. We have the Old House to ourselves.

She smiled up at him. "Alright, Barnabas, I guess I won't find that cure until I am suppose to anyway."

They left the lab and headed for the stairs. They climbed them one by one and when they reached the top, Barnabas put the padlock on the door to his lair and locked it. They strolled down the foyer with an arm around each other's waist. The vampire looked down at her with adoration. He was so intent in his attention to her, he was startled when Julia gasped and put the back of her hand over her mouth.

Barnabas looked to see what had frighten her so. Standing in the middle of the drawing room was a tall man with pale skin. Wearing a cape and looking directly at Barnabas and Julia, Barnabas knew who the man was. He protectively pushed Julia behind him.

"Good evening, Mister Collins," he said, slightly bowing. "Forgive my intrusion on your house." He spoke with an accent.

Barnabas noticed that Julia was enthralled with the presence of this man. It did not, however, surprise him. He too had that affect on women. They continued to stand there in the doorway looking at the visitor.

The visitor could read the nervousness in both. "Relax, Mister Collins. I present no threat to you or the mortal. I came to speak with you."

"Speak with me? What about?" Barnabas questioned. He noticed his visitor kept looking at Julia. He was certain that he could smell the blood.

"About a couple things. First of all aren't you going to introduce your companion?" he asked. Smiling, he then said, "Never mind. I will do it myself. "Miss Hoffman, I am Count Dracula." He bowed at the waist.

"Dracula? So you really do exist," she exclaimed.

He smiled and said, "Indeed I do. Would you prefer I address you as Miss Hoffman or Doctor Hoffman?"

"How do you know who I am?" Julia said.

"The council keeps track of all vampires, Miss Hoffman, including Mister Collins. You see, they must, in order to be sure that none of us draw any attention to ourselves."

"I see and how has Barnabas done that?" Julia asked.

"He hasn't ... exactly," he answered. "The only mortal a vampire is suppose to have is the one that protects him, however the council overlooks you, Miss Hoffman, because you have been completely loyal to Mister Collins, and of course there is your research. Not to mention, I don't allow them to touch him.

"What has her research to do with them?" Barnabas asked.

"There are many vampires like yourself that would prefer to live as mortals. Your doctor will unquestioningly be sought out by others of our kind. In that case, it could present a problem for the two of you."

"It is nothing I cannot handle," Barnabas told him. "That cannot be what you came here to see me about."

"No, you are correct, Mister Collins. I just wanted you to be aware of the situation.

"Then what did you want to see Barnabas about?" Julia asked Dracula.

"I normally do not get involved with the council as I do not allow them to control me. You can understand that, Mister Collins. You don't allow them to control you either. However, it has been brought to my attention, one of our kind is killing and leaving the corpse where the police can find them. So far it has been in rural cities that do not have the resources to figure out what is going on. Mortals still believe that vampires are something out of a Hollywood movie or from the works of fiction writers. These police departments are not advanced enough or open mined enough to believe it is a vampire killing these women.

"However, that may come to an end," Dracula said.

"What do you mean?" Barnabas asked.

"This vampire has been moving from place to place, but if I am not mistaken, he has chosen his first major city to prey on women in."

"How do you know this?" Barnabas asked.

"I do not for sure, yet. However, there appeared a small article in the San Francisco Chronicle about a young woman who was found behind a pub. She had been murdered. There was no sign of violence except two puncture wounds on her neck. When they do the autopsy they will probably find that she doesn't have a drop of blood in her body. Now in that particular city, it may present a problem, and I am sure you know why.

"When you rid Collinsport of the Leviathans, you joined forces with a police detective, a man by the name of Robert Ironside. Despite the fact that he discovered your true nature, you allowed him to live."

"Robert Ironside is a friend, Count Dracula. He will not betray me. He is of no danger to our kind," Barnabas insisted.

"The council has been keeping track of your Chief Ironside, and they have up to now agreed with that assessment."

Barnabas raised an eyebrow. "Up to now? What changed their minds?"

"As I said before, most police departments in this country did not have the resources or the open-mindedness to determine that a vampire is responsible for the dead woman. You know that is not the situation with Robert Ironside. He was able to find out that you are a vampire. Moreover, when he reads that small article, he will immediately recognize that it was a vampire, or at the very least, he will start looking into it. You are already aware of his abilities as a detective. He is brilliant. He will discover that no mortal killed that woman."

"What if he does, what difference does it make? You don't honestly believe he will tell the public that it is a vampire that is responsible. The people of San Francisco would think him mad."

Dracula smiled. "That is the problem, Mister Collins. We have no doubt that he will not try to reveal that it is a vampire, we do, however, believe that he will seek to destroy the vampire."

Barnabas's expression turn to one of puzzlement. "I don't understand. How could that be a problem? Isn't that what the council would want, to destroy a vampire that was drawing attention to himself."

"Normally that would be the case, but the vampire in question is Peter Adell."

Barnabas sat back. "The son of one of the council members, Andrew Adell."

"That is correct."

"What are they proposing? Barnabas asked.

"They want me to go to San Francisco and bring Peter back to Transylvania."

"I still do not see the problem," Barnabas said.

"They want Robert Ironside eliminated. I am to kill him," the count said, with no emotion, "so that he can not find and destroy Peter Adell."

Julia gasped as Barnabas shot out of his chair. "No! I will not allow it! Chief Ironside has remained quiet. He helped me save my family and the entire town of Collinsport. No! I will stand against anyone who tries to harm him."

Count Dracula bore his eyes into Barnabas Collins. "Even if it means going up against me?"

Barnabas could not keep from showing his discomfort. This man was the oldest of all vampires; the older the vampire the more powerful. In other words, he was the most powerful vampire on the planet. Yet, regardless of that knowledge, Robert Ironside had kept his word and had protected Barnabas's true nature. He was not going to stand by and allow any of his kind to kill the man. As far as Barnabas was concerned, Robert Ironside might just as well be a Collins. Barnabas would protect him, even if it meant the end of his very existence.

He looked Count Dracula directly in the eye. "Even if it means going up against you. Robert Ironside is my friend. I will allow no supernatural being to harm him."

It dawned on Julia that Dracula must have had a reason for warning Barnabas. Otherwise, he would just have gone to San Francisco and killed Robert Ironside without Barnabas's knowledge. "Count, why are you telling Barnabas this? You must have a reason."

Count Dracula turned his attention to the mortal standing beside the vampire. "Yes, Miss Hoffman, I do have a reason for telling Mister Collins. I have long admired his ability to stand up to the council. Most of our kind roll over like puppy dogs when threatened by them. Your Mister Collins has not allowed them to control him, and as a result the master can't control him either. I have made sure that the council has left Mister Collins alone for that very reason.

"Until now, we have never met. I felt an obligation to warn you, as I have no doubt that had we known each other over the last two-hundred years, we would have become great friends."

"But why warn me," Barnabas said. "You must have known I would not stand for anyone harming Robert."

"Yes, Mister Collins, I had already anticipated that. I am not here for a confrontation with you. I am here to give you the opportunity to save your friend."

"And how may I ask can I do that?" the younger vampire asked.

"By helping Robert Ironside to find and stop Peter. You must convince him to turned Peter over to me. I will return him to Transylvania to face the punishment of the council. It is up to you, Mister Collins, but I must have your answer now. Will you help your friend or shall I just go to San Francisco and kill him?"

Without hesitation, Barnabas answered, "I will help Robert find him. How will I contact you when we find him?"

"You won't, I will find you, either to take Peter back or to kill your Chief Ironside. I suggest you get started right away."

Dracula stood up and walked over to Barnabas and Julia. "I hope it does not come to a showdown between you and me, Mister Collins. I would hate to have to destroy a man that I have admired for two-hundred years." He walked towards the foyer and stood in the doorway. Before disappearing, he turned back to them and said, "Good luck, Doctor Hoffman. If it is what you and Mister Collins want, I hope you find that cure. I do not, however, understand why he would want to give up immortality, especially since I consider him to be as superb vampire. Good night." He disappeared before them.

Julia watched Barnabas closely. She could sense the turmoil that the vampire was feeling. She knew how much respect and high regard that he held Robert Ironside in. Barnabas looked at Julia and said, "I must contact Chief Ironside immediately. He stepped over to the telephone and begin to dial.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Shadows in San Francisco

Chapter 2

Robert Ironside excused his staff at five o'clock, much to the surprise of Ed and Eve. He rarely allowed them to go home much before nine to eleven o'clock when a major case was going on. Commissioner Randall had asked the detective to find the man or men responsible for the robberies. The chief had seemed to be distracted all day and Eve could not help but to think it had something to do with the article in the paper the chief had read.

After his officers left the office, Ironside decided he had to find out about the autopsy of the young woman that had been murdered behind the bar. He could not explain to Mark why he was checking or more importantly what he suspected. Since Sanger had no memory of what had happened in Collinsport other than the suggestions that he and Barnabas had put in their minds, he certainly could not tell him he suspected there was a vampire in San Francisco. Mark would think his mind had snapped. Nor could he enlist the help of Ed or Eve. They too believed that it had been a drifter that had wandered into the town of Collinsport and kidnapped Maggie Evans and attacked those women. They had no memory of vampires, witches and warlocks. This was one time he could not order his staff to help him.

"Mark, I am going out. I will be back in a while," Ironside shouted to his aid as he grabbed the keys to the van.

Mark came out of his room. "I can drive you."

Ironside shook his head. "No thanks, I will drive myself. Don't bother with dinner. I will pick up something while I am out."

Mark watched as his boss wheeled up the ramp and out the door. He went back into his bedroom to hit the books. He had a major test coming up shortly and he wanted to get a good grade. He was maintaining straight A's in the class and he wanted to keep that grade. Chief Ironside displayed a lot of interest in his school work, and Mark wanted to live up to the trust he had given him. When the grades came out, there was no avoiding the detective. He knew Mark's schedule and always asked to see his grades. Mark was not about to have him see anything but straight A's.

As he sat down on his bed and opened one of his law books, Mark began to study. The phone rang in the other room. He left the book opened on the bed and went back into the main room. Picking up the receiver, he said, "Chief Ironside's office."

"Mark, is that you?" Barnabas asked.

"Yes, this is Mark Sanger," he answered. "You sound familiar?"

"Mark, this is Barnabas Collins, from Collinsport, Maine."

"Oh yes, I remember. You are the one that lives in what they call the Old House," Mark said.

"That's right. Can I speak to Chief Ironside, please."

"I am sorry, Barnabas, but you just missed him. He left a few minutes ago."

"Do you know when he will be back?" Barnabas asked.

"No, he didn't say, but I will tell him you called," Mark responded.

"Please ask him to call me. It doesn't matter what time it is, I will be waiting for his call. Tell him it is imperative that I speak with him tonight."

Mark could hear the urgency in Barnabas's voice. He certainly hoped they were not going to be dragged into something that was going on in Collinsport. He had seen enough of that town to last him a lifetime. He would much rather stay in San Francisco where the temperature was not freezing cold ... okay, it wasn't exactly freezing in Collinsport as it was autumn when they were there, but it certainly was much colder than it was here in San Francisco. If he had wanted to experience that weather, he would have stayed in Chicago.

"Alright, Barnabas, I will tell him as soon as he arrives back home. Does he have your phone number?" Mark asked.

"Oh yes, we have kept in contact. Please impress upon him that is very important that he call me."

"I will. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Mark offered.

"No, that is all. I will await his call. Good bye."

The phone went dead. Mark wrote a note and placed in on the table for the chief to see in case he fell asleep. The chief would not wake him if he was sleeping when he got back. Then again, if he went to see Katherine, he might not be back tonight at all.

Mark left the note where Ironside could see it and headed back into his room to study.

*

Robert Ironside arrived at the morgue. He wheeled his chair onto the lift and pushed the button that would open the van door and lower the lift to the ground. He left the lift in the ground position and went into the San Francisco Morgue. He headed directly for Doctor Gwynne's office, greeting employees along the way that recognized him.

When he reached the office, he rapped his knuckles on the window. Doctor Gwynne looked up from his paper work and invited Ironside in with the wave of one hand. Chief Ironside opened the door, put his hands on both sides of the frame and pulled his chair into the room.

"Hello, Doctor," Ironside said.

"Chief," he said wearily. Every time he had to deal with Ironside, he always found it unpleasant as the detective always made unreasonable demands. "What brings you down here?"

"I believe you did the autopsy on the woman that was murdered behind the bar?"

Doctor Gwynne lowered his eyebrows and squinted. "What's your interest in the case, Chief?"

"Curiosity," Ironside responded. "I read it in the paper and wanted to see for myself what happened."

"She was murdered. That's what happened."

Ironside did not understand why trying to get information out of this man was like pulling teeth. "I already knew that Doctor. I came down here to find out what you discovered when you did the autopsy."

"Are you sure your interest is only curiosity?" Gwynne asked.

"Does it matter?" Ironside snarled.

Doctor Gwynne decided the quickest way to get Ironside out of his office was to just answer his questions. "I suppose not. What do you want to know?"

"Did you find something ... unusual in the autopsy?"

Gwynne sat forward. Do you know something about this woman's death, Chief?"

"Only that she's dead," Ironside said gruffly.

"How did you know there was something unusual about the woman's death?"

Ironside's patience was beginning to wear thin. "I read there were no signs of a struggle and the only marks on her were two puncture marks on her neck."

"That's right. All of that is true. Do you know something or are you just fishing?"

"Tell me what was so unusual about this young woman," Ironside growled.

"Look, Chief, you know I am not suppose to discuss this with anyone but the officer in charge of the case or the district attorney."

"And I rank over any officer they have put on the case. Now what was unusual about her death? Was there a total lack of blood in her body?"

Gwynne looked up at Ironside so fast, it was a wonder he didn't get whiplash. "How did you know that? I have not released that information to the press or the police for that matter. I felt I had to get some reasonable explanation for it before speaking to the police."

"Do you have a reasonable explanation for the body being completely drained of blood?" Ironside demanded. He hoped the doctor could explain it so that it would ease his mind that there wasn't a vampire in San Francisco attacking women.

"No, I cannot explain why there wasn't any blood in the body, short of a giant mosquito," he said sarcastically.

Ironside ignored the remark. "What about the puncture wounds on her neck?"

Gwynne shook his head. "I don't have the faintest idea what caused them either."

"Nothing at all?"

"No, nothing."

Ironside turned his chair around and muttered, "I was afraid of that," before wheeling out of Gwynne's office.

*

Peter Adell had a terrible thirst, but unlike a normal human being, his thirst was for blood, not water, alcohol or any other liquid. He had remembered when he was a mortal that many women went to a bar hoping to meet men. He decided he would help them out. He never went into the bar, he would chance being recognized by some patron inside later on. Peter would remain outside until some woman came out, unescorted. He did not want to deal with some man who might decide to be a hero. He had nothing to be concerned about, there was not a mortal man alive that could be of any threat. He had superhuman strength that they could not begin to handle.

Peter loved being a vampire. When he had approached that woman to hit on her in a bar in Miami, he would not have, in his wildest dreams, thought that he was hitting on a vampire. As it turned out, she had drained him of blood and dripped the blood with her venom into him. He would have died and that would have been it, if had not been for the life giving fluid she had placed into his mouth.

Peter had died ... at least he had died a mortal death. Days later he awaken to a terrible thirst, a thirst he had never known before. As a fledgling vampire, he had trouble controlling that thirst. Janna, the vampire that had turned him, kept him from killing. She had told him, it was against the council's rules. Peter worried about the council until Janna had revealed that his father, who had disappeared years ago, had been turned by a vampire lady that he had cheated on Peter's mother with. Peter had become so furious with his father that he didn't care what the council wanted or didn't want. Becoming a vampire had been the most exciting thing that had happened in his entire boring life. Now he could move faster than any creature on the planet. He could appear and disappear at will, fly through the air in the form of a bat, with superhuman hearing and sight. And best of all, unlike everyone else, he would never die, never! He was immortal. He would live forever. Nothing could beat being a vampire. The only drawback was the inability to tolerate food. He could drink a glass of wine or other alcohol, but food would turn his stomach. He would never get use to the taste of blood. Other vampires he had met loved the taste of blood, but to him it was terrible. Yet, he had no other choice. He craved it and he could hear the blood pulsing in a mortal.

Peter hung out in the shadows. He had watched several couples come and go with no opportunity for feeding, that was until a young couple came out of the bar. They were arguing and yelling at one another. Peter did not care what the argument was about, it did not matter. He only cared that this was the opportunity he had been waiting for. It seemed the young man was trying to force her to get into the car he was now sitting in. She just kept screaming at him that they were through and she would find her own way home.

Peter crossed the shadows of the parking lot and approached the couple. "Excuse me miss, is this man bothering you?"

"Get lost mister if you know what is good for you," the young man snarled.

"I am sorry, I can't do that if you are hassling this woman," Peter said.

"She's my girl. We are just having an argument. So mind your own business."

"I am not your girl! I told you, we are finished. I don't ever want to see you again."

"I have had enough of this," he shouted, getting out of the car. He went around the car and grabbed her arm. "Get in the car!"

"I am not going anywhere with you," she screamed.

Peter stepped in. "You heard her. Now I suggest you leave her alone and be on your way."

The man doubled his fist and swung at Peter. The vampire used his super-human speed on the blow that would have landed in any mortal's face. He caught the man's hand with one hand, grabbed his throat with the other. With the same speed he crushed the man's windpipe, then aimed at the side of a vehicle and threw him backwards into it. The man hit the vehicle with a terrible crunch ... at least a crunch that the vampire could hear. He hurried over to the man and checked his pulse, then went back to the woman.

"He's alright, just knocked out. Can I give you a ride home?"

She smiled at him. There was something in his eyes. She could not look away from them. They seem to draw her in. It had to be her imagination. She heard her own voice say yes and she took the stranger's arm. When they reached the far end of the parking lot, he asked, "Do you have a name?" He made sure they had eye contact. He knew the hypnotic effect of his eyes.

Without looking away from him, she answered, "Jennifer Brace, what's your name?"

"My name doesn't matter. You will never live to repeat it." His fangs elongated and he sunk them into her neck and he began sucking the blood out of her body. Peter knew the rules were, you only took enough to sustain one's self. Peter didn't care about his father's rules. He loved draining them. He got his fill for a week, although he never waited that long. It was the thrill of the kill that motivated him. When he finished with the girl, Peter let her dead body drop to the ground. He smiled at the sight of his latest victim, transformed into a bat and flew away.

*

Barnabas paced the floor in the drawing room as Julia, who was sitting in a chair by the fire, watched. He kept stopping long enough to glance at the phone. Julia wished she could soothe his concerns, but she was just as worried about Robert Ironside as he was.

"Barnabas, Robert will call just as soon as he gets your message. He knows that you are up all night. He will call before you are forced to retire at dawn. You must be patient."

"Patient, Julia? Must I be patient while a man I consider to be a friend is in grave danger. He has been able to handle himself when it comes to the criminal element in San Francisco, but you and I both know he will not be a match for Count Dracula. Robert simply will not be able to defend himself against him. I have to stop the count from harming him."

He stopped long enough to glance once again at the phone. "Why doesn't he call?"

"He could be out investigating some case," Julia suggested. "He will call."

The door knocker sounded as both Julia and Barnabas looked up. Normally Willie would answer the door, but he had sent him out for the night. "Who could that be? I am not expecting company." Barnabas entered the foyer and headed for the double doors. He opened them to find Professor Elliot Stokes standing there.

"Good evening, Barnabas," the professor said. "I hope I am not intruding on your evening. I was out for a walk and decided to see if you wanted company." Elliott looked at Barnabas's face and he could tell there was something wrong. The worry was etched all over his expression.

"Yes, of course, come in, Professor," Barnabas said.

"Thank you."

Barnabas led his guest into the drawing room where Julia was standing, waiting to see who had called on him. She smiled when Professor Stokes entered. "Good evening, Professor."

"Good evening, Doctor Hoffman. How are you this evening?"

"I am fine," she answered.

The professor looked from one to the other. He was almost certain that something was bothering Barnabas, but after seeing the look on Julia's face, he had no doubt something was bothering both of them. "I detect you are both concerned about something. May I help?"

The vampire pondered whether to tell the professor the latest crisis to hit them. The man had known about his true nature for a long time and did not betray him. Maybe he could help with the situation. He decided to take Professor Stokes into his confidence.

"Please, Professor, have a seat and I will explain everything," Barnabas told him.

*

Ironside was headed back to Police headquarters when it came over the police radio that a woman had been found dead behind a local bar. He looked in the rear view mirror, then made a u-turn and headed in the direction in which he came.

Ironside continue to the Brass Rail and pulled his van to a stop. A police officer immediately recognized the vehicle and walked over to it. Ironside rolled down his window.

"Hi Chief, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I heard the murder over the police radio. What have we got?"

"Double homicide, Chief. A man and a woman."

"A man?" Ironside questioned.

"Yes, sir," the officer answered.

"I think I will take a look," Ironside said.

"You don't have to trouble yourself, Chief. The boys have it under control."

"I will take a look anyway. Which detective is in charge?" Ironside asked his officer.

"Lieutenant Carl Rees, sir," he informed the chief.

Ironside nodded, wheeled onto the lift and pushed the button. The lift lowered the detective and his chair to the ground. Ironside then wheeled around the bar to the back. He looked around for Reese. When he spotted him, he wheeled over to him. Along the way, he was greeted by the other officers that had been called to the scene.

Carl Reese saw Ironside coming. He left the body on the ground and headed in his direction. "Hello, Chief. What brings you out here?"

"Heard it on the radio," the chief answered. "What do you have?"

"Two murders, a man and a woman. The man's windpipe was crushed, and when I say crushed, Chief, I mean there is nothing left of it. We won't know until an autopsy is done, but from the looks of it, every bone in his body was broken. He hit that vehicle with such force ... well there you have it."

"What about the woman?" Ironside demanded.

"That is just as weird. There doesn't appear to be any reason for her death. There are no signs of a struggle let alone violence."

"No marks on her at all?" Ironside questioned.

"See for yourself, Chief."

"Where is she?" Ironside asked.

Carl pointed to a few officers that were crowded around the body. Ironside looked up at Reese, turned his chair and headed in the direction of the police officers. Carl decided to follow him.

When the detective arrived at the scene, the officers parted to allow him access to the body. He looked down at her. Carl had been right, as he studied her, he saw no signs of a struggle either. "Do we know who these people are?"

Carl stepped forward. "Both had identification on them. The man's name is Barry Rice and the woman's name is Jennifer Brace."

Ironside looked back at the bar. "Were they in there?"

"Yes, I had officers question the patrons. They arrived with another couple. They told one of our officers they had been arguing with each other, and that the woman left the bar angry. He followed her out."

"This couple, did they follow them out of the bar?" the chief asked.

"No, there are witnesses that say they never left the bar at all."

"And you are sure there are no marks on the body, Lieutenant?"

Carl shook his head. "Not that I can find. Of course, I can't attest to the parts that are covered by clothing."

Ironside understood his meaning. Still he had to find out one point. "What about her neck?"

"What about it?" Carl asked, confused.

"Her neck, Carl, are there any marks on her neck?"

"Why would you ... well, I don't know." Carl stumbled over his words.

"Well, don't you think you should find out? You are a detective after all, detect," he ordered.

Not understanding why the chief was obsessed with her neck, he stared at him for a minute. The boys had not mentioned anything about finding marks on her neck, he wondered why the chief would even ask. Finally, he bent down over the body and checked the right side of her neck. "There's nothing here, Chief."

Ironside was not satisfied. "What about the other side?"

Carl stared at him and then turned the woman's head to the other side. There on her neck were two puncture wounds, blood dripping from them. He turned and looked at the wheelchair bound detective. "Puncture wounds," he said bewildered.

"Two of them?" Ironside asked.

Carl raised an eyebrow. "That's right, how did you know?"

"The first victim had two puncture wounds on the left side of her neck as well."

"How do you know? The autopsy has not been released yet and there was no mention of puncture wounds in the police report," Carl said.

"I talked to Doctor Gwynne. He told me what was in the autopsy. Carl, call Doctor Gwynne and have him do an autopsy right away. I want the results as soon as possible."

"He is not going to be happy," Carl remarked.

"It is not my job to make him happy," Ironside snarled.

Carl knew that tone of voice. He did not argue further. "Yes, sir. I will call him right away."

"And Carl, I want an autopsy done on Barry Rice as well, tonight."

"Yes sir."

Ironside wheeled away from Reese and headed back to the van. After being lifted into the van by the lift, Ironside turned the key and pulled the vehicle into the road. His mind was whirling. Two deaths caused exactly the same way, and they led to only one conclusion. And then the death of the young man. How could a man's windpipe be crushed into dust? And who could throw a man up against a truck with such force that every bone in his body is broken?

As he headed back to Police Headquarters, he could think of only one person that could help with this case if his suspicions were correct. He could not tell another living sol what he suspected. Not one of his officers would believe a vampire was loose and killing women in San Francisco. He could not handle this on his own. He had seen the power Barnabas Collins had as a vampire. Fortunately, Josette, Sarah and others were right about him. He was a very good man who had been cursed by a vengeful witch. He did not use his powers for evil purposes. These latest killings only re-enforced his decision to leave Barnabas alone. He would only kill in self-defense, like any other human being. This new vampire killed for the sake of killing.

Ironside never felt so helpless in his entire career as a police officer. He had always been able to take a case head on and solve it. He had never been faced with knowing what had happened but unable to bring about a solution on his own.

He was no match for a vampire. Ironside remembered Barnabas Collins throwing Ed Brown across the basement of the Old House as if he were a mere rag doll, and he did not even use much force. Barnabas had carried Ironside up the steps of the Old House, in his wheelchair with absolutely no effort. He had seen him disappear and reappear at will. Barnabas had once picked him up in a fit of anger by the throat, dangling him in the air, and Ironside was not a small man.

Yes, Ironside was completely aware of the capabilities of a vampire. Barnabas Collins did not present a threat to anyone except those that threatened his existence.

He had to get help with this case and only one man he knew of could help him. Ironside pulled the van into the police garage. He exited the vehicle by way of the lift and headed for the elevator. He pushed the button to his floor and waited for the elevator to come down. When the doors opened, Ironside turned his chair around and backed into the elevator. The doors closed and he was carried up to the top floor where his office and residence was.

The door opened and Ironside wheeled out, turned left and went up the ramp. He opened the door to his office and entered. The office was dark and quiet. The detective noticed a lone piece of paper on the table. He wheeled over to it and picked up the note. Barnabas had called. Was he aware of what was going on in San Francisco or had it just been a social call? Instead of sitting looking at the note, there was only one way to find out. He looked at the clock and realized it was very late, but that would not matter to Barnabas Collins. He was a creature of the night.

After dialing the vampire's number, he waited for an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Shadows in San Francisco

Chapter 3

Barnabas Collins was still pacing the floor in the drawing room of the Old House, and as before he would stop at look at the phone. He looked up at the clock to see that it was two o'clock in the morning. He hoped the detective got the message. Mark was a dependable young man. He would have made sure that Robert was informed. Why had he not called? He had to speak with him.

The longer it took for him to call, the minutes were wasted. He had to know about Dracula's visit.

"Barnabas, you have been pacing for hours now," Julia said.

"I am sorry, Julia. Why doesn't he call?"

Julia stood up and went to the man she loved. "He will call. He is a detective, you know. He might be on a case, Barnabas."

"A case? At this hour?" The expression on the vampire's face darken. "If he is on a case at this hour, then ... "

"I know what you are thinking, you don't know that it is a vampire that is keeping him up at this hour," Julia said.

The double doors of the Old House opened and Willie Loomis came in. He was singing as he put his coat on the hall tree. He walked into the drawing room and grinned. "Good evening, good people!"

Barnabas recognized the condition. His servant was intoxicated. He almost laughed. After all, didn't he send him to the Blue Whale in the first place? "Willie, perhaps you should retire for the night."

"Oh noooo! I am at your service, Barnabas." He used a sweeping gesture and bowed at the waist.

"I am not in need of any service, Willie, now go to bed," Barnabas ordered.

Willie almost sobered immediately. "What's wrong, Barnabas?" he slurred.

"Nothing is the matter," the vampire said. Listening to his own voice, Barnabas would not have believed him, he knew Willie would not.

"Barnabas, tell me what is the matter," Willie insisted.

The phone rang, startling everyone in the room. Barnabas hurried to it and picked up the receiver. "Hello."

"Barnabas, this is Robert Ironside. I would apologize for the late hour, but knowing what I do the hour is not late for you."

"Robert, you got my message! Thank you for calling me back. I appreciate it. I have an urgent matter to discuss with you," Barnabas said.

Ironside momentarily forgot why he had called the vampire. "What is it, Barnabas?"

"Have you had any unusual attacks in San Francisco lately?"

There was silence at the other end of the phone. It went on long enough that Barnabas was concerned that the call had been dropped. "Robert, are you still there?"

"Yes, Barnabas, I am here. Why do you ask about unusual attacks?" Ironside asked.

"Just tell me, please," the vampire requested.

"There have been two women murdered. There were no signs of violence ... except for two puncture wounds on their necks."

"Oh no!" Barnabas exclaimed. "Have autopsies been done?"

"Only on the first woman. She did not have a drop of blood in her body," Ironside informed him.

The vampire closed his eyes. "Robert, there is something you must know."

Ignoring him, Ironside continued. "There was a man with the latest murdered woman. His windpipe had been crush into dust, and he had been thrown up against a pick-up truck with such force that every bone in his body was broken. Barnabas, you seemed to have already been informed about this. Tell me, is there a vampire loose in my city?"

"You are perceptive, Robert. I am aware of a problem in your city. It is more grave than you realize. There is indeed a vampire in San Francisco, and he has no regard for human life. He will kill at will. His name is Peter Adell and is the son of a vampire on the council."

"Barnabas, I am going to need your help," Ironside said. "I have seen your power. I can't go after him with normal police procedures."

"We will be arranging flights in the morning. Julia is going to be taking care of it."

"How did you know about this?" Ironside asked.

"I received a visit from Count Dracula. Robert, I must tell you the council has asked him to go to San Francisco, find Adell and bring him back. They don't believe you will allow that as you will want him punished for the women he has killed."

"You mean there really is a Count Dracula?" Ironside said.

"I told you once before all fiction is based on fact. It is simply changed to put in a book or a movie. He was here, Robert. He came to warn me what he had been asked to do."

"Why would he warn you?"

"He apparently admires my rebelling and refusal to be controlled by the Vampire council. He too refuses to be controlled by them," Barnabas explained.

"Is he coming to San Francisco then?" Ironside inquired.

"Yes, Robert, but he has given me time to find Peter Adell and convince you that he is to be returned to Transylvania."

Ironside was silent for a moment. "I can't allow him to get away with it, Barnabas."

"I know, Robert. I have already accepted that. I have decided to come and help you, and to protect you from Count Dracula. I will need certain provisions set up for me. I will need a coffin. I will bring the earth that must be sprinkled in it. You will have to find me a place to rest in during the day."

"You will stay here with me. It is the best way I can protect you in the daytime from anyone that might be sent to harm you."

Barnabas was touched by his friend's concern, but that would present a problem. "Your staff doesn't remember anything that happened here in Collinsport. They only remember what we placed in their minds."

"I know that. I am assuming Doctor Hoffman can bring back their memories of what happened."

"Yes, through hypnotism."

Ironside had thought it was possible. "Then that is what we will do. Doctor Hoffman will restore their memories. That way I can enlist their help. Now Barnabas, I need you to be perfectly honest with me. What are the chances you can defeat Dracula?"

"I won't lie to you, Robert. The chances are not good. He is the oldest known vampire in the world, therefore the strongest and most dangerous. I promise you, I will protect you with my life."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Ironside said.

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow night," Barnabas said and hung up the phone.

Doctor Hoffman looked at the vampire. "You cannot defeat him, Barnabas. You must convince Chief Ironside to turn this vampire over to Count Dracula."

"I can't ask him to do that, Julia. It is asking too much of him."

Julia turned Barnabas towards her so that he was looking her in the eye. "Isn't he asking too much of you to go up against Dracula?"

"I have no choice. You must understand, Julia, I must help him. It is because of me that he is in trouble in the first place."

"And us?" Julia asked.

"We will be together and you will find that cure. You are forgetting Robert is a brilliant detective. Between us we will come up with a plan."

Barnabas reached out and placed his hand on her cheek. "He is as much a Collins as any of us, at least to me, and I must protect the Collins family. I must protect Robert Ironside. Please try to understand. We have been through many a crisis. We got through them and we will get through this one." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. He did not feel the confidence he was trying to convey.

Willie watched Barnabas and Julia, knowing they were about to enter into something weird, complicated and dangerous.

*

Ironside woke early in the morning despite not having slept well or for very long. He was about to ask Mark to do something that was going to make him question his sanity. He hoped Mark's loyalty to him was a strong as he believed it to be.

After putting on his robe with some difficulty, he reached over and pulled his wheelchair close to the bed. Using the bar above, he lowered his crippled body into the chair. He wheeled over to the door and opened it. Entering the main room of his office and residence, he stopped his chair and looked at the rooms that were still closed off and not in use.

Ironside wheeled over to the room to the left of the main table. He had to clear out one of the rooms today and have Mark build a coffin for Barnabas. He certainly could not chance bringing one up to his office in front of the entire police force. That was simply out of the question. If he was not in this wheelchair, he would handle cleaning out the room and building a coffin for Barnabas himself. But, he could not. He would have to depend on Mark.

He went into the bathroom, showered, shaved and headed back into the main room. He could smell pancakes cooking. He wheeled back to is bedroom where Mark had laid out his clothes, including the suit he would wear that day. As hard as it was for the detective, he insisted on dressing himself. On days when he was in pain or tired, he would ask Mark to help him. He insisted on being as independent as he could, but sometimes he just needed Mark's help.

Today, he would need Mark's help in a much different way. Ironside wheeled back into the main room. Mark was just putting his breakfast on the table. The detective looked at his watch. It would not be long before Eve and Ed would be coming down that ramp. The chief had to get Mark moving for the things they would need to construct a coffin. He did not know if vampires felt discomfort or had aches and pains. Maybe he should have asked Barnabas when he had him on the phone. He did not want to waste time putting comforts into the coffin if they were not needed.

In the end, he decided to have it constructed as one would any coffin. They put padding and velvet in a lot of coffins and he was sure deceased people did not need any comfort to lie in the coffin.

Wheeling up to the table, he buttered the pancakes and poured syrup on them before sipping the freshly brewed coffee Mark had made.

Sanger sat down beside the chief and began eating his own breakfast. He remembered the call the night before. "Did you get my note that Barnabas Collins called you while you were out last night?"

Ironside set his coffee cup down and looked at his aid. "Yes, I returned his call last night."

Mark waited for him to elaborate, but he did not do so. "How are things in Collinsport?" he asked, fishing for information.

"They are fine." Ironside did not look up, and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Well, did he have anything to say at all?"

The chief looked at Mark. "People don't usually call when they have nothing to say,"

Mark decided the chief was not going to be forthcoming with information about his call from Barnabas so he dropped the subject.

"I am going to need you to run some errands for me today, Mark. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Sanger.

Mark looked it over. Puzzled by the contents, he asked. "Are you building something?"

Ironside grinned. "No, you are." He went back to his breakfast.

Mark waited for him to explain but no explanation was given by the boss. "Are you going to tell me what I am going to be building?"

"In due time, Mark. Just pick up the contents on the paper."

Mark stared at the chief for a moment and then grabbed his jacket and headed out. "I'll do the dishes when I get back."

"I'll have Eve do them. Just get those items," Ironside shouted over his shoulder.

Mark didn't know what the chief was up to, but he supposed he was going to find out.

*

Willie cleaned through the main rooms of the Old House. Having trouble keeping his mind on his work, he decided to talk to Doctor Hoffman. He headed straight for the lab as that was always where he could find her during the day.

He opened the door to the basement and went down the stairs. Instead of turning to the left where Barnabas's coffin was located, he turned to the right, went down the hall and into the lab where Julia Hoffman was studying a journal in front of her. Willie hated to disturb her when she was working. He knew she was trying to find a cure for Barnabas's condition, but he was worried about the vampire and he had to voice his concerns to someone. Doing so to Barnabas would fall on deaf ears. When he made up his mind to do something, there was no changing it. Willie knew that, so he turned to the one person whom he knew would listen. Even if he could not change her mind, she would at least listen.

"Julia, I know you are busy, but I would like to talk to you. Can you spare a minute?"

Julia turned to see the nervous young man behind her. She wondered if he would ever feel at home in the Old House. She wasn't kidding herself. Barnabas had treated Willie terribly in the beginning, but now he treated him more like a friend than a servant or employee. She would have thought by now that he trusted that Barnabas would not beat him or treat him inhumanely any longer. On the other hand, maybe his nervousness was just part of the young man's personality.

Julia smiled at Willie. "I always have time for you, Willie. What is it?"

"It's Barnabas. Is he really going to go up against Count Dracula? He can't do it, Julia. He can't win."

"Barnabas doesn't feel he has a choice, Willie. Robert Ironside is a friend. He helped Barnabas rid Collinsport of the Leviathans. He is not going to turn his back on Robert Ironside."

"But he can't beat Dracula. He is far to powerful. Barnabas has only been a vampire for two-hundred years. Dracula has been a vampire for ... well, forever. He just can't do it Julia."

Doctor Hoffman was just as worried as Willie about Barnabas's decision to go up against Dracula; she just didn't see anyway to convince him not to. "You know what Barnabas is like, Willie. Once he makes up his mind, there is no changing it. He is going to go to San Francisco to help Chief Ironside. There is nothing we can do about it. If you would like, I will convince him to allow you to stay here at the Old House."

"No way, Julia. It is my job to protect Barnabas. I am going with him."

Julia smiled. Willie was terrified and she knew it, but he wasn't going to let that get in the way of protecting Barnabas. They probably would all be killed, but she knew both she and Willie were going with Barnabas to render any help they possibly could.

Julia considered the only saving grace just might be Robert Ironside himself. The man was brilliant, she knew that. He just might be able to come up with a plan that would get them all out of this alive.

"Can't Barnabas just convince Chief Ironside to capture this vampire and turn him over to Count Dracula like he wants. Wouldn't that be enough? The vampire would be out of San Francisco and we all could return home in one piece."

"Barnabas knows that Chief Ironside is not going to allow that. Peter Adell has killed people in his city. He is going to want to make him pay for that."

"But won't the Vampire Council do that for him?" Willie asked.

"You have to understand Chief Ironside, Willie. He is going to want justice for the women this vampire has killed. He is not just killing to protect his true nature, he is killing for the sport of it. Chief Ironside is sworn to protect the people of San Francisco, he is not going to look the other way."

"So he is going to get us all killed?" Willie asked in disbelief.

"Don't underestimate Barnabas and Chief Ironside. They will come up with a plan. Now, I have chartered a plane to transport us to San Francisco. We are going to leave during the day. We must have a coffin for Barnabas as he will have to sleep in the daytime. You will arrange that."

"I already have. I have built one for him. Where will we go once we are there?"

"To Chief Ironside's office. He will take care of things at his end. You must go and pack for Barnabas and yourself. We will be leaving tomorrow."

Willie felt a little better as he always did when he talked to Julia. Yet going up against Dracula still scared the hell out of him. He hoped that Ironside was actually as brilliant as everyone made him out to be. He would need to be to outsmart Dracula. Many had tried and no longer existed, including past members of the Vampire Council.

"Okay Julia, I will pack but I still don't like it." Willie turned and left the lab.

*

Eve and Ed entered the office precisely at nine o'clock and came down the ramp. They were surprised to see the morning dishes still sitting on the table. It was not unusual for them to come in when the chief was eating breakfast, but it was unusual to see empty dishes on the table. Mark always cleared them immediately.

They looked around but did not see Mark. Eve went into the kitchen and pulled a couple SFPD mugs out of the cupboard and poured both Ed and herself a cup of coffee. Since the chief was the only one that would occasionally put milk and sugar in his coffee, they did not have to bother looking for it.

Eve walked back to the table and set the coffee in front of Ed. She checked the chief's cup and saw that he had a full cup of coffee in front of him.

"Eve, would you clear these dishes from the table, please." Ironside pushed the plate towards her.

"Of course, Chief. Where's Mark this morning? she asked as she started picking up the dirty dishes."

"He is running an errand for me," he answered.

He offered nothing else so Eve let it drop. The chief only revealed things when he was ready to do it. Questioning him was a waste of time. She would get no answers.

"So, I assume you have gotten somewhere with these jewelry store robberies," Ironside said in his usual gruff manner.

"Chief, the thief got careless," Ed said.

"How so?" he asked.

"He had his partner pull the car behind the jewelry store. We have a witness," Eve said.

"You told me there were no witnesses."

"At the time, that was correct," Ed told him. "But we were able to come up with one witness."

"Who would that be?"

"A Golden Retriever," Ed told him, looking at him with a straight face.

"You have a dog for a witness," Ironside repeated.

"Yes, we do. Remember, you used Sergeant Mike, the German Shepherd," Eve said.

"I don't need to be reminded of a previous case, Officer Whitfield. Now, just how is this dog a witness?"

"He lives behind the jewelry store. The owner feeds him daily and leaves a bowl of water behind the store for him. They call him Thief," Ed reported.

"And just why do they call him Thief?" the chief asked.

"Because he steals things," Eve said. "He has stolen trash can lids and car licenses," she said watching for Ironside's reaction.

He looked up, the interest on his face had heighten. "What you mean is car license plates. The dog chewed the license plate off the thieves' vehicle," he surmised.

Eve and Ed smiled. The chief didn't miss anything. "That is right," Ed said.

"Whose licence plate?" Ironside inquired.

"Benny Cook," Eve said.

"Alright, get a search warrant and search his house," Ironside ordered.

"We already did. Early this morning," Ed said.

"You found jewelry waiting to be fenced," Ironside responded.

"That's right," Chief. He is sitting in a jail cell downstairs. Would you like to interrogate him?" Eve asked.

"No, he's your collar, you sweat him. Get the name of his accomplice. See if you can get him to confess to the other robberies, but call the district attorney first and tell him we have him. He might want to give him a deal to get the name of his accomplice. If we can tie them to the other robberies, we can turn it over to the district attorney."

"Okay, Chief." Eve and Ed got up and left the office.

Ironside wheeled over to the room that would become Barnabas Collins resting place for the duration of his stay. It was certainly big enough for him to stay in. He thought about Julia Hoffman. She would likely come with Barnabas, and maybe his aid, William Loomis. It probably would not be a good idea to put them in a hotel. He would have to find room for them to stay here as well.

Ironside went over to the phone to cancel the reservations he had made for them.

*

Willie Loomis came up from the basement of the Old House. He had spent a couple hours constructing a coffin for Barnabas to be transported in. It was getting on to lunchtime and he was hungry. He wondered what it would be like to never crave food the way Barnabas didn't. When he thought about it, he certainly would rather crave food than blood.

He entered the drawing room to see if Julia was hungry. She had left the lab an hour ago and had not returned. Julia Hoffman was not in the drawing room. He walked back into the foyer to the bottom of the staircase that led upstairs and shouted, "Julia, are you up there?" He received no answer.

The double doors to the Old House opened and Julia entered. She looked up to see Willie standing there.

"I didn't know you left the Old House. I was just going to see if you were hungry," Willie said.

"I am starving, Willie. Do you think you could make us some sandwiches for dinner?"

"Sure." Loomis turned to head for the kitchen but immediately turned back to the doctor. "Where did you go?"

After hanging up her coat, she walked past him into the drawing room. Willie followed waiting for an answer. "I went to Collinwood."

"What for?"

Julia was surprised at his question. I would think that would be obvious. We can't just up and leave without letting Elizabeth and Roger know that we are going to be gone for a while. If we did not tell them, they would eventually find out we were gone and might panic when they could not reach us."

"Oh, yea, that's a good idea."

The door knocker sounded and Willie walked over to open the door. He was greeted by Professor Elliot Stokes. "Hello, Willie, may I come in?"

"Come right in, Professor," Julia called out.

Stokes entered and removed his coat. After hanging it on the Hall tree, he followed Julia and Willie into the drawing room. "I arrived at the Great House just after you left, Julia. Elizabeth said you and Barnabas are going to visit Chief Ironside in San Francisco."

"That's right, Elliott," Julia confirmed.

"When I spoke with Barnabas, I got the feeling he wanted to bring me into his confidence, but then he did not tell me very much of what is going on. When I questioned him, he deflected my questions. I had not realized that he and Chief Ironside had become friends, or has something prompted the visit?

Julia invited Professor Stokes to sit down. He chose a chair near the fireplace and waited for her to respond. He could tell from the expression on her face that she was worried.

"Have you read about the murder of the girl behind the bar in San Francisco, Professor?"

"No, I can't say that I have," Stokes replied. "I must admit I don't follow the news in San Francisco."

"Well, first of all Barnabas does consider Chief Ironside a friend. Robert called last night." Julia proceeded to tell the professor about the murders and the circumstances surrounding them.

"Are you saying Chief Ironside believes there is a vampire in San Francisco?" Elliott inquired.

"Yes, but that is not the worse of it," Julia reported regretfully.

"Do tell, Julia," the professor encouraged.

She told him about the visit from Dracula and what he had been asked to do by the council.

"How do they know Chief Ironside won't cooperate?"

"Because people in his city have been killed by Peter Adell. He is going to want him destroyed. He has already made that clear to Barnabas."

Stokes shook his head. "Ironside is not equipped to go up against this vampire let alone Dracula. He should know that after having seen what Barnabas can do."

"He does know it but he is determined to bring Peter Adell to justice."

Stokes studied Julia for a moment and then said, "He has asked Barnabas to help him?"

"Yes, I am afraid so," Julia said, dismayed.

"Barnabas is no match for Dracula," Stokes pointed out.

"He knows that but he is determined to help Chief Ironside."

Stokes sat there for a moment and finally spoke. "Julia, I want to help. Maybe, between Barnabas, Chief Ironside and me, we can come up with a plan."

Julia smiled. "I am sure both of them will welcome your help, Professor."

"Then it is settled. I will go home and pack a few things. I will bring a few books that might be of some help. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow. I have chartered a jet to take us there."

"I trust you have made the proper provisions for Barnabas?" Elliott asked.

"Yes, it is all taken care of."

"Then I will see you in the morning." Stokes stood up and headed for the door.

Julia felt a bit better for having him along. He was a very intelligent man and an expert on the supernatural. He might prove to be an asset to Barnabas and Ironside. They would need all the help they could get if they were to find a way to defeat Count Dracula and Peter Adell.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Shadows in San Francisco

Chapter 4

As Ironside waited for Mark to come back, the door to his office opened. Lieutenant Carl Reese came in and walked down the ramp. "I have the results of the autopsies on Jennifer Brace and Barry Rice. You are not going to believe it, Chief. Reese dropped the report on the table in front of the detective.

Without even looking at the report, Ironside said, "The girl did not have a drop of blood in her body and the man had every bone in his body broken."

Stunned, Carl just looked at the detective. "How did you know that?"

Ironside picked up another report that was sitting on the table and handed it to Reese. He waited for the lieutenant to read and absorb the first report.

Carl's eyes widen as he finished the report. "Two women dead exactly the same way, drained of every drop of blood in their body."

"Drained, Lieutenant?" Ironside questioned.

"How else would the blood be removed from the bodies, Chief? She was seen in the bar only minutes before. Someone had to have drained the blood from both women. It is the only explanation," Carl insisted.

Ironside change the subject to the man. "How was every bone in Rice's body broken?"

"We don't know," Carl admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know? You must have some idea, Lieutenant," he snarled.

"Chief, there were impact markings on the body matching that of the Ford Truck that was parked there. There was damage to the truck that was consistent with Rice's body, the problem is we do not know what caused the impact. There just wasn't any evidence of the kind of force that could throw him into that truck causing that kind of damage."

"Hit by a car?" Ironside asked.

"Not possible from the positions of the vehicles."

"Carl, there has to be an explanation," Ironside growled.

"We don't know, unless you want to consider a vampire. They would have that kind of strength and it would account for no blood in the bodies," he said sarcastically.

Ironside looked at him with a look Carl could not believe. "That was a joke, Chief. There is no such things as vampires."

Ironside did not say anything more on the subject. "Well, keep on it Carl."

"Keep on what? So far there is nothing to go on."

"Carl! Just keep on it," the chief barked in frustration.

Reese got up and headed towards the door. He called over his shoulder, "I almost wish there were vampires, at least we would have something to go on."

When he opened the door to the office, Commissioner Dennis Randall walked in. "What's this about vampires"

Carl smiled. "Ask the chief." He left the office without another word.

Randall walked down the ramp and headed for the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee. When Ironside noticed, he shouted, "Just help yourself, Dennis. You would think this office was Starbucks."

The commissioner brought his coffee to the table and sat down. "What is this about vampires?"

The chief rolled his eyes. "Just Carl being sarcastic."

Randall took as sip of his coffee. "Sounds like he has been hanging around you too long."

"Dennis," he said in frustration, "did you come here for a reason or just to annoy me?"

"Wouldn't coming here to annoy you be a reason?" the commissioner asked with a smile.

"Dennis!"

"Alright, Bob, relax. Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" the chief snarled.

"Any time you are in this kind of mood, it is directly related to how much sleep you got the night before."

Ironside snorted. His boss was beginning to get on his nerves. "Dennis, will you please tell me why you are here."

"If it will improve your mood, gladly. I have been told there are two women that have been killed behind bars in the last two nights," Randall began.

"That certainly won't improve my mood," Ironside grumbled, "however, it is correct."

"What do you know about them?"

"Both had no signs of violence except two puncture wounds on the left side of their necks and ... they were completely drained of every drop of blood in their systems."

"What? How is that possible?" the commissioner asked.

Ironside thought to himself, you really do not want to know. "We don't know. Both women were seen in the respective bars just before it happened."

"But how could they be missing all of their blood?" Randall asked again.

"I told you, we don't have a clue at this time."

"Aren't you the one that said there are always clues, you just have to find them?" Randall reminded him.

"Dennis!"

"Sorry, Bob. However, I want you to take this case over immediately, and don't tell me that Carl is an excellent detective. I already know that, but you are better. So I want you to turn the jewelry store robberies over to someone else and work on this exclusively. If any more women are murdered, there is going to be a full-blown panic in this city. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Dennis, it is clear. I have already started to work on it."

"Good, keep me informed, and Bob, that means picking up the phone now and then and updating me."

Ironside waved his hand. How could he update him? He certainly could not tell him that there was a vampire loose in the city draining women of their blood. He watched as the commissioner got up and left his office.

Robert Ironside worked the rest of the morning while waiting for Mark to return. He had a good idea how the young man was going to respond when he found out what he wanted him to do with the materials. Unfortunately, until Doctor Julia Hoffman arrived with the medallion to hypnotize his people, he could not tell him what it was for, not that it really made much difference, Mark was going to think he had lost his mind when he told him what to construct.

The door opened to the office, Ed and Eve came down the ramp. They joined Ironside at the table. "You were right, Chief, the district attorney offered Benny Cook a deal, and he sang like a canary," Eve told him.

"The other thief was Tom Evans," Ironside said.

"How did you know?" Ed asked.

"I'm a detective," Ironside said, "and so are you. If you had checked, you would know that the two of them operate together."

"Then why didn't we just pick him up and sweat him?" Ed asked.

"Because by getting Cook to turn on him, Evans will now turn on Cook as well. They will both be singing like canaries. Before you know it, we will have both of them on all the jewelry store robberies."

Eve looked around the office. "Mark's not back?" she asked.

"Do you see him?" Ironside said.

"No, but I thought he would be back by now."

"So did I," Ironside grumbled.

No sooner did he get the words out and the door opened. Mark entered, along with a couple officers carrying the items Ironside had ordered him to pick up.

Sanger set down the wood and headed for the table. "I did not know whether this was to be put on the office bill or not, you did not say. I used your personal credit card. I figured you could put it on an invoice to the commissioner if it was for the office."

"That's fine, Mark. Did you get everything on that list?" the chief asked.

"Yes, I had some trouble finding the padding you wanted. Went to several stores, and at the last one this guy told me to call a funeral home since it was the type they used. So I called a local funeral home and they told me where to buy it." Mark set the bill down on the table.

Ed read the contents of the paper Mark had given Ironside. "With those items, it looks like you are building a bed for Otto."

"Otto is at the kennel with Dunlap," Mark said. "The chief has not mentioned bringing him here."

"Is that a bed for Otto?" Eve asked Ironside.

"No," was all the detective said.

"Then what is all this for?" Ed asked.

Ironside said nothing as he wheeled over to the wood Mark had leaned up against the railing next to the ramp. He looked it up and down, then turned to Mark. "Is this wood six and a half feet long?"

Mark moved over to where his boss was inspecting the wood and said, "Yes, that is what you had on the list."

"Good, it will be perfect. Any shorter and it would ... " He caught himself before he said it would be too short for Barnabas. Better, to keep them in the dark until Barnabas arrived with Doctor Hoffman. "Mark, can you whip up something for lunch?"

"You didn't fix yourself something to eat?" Mark looked at his watch. "Chief, it's two o'clock."

"I can tell time too. How about some sandwiches for lunch, and then we will get to work with the wood you bought."

"What are we doing with it?" Mark asked.

"Mark, lunch first, and make enough for Ed and Eve."

Sanger headed into the kitchen. Ironside sat quietly at the table trying to decide how to tell his staff about the two women. "Eve, Ed, sit down. There is something we need to discuss."

"Does it have to do with all that wood?" Eve asked.

"Would you forget the wood and sit down," Ironside ordered. Eve and Ed took up flanking positions on each side of the detective. "Okay, Chief, we are sitting. What did you want to talk to us about?" Ed asked.

"Commissioner Randall was in the office while you were gone. He has dumped another case in our laps," he informed them.

"Another case. We just get one solved and he gives us another one," Eve groaned.

"We are detectives, Officer Whitfield, solving cases is what we do."

"Yes, sir," she replied. She had known something was bothering the chief, but she had no idea what it was. Questioning him would have been futile as he would not tell them anything until he was ready. Now it seemed, he was ready.

Ironside picked up the two reports in front of him. He tossed one to Eve and the other to Ed. "Read those and then exchange them and read the other."

Ed and Eve looked at one another before obeying the chief's order. Ironside watched them closely. He knew before the day was out his entire staff was going to think he had lost his mind.

xxxx

Professor Elliott Stokes studied the journal in front of him. He sat at his desk with several books laid out to open pages. He had been studying the supernatural world all of his life. Some time ago the professor discovered Barnabas Collins was a vampire. He did not tell him that he had as he feared at the time Collins would not believe he would keep his true nature a secret. Elliott spent much time with Barnabas to learn as much as he could about vampires. He was his first vampire. He had been certain that they existed, but Barnabas Collins became the verification he needed to have for certain that they were not just fictional characters in books and movies.

Over time, he and Barnabas became very good friends. He knew the vampire loathed what he was and soon learned that he was very protective and loyal not only to the Collins family, but to his friends as well. The professor had no doubt that if he were in any kind of trouble his vampire friend would come to his aide.

Proof of his belief manifested itself in the form of Chief Robert T. Ironside. Barnabas had not known the detective that long, but the two men reached an understanding and worked together to destroy the Leviathans' hold over Collinsport, and restored Eve Whitfield back to life by changing the events of a meeting between Barnabas and the Leviathans in the past.

Stokes looked down at the current journal he had been reading. It had been written by a friend of his who claimed to have met a real-life vampire. He wrote extensively about the powers that the night walker had displayed. The professor had received letters and information from his friend for years. Then the journal arrived in the mail. The vampire he had been studying for so long had discovered his knowledge of his condition. Apparently, the friendship he had had with the vampire was not strong enough for the bloodsucker to trust him with that dark secret.

Professor Stokes, to this day, remembered the letter his friend had written him. His vampire friend did not believe that he would keep the secret to himself. He had decided to kill his friend. Although he ran, hoping to leave the town and not return, somehow the vampire had located him, at least that is what Stokes believed, as he never again received any letters, calls or communication of any kind. Elliott had inquired about him, but it seemed he had just disappeared off the face of the earth. His disappearance had never been solved. He knew what that meant. His friend had been killed by the vampire.

The journal was a treasure filled book of information of what his friend had learned about vampires. In fact, he had even learned of the name of the vampire, Peter Adell. When he had heard that name, he knew he had to offer his help and go with Barnabas to San Francisco. He had to avenge the death of his friend. He would help Barnabas and Chief Ironside bring this vampire to justice. Elliott would be there to be sure neither of them wavered. Despite the threat of Dracula, Peter Adell must not be taken back to Transylvania. His crimes were done here in the United States. He should be punished here in this country.

Professor Stokes knew that punishing him did not mean a jail sentence. No one could keep a vampire confined to a cell. No, it meant, that they as a group would have to be his judge and jury, and his executioner.

Stokes was not kidding himself. With everything he had learned about vampires, they were lethal and a human could not go up against them. The trouble was they would have to go up against, not one but two vampires. It would be suicide if it were not for the fact that they had a vampire of their own in the quest. But, was Barnabas a match for Count Dracula? Stokes knew they could handle Peter Adell, he was basically a fledgling vampire. Barnabas would be able to handle him, but did he have a chance against Dracula, whom was a much older vampire, and therefore much stronger and more powerful? Now that did worry the professor.

He left the desk to finish his packing. He would take the journal with him. Robert Ironside was a brilliant detective. With the information in the journal, he hoped the detective could come up with a plan to defeat not only Peter Adell but also Count Dracula. Only time would tell.

xxxx

Mark brought the sandwiches over to the table, along with potato chips to go with them. He went back into the kitchen and brought several glasses and a two liter of Pepsi. He set the soda pop down on the table and distributed the glasses among his co-workers. They had already began to dig into the sandwiches. Mark sat down and joined them as he poured a glass of Pepsi for the chief and then himself. He handed the bottle to Eve.

"Well, what do you think? he asked his staff.

"Think about what?" Eve said.

"The weather, what do you think?" he asked sarcastically.

"The murders," Ed said.

"Oh," Eve replied. "It is completely weird."

"Is that all you have to say, Officer Whitfield?" Ironside grumbled.

Mark had picked up the reports and began reading them.

"Chief, it makes no sense. These woman were seen in the bar just minutes before their deaths. These reports say they were drained of every drop of blood in their bodies. Now unless they figured out some way to live without blood, there is no logical reason for what happen," Ed said.

"Nor is there a logical reason how every bone in Rice's body was broken. What could have generated that much force to slam him against the truck?" Eve asked.

"I went to that scene," Ironside told his officers. "There was nothing there that could have. The manner in which the vehicles were parked would have prevented him from being hit, and we know the vehicles that were there had been parked there all evening."

Mark finished reading the second report. "The man's blood was not drained."

"No, it wasn't," the chief confirmed.

"But both women's blood were," Mark observed, "and they both had two puncture wounds on the left side of their neck."

"What could have done it, Chief?" Eve asked.

"Sounds like a vampire," Mark said sarcastically.

Ed and Eve chuckled until they saw the look on Chief Ironside's face. Eve knew the look. "Chief, you can't honestly be considering a vampire?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Eve," Ed said, "of course he isn't."

Mark looked over at the wood that he had brought earlier in the day at the request of his boss. He looked back at Ironside. "What did you want me to build with that wood?"

Eve and Ed stared over at the chief. They studied him closely. They knew he was about to reveal something, but they had not been prepared for what he was about to say.

"You, Mark, are going to build a coffin out of the wood," he told his aide, looking him straight in the eye.

"You can't be serious! Mark said.

Ed and Eve were staring at the boss with looks of concern. Eve was the first to speak. "Chief, I think you better tell us what it is you know that we don't."

"I intend to. What I am about to tell you is going to make you think that I have lost my mind, but I assure you every word of what I have to say is the truth. Although, you probably are going to be skeptical of what I will tell you, everything will be proven to you tomorrow when Barnabas Collins arrives."

"Barnabas Collins?" Ed questioned. "Isn't he the Englishman that lived in the Old House in Collinsport?"

"Yes," Eve said. "I remember him. He helped the chief solve the attacks on those women and found Maggie Evans. A very mysterious and enchanting man, if I remember correctly."

"Collinsport, Maine. I was hoping I would never hear of that town again as long as I live," Mark said. "Such a dreary and spooky town. Does this have something to do with the phone call you received from Barnabas last night?"

"It does," Ironside confirmed.

"Chief, why is Barnabas Collins coming here?" Ed asked. "I know you have communicated with him off and on, but I didn't think you had developed an actual friendship with him."

Ironside struggled with how to tell his staff that what they remembered was not actually what happened. He supposed the best way was to just come out with it.

"I still am not past the idea that Mark is going to be building a coffin," Eve said.

"There is a very good reason for bringing Barnabas Collins here. He is an expert on the kind of killer that we are up against. Without him, we could not go up against this maniac," Ironside began.

"Chief, I don't understand," Ed said. "I think it is obvious, the man is a serial killer. We have gone against their kind before."

"Not this kind of serial killer Ed. Never before have we found bodies with the blood completely drained within a few minutes of the victims leaving a room full of witnesses. In both cases, the women had puncture wounds on their neck and the man had to have been thrown against that truck with superhuman strength."

"There has to be a logical explanation," Eve said, "unless we are going with Mark's vampire."

"That is exactly what we are going with," Ironside stated.

There was complete silence in the room, before Ed said, "You have to be kidding?" Yet, he knew from the look on Ironside's face, he was dead serious.

"Your memories of what happened in Collinsport were erased," the chief told them. They looked at each other but remained silent.

"When we arrived, our investigation led us to Barnabas Collins. I kept having run-ins with a little girl dressed in clothing that belonged in another century. When she told me she knew where Maggie Evans was, I tried to take her into custody, my hand went right through her and she disappeared right in front of me. She claimed to be the sister of Barnabas Collins, who denied he had a sister. At first Sarah kept telling me I was in danger and to go home, but then she told me Barnabas needed my help, and that I should discover his true nature and help him.

"Ed, you were taken over by Angelique Bouchard, who as it turned out was a witch." The look Ed gave him was telling. Ironside had expected this kind of response. "You sought out help from Barnabas and Doctor Julia Hoffman who took you to Wyncliff Sanitarium, which is about an hour from Collinsport. They felt you would be out of Angelique's reach.

"In the meantime, after Angelique tried to control me and failed, Nicholas Blair, who is a warlock took control of you, Mark, through the use of the Leviathan box, which turned out to be nothing more than hypnotism." Ironside received another incredulous look, this time from Mark Sanger.

"The next thing I knew Professor Stokes asked me to his cottage. Since the professor was an expert on the supernatural, I decided to talk to him to see if I could make any sense of what I had been experiencing. He informed me that Barnabas Collins was a vampire and that the ghost of Sarah Collins was who I had been talking to. Like all of you are thinking of me now, I thought the man had lost his mind. He gave me a diary that had been written two-hundred years previously by his ancestor, Ben Stokes, who had explained it full detail the events that led to Barnabas becoming a vampire. Naturally, I did not believe a word of it and dropped the diary at the door as I left. When I got back to the Collinsport Inn, the ghost of Sarah Collins brought that diary to me. Then the ghost of Josette Collins appeared to me, and told me to read the diary and to help Barnabas Collins." Ironside then told them the story of Josette and Barnabas, and how Angelique interfered with their wedding using witchcraft. "Of course I still did not believe it, but when I was at the professor's cottage, he informed me that you, Eve, had been bitten by Barnabas Collins and that there would be two puncture wounds on your neck. Later, I was to discover that you did indeed have those puncture wounds and was very weak. He had bitten you to have you convince me that he was working for the British intelligence, here in the United States to investigate Nicholas Blair. He did this because we could find no trace that Barnabas had ever entered this country or left England either, which made him a major suspect.

"So many strange occurrences forced me to prove that Barnabas Collins was not a vampire. I got a phone call telling me that Maggie Evans and Ed were at Wyncliff. I went after both of you. After removing the two of you, I made up my mind that I was going to the Old House to prove Collins was not a vampire. Elliott Stokes had told me to meet him at the Old House and he would help me approach Barnabas. Well, I did not believe that he was a vampire for a minute, so you and I, Ed went into the Old House and searched it. We ended up in the basement where there was a coffin. You opened that coffin, right at sunset, Ed, and Barnabas grabbed you by the throat and threw you across the room like a rag doll and attacked me with fangs bared. Julia Hoffman and Professor Stokes as well as the ghost of Sarah Collins stopped Barnabas from killing me. The ghost of Josette Collins appeared and encouraged me to listen to their story. Barnabas picked up my wheelchair with one hand, with me in it and carried me up those steps.

"When he got into the drawing room, he demonstrated that he could appear and disappear at will. He proved to me his superhuman strength. And you will remember, we never did see Barnabas in the daytime. I was to see his abilities up close from there on. I was told of a plot by the Leviathans, a horrible and dangerous race from the underworld, was trying to get a foothold in Collinsport to begin taking over one town at a time. They asked me to help them stop the Leviathans.

While this was going on, Nicholas Blair had decided the only way he could control me was to abduct Eve, which he did. We were able to obtain the Leviathan box for a while but eventually Blair was able to get it back, and took control of everyone at Collinwood. Blair had an obsession with Maggie Evans and demanded a trade, Maggie for Eve. Angelique, who was trying to win Barnabas back began helping us. She told us of Blair's plan to use a doppelgänger of Eve, which is an exact duplicate of a human being, but not human. He would give us the doppelgänger but keep and kill Eve. Angelique created a doppelgänger of Maggie. While we were making the trade, Barnabas turned into a bat and flew away to find Eve. Unfortunately, Nicholas Blair had Eve killed.

"Josette suggested that Barnabas travel back in time two-hundred years by way of a magical staircase. If we could stop his chance meeting with the Leviathans, we could alter the time line and Eve's death would not happen. So Barnabas and I went back in time by the staircase. Because it was before I had been shot, I was able to walk and did not need the wheelchair. Barnabas had to again live through certain events. I was captured by the Leviathans and agreed to become one of them. I was allowed to see their true form, which was nothing less than terrifying. I convinced the head Leviathan that I wanted to become one of them but had to go back on the outside to lead Barnabas to the meeting place.

"Barnabas and I came up with a plan that not only would alter the meeting but would destroy the Leviathans. When we returned by the staircase the timeline had indeed been altered. None of you remember anything because by changing history, the Leviathans never came to Collinsport and the events you experience never happened. I remember because I was not in the present time to have the events erased from my memory when the timeline was change.

"Barnabas and I came up with the drifter story to protect him from being the one that had kidnapped Maggie Evans and attacked the women. I was convinced he was a good man that had been curse and loathed what he was and since he had not killed anyone, I looked the other way for the first time in my life. We returned home with me being the only one of us that actually knew what really happened.

"Barnabas is coming to help us with the vampire that is in this city, whose name by the way is Peter Adell, the son of one of the members of the Vampire Council. That is why we need to build the coffin. Barnabas will need a place to rest during the day. I could not very well bring a coffin in here without raising the eyebrows of a lot of cops."

Ironside's staff sat there in stunned silence. None of them could believe the outrageous story that the chief had told them. They respected their boss, so they just sat there and said nothing.

Ironside grinned. He was right, they thought he had completely lost his mind! "So, Mark, you need to build that coffin right away," Ironside told him.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Shadows in San Francisco

Chapter 5

Barnabas Collins opened his eyes. Pushing open the coffin, he sat up. Neither Willie or Julia were there to greet him when he awaken. He got out of the coffin and made the short trip up the stairs to the foyer. As he entered the drawing room, Professor Stokes was sitting with Julia having a glass of his favorite sherry. Barnabas smiled when he saw him. The professor had, like Julia, been a true friend. He had known about his condition for some time and kept it to himself.

"Good evening, Professor. What brings you here tonight?" the vampire asked as he walked over to Julia, giving her a quick kiss.

"Julia has told me what you are up against, Barnabas. When I was here with you, you did not tell me everything."

Barnabas glanced quickly at Julia. He had taken the professor into his confidence, but he was right, he had not told him everything. He knew if the professor knew exactly what they had planned, he would insist on coming with them, so he left out quit a bit. "I did not want for you to come along and risk your life, Elliott. This is my fight and Chief Ironside's"

Stokes smiled at his friend's attempt to protect him. "You are my friend, Barnabas. I insist on helping you with this. You are going up against Dracula. If you are to defeat him, than you will need all the help you can get. Maybe between you, Chief Ironside and I, we will be able to come up with a plan that will do so. So, understand my dear friend, I am going to San Francisco with or without your blessing. I will be there to help."

Barnabas was touched by the professor's loyalty, even more so knowing that he had not forced his will on the man. "Professor, there is a very good chance that none of us will come out of this alive."

"I am aware of that, but that does nothing to deter me from helping you. You are my friend. You came to my aide as well as that of the entire town of Collinsport when you risked your life to save us from the Leviathans. The least I can do is risk mine to help save you from Count Dracula, and that goes for Chief Ironside as well. He could have just gone back to San Francisco, but he stayed and went back in time with you to stop the Leviathans. I am going with you."

How could Barnabas refuse when he put it that way? He worried about the professor's safety as he did Robert Ironside, Willie and Julia, but he was willing to risk their lives, wasn't he? After all, he was allowing them to go up against the Count. "Alright, Professor, if you insist. We are leaving in the morning. Julia has made arrangements for a private jet. You must go home and pack."

"His suitcase is already in Willie's truck, Barnabas," Julia informed him. He and Willie will be moving your coffin into the plane. The pilot has been informed that Willie's uncle past away while visiting, and that we are returning the body to San Francisco for burial. Chief Ironside is meeting us at the airport with his van."

"Won't that raise some eyebrows?" Professor Stokes asked. "The chief is well known in San Francisco. Someone will notice that he is picking up a coffin."

"Robert is having the plane land in a private hangar. He has arranged for us to use it," Barnabas said.

"And we will be staying with Chief Ironside," Julia added. He feels it will be easier to protect Barnabas if he is at police headquarters," Willie added.

"Then it seems everything is arranged," Professor Stokes conceded.

"Chief Ironside, as you know, is a very thorough man," Julia said.

The professor nodded. He looked around the drawing room in the Old House. When Barnabas noticed, he could almost read his mind. "We all have done the same thing, Elliott, wondering if we will ever see the inside of the Old House again."

"Well, in that case, why don't we all have a drink in honor of the Old House," Stokes said. He walked over to where Barnabas kept the alcohol for his guests. He pulled out three more glasses, poured the sherry in them and handed them to his friends. "To seeing the Old House again."

They all lifted their glasses in recognition of the professor's toast, all of them wondering if this would indeed be the last time they saw it.

xxxxx

Mark continued to build the coffin the chief had requested. Ed was in the room helping him. Eve said on a tall stool watching them. Chief Ironside had gone to visit Katherine for the evening. None of them had said anything for the duration of the time they had been working on the coffin. Eve watched the men as the coffin began to take shape. She could not believe they were building it. How could the chief possibly believe that Barnabas Collins was a vampire? It sounded so ridiculous that even she was beginning to question that Robert Ironside just may have been working way too hard for even him.

Mark stopped pounding as the nail entered the wood of the coffin. "Do you think this is going to be sufficient?"

"Sufficient for what?" Ed asked. "A vampire? I don't mean to sound disloyal, but should we be humoring the chief by building this thing? There is no such thing as vampires."

"Both women had every drop of blood sucked out of their bodies," Mark reminded him.

"Oh come on, Mark, you really don't believe there is a vampire loose and sucking blood from women, now do you?" Eve asked.

"Okay, I don't believe in vampires anymore than the two of you, but you will have to admit, it is weird," Sanger told them.

"Of course it is weird," Ed said, "but there has to be a logical explanation for it. Their blood was not removed by a vampire."

"The chief said it would be proven when Barnabas Collins gets here tomorrow," Mark said. "We can wait that long before declaring him crazy."

"Mark, I don't think the chief is crazy. I just don't know why he is going through the charade of building a coffin. I don't believe for a second that he believes Collins is a vampire," Eve said.

"Neither do I," Ed agreed. "He has a reason for what he is doing. He always has a reason, even if we don't understand it. He will tell us what he has in mind when he is ready."

"In the meantime, let's get this thing finish, and we better lock this room so no one sees what we are doing in here, or we will all end up in a rubber room," Eve said.

xxxx

Peter Adell did not need to feed. He had gotten his fill the night before. Maybe he shouldn't drain the women completely. Then he would be able to feed every night. He supposed he could kill them another way, but draining them was much more fun. The police would never suspect a vampire. Hardly anyone in the world knew they existed; they thought they were fictitious characters in a movie. Mortals lived in their own little world with little knowledge of what really went on. He would love to see the expressions on the faces of the police detectives in charge and the frustration they had to feel not having a clue what was draining these women of their blood.

Maybe he should up the game, create a vampire or two to help him with the draining of the women. Wouldn't that bring his father's attention to the area? He didn't care. His mother was left alone because his father cheated on her with another woman. It was fitting that he did it with a vampire. He deserved what he got ... well not really. Peter loved the life of a vampire. Some could not accept it and found a way to end their existence. Not Peter, he loved it, no one would ever end his existence. He was immortal and he intended to find out what the world would be like two hundred years from now, five hundred years from now, or a thousand years from now. In the meantime, he would find a few mortals to drain.

This time of the year the sun set earlier. He didn't like it when summer hit. He was forced to stay in his coffin sometimes as late as eight-thirty. He looked at the watch he had taken from his last kill. It was eleven o'clock. He was growing tired of the bar scene. He had to change his hunting grounds. Peter turned into a bat and headed out over the city. Maybe something would catch his eye. He flew over San Francisco. An idea hit him. Why not head for the police garage? Cops went in and out of there all the time and they did it alone. It would be perfect. He would wait for a lady cop. He preferred to drain women as opposed to men. They seem to panic more than men did, and Peter liked a panic.

He flew into the police garage and converted back to human form. He would wait until a female came out of Police Headquarters. He didn't have to wait very long. A uniformed officer came out of the building. She headed down the aisle. When she reached a Chevrolet SUV, she pulled the keys out of her pocket. Peter came up behind her. As a cop, she could feel his presence. She turned quickly and pulled out her service revolver.

Peter put up his hands and smiled. "Easy officer, don't shoot."

Officer Kay Boyd looked at the young man. He was about her age, tall with sandy blonde hair and a killer smile. She was drawn to him immediately. She could not look away from his eyes. Kay could not help but think that they were hypnotic. Her reaction to him just was not normal, but for some reason, she just could not help herself.

Peter, knowing why she could not, took full advantage of it. "I am sort of lost. Maybe you can help me." He walked closer to her.

"Perhaps I can," she said as she continued to stare into his eyes... those beautiful hypnotic eyes.

He took another step towards her. She knew she should not let him any closer, yet she did. She wanted him closer. She did not know why, but she did. Peter took more steps toward her, holding her gaze until he was right next to her. He bent down, brushed the hair from her neck. She provided him with no resistance what-so-ever. Peter lowered his head and sunk his teeth into her neck and began draining her of the blood in her body. He continued until she went limp. The vampire dropped her to the cement, turned into a bat and flew away.

xxxx

Mark finished the inside of the coffin. He stood back and examined his handy work. Ed and Eve were in the room with him, Ed having helped him with the project.

"Now what?" Eve asked.

"Beats me," Mark said. "The chief has asked for some strange things at times, but I must admit, this has got to top them all."

Ironside wheeled into the room. He inspected Mark's work and smiled. "Very good job, Mark. Barnabas will be please, I am sure. Now, one last thing. We are going to need to accommodate two more people. Elliott Stokes and Willie Loomis can stay in your room with you, if you don't mind. When you get up in the morning, please arrange for two roll-a-way beds. Our remaining guest is a woman. She can stay in the guest room."

"Chief, when are you going to tell us what is really going on?" Eve asked.

"I told you. I know you think I am crazy, but when our guests arrive, you will realize that I am telling you the truth. Now I want the two of you to go home and get some sleep."

The phone rang. Eve left the room to answer it. When she arrived at the main table in the office, she picked it up and said, "Chief Ironside's office."

Ironside had wheeled into the room, followed by Ed and Mark. The call did not come in on the chief's private line, so that meant that something had happened someone in the department thought the chief should know about.

"Chief, Carl Reese is on the phone. He wants to speak with you. He sounds kind of urgent," Eve told him.

Ironside wheeled over to the table and punched the speaker button on the phone. Mark and Ed had joined Eve and the chief at the table.

"Yes, Carl, what is it?" Ironside demanded.

"Chief, we have a dead officer in parking garage. I know how you like to be informed when a cop is killed," Reese told him.

"Who is it Carl?" Ironside asked.

"Officer Kay Boyd. She had just got off a double shift. She was by her car when it happened."

"When what happened?" Ironside asked the Lieutenant. "What happened to her?"

"Chief, I think you better come down here and see for yourself."

Ironside looked at his officers and then said, "On our way." He hit the speaker button and cut off the call. "Let's go."

His officers had to run to catch up with him. Mark pushed his chair up the ramp.

Ironside punched the elevator button. As soon as the elevator arrived on his floor, he backed his chair into the elevator. Eve, Ed and Mark followed him in. Ed pushed the button for the garage floor.

When they reached the garage, Ironside wheeled out. Officer Duffy met him as soon as he cleared the doors. "She's on the other side of the garage, Chief. Follow me."

The chief followed the uniformed officer to the scene of the crime. Officer Kay Boyd laid dead on the cement directly next to her car. "What happened?"

Carl was careful what he said as he knew the chief would want to keep this as quiet as the other murders. He excused the uniformed cops that were standing there. Once they were far enough away, Carl said, "There is no sign of violence. This is just like the last ones, Chief."

"And her neck?" Ironside asked.

"Two puncture wounds just like the others."

"Carl, I don't want this getting out. Put a lid on it. I don't want you talking to anyone about this case, Is that clear?"

"You got it, Chief." Carl turned away from Ironside but almost immediately looked back at him. "I need your help, Chief. I don't even know where to start with these murders. I have never seen anything like it."

"As of right now, Carl, I am taking over these investigations. You can return to working other cases. It you are needed I will contact you."

Carl nodded. "Good luck, Chief. You are going to need it." He turned and left.

"Ed, call the coroner's office. I don't want anyone outside of our office handling the investigation. I want an autopsy done tonight, and tell Doctor Gwynne he is not to discuss it with anyone but me."

"Yes, sir." Ed pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

Ironside could not allow the details of these murders to reach the public. If he did, there would be another panic. He knew as soon as the commissioner found out about this one, he would be in his office in the morning demanding to know what was going on with the investigation. That was alright with the chief. He was going to tell Carl in the morning that he was taking over the investigation. He was just waiting for Barnabas Collins to arrive before doing so. This was one the rest of the police department could not handle. Ironside was not even sure he could handle it either. One thing was for certain, without Barnabas Collins, no one in the city of San Francisco could handle it.

xxxx

Willie Loomis and Professor Elliott Stokes loaded the coffin into Willie's beat-up pick-up truck. Once they had it positioned, Willie threw a tarp over it so as to not draw attention. They did not want people questioning why they were driving around with a coffin.

Stokes and Loomis then loaded the luggage into the truck, and the three of them got into the cab. It was rather crowded with all three in the front seat, but the back seat had been removed by Willie for reasons neither Julia or Elliott bothered to question. When you were the servant of a vampire, you sometimes did strange things.

They headed for the Bangor airport where a private jet was waiting for them to take them to the California city. Barnabas was actually looking forward to seeing his detective friend again, he only wished it could be under different circumstances. He had believed it would be after Julia Hoffman had cured him of his condition, and he would be visiting his friend as a human being able to breathe the daylight air and enjoy Ironside's city in the daytime. It was not to be, of course, he was not going to see San Francisco in the daytime. He would be lucky if he got to see any of the sites at all. The task ahead would take up all their time.

Once they arrived at Bangor International Airport, Willie drove straight to the private hangar that housed the jet. A man came forward and introduced himself as the pilot. He offered to have men carry the coffin on board. Willie reacted in pure Loomis fashion.

"No! We will handle it ourselves." He stood between Barnabas's coffin and the pilot.

The pilot put his hands up. "Okay, take it easy, I was just offering to help."

Julia stepped in. "I am sorry, Mister Loomis was extremely close to his father. Please forgive his reaction. He is taking his father's death rather hard."

The pilot backed off. "It is alright. There is a lift that will raised the coffin into the plane. It is easy to operate. Mister Loomis can do it himself if he wishes. We have no restrictions on who operates it."

"Thank you." Julia smiled at him and turned to Willie. "I would suggest you use that lift, Willie."

Loomis nodded nervously. He and Elliott lifted the coffin out of the back of the pick-up truck and set it on the lift. Willie continued his vigilant protection of the vampire by riding the lift with the coffin. Elliott ascended the stairs and then helped carry the coffin to the back of the plane. Once set down, Willie pulled the curtain they had requested across to conceal the coffin from any curious employees.

The three friends sat down and buckled their seatbelts to get ready for take off.

xxxx

Ironside woke up bright and early the next morning. He pulled his chair close to the bed and transferred into it. He did not want to waste a minute of the day. He wanted the results of the autopsy and he wanted it right away. He already knew what it would say. Officer Kay Boyd was drained of every drop of blood in her system. Those two puncture marks on the side of her neck was all the confirmation he needed to know that the culprit was indeed the vampire that was preying on women in San Francisco.

Later this evening Barnabas Collins would be here with Doctor Julia Hoffman who would bring back the memories of his staff on what had happened in Collinsport, Maine. Ironside had no doubt it would be a bit of a shock to them, but it was necessary for them to know exactly what they were dealing with. If bringing back their memories still left them skeptical, he was sure they would no longer be skeptical when Barnabas gave them a demonstration of what he could do.

Chief Ironside needed his staff, but he would worry about them the entire time these vampires were in San Francisco. He figured Barnabas could handle the fledgling vampire just fine; it was Dracula that he was worried about. He knew he was asking a lot of Barnabas Collins. If everything he had been told about the older the vampire, the more powerful he was, than Dracula would be far stronger than Barnabas.

Maybe he should allow Dracula to take Peter Adell back to Transylvania. The problem was, he did not have any idea how he would explain the disappearance of the man or creature. Funny how he considered this vampire a monster and a creature, but he considered Barnabas a man who was unjustly cursed. Maybe it was because despite his affliction, Barnabas Collins was; as the little ghost, Sarah Collins had said, a good man who simply had to defend his secret.

This vampire did not kill at will. He knew that Doctor Hoffman was providing him with blood, illegally obtained from the patients of Wyncliff Sanitarium, he had no doubt. At least he was not out attacking women to drain blood from them to sustain himself. He wondered how much blood she would be bringing with her. He certainly did not want the vampire lunching on him or his staff, or the citizens of San Francisco. He already had one vampire doing it and he was certain the Dracula would not bring a supply of blood with him. That would mean more reports of attacks, only without the total draining of every drop of blood from the victims' systems. That is if Dracula followed the same rule as Barnabas.

Why did San Francisco have to be so lucky to be the city to host not one, but three vampires. Ironside shook his head and went into the bathroom to take a shower and shave. When he completed the deed, he wheeled back out into the main room where he could smell bacon and eggs. Why Mark cooked him eggs when he knew Ironside really didn't care for them, he would never know. Yet, he would eat them without complaint ... well without much complaint anyway.

When Ironside wheeled into his room, Mark had already set out a suit for him. He wondered if the red tie was chosen by chance or whether Mark was trying to be humorous. The tie was certainly "blood" red. It took the detective some time to dress, but when he could, he preferred to do it himself. Once he was dressed, he headed out into the main room of his office and living quarters.

Ironside wheeled up to the table and Mark set his breakfast in front of him. "What about coffee?" he complained.

"Coming right up. I wanted to make sure it was fresh for Ed and Eve," Mark told him.

"For Mark and Eve? What about making sure it is fresh for me?" the chief grumbled.

Mark ignored the remark and brought him a fresh cup of coffee. He waited for his boss to complain about the taste, but the door to the office opened. Ed Brown and Eve Whitfield came down the ramp. Both headed to the kitchenette and pulled down coffee mugs. After filling them with the freshly brewed coffee, they went and sat down at the table. Both were hoping the chief was going to tell them his story had been a joke and get down to a serious investigation.

They barely sat down and the door opened again. Commissioner Randall came into the office. This time Mark got up, went to the kitchen, poured another cup of coffee and brought it to the commissioner.

"Good morning, Dennis, I have been expecting you," Ironside said as he watched his boss take a sip of coffee.

"Good, then you probably know why I am here." Randall took another sip of coffee and looked at the man he depended on for so many explosive cases. This was another one of them.

"The city council wants me on murders of the women," Ironside surmised.

"No, they do not know about the third one yet, but when they find out it is a police officer, they will be yelling for me to hand the case over to you."

"Didn't you inform them about the murder of Officer Boyd," Ironside asked, surprised that the commissioner had not done so.

"Not until we get the results of the autopsy. I asked Doctor Gwynne to come to your office for a report on what Officer Boyd died of," Randall informed him.

The door to the office opened once again and the city coroner walked in. Doctor Gwynne was a tall, proud black man, who did not always see eye to eye with Chief Ironside. He had wanted to just send the report to the detective's office. Unfortunately, Commissioner Randall had insisted he come directly to Ironside's office with the report while he was there. He walked down the ramp and joined the two men at the table.

Dropping the report in front of the commissioner, he said, "In all my years as a medical examiner, I have never seen anything like this."

"She was drained of every drop of blood in her system," Ironside said.

Commissioner Randall could see from the serious look on his detective's face that he was completely serious. "Is that true, Doctor?"

Doctor Gwynne sat down in a chair beside the commissioner. "It is. It is the same with the other two murdered girls."

"How did it happen?" Randall asked.

Gwynne shrugged. "Beats me."

"What do you mean beats you? You must have some idea of how it happened," Randall insisted.

"Well, I don't. He waved his hand at Ironside. "He knew about the first one and he went to the murder scene of the second one. He's the detective, ask him."

"I would say it should be obvious." He stared at Doctor Gwynne. The medical examiner gave him a look of disdain.

"Well, Bob, what have you found out? What do you mean it should be obvious?

"There have been no witnesses, Dennis. So far all we know is just what you have been told." That was not the truth, yet there was no way he was going to tell the commissioner that there was a vampire loose in San Francisco. His own staff was already questioning his sanity, he was not going to have the commissioner doing it as well.

"There has to be something," Randall insisted.

"The only thing the three murders have in common is two puncture wounds on the left side of each of their necks," Ironside said, and their bodies were completely drained of blood."

"What!?" Do you have an explanation for that?" Randall reached into his pocket and pulled out a package of cigarettes. He did not smoke often, except when he was nervous and he was nervous now. As soon as the news media got wind of what killed these women, there was going to be a panic in the city, and that meant the city council was going to be breathing down his neck.

"No, we don't. There wasn't more than ten minutes before the second body was discovered, from the time she left the bar. Within that ten minutes, every drop of blood was drained from her body," Ironside said.

Randall was having a hard time believing what he was hearing. How could this possibly be? "But what could do that, besides a vampire?" Randall said sarcastically.

Ironside's staff, whom had not said a word since the commissioner and the medical examiner came in, all lowered their eyes from their boss.

"Bob, I want you to take over this investigation from Lieutenant Reese," Randall ordered.

"You told me that yesterday and I already have. I did it last night when Officer Boyd was discovered. A cop has been killed. I want this man."

"Thank you, Doctor Gwynne, that will be all unless Bob has something else," Randall said in dismissal.

"I have nothing," Ironside told Randall.

Doctor Gwynne got up and headed out of the office. As he left, Ironside heard him mumble, "You can say that again." Ironside ignore the comment.

"Bob, what the blazes could do this?" Randall wondered.

"I have a theory, but I am not ready to reveal it yet. If it pans out, you will be the first to know," the chief told him.

"Why not now?" Randall wondered.

"Because it is just a theory."

"Alright, but I will expect to be kept up-to-date," Randall said, heading for the door. "And Bob, keep a lid on this one."

"It won't stay on for long, Dennis," Ironside said over his shoulder. "The press will find out."

"Solve it before then and catch this maniac, Bob," Randall opened the door and left the office.


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Shadows in San Francisco

Chapter 6

Ironside's staff looked to the boss for instructions after Commissioner Randall left the office. The chief picked up the report on his dead officer and continued to read. He could feel the eyes of his officers on him. He looked up to see Ed and Eve staring. Mark, at least, had begun clearing the table of the breakfast dishes and the extra coffee mugs.

The chief knew he should just allow his officers to stew until Barnabas arrived. He would certainly prove himself to be a vampire to them. Yet, the chief depended upon and trusted these people. He should make one more attempt to convince them, but he wouldn't. They would not believe him anyway.

Looking up from the report, he said, loudly, "Don't you people have work to do?"

Eve looked to Ed to take the lead, but the sergeant said nothing. There were times when Ed and Mark allowed her to talk to the chief. She could sometimes get through his tough exterior when they could not. From the expression on Ed's face, he must figure this is one of them. "Chief, don't you thing it is about time you tell us what is going on? Why the charade of a vampire? You must have a reason. You know we are going to support whatever decision you have made, so why don't you tell us what is really going on?"

Ironside had not looked at his policewoman as she spoke to him. He already knew that in due time they would all believe in vampires. They had already come in contact with one. As soon as Julia hypnotized each of them, she would bring back all of the memories they had lost of what happened in Collinsport. He should just let time take care of their doubts, but he knew he would not. He had too much respect for these people that he worked with every day of the week.

"Eve, don't you think I know how crazy this whole thing sounds? If I could have built that coffin myself, I would have done so and kept all of this from you until Barnabas Collins arrived. By the way, he will arrive here in a coffin. I am sure that Willie Loomis will need help transferring him to the one that we have built for him."

Eve rolled her eyes. "So, you are going to keep this up right up until you have to tell us what is going on, aren't you?"

Ironside took her hand and guided her into a chair beside him. "Mark, come in here, please. Ed, sit down."

Mark dropped what he was doing and joined them at the table. All three stared at their boss waiting for him to continue.

Ironside blew out a breath. "You have no memory of what actually happened in Collinsport, but I do. I recognized what was happening as soon as I saw the first victim and read the autopsy report. That is why I contacted Barnabas. I know right now that you all think I am crazy, or at the very least overworked. Neither is true. I assure you I am of sound mind. Right now I am asking all three of you to just bear with me. Everything will become clear with Barnabas's arrival."

Ed, Eve and Mark said nothing. They had worked for Robert Ironside for a number of years and had known him a few more than that, except Mark, who had only gotten to know him since he started working for him after he was shot.

Sergeant Brown was the first to speak. "Alright, Chief, we will wait until you are ready to tell us what is going on. What do we do in the meantime?"

"Just continue working on the cases you have right now. Mark, I will need you to drive me to the airport to pick up Barnabas and his party." He glanced at his watch. "Which is right about now. We better get going if we are to meet their plane. I want to be there to be sure everything goes off without a hitch."

Using his hands against the table, Ironside pushed his chair backwards. He turned the wheels and headed towards the ramp. Mark stepped behind him and pushed his boss upward. He grabbed his jacket which was lying on the rail.

After the door closed, Eve and Ed sat there staring into space. "What do you suppose he is up to this time?" Eve asked.

"I don't have a clue," Ed said as he picked up Officer Kay Boyd's autopsy report. "Every ounce of blood removed from her body."

"Come on, Ed, you can't possibly believe in the chief's vampire?" Eve said.

"Have you ever known the chief to come to a conclusion without facts?" he asked.

"Well, no, I can't say that I have," Eve replied.

He tossed the report to Eve. "If we discount the chief's vampire, then what could explain this?"

Eve looked at him in disbelief. "You are beginning to believe in this vampire, aren't you?"

"Eve, I don't know what to believe. No one can explain what happened to those women or the man thrown against a vehicle from not more than ten feet with every bone in his body broken. Do I believe in vampires, no, not anymore than you do. But, you know that the chief has always kept an open mind when it comes to the supernatural. We have come in contact with it on occasion, you know that."

"But vampires... come on, Ed!"

"Eve! Let's just wait and see what the chief presents us with. There is no sense in driving ourselves... "

"Crazy, is that what you were going to say? You mean like crazy as believing in vampires?"

Ed smiled. "Don't let the chief hear you say that. He just told us he is of sound mind."

xxxx

Mark pulled the van into the San Francisco international airport. The terminal employee waved them down. Mark slowed the van and opened the window.

"Is this Chief Ironside's van?" the man asked.

"It is," Mark answered. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"To the hangar on the far side of the terminal. It is off by itself, just the way the chief wanted it."

"Thanks," Mark said. He pulled the van away from the employee and headed in the direction he was instructed to go.

"Mark, when you get there, pull directly into the hangar. I don't want anyone witnessing the transfer. Is that clear?" Ironside said.

"Crystal," Sanger responded. He continued until he reached the last hangar, the doors were open. Mark drove the van inside and pulled it to a stop as far over to the left side as he could get, knowing the private jet would need the room to taxi inside. "When are they supposed to arrive?"

"They should be on the ground right now," Ironside said.

"Are we really going to transfer a coffin?" Mark asks.

"We are," the chief replied. He looked over at Mark. "What's the matter, Mister Sanger, don't you like vampires?"

"On the television set or the movie screen. Meeting a real live vampire is just not my bag."

"Undead vampire. They are not really alive, then again they are not really dead either." Ironside grinned at Mark, knowing the young man had surely thought he had lost his mind.

Ten minutes later, they could hear the roar of the jet's engines as it taxied towards them. Slowly, the jet entered the hangar and came to a stop. Mark opened the driver's door. "Well, let's go meet Dracula."

"Barnabas," Ironside shouted over his shoulder as he wheeled onto the lift. "We will meet Dracula soon enough, and I guaranty it won't be a pleasant experience." Ironside lowered his chair to the cement of the hangar floor and began wheeling to the other side of the plane where everyone would depart the jet. As he and Mark reached the other side, the door opened and the stairs were lowered. The jet was not very big and its own stairs were ample for passengers to descend to the ground. The first one out of the plane was Professor Elliot Stokes. He came down them and walked over to Robert Ironside, extending his hand. "Hello, Chief, it is nice to see you again."

Ironside took his hand and shook it. "How's our resident vampire?"

Stokes grinned. Ironside never wasted time on small talk. He always got right to the point. "He's sleeping, Chief, as you expected him to be."

"Well, let's get him out of there and into the van." Ironside turned to Sanger and said, "Mark, pull the van around, please." His aide left his side immediately. Looking at the stairs, Ironside said, "You are going to have a hell of a time getting him down those stairs. I did not ask for a lift when I found out they would not let anyone else operate it. The fewer people we involve in this the better."

"I agree. We will just have to manage," the professor said.

Mark returned with the van as Julia Hoffman and Willie Loomis came down the stairs of the jet. They too headed directly to Robert Ironside.

Julia smiled and said, "Hello, Chief Ironside. Barnabas is looking forward to seeing you."

Willie looked around. "Where's the lift?"

"The only lift I know of is the one in my van," Ironside said. "You will have to carry the coffin out of the jet."

"Do you have any idea how heavy that thing is with Barnabas in it?" Willie complained.

Stokes laughed at Willie and said, "Come on, Willie, let's get him off the plane." When he moved to help Willie, the detective grabbed his arm.

"Mark, give Willie a hand."

Sanger looked up at the stairs and frowned at the chief, knowing getting a coffin out of the plane with a nearly two-hundred pound man was not going to be easy. That is if Collins was in the coffin to begin with, which he doubted. He shook his head and joined Willie. The two men headed up the stairs and disappeared into the jet.

"What did you tell the pilots?" Ironside asked.

"They think that Barnabas is Willie's dead father and that we are bringing him home to bury him," Julia Hoffman answered.

Ironside looked up at both of his companions. "It may not be that far off."

Inside, Willie and Mark were arguing as to who would be the man on the end of the coffin going down the latter first. Willie did not want to have to support all that weight. "You are obviously stronger than I am, so you should be the guy on the bottom," he argued.

It would not be long before the chief would be shouting at them so Mark decided not to argue with Willie. "Why couldn't you just arrive at night. He could have carried his coffin down himself. Aren't vampires supposed to have superhuman strength?" Mark's voice was dripping in sarcasm, something he was sure had rubbed off on him from his boss.

Willie stopped. "You mean you remember Barnabas is a vampire?"

"Yea, and I am Napoleon," Mark remarked. He started down the steps of the jet. As the coffin was tipped, Mark strained to keep from dropping it. He couldn't believe one man in a coffin, if there was a man in this coffin, could be so heavy. He felt like he was taking the thing off by himself. He was tempted to step aside and let the coffin slide down the stairs. A vampire could not be harmed by being dropped out of the jet. Mark almost laughed at himself for thinking of Barnabas as if he really was a vampire.

It took them several minutes to get the coffin down the stairs. Both men were perspiring profusely. When they reached the bottom, Mark immediately set his end down, Willie followed suit. Sanger heard his boss shout to him.

"What's the matter, Mark? Out of shape?" Ironside called out.

"Chief, we should get Barnabas in the van as soon as possible," Julia said.

"I agree," Professor Stokes said. "Chief, he is vulnerable out here."

Ironside looked over at his resting aide. "Mark, get him into the van."

Sanger gave his boss a look, but stood up anyway. "Come on, Willie, the sooner we get him into the van, the sooner we can rest." Both men picked up the coffin and carried it over to the back of the van. Setting it down Mark opened the doors. They then lifted Barnabas's coffin and set it in the van as Mark slid it further inside until it had cleared the doors.

"Let's get going," Ironside called out. He waited until his guest were all in the vehicle before he turned around and backed his chair onto the lift. He pushed the button and he was lifted into the air. Once inside, Mark started the van. He drove out of the airport.

"Has there been any signs of Dracula?" Professor Stokes asked.

Mark looked into the review mirror. He was beginning to think the chief actually believed Barnabas was a vampire, which made no sense what-so-ever. Robert Ironside only believed in facts. The fact was there was no such thing as vampires.

"No, but Peter Adell killed one of my officers last night," Ironside told them.

Julia put the back of her hand to her mouth. "Oh no! Which one, Ed or Eve?"

"Neither, this was a policewoman who was just getting off a double shift," the chief said.

"Chief Ironside, I thought there was a double murder the night before, a man and a woman," the professor said.

"There was, but only the woman was drained of blood."

"A vampire doesn't need to feed that often," Julia said. "This one is just killing for the sport of it."

"I already figured that out," Ironside agreed. "We have to stop him. I have been able to keep a lid on it up until now, but with this latest killing, Police Headquarters is going to want this man caught. If the newspapers get wind of what is happening, there will be a panic in the city."

"Quite frankly, I don't see how you are going to avoid it, Chief," Stokes said.

"Neither do I and I certainly am not going to be able to tell anyone what is really going on. My staff already thinks I have lost my mind."

"They won't as soon as we restore their memories," Doctor Hoffman said. "We will do that as soon as Barnabas rises tonight.

They drove in silence the rest of the way to Police Headquarters. Mark turned into the narrow entrance to the parking garage and headed to the back entrance to Ironside's office. He pulled the vehicle into Ironside's parking spot and shut off the engine. He was still having a hard time with everything he had heard and seen. The chief actually believed that Barnabas Collins was a vampire, or for some crazy reason he wanted him, Ed and Eve to think he believed it. He had to tell them what was really going on soon. Mark could not believe that the chief actually believed in vampires, but it certainly seemed like he did.

Sanger turned around and said, "How are we going to get the coffin up to the office without someone seeing it?"

"We aren't," Ironside responded. "Willie, you will remain here in the van until Barnabas rises. Bring him up to my office as soon as he does. You might want to come up with us so that you know where my office is."

Willie shook his head at the suggestion. "I will stay here until Barnabas wakes. I am not leaving him alone."

Julia smiled. Willie did not want to make this trip. If he could have talked Barnabas out of making it, he would have done so. He was terrified of Dracula, but he would not leave Barnabas alone. He felt an obligation to the vampire, and it had nothing to do with the hold Barnabas had on him. In fact, Barnabas had not bitten him in such a long time, his venom would not even be in Willie's system.

"Alright, then the rest of you need to get inside," Ironside said.

Professor Stokes got out of the van and helped Julia out. He glanced over at Willie and said, "Bring Barnabas up as soon as he wakes." Willie nodded at the professor.

Mark flipped the keys over to Willie. "You can turn the van on if it gets too warm. If I were you, I would stay completely out of sight. The cops in this building are pretty protective of the chief. If they see you in the van, they will arrest you. I don't think the chief would like that. He would have to explain why he has a coffin in his van."

"Don't worry, Mark. I am use to discretion where Barnabas is concerned."

Mark followed Chief Ironside and his guests to the elevator. He pushed the button bringing the elevator to the garage floor. Ironside backed his chair inside as the others stepped around him to enter the elevator. Mark pushed the button for the chief's office, and they were lifted to the top floor. The doors opened and Ironside wheeled out. He turned to the left and wheeled up the ramp to his office door.

Mark stepped in front of his boss and opened the door. Ed and Eve turned to see the boss enter the room. Both immediately recognized Doctor Julia Hoffman and Professor Elliot Stokes. Eve strained to look behind the professor, who was a big man like Chief Ironside.

Eve spoke up as soon as she did not spot the man the chief claimed to be a vampire. "I thought Mister Collins was coming as well."

"He's here," Ironside said. "He will join us as soon as it is dusk."

Eve rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's right. Vampires can't come out in the daylight. Her tone was sarcastic. The chief noticed but said nothing.

Professor Stokes also noticed, but he did not remain quiet. "I see we have a non-believer.

"We have two, three if you count Mister Sanger over there," Ironside said.

"Come on, Chief, you really can't expect us to believe that Barnabas Collins is a vampire," Ed said, "but nice touch... keeping him from joining us until dusk.

Doctor Hoffman wanted to use the medallion on Ironside's people. It would save time. However, she knew it would be more effective if they saw with their own eyes what Barnabas could do. They would be more apt to succumb to hypnotism if they went into it knowing that the man was indeed a vampire.

"We understand all of you being skeptical," the professor said, "anyone would be under the circumstances. I assure you that your chief is not crazy and has seen with his own eyes that Barnabas is a vampire. In fact, all three of you have as well. You simply don't remember because of the change they caused in the timeline. Doctor Hoffman will help you with that as soon as Barnabas awakens."

"Mark, will you show Doctor Hoffman to her room. Professor, you and Mister Loomis will be staying in Mark's room. We have set up cots for the two of you."

Mark looked at the big man. He was approximately the same age as the chief. He could not imagine the chief sleeping on a cot, and he would not subject the professor to it either. "Professor, I have made up my bed with fresh sheets. You will be sleeping there. Willie and I will sleep on the cots."

Ironside did not change his expression, he was pleased Mark came to that conclusion without being asked. He had been about to suggest it.

Mark led their guest to their respective rooms. Ironside sat at the main table with his two officers. He could feel their eyes on him. He knew exactly what they were thinking. Both of them were waiting for him to tell them what actually was going on. Neither believed Barnabas was a vampire. He could tell from their expressions they thought he had taken this too far. He was not about to get into another discussion with them. As soon as Barnabas awaken, Julia Hoffman would restore their memories of what had happened in Collinsport, and that would end all doubt as to whether he was a vampire or not.

"Chief," Eve said, attempting to start a conversation.

"Not now, Eve. We are going to wait until Barnabas wakes up."

Ed and Eve looked at each other, both wondering just how far the boss was going to take this ridiculous claim of vampires.

xxxx

Count Dracula's eyes opened. He pushed open the lid to his coffin. His servant had found a house for rent just outside the city limits of San Francisco. His coffin was in the basement of the house concealed in a room in which the door was actually part of the wall. One had to know where to push to open the door. It was so well concealed that unless someone knew it was there, they would never find it.

Dracula had had many servants over the course of several centuries, there was no doubt that his current one was the best of them all. The vampire had not bitten him in so long there wasn't any chance that any of his venom was in the man. He was completely loyal to the vampire without it. What most vampires that enlisted the protection of servants did not understand was that if they were treated well, and the right type of person was selected, they were far more dependable than those that had to be forced under a vampire's thrall.

As he sat up, he was greeted by Oscar, his servant. "Good evening, Count."

"Good evening, Oscar. I must compliment you on finding this house. This is perfect for our stay here in San Francisco. I am going out. I would like you to stay here."

Oscar bowed to his master. "Yes, Count."

Even though it was the twenty-first century, Dracula preferred the customs of old. Oscar knew his place as a servant. The vampire would treat him well as long as he needed him, which would be until he was to old to protect him any longer. When that time came, he would release him... minus his memory of course. He had done it many times over the centuries. Gone were the times when he would just drain them of every last drop of blood in their bodies when they were no longer useful. It was the one killing in which the vampire council looked the other way. They did not want someone out there that might have their memories restored.

Dracula believed it was ludicrous that an ex-servant in their final years could do a vampire any harm. Who would believe the ranting of an elderly man raving about a vampire? Dracula knew that he had a reputation of being the most dangerous of the living dead in the world, a reputation that he had earned. Nowadays he was only as deadly as necessary. He did not have anything to prove, besides as much as he ignored the Vampire Council at times, it was not only necessary but very useful in keeping vampires off the radar of mortals. If humans actually knew of their existence, they would seek to destroy all of them. It was a fate that vampires would no doubt meet as they were few compared to the number of mortals in the world.

The trip to the United States had taken its toll. Dracula did not dare feed on the passengers on the plane. The sudden decision of the council had sent him to the states unexpectedly. He did not feed before he left, and his slight detour to Barnabas Collins's home kept him from feeding in Collinsport. It was a rule of the Vampire Council that a creature of the night would not feed in a city in which another vampire resided. Although he had a reputation as the only one that defied the council, this was one of their rules that he agreed with completely. To feed in another vampire's territory could lead to their discovery. That would be a transgression the Vampire Council would surely punish with termination of the one committing the transgression.

Dracula went up the basement stairs and out the front door of the rented house. He turned into a bat and flew toward the San Francisco Police Department. He needed to feed, and he would after he took care of one task. He reverted to the human form in the parking garage. Staying in the shadows as much as possible, he searched the garage until he came to the van that was parked in a spot that had Ironside's name.

Assuming that Ironside was a smart cop and he had no doubt that he was, he would not have tried to move Collins's coffin. He would have left it inside his van until Barnabas awaken. Dracula was certain that the detective would have constructed a coffin in his office to keep the police department unaware that there was a vampire staying with him.

The Count knew that Ironside's office would be off limits. He would have found a way to protect the people in his office. It was also an unspoken law that no vampire interfered with the lair of another vampire. It was one he respected as he did not want another vampire interfering with his.

He walked over to the van and checked the door on the driver's side. It was unlocked. He opened the door and got in. In the back of the vehicle, Barnabas Collins was just getting out of the pine coffin that he had no doubt arrived in.

Barnabas's servant had a look of terror on his face as he entered the vehicle. He moved behind Barnabas. Dracula almost laughed at the coward his fellow vampire had selected to protect him. This man would run at the first sign of trouble.

Barnabas sat down on the coffin once the lid was closed. "Count, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Dracula had to hand it to this fairly young vampire, he was showing no fear what-so-ever at his appearance. Yes, this was a man he could have called a friend. Maybe he still could if Barnabas Collins made the right decisions.

"I just wanted to let you know that I know where Chief Ironside is as well as his people, and may I add your people."

"Is that intended as a threat, Count?" Barnabas asked.

"No, but it is a warning. I would prefer we settle this matter peacefully. We both want Peter Adell stopped. You must convince your detective friend to find him and turn him over to me. To do otherwise will be fatal for not only Chief Ironside and his people, but for you and yours as well."

Barnabas said nothing for a moment. Finally, he found his voice. Despite knowing he was speaking to the most powerful vampire in the world, Barnabas would show no fear and he would not back down. "Regardless of the number of years I have existed in this form, you will find me to be a very worthy adversary, Count. I do not take kindly to the threatening of my friends." He stared into the eyes of Count Dracula.

The respect Dracula had for this man only swelled. He had been a vampire for just over two-hundred years. He would be no match for Dracula, yet he looked him in the eye and stood his ground. The more Dracula thought about it, he would be a worthy adversary; not one that could defeat him, but one that would give him more trouble than others possibly could.

"Then I suggest that you turn Peter Adell over to me when you find him."

"Why don't you just find him yourself? Then there would be no reason to involve Chief Ironside," Barnabas said.

Dracula smiled. "If I simply find him and bring him back, then I will be forced to kill your Chief Ironside. The Vampire Council will not allow him to live, but if you and Chief Ironside find him and turn him over to me, they will be convinced of your friend's cooperation. After all, the goal is to stop Peter Adell. There is no reason for you and I to be enemies. In good faith, I am giving you a chance to save your friend."

"I will take what you have said under advisement with Chief Ironside," Barnabas said.

"You do that, Mister Collins. Make no mistake, I will do what I have to do."

"And so will I," Barnabas said, his voice just as deadly as Dracula's.

Dracula nodded at Barnabas and looked at Willie. "Take care of your master, Mister Loomis, it is your job to protect him... from anyone who may wish to harm him, and I do mean anyone."

Willie's face turned white as he took that to mean it was his job to protect him from Dracula himself.

The count disappeared before them. "Barnabas, this is crazy. We need to find Peter Adell and turn him over to Dracula. Leave Ironside out of it. Please, Barnabas, don't go up against him. You would be committing suicide."

"Calm down, Willie! Don't let him scare you," the vampire said.

"Doesn't he scare you?" Willie countered.

"No. You don't show fear to someone like Dracula, Willie. Now, where is Chief Ironside's office?"

"They took the elevator to the top floor," Willie answered.

"Let's be going then. We mustn't keep Chief Ironside waiting any longer."

Willie nodded. He didn't like any of this, but he would not abandon Barnabas. He opened the side door of the van and Barnabas stepped out onto the pavement.

Willie lead his master over to the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator opened and they stepped in and rode it to the top floor. Barnabas and Willie turned to the left, walked up the ramp and knocked on Ironside's door. Mark Sanger opened the door and said, "Come in Mister Collins."

Barnabas entered the office, with Willie following. The vampire walked over to the table. He bowed to Ironside. "Hello, Robert, it is good to see you even if the circumstance isn't."

Ironside offered his hand to the vampire who shook it. The chief turned to his staff and said, "I am sure you all remember Barnabas Collins. Tell them who you really are, Barnabas."

"I am Barnabas Collins and I am over two-hundred years old. I am a vampire."


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Shadows in San Francisco

Chapter 7

Ed, Eve and Mark looked at Barnabas Collins in disbelief. Just how long was the chief going to keep up this charade? They simply could not believe he was going to continue to keep them in the dark. They thought with the arrival of Collins, he would finally explain what this was all about. So far, it did not look like the case. They were beginning to believe that their boss actually did believe Barnabas Collins was a vampire.

"You really don't expect us to believe that this man is a vampire, do you, Chief? Isn't it about time you come clean with us and tell us what is going on?" Eve said calmly.

Mark and Ed cringed. Only Eve could get away with talking to Chief Ironside that way. Neither of them said anything, waiting to see what their boss was going to do.

"We are here to come clean," Professor Stokes said, "as you put it."

Ironside sat back and decided to let Barnabas and his people take charge.

"Don't you think we know how hard it is for you to accept what your chief is telling you?" Doctor Hoffman said. "You don't remember what really happened in Collinsport. You could not possibly remember since Barnabas and Chief Ironside changed the timeline when they traveled into the past. That is why Barnabas brought Professor Stokes and me with him. We will restore your memories of the events as they unfurled."

"And just how do you plan on restoring our memories?" Mark asked skeptically.

"By hypnotism," Julia answered.

"You expect us to undergo hypnotism?" Ed questioned.

"It is the only way to bring back everything that happened in Collinsport while you were there," Professor Stokes informed them. Eve displayed her disapproval.

Barnabas Collins stepped over to Eve Whitfield and looked into her eyes. For some reason that she could not explain, she felt extremely drawn to him. She could not look away from those eyes. She wanted to and yet she didn't.

"Do you feel it, Eve?" Barnabas asked her. "I once had you in my thrall. As a vampire, I can draw you in by simply looking at you."

Eve just didn't understand. What kind of hold did this man have over her? Was he using hypnotism? Would he do it against her will?

Finally, Barnabas broke the hold that he had over her. "Most of what you have read about vampires, even though you have always thought they were mythical creatures, is true. We live by night and sleep by day. We do not survive on food and water as you do as a mortal. We survive on blood. Most vampires, believe it or not do not kill. Oh, they will attack in order to remove enough blood from a victim in order to survive. Unfortunately, every now and then a vampire goes rogue. That is the case with Peter Adell. He is killing for the sport of it. We are here because your chief understands the power of a vampire due to what happened in Collinsport. He knows he cannot go up against one alone. That is why he contacted me. We need your help as well. Julia is going to restore your memory of what actually happened in Collinsport while you were there.

"You can't just expect us to blindly accept your explanation. I do not believe for one minute that there is any such thing as vampires. You seem to be sincere in your claim, so I don't think it is too much for us to request that you prove vampires exist," Ed said.

Ironside could not help but smile. He had taught his officers to only believe in facts. He could not blame them for not believing in vampires. Before he traveled to Collinsport to help his friend, George Patterson, he also believed they were fiction found only in books and movies. However, he had found out differently and found out the hard way.

Robert Ironside hoped to have spared his officers the knowledge of their existence. But, as he had discovered as a police officer, there were things that were always beyond his control. Ironside had never dreamed that a vampire would come to his beloved San Francisco. This monster had already murdered several people. His intention was to see that his existence came to an end. If, he had been like Barnabas, Ironside would have spared him. But, he wasn't like Barnabas. He was a monster and a cold-blooded killer.

He could not order his staff to succumb to hypnotism with no proof of vampires existence. There was only one way to remove all doubt. After all, didn't they have a vampire in their presence? Before he could expect Eve, Ed, and Mark to subject themselves to hypnotism, he would have Barnabas give them a demonstration.

Turning to his vampire friend, the chief said, "Barnabas, I think the only way to convince them is for you to prove to them that you are a vampire."

"I had been hoping to avoid that, but I can see that it is not going to be possible. I will ask you one more time to accept that I am what I say I am and allow Julia to restore your memories."

"Without a direct order from Chief Ironside, we have no intention of doing that," Eve said. "Perhaps you are so reluctant because it is something that you, of course, cannot prove. I don't know if this is some kind of test that the chief is setting us up for. He taught us to deal in facts only. So, if you are a vampire, you are going to have to provide some facts."

Ironside nodded at Barnabas. "Go ahead, show them what you can do."

Professor Stokes, having studied the supernatural as well as the reaction of people to it, began watching Ironside's staff closely. He knew he would find their reaction very interesting.

Barnabas, once again stepped closely to Eve. "You just experienced the hold a vampire can have over a mortal. In fact you have experienced it before, you just do not remember.

"There are many things that a vampire can do that mortals cannot. I am sure that all of you have seen vampire movies such as Dracula, which starred Bela Lugosi. Although, I know all of you think that it was fiction, it was actually based on a true story. As Hollywood always does, the facts were not exactly true to what happened, but they had the premises correct. I will not try and prove his existence to you for you will come in contact with him soon enough. Right now, we will deal only with the capabilities of a vampire."

Suddenly, Barnabas disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the room. Even though Ed, Eve and Mark witnessed the disappearance, it had not convinced them.

"I have been to magic shows," Mark said. "I have seen disappearing acts before. For all we know, the chief never told us that you were a magician."

Barnabas Collins turned into a bat and flew around the room. After a few moments, he flew directly beside Mark Sanger and return to his human form.

"Tell me, Mark, did a magician ever turn into a bat before?"

Mark stood there and stared at Collins. "There has to be a logical explanation for what you just did."

The vampire picked up Mark and with his vampiric speed, moved the young man across the room and set him down.

Ironside had been studying Ed and Eve throughout this demonstration. He knew basically what they were thinking. Neither of them could wrap their minds around the idea of a vampire, but neither could they explain just what had happened. Ironside knew the feeling. He had experienced it over and over again at Collinsport until he was forced to accept the fact that ghosts, vampires and werewolves did exist. This time they did not have the luxury of waiting. The longer they waited, the more people this vampire was going to kill.

"How did you do that?" Mark asked him in amazement.

"Vampires have superhuman speed," Professor Stokes explained.

Barnabas then walked over to Robert Ironside. With one hand, he lifted the detective and his chair over his head. Eve, Ed and Mark stared at them with open mouths.

"That is impossible," Mark said. "No human being can do that. I know what that chair weighs, and I also know what the chief weighs."

Barnabas set Ironside back on the floor. "No mortal could do that, Mister Sanger. However, as I have been trying to exhibit to you, I am not a mortal, but a supernatural being. I am a vampire."

Barnabas turned into mist, then moved around the room for a moment in his mist form. He then returned to human form.

"There is only one thing left to display," Ironside told Barnabas. "You have my permission to bite me."

"I think it would be better and more appropriate, if he were to bite me," Julia said. The doctor knew that Barnabas would be in complete control and not take that much blood from her. She trusted him completely.

The vampire walked over to the woman he hoped to spend the rest of his human life with, once she cured him. Julia pulled down the collar of the blouse that she was wearing. Barnabas opened his mouth and allowed his fangs to elongate in front of Ironside's staff. Bending down, he gently sunk his fangs into Julia's neck. Careful only to take enough blood to convince them that he was indeed a vampire, Barnabas drank. When he removed his fangs, blood dripped down his mouth to his chin.

Ed, Eve and Mark stared in horror at what they had just seen. Ironside handed Barnabas a napkin to wipe the blood from his chin.

A little woozy, but still in control, Julia showed her neck to Ironside's staff. Both Ed and Eve moved quickly over to Julia to inspect her neck. There was no doubt in either of their minds that this was exactly what had been found on the dead women.

As much as it went against reality, they could not deny what they had just seen. They had seen a man disappear on one side of the chief's office and reappear on the other side. Even if that could have been chalked up to trickery, it did not explain Barnabas Collins superhuman strength when he picked up Chief Ironside and his wheelchair with one hand. Nor did it explain how he could turn into a bat or mist. As much as they would have liked to deny what they had seen, they could not. Nor could any one of the three explain how Collins could do what he did. If that wasn't bad enough, they had just witnessed him bite Doctor Hoffman and suck her blood. The marks left on her neck were identical to the ones in the pictures of the files that they had gone through. Even though it was incomprehensible that the man was a vampire, how could they deny it any longer?

But to accept Barnabas Collins as vampire, they had to accept the entire story that the chief had told them earlier as to what happened in Collinsport when they were there.

Ironside could see the turmoil in his officers and in Mark. Barnabas had definitely provided them with enough evidence that he was what he said he was. The chief could no longer afford any more time for them to accept the idea of a vampire. They had to start making plans as to how they were going to handle this problem. Ironside needed his staff involved.

"Well?" Ironside demanded a response from them.

Eve Whitfield walked over and sat down beside her boss. Ed Brown did not move from his current position. Mark stood beside him.

"I would not have believed it if I had not seen it with my own eyes," Eve said. "I have never believed vampires were anything but fiction in the movies. Now, I do believe that Mr. Collins is exactly as he said, a vampire."

Ironside looked over at his two staff members who were still standing beside Barnabas. "Well gentlemen? What about you, are you convinced?"

"Chief, I must apologize," Ed said. "I honestly was beginning to question your sanity." He chuckled. "Now, I am beginning to question my own. You have always taught us to deal in facts. The fact is, Mister Collins just performed several things that would be impossible for a human being."

"Now that you know, are you willing to submit yourselves to hypnotism?" Professor Stokes asked. "It is important that you know exactly what happened in Collinsport when you were there. You must understand completely what a vampire can do and how you can protect yourself against them. Otherwise, I am afraid we will all fall victim to Dracula."

Mark, who had not said much up to this point, now spoke up. "Just how powerful is Dracula?"

"I will defer the answer to that question to Barnabas," Professor Stokes said.

"As a vampire, I have been in existence for over two-hundred years," Barnabas began. "Dracula has been a vampire for more than double that. It is said the older the vampire, the more powerful. If that is true, then Dracula would be twice as powerful as I am. He is the oldest known living vampire in the world today. In fact, vampirism began with him."

"Just exactly what do you mean by more than twice as powerful?" Eve asked.

"Basically it means," Professor Stokes said, "Dracula would be twice as physically strong, twice as fast and twice as dangerous."

"If that is the case, then how are we going to even begin to deal with him," Ed Brown asked.

"Basically, Ed it means that we have to outsmart him," Ironside responded.

"Julia and Professor Stokes have brought a few things that will help protect you from a vampire," Barnabas told them.

"That does not come without a problem in itself," the professor added. "You see, whatever defenses we set up to protect ourselves from Dracula, will also reduce Barnabas's ability to protect all of us."

"Would this include crosses, holy water, wooden stakes and silver bullets?" Ed questioned.

"It would indeed," Barnabas told them. "But you must understand that I will be just as vulnerable to those items you have mentioned as Dracula will be. If I am present in any conflict that you may have with him, the moment you use any of those things, it will also render me helpless."

"If you are sufficiently convinced that vampires do exist, I think it is time that we restore your memories of Collinsport," Julia Hoffman suggested.

Ironside looked at each member of his staff separately. "I will not force you, you must do it of your own free will."

"Chief we have never deserted you on any case and we are not going to desert you on this" Eve told him. "I will submit to hypnotism. Exactly how much of what happened will we remember?"

"You will remember all of it," the professor said. "You will have a rare look into death, Eve. If your Chief told you the story of what happened, I am sure you already know that you died in Collinsport. You were brought back to life because the chief and Barnabas changed events in the past. I do not know exactly what you will feel when your death is brought back to you in your memory. I will warn you that it probably will not be a pleasant experience.

"As for Sergeant Brown and Mark, both of you had been taken over by the Leviathans. You may experience the tug-of-war that was caused between the loyalty to your chief and the loyalty to Leviathans. I doubt that it will be a pleasant experience for either of you as well."

"So it is up to you as to whether you want to go through that again," Ironside told them. "The other option for you is to choose to go ahead and help us, but not have your memories restored with your time in Collinsport."

Mark, Eve and Ed said nothing for a few moments. Ironside gave them the time and the space they needed to make a decision. He had no doubt what their decision would be. The four of them had worked together, always supported and watched out for each other. They would do so again.

"You say that this will help us in this situation?" Mark inquired.

"We believe it will. It will give you a basic understanding of the supernatural and what exists out there. You will remember how you handled it in Collinsport, and hopefully adjust to what might happen here. We don't know exactly what Dracula has brought with him in the way of supernatural beings. By remembering how you handled the situation at that time, it might help you to not make the same mistakes. It will give all of us a better chance of coming out of this alive."

"Then let's get this over with," Sergeant Brown said as he took a step toward Julia.

"Miss Whitfield and Mister Sanger, is that your decision as well?" the professor asked.

"Of course it is. Let's get it over with," joined Eve.

Ironside could see the turmoil that she was feeling. He placed his hand over hers and squeezed. "You don't have to do this, Eve. If you choose not to go through all of that again through hypnotism, I will understand."

She smiled at him and squeezed his fingers. "At the very least I will know what it is like to die. At the very most, if we are lucky, we will destroy this vampire and defeat Dracula." She looked into the blue eyes of her boss. "I am with you, Chief."

*

Dracula did not like the look he had seen in Barnabas Collins's eyes. It was not a look that told him that he intended to do as the Vampire Council had asked. The Count was sure the opposite was true. He was going to help Robert Ironside destroy Peter Adell. Dracula did not understand this man. He could understand the independent streak in him, he had one himself. He just did not understand why he would risk the lives of all his people and Ironside's for this vampire. The Council would punish him for what he did. Why did he have to help Robert Ironside destroy him? It just didn't make sense.

Maybe there was a way to convince both of them that Peter Adell was not worth it. Despite the fact that Dracula did not like the idea of such a young vampire defying him, he liked this Barnabas Collins. He reminded the Count of himself. There had been a time when he to did not obey the council. In fact, he still did not, if what they wanted did not suit him. He had awaken a fledgling vampire two-hundred years before Collins and did it much the same way Collins had. The bloodlust had overtaken him as well. But like Collins, he had overcome it and stop killing. Well, at least he never did a string of killings in the same area. Actually, Dracula rarely left his Castle anymore. He had lived long enough to have seen everything. He had seen more advances in technology over that period of time that today had no resemblance to the century he had been born in.

Barnabas Collins would have been a man he would have had liked to have at his side over the last two-hundred years. He admired the vampire. However, all that would not stop him from doing what he came here to do. If Collins insisted on helping that mortal, Ironside, than he would suffer the same fate as the detective.

Collins had picked some very intelligent people to help him. The Count had checked into Ironside's background and discovered the man was brilliant. He had the ability to solve most anything that came his way. It would be such a shame to end the life this man.

Professor Stokes worried him just as much as Robert Ironside did. This man had spent years studying the supernatural. He had no doubt that he knew everything there was to know about vampires. He would help Ironside protect his people.

Then there was Barnabas himself. This vampire may not be as strong and as fast as he was, but he was far more cunning than most vampires. Dracula knew that he had gotten himself out of so many situations that most vampires would have succumbed to. Not only that, but he worried about Collins's ability to travel to the past. If things did not go his way in this century, would he and Ironside attempt another trip into the past, only this time into Dracula's past?

As Dracula saw it, this was the most dangerous aspect of dealing with Barnabas Collins and Robert Ironside. Dracula had learned a lot of things over the course of his over four-hundred years, but had never been able to master traveling back in time. He had definitely tried many times to do exactly that. The problem was he did not know anybody that had been able to accomplish it, other than Barnabas Collins.

Actually, that was not exactly true. He had learned Barnabas had been turned into a vampire, but not in the traditional way. Most mortals that became vampires were turned by other vampires. Barnabas had been cursed by Angelique Bouchard, a witch who had fallen in love with him as a mortal. Barnabas fatal mistake was beginning an affair with the witch. She became obsessed with him. When he rejected her love for Josette DuPres, she used her witchcraft to trick him into marriage. When he found out what she was, he attempted to kill her for interfering with his relationship with Josette, and for being responsible for Victoria Winters being tried as a witch, when she herself was the one responsible for the witchcraft in Collinsport.

Dracula now knew that Collins had failed in killing the witch. She then released the vampire bat on him. Angelique had also cursed him, and anyone that loved him would die. Barnabas's sister and mother both succumbed to the curse.

Although the Vampire Council was extremely interested in the cure that Julia Hoffman was now seeking for Barnabas Collins, Dracula had no desire whatsoever to return to mortal form. He had enjoyed through the years being a vampire. The power alone was enough to curb any desire to become human again.

For years, he had sought a way to go back in time and change things. However, he had given that up long ago as soon as he realized how powerful he was in his current condition. How many mortals were able to live for centuries? He would not give that up, ever.

The problem was not his mortality, at least not in this century. The problem was Barnabas Collins and his ability to transcend time. He could not allow him to go back and metal in the events that led up to Dracula's vampirism.

There was one person, and one person alone that could help him to make sure he did not do that. Angelique Bouchard must be summoned to this time. The vampire Council had informed him that she had been punished by the Master and returned to the Dark World. Dracula must convince the Master that he needed Angelique's help in order to control Barnabas Collins.

He did not like the fact that she had been returned because she was trying to help Collins. If she dared to defy him, she would suffer a fate far worse then the Dark World.

Dracula prepared the room to summon the Master.


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Shadows in San Francisco

Chapter 8

As Doctor Julia Hoffman hypnotized the members of Robert Ironside's staff, they sat in stunned silence while remembering what happened in Collinsport. Not one of the three now doubted their chief, or the fact that Barnabas Collins was a vampire. Memories came flooding back to each one of them, and not all of them pleasant.

Chief Ironside and Barnabas said nothing, they gave Ed, Eve and Mark time to absorb what was in their memories. They both knew that their worlds had once again been turned upside down. Fiction became fact as they were reminded of what had happened while in Collinsport.

Although all three of them experienced once again some painful memories, Eve Whitfield experienced the most painful of all. She remembered how she felt as she was dying. She remembered feeling that she let Barnabas and the chief down. She regretted that she would never see the chief, Ed and Mark again. Most of all, she regretted the pain it would cause her parents when the chief told them. Eve felt the rage she had for Nicholas Blair for what he had done to her. She had to know if Barnabas made the warlock pay for what he had done to them all.

She looked over at Barnabas and immediately felt the bond that had existed between them, which had laid dormant since they left Collinsport. It was back in full force just as soon as Doctor Hoffman brought back her memory with that medallion of hers.

Barnabas could sense the turmoil Officer Whitfield held within her. He spoke to her telepathically. "Eve, I hear you. The answer to your question is your chief and I left Nicholas in the past. If you are hoping he paid for what he did, well, I would like to say he did, but he was free to do what he wanted to do, but in 1787. I am sincerely sorry for not getting to you in time. Believe me, I regretted it and blamed myself for your death."

Eve smiled at Barnabas and spoke aloud. "I don't blame you or the chief. I know he would have blamed himself as well. You had no reason to believe he would do anything to me as long as he did not have Maggie Evans. He could not trade my dead body for hers. You had no way of knowing he would use a doppelgänger."

Eve moved over to her boss and put her hand on his shoulder. "Besides, the two of you risked your lives traveling back into the past to change the timeline."

Ironside put his hand over the feminine one on his shoulder. "I had no choice. You are the only one around here that can make a decent cup of coffee." That brought laughter among the strange group of allies. It broke the tension, which is exactly what the chief had intended.

"Alright, so Mister Collins is a vampire," Mark said. "How are we supposed to stand up against Dracula, even with his help?"

"That is not going to be easy, Mister Sanger," Professor Stokes said. "Barnabas can't stand against him in the traditional way, since Dracula is far more powerful."

"I don't understand," Ed said. "If Barnabas cannot defeat him, how are we supposed to stop him or Peter Adell, for that matter?"

"Peter Adell will not be a problem for Barnabas," Julia told him, "he is far older and stronger than Adell. We only have to find him and destroy him. The problem is Dracula."

"Again, if Barnabas can't beat him, how are we going to do it?" Ed questioned, looking directly at Doctor Hoffman.

"There is only one way we can do it," Ironside offered, "and that is by outwitting him. We have to be smarter and move before he does."

"Your chief is correct, Sergeant, we can't defeat him through strength, we have to do it by wit," the professor agreed.

"So how do we go about it?" Eve questioned.

"The first thing we must do is educate you people about vampires," Stokes said, "and how to protect yourselves. Willie?"

Willie Loomis reached into one of the trunks they had brought with them. He removed a key from his pocket and unlocked the trunk. Bending over it, he lifted the lid. Inside were several medallions, crosses on chains, garlic, bottles of water, wooden stakes and rubber mallets.

Everyone looked into the trunk. Mark walked over to it and picked up one of the crosses. Holding it in his hand, he looked up at Barnabas. "Then everything that we have seen in the movies is true. We can protect ourselves with these?"

"Yes, it is possible, Barnabas said. The vampire stood well away from the trunk. He had his body turned to the side so that nothing in the trunk was within his line of vision.

"The problem is, it also affects Barnabas," Professor Stokes reminded them.

"How can he protect us from Dracula if all this stuff affects him as well," Mark asked.

"First of all, we are all going to start wearing crosses," Ironside said. "While we are around Barnabas, they will be concealed by our clothing. When out in public, they will be visible at all times. Each one of you will have garlic in your cars and apartments. The small bottles in that trunk are holy water. Barnabas will confirm that it is the best defense against vampires. If it touches the skin of a vampire, it will burn him. Enough of it could destroy him. You are to keep it with you at all times. Remember, to use it in conjunction with the cross. Touching a vampire with a cross will also burn them. If you do as we tell you, vampires will be unable to harm you."

Barnabas spoke up. "You must understand that any vampire is well aware of all these protections you will use. They will use all their powers to trick any one of you into giving them up. I must warn you one of the most dangerous powers a vampire will use is his hypnotic eyes. Eve, you of all people in the room are aware of that. Never look Dracula or Peter Adell in the eye. If you do, they will use that power to get you under their control to trick you into giving up the protections we have provided you.

"If you come in contact with either one of them, do not show fear, they will use it against you. Immediately display your protections.

"Now, for the most important protection, you must carry garlic with you at all times. A vampire has super human strength. He will be on you before you get a chance to react, but if you have garlic on you, he will keep his distance. He will smell it long before he can get close enough to you to do you harm."

Willie reached into the trunk and began distributing garlic, crosses and holy water to each of them. Barnabas stood back away from everyone, keeping his eyes averted from the crosses as they were passed out and placed around each of their necks. When Willie had made sure that each of them had all the weapons at their disposal, he turned and nodded to Barnabas.

The vampire noticed that neither Willie or Julia had put their crosses on, or placed holy water into their pockets. He said, "Where is yours, Willie, and yours, Julia?"

"We are with you constantly. You would be very uncomfortable if we had those items on us," Julia said.

"I will bear the discomfort, Julia, rather than have something happen to you or Willie. Now, both of you put on those crosses, put holy water and garlic in your pockets. Remember to keep your distance from me. That is all that will be required."

"But Barnabas," Julia protested.

"Barnabas is right, Doctor Hoffman," Ironside said, coming to the vampire's defense. "By leaving yourself defenseless, you and Mister Loomis would make it possible for Dracula to use you against us. That cannot be allowed. I don't like what we have to do to Barnabas anyany moremore than you do, but it is necessary to make sure that we all are protected from the two vampires we are here to stop."

"Alright, if you insist." It was clear Julia did not like the decision, still she did not want to do anything that would put Barnabas or their friends in danger. If there was a possibility that Dracula would use Willie or her against them, it had to be prevented. Willie and Julia accepted the protections that would keep them safe from vampires.

"Chief, I think there is something we should consider," Eve said.

"What's that, Eve?" Ironside had made it a habit over the years to listen to his officers. He had trained them to think for themselves and to voice their opinions, even if they disagreed with his.

"If Dracula and Adell cannot use any of us against you and Barnabas, he may just start killing members of the police force. We can't very well tell them that there are two vampires loose in San Francisco and provide them with protection from them. You saw how we reacted when you told us Barnabas was a vampire."

"She is right, Chief Ironside. In fact, I have no doubt that could happen if Dracula discovers we have no intention of turning Peter Adell over to him and the Vampire Council," Professor Stokes said.

"I have already thought about that and I don't think he will start killing cops. Barnabas told us that the last thing most vampires want is to draw attention to themselves. Dracula is not going to go around killing cops and draining their blood. He is here because Mister Adell has ignored that particular code. Dracula wants to stop him. He is not going to do that by doing exactly what he is trying to stop."

"Robert is correct," Barnabas agreed, "he will not start killing people. Instead what he is going to do is attempt to find a way to strip one of you of your defenses against him. We do not yet know how he will do that, but all of you are going to have to stay alert and avoid from becoming under his thrall."

"Okay, so he won't kill, but the other one will," Mark pointed out. "How do we go about finding the bloodsucker?"

Both Eve and Ed cringed. Mark did not mean anything by it, but to use the term in Barnabas's presence made them a bit uncomfortable. After all, he too was a vampire.

"Vampires are territorial," Barnabas said. "All the killings so far has been in the same section of town, is that right, Robert?"

Ironside nodded. "All within a five-mile radius."

"That is where we begin our search. His coffin will be hidden within that five-mile radius," Barnabas stated. "Chief, you are the detective here. How would someone hide in your city if they had to keep their whereabouts secret?"

"Rent a house," Eve answered for her boss.

Barnabas turned to look at Eve. "That is a possibility. Another possibility is that Peter Adell has taken control of one of your citizens and has his lair in their residence. He would be protected during the day when he is resting in his coffin."

"That is where we start then. Ed, start checking every rental within a five mile radius of where the killings have taken place. Do not attempt to check them out, simply collect a list of rentals in the area. Find out if any of them have been rented recently. Eliminate those that have been rented by women. Get a name and description of any men who have rented at about the time the killings started."

"Got it, Chief, I am on my way," Sergeant Brown said as he headed out of the office.

"Ed, take no chances. Do not go anywhere without the protections you have been provided. That's an order, Sergeant." Ironside made it clear Ed was to follow his orders to a tee.

"Yes, sir." Ed went swiftly up the ramp and left the office.

The chief turned to Barnabas. "What are you going to do tonight?"

"Search for Peter Adell." Barnabas disappeared in front of them.

Willie walked over to Ironside. "Chief, I think you should know that Dracula was here at police headquarters when Barnabas awakened.

"What did he want?"

"He told Barnabas that he was suppose to kill you, but he would not do it if you turned Peter Adell over to him when you catch him. The Vampire Council would be convinced of your cooperation, and you would be allowed to live."

"Why didn't Barnabas tell me this?" Ironside demanded, "and what did he tell Dracula?"

"He told him he would do what he had to do, basically," Willie reported.

"And so we shall," Ironside replied.

In his bat form, Barnabas Collins flew over the city of San Francisco. As a vampire, he knew that most of his kind were territorial. They basically stayed in the area in which they existed, especially if they lived in a large city such as San Francisco. Since most did not kill and only took enough blood from their victims to survive, the only thing police were left with was the two marks on their necks and a slight loss of blood.

With all his victims in a few short miles from Ironside's headquarters, Barnabas continued to fly over that area in hopes of spotting Peter Adell. Unfortunately, he had no luck so far. Chances of Chief Ironside finding Peter Adell were slim. He simply would not know where to look. By the time he knew that the vampire had struck, he was long gone. So Barnabas knew that it was basically up to him to locate the rogue vampire.

Frustrated but not deterred, Barnabas continued his chosen pattern over San Francisco.

The master responded to Dracula's summons. "Why have you summoned me?"

"Master, I am sure you are aware of my mission here in San Francisco?" Dracula said.

"I am. What is it you request of me?"

"Chief Robert Ironside and Barnabas Collins are worthy adversaries. Since Collins is a vampire, he will be able to tell Ironside just what he needs to do to protect his people. I have no doubt that Ironside has no intention of turning Peter Adell over to me when he finds him. I need the assistance of Angelique Bouchard. She has a history with Sergeant Ed Brown."

"She is here because she disobeyed Nicholas Blair. While we were trying to get a foothold for the Leviathans in Collinsport, she helped Barnabas Collins defeat them. She is being punished and will spend eternity here with me."

"I understand, but I ask you to make an exception. I will not be able to take over any of Barnabas's people or Ironside's people either as long as they are under his protection. They will be well protected with crosses, garlic and holy water. I will not be able to approach them. I need someone who will be devious enough two remove these protections from them. Angelique, at one time, took over Ed Brown. She should still have some influence with him."

"I understand your dilemma," the master said. "However, I am not sure she is the answer to the problem. She is defiant and undependable. She has an obsession with Barnabas Collins. She will, undoubtedly, betray you."

Dracula was determined to have the services of Angelique. "I ask that you allow me to worry about that. I believe I can control her. If she steps out of line, I personally will punish her. The punishment will not be pleasant for her. It probably would be well and good for her to do so right away. Then she will understand what will happen to her if she disobeys again."

"All right, my son. She will be your responsibility. Make sure you keep her under control, and you will have to watch her closely around Barnabas Collins. I cannot stress enough she is obsessed with him."

"Thank you, Master."

"You might remember once in awhile that I am the master. I don't know who disobeys me more, you or Barnabas Collins." The connection between them was broken.

Dracula watched as a shape began forming in front of him. Within a matter of a few moments, Angelique Bouchard stood before him.

Peter Adell was having a hard time deciding whether to attack another police officer or just someone on the street. He was sure that attacking cops would start a panic among them. He laughed at the thought of them trying to figure out how all of the victim's blood was missing. Since no one believed vampires existed, they would never be able to trace their deaths back to him.

He would show his father what the real meaning of being a vampire was. How could his father be so naive that vampires could be controlled. What could the Vampire Council possibly do? They could send another vampire after him, but then so what. Because of the council, most vampires had become lazy. They did not use all of their powers to their advantage as he did.

When would they realize, that being a vampire was exhilarating? Humans were nothing but prey. Why did the council care if he drained human mortals' blood?

What Peter did not understand about the council was that if they allowed all vampires that kind of behavior, how long would it be before there would be no humans to feed on? Peter simply did not think about what the consequences of his behavior would bring. He didn't care. He was all-powerful, nobody could stop him. Mortals could not stand against him. His only weakness was during the day, having to sleep in a coffin. He knew that he was vulnerable to attack and even death.

Peter had chosen a place where no one would think to look for him. He didn't believe that anyone at the Hall of Justice knew about the secret room in the basement. Well, it probably wasn't a secret, but a mistake in the construction. The room had been concealed buy a wall. There was no way in or out. But that didn't matter to Peter. He could disappear on one side of the wall and reappear on the other. His only problem was not appearing on the side where people could be there looking for old records.

The area on the other side of the room was loaded with records of San Francisco dating back to the beginning of the city. Most of them were not accessed very often. This made for a perfect place for a vampire to hide and not worry about discovery. Peter never used human body guards as other vampires did. He would never take the chance of betrayal. Regardless of his ability to control humans, he did not trust anyone who was held against their will. All humans had a survival instinct in them. Being held captive in a vampire's thrall was not normal for any human, and despite the control a vampire would have over them, Peter worried about the determined and independent slave that would betray him.

Because of worry of betrayal, Peter always chose his lair carefully. This was the best place for daytime sleep that he had ever found since becoming a vampire.

Adell sat in a restaurant with an untouched cup of coffee. Unlike what people saw in the movies, a vampire could tolerate food and drink for many hours before having to regurgitate it. Yet, the taste of food and drink was repugnant to him. He much preferred the taste of blood.

In front of him, was the evening paper. It mentioned that one of the police officers had been murdered in the police garage. Nothing in the article said anything about the body having been completely drained of blood. That did not surprise him in the least. The police would not be able to explain it, and the public would panic if they thought there was a serial killer out there.

Peter never thought of himself as a serial killer. He simply thought of himself as superior to mortals. Nevertheless, he enjoyed baffling the police in every city he occupied. So far he had gone to several cities and fed at will. Not one Police Department had been able to even begin to discover what happened to the women he had drained of blood.

Peter read down the article and discovered that the famous Chief Robert Ironside had been assigned to the investigation of the murdered officer. Adell had heard much about this cop. He was famous the world over for his ability to solve the crimes that no other detectives were able to do. Should he be worried about Robert Ironside? Why should he? He, like others would never suspect a vampire. Peter had no reason to believe that he had ever come in contact with one.

Because of the vampire Council, most vampires, that is nearly all vampires stuck to a code of never killing their victims. Peter did not believe in their code. He would not be controlled by anyone. He had too much power to allow anyone to have say over his eternal existence.

Even though he liked to tell himself that Ironside was no threat to him, he did not like the fact that the detective was able to solve so many crimes that were considered unsolvable. Would he be the first detective to actually discover vampires existed? He's supposed it really didn't matter. If the detective actually found out that he existed, he would simply end his life as he had so many others till now. At this moment in time, San Francisco was his playground and he intended to play. No one could stop him.

Peter left his coffee untouched on the table. Getting up, he threw a tip in the middle for the waitress. Of course, money did not mean anything to him. Yet, the mortal world still used money. It was not a problem for Peter as he simply removed the money from his victims.

He left the restaurant and walked to the back in order to convert into a bat without being seen. As he flew up into the air, he could feel quite a breeze tonight. It was time to feed, time to take another victim. He knew what a wild animal such as a tiger or a lion must have felt when they would sink their teeth into their prey. It was the thrill of the hunt, and it was time to hunt once more.

There was a bar not far from police headquarters. Peter knew that a lot of police officers would go there to relax after leaving the job. Although, the latest shift was a few hours ago, Peter knew that many of these officers would stay and drink for some time after getting out of work.

As he flew over the bar known as the Office Bar, the vampire descended behind the establishment. Quickly reverting to human form, he walked around the front of the bar and entered through the front door. Although most of the officers were not in uniform, Peter could spot a cop a mile away. He hated cops. So it was fitting that he end the life of another one of them.

He took a seat at a table in the corner where he could watch the activity and choose his next meal. He preferred someone who had not been drinking all evening. If there was one thing he hated, it was alcohol infested blood. It always left a bad taste in his mouth. Not to mention the effects of the alcohol. Granted, it did not affect a vampire the way it did a mortal, but it still had a slight effect.

Peter watched a woman who was in a police uniform. She was sitting at the bar with two other officers, also in uniform. He had always had an appreciation for beautiful women, what man didn't? This woman was beyond beautiful, she was just plain gorgeous. She seemed to be getting a lot of a male attention as several cops were trying their best to get her to notice them.

Peter decided that this was the woman he would take. Why did she not choose which one of these men she was going two splatter her attention on? She may have been beautiful, but Peter had no use for women who teased. He had had enough of that when he was a mortal. Well, she would not tease another man after tonight.

He sat patiently at his table waiting for the woman to go home. Finally, after two hours of drinking with her fellow officers, she bid them a good night. That was Peter's signal to follow her out the door. He watched as she left the bar and took his time getting up from his table. He reached into his pocket slowly and drew out a couple dollars to throw on the table for a tip.

So as not to draw attention to himself, he took his time leaving the bar. There was no way the woman could get away from him anyway. When Peter reached the door, he pushed it open and stepped outside. Looking around, he spotted her getting into a Chevrolet Impala. Such a boring vehicle, Peter thought.

Using some of his vampiric speed, Peter headed towards the female officer. He made sure that he didn't move too fast as to draw someone's attention. Looking around the parking lot, he saw no one getting in or out of a vehicle. He headed directly for the officer.

Stepping up next to her, he smiled and said, "I couldn't help but notice you in the bar. You are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Officer Terry Barton was used to being hit on by men. Even in uniform, men would approach her. This was a perfect example of it. Terry, however, was a no-nonsense type of woman. She hated come on lines. Neither did she like the fact that he waited until she left the bar and was alone. He was in for a big surprise if he tried anything. First she would take him down and then she would arrest him.

"Thank you, now if you will excuse me, I must be going. It is getting late and I am on duty again in the morning."

Peter did not like her uppity tone as if he was not good enough for her. Unfortunately for her, she was just the type of woman he like to take. "You will not be going on duty tomorrow," he told her.

"Why not? Am I supposed to fall all over you and insist on spending the day with you? Look, I am tired and I'm not interested. I can't make it any clearer than that." She opened the door of her car and was about to get in when he grabbed her arm.

"I couldn't stand women like you when I was a mortal. That is why taking you is even more satisfying."

Terry reached for her weapon but could not believe the speed in which the stranger knocked the gun out of her hand. He moved at speeds she had never seen before. He may have been able to disarm her, but Terry had a black belt in karate. She's squared herself and through a roundhouse kick toward his face. The stranger again moved with amazing speed as he grabbed her leg and threw her against the vehicle. Terry could hear the crunch of a rib breaking in her back.

Peter knew that he was going to enjoy draining every ounce of this bitch's blood. He grabbed her by the hair and bent her neck to the side to gain access to the luscious vein that ran down the side of her neck.

Being a police officer, it never occurred to Terry to scream. As she attempted to struggle with the stranger, she reached under her uniform shirt and ripped off the cross that was on a chain around her neck. Terry knew that the end of the cross was sharp and pointed. He had her pinned to the side of her vehicle with unbelievable strength. She had never come across a man that she could not handle. None of her karate training could help her as she could not use it to break the hold he had on her. She took the cross and jammed it into the side of his arm.

Peter had on a short sleeve shirt. He felt something pierce the skin on his arm. A normal human being would have felt pain, but nothing like the pain that Peter Adell was experiencing. His skin felt like it was on fire. The pain was intense, so intense that he let go of Terry Barton.

Terry shoved the cross in his face and buried it in his cheek. What she saw as a result was unbelievable. The man's face where the cross had entered had been burned across his entire cheek. It was as if she had used fire instead of a cross.

The vampire screamed in pain and grabbed his face with both hands. He turned away from her as he could not bear to look at the cross in her hand.

Terry did not understand what was happening. Using the cross, she touched the side of his arm. He wants again screamed in agony as the cross burned his skin.

Several officers came running out of the bar when they heard Peter's screams. When the vampire saw them coming, he realized they were too close for him to get away in the traditional running from the scene. The female cop was attempting to put handcuffs on him.

Up above, Barnabas Collins flew into the area. With his superhuman sight, he immediately spotted Peter Adell attacking a policewoman. Swooping down toward the scene, Barnabas could see police headed in their direction. He spotted a tree and landed behind it, returning to human form. He raced over toward the police officer and Adell.

Peter Adell saw him coming as well as the police officers from the opposite direction. He saw no way out of his situation but to disappear.

As Terry Barton was placing handcuffs on her attacker, he disappeared right in front of her. Shocked and stunned, she just stood there looking around.

Realizing he was too late to stop the vampire, Barnabas walked over to the female police officer. "Are you all right?" he asked her.

Several police officers arrived on the scene with guns pointed at Barnabas. "Down on the ground, now!" One of them shouted.

Realizing that the officers' guns were directed towards the newcomer, Terry stepped in front of them. "Easy, guys. This is not the man that attacked me. He came over to see if I was okay."

"Where is the man that attacked you? We saw him, but we lost him in the dark," the same officer said.

"I know you are not going to believe this, but he disappeared," Terry Barton told them.

"You mean he got away?" Another of the officers questioned.

"No, I mean he disappeared. Into thin air! I was handcuffing him and suddenly he was gone."

Barnabas figured this was a good place to intervene, before she had a chance to say anything else to the other officers. "I am afraid, my dear, the darkness was playing tricks on your eyes. I saw him run in that direction." Barnabas pointed behind him indicating that Adell had run down the street.

"No, I know what I saw, or rather when I didn't see," she argued. "Exactly, who are you?"

"My name is Barnabas Collins. I am from Collinsport, Maine. I am visiting a friend of mine. Perhaps you know him, Robert Ironside."

The recognition of the chief's name was written all over all of their faces. "You know the chief?" Barton asked.

"Yes, we met when he came to Collinsport to help our sheriff locate a man who was attacking women in our area. We spent quite a bit of time together and became friends.

"I think it would be a good idea to confirm this with Chief Ironside," one of the officers said. "For all we know, he could have been working with the man who attacked."

"Officer, I assure you I am who I say I am, but you are welcome to contact Chief Ironside. In fact, I insist that you do."

"All right, buddy, we will play this your way. If you are bluffing, you're going to regret using Robert Ironside's name." He turned to the officer next to him and ordered him to go into the bar and call Ironside.

Barnabas almost breathed a sigh of relief. They may have just dodged a bullet. Robert would be able to keep this quiet, but it was for sure, it wasn't going to be for long.


	9. Chapter 9

Dark Shadows in San Francisco

Chapter 9

Angelique Bouchard looked dazed momentarily until her surroundings came into view. As her vision cleared, she saw Count Dracula standing before her. This could not be good. She had been excited when the Master told her that he was returning her to earth. After what had happen with the Leviathans, she was sure she would not see earth again. The Master had condemned her to spend eternity with him. Depression had set in and Angelique did not care to continue her existence.

Now she stood in front of a man she detested. He was the most powerful of all vampires and she wanted nothing to do with him. She remembered so many years ago, when she had met Dracula. He had been surprised to find out that she was a witch when he attempted to make a meal out of her. At first her association had been pleasant. Count Dracula could be charming. She could almost forget she was with a vampire. They had spent several months together before the other side of the vampire began to appear.

Dracula wanted her to become his eternal mate. Angelique had never been interested in anything but a casual affair with the vampire. She supposed it would be exhilarating to have all the powers of a vampire if only it did not come with the drawbacks; sleeping in a coffin during the day, craving blood, being forced to prey on others because of the bloodlust. No, Angelique much preferred to remain a witch. She had learned the craft long ago and was very good at it. Like a vampire, she was able to control just about anyone she wanted to. Just about anyone… except the one man that she wanted most in the world, Barnabas Collins.

Angelique had never gotten over the short affair she had had with the son of the wealthy Joshua and Naomi Collins. She would never forget when she first laid eyes on the handsome American. Of course, he had not come to see her, but was to become the husband of her mistress, Josette Collins. From the moment she had met him, she had decided right then and there that he would become hers. She could not believe her fortune when he had come to visit and Josette was not there. She made a play for him and he responded. They had an affair. Angelique believed at the time that he would decide not to marry Josette; that he would come to her and declare his love for her. Unfortunately, the affair had meant nothing more than a roll in the hay to Barnabas Collins. When she went to America with her mistress, Angelique tried everything she could think of to destroy his relationship with Josette, including witchcraft. It had worked to a certain point. Using witchcraft, she had been able to put a spell on both Josette and Barnabas's Uncle Jeramiah. They ran off together and got married. Still, Barnabas did not come to her willingly. She had been forced to use witchcraft on his little sister, Sarah, making her deathly sick. She cured Sarah for a price… he had to take her as his wife.

She and Barnabas were married. She had finally got what she had wanted… or so she thought. It soon became clear that Barnabas did not love her and would never come to her as her husband. Then he found out she was a witch and that she had used witchcraft on Josette and Jeramiah as well as Sarah in order to trick him into marriage.

He had attempted to kill her with no success. It was at that time that Angelique used something that Dracula had taught her to do, call and control the Vampire bat.

It was not something that Dracula had ever done before. He was forbidden to do so by the Vampire Council, but then Dracula had never taken orders from the council. It had been formed many years after he was turned by the Vampire bat. They had formed the council when too many of their kind were running rampant, killing and creating more vampires. It became apparent to a group of powerful vampires that a council had to be formed to stop those that would draw attention to themselves, therefore endangering the existence of all other vampires. Thus, the council was born.

They had the foresight to see that humans should never be turned without permission. A rule was set by the council that vampires could only feed on mortals, leaving them dazed and unable to identify their attackers. They were not to kill or turn a mortal into their kind without the council's permission.

Dracula did not pay any attention to what the council instructed. He turned many mortals looking for that one eternal mate. He was the only vampire in existence that knew how to control the Vampire bat. Never before had he taught anyone how to do so until Angelique came along. In Angelique, he thought he had found his true eternal mate. She displayed an interest in everything "vampire" and Dracula had taught her everything she wanted to know, including controlling the vampire bat.

When he proposed that he turn her, she laughed in his face. He had been so angered that he attempted to kill her, but the Master stepped in and took her away. It had been the last time he had seen her.

Dracula had learned of her location in Collinsport, Maine, and had wanted to settle the score with her, but never brought himself to see her again. It brought back too many painful memories.

He knew that as a result of his teachings, Angelique used her knowledge of controlling the Vampire bat and turned it on Barnabas Collins after his failed attempt to kill her. Regret had settled in immediately as she tried to save him from the fate she had forced on him through anger, but she failed.

Since that time, Barnabas had only contempt for her. She had interfered with his love for Josette and followed him through the centuries to be sure he remained a vampire until he came to her and declared his love for her. When she had been assigned to help Nicholas Blair get a foothold for the Leviathans in Collinsport, she once again came face to face with Barnabas Collins. This time Barnabas was trying to stop the Leviathans and had joined forces with a San Francisco detective who had actually been brought to Collinsport to investigate the attacks on women and the disappearance of Maggie Evans. In other words, he had been brought to investigate Barnabas Collins! Chief Robert Ironside had discovered Barnabas's true nature and instead of killing the detective and his people, they had joined forces and after a trip to the past to change the timeline, they had successfully stopped the Leviathans.

Angelique had been discovered by Nicholas helping Barnabas and Ironside. She had hoped if she helped him, he would finally understand how much she loved him, and they could one day be together, but Barnabas was in love with Julia Hoffman of all people. She intended to change that but never got the chance as Nicholas had summoned the Master who came and took her back to the dark world to live there for eternity.

Thankfully, eternity was never really eternity in this life. Something always happened to change it. Now, she stood before Count Dracula not knowing why she was here or what was expected of her. He certainly was the last person she ever wanted to see again.

"Good evening, Angelique, we meet again," he said.

Looking around, she asked, "Where am I?"

"San Francisco, California in the year 2017," Dracula replied looking into her eyes.

Angelique dropped her eyes from his. She knew better than to allow the vampire to control her. "And why am I here?" All she could think of, was the man she loved was on the other side of the country. If only she could break free of this dreadful vampire and head back to Collinsport. Hopefully, Doctor Hoffman had not yet found a cure for Barnabas's vampirism and married him by now.

"You are here to assist me. There is a rogue vampire in this city. I must find him and take him back."

"And why do you need me for that?" The realization of what the city of San Francisco meant hit her. This was Chief Robert Ironside's city. Why did she need her? Ironside was no match for Dracula.

"There is a detective here, I understand you know of him… Chief Robert T. Ironside?"

"I know of him."

"He knows of the vampire and wants to destroy him, but the council wants him returned for punishment."

"So find him and return him, Ironside could not stop you. He could not possibly stand up to you, especially without help." Her eyes widen as she realized Ironside could easily get help and would have, knowing he could not deal with the rogue vampire alone. And who would he ask for help? Barnabas!! He was here in San Francisco!!

Dracula saw the light of recognition in Angelique's eyes. He wondered immediately if this wasn't going to be a mistake having her summoned. He had better put her in her place immediately and make sure she understood that he would not tolerate any disobedience. He would bite her if it would do any good, but his experience was his influence never lasted very long on another supernatural being.

He made his way over to her, slowly and grabbed her. With one arm around her waist, he put a hand behind her neck and pulled her into a long kiss. Angelique made no attempt to stop him. She knew that with his in-human strength, it would be pointless. She would be unable to stop him. She did not participate in the kiss, it was one-sided.

When Dracula broke the kiss, he attempted to look into her eyes, but she looked away. He could force her if he so chose, but it would be pointless. How he had loved this woman and she just used him as Barnabas Collins had used her. Collins did not love her, did not want her. He had wanted her more than he had ever wanted any other woman throughout the centuries, and he had wanted a few very badly. None had stirred him the way this woman had. He was now beginning to regret summoning her. He had thought he was over Angelique, yet he now knew he had only been kidding himself. He still loved her. He still craved her and he still wanted her. Barnabas Collins, why did she want that vampire so badly? If she wanted a vampire, she had one standing right in front of her that she could have for an eternity. What was it about Collins? He could provide her with so much more.

He stepped back and looked at her. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. "Angelique, it is nice to be with you again." Yet he knew she did not feel the same.

"What do you want with me, Dracula? I hope you are not trying to rekindle what we once had because I am not interested."

"You have always been so direct, haven't you?" Dracula said.

"I just want to be sure there is no misunderstanding, Dracula," Angelique said, flashing her green eyes at him.

"You made it perfectly clear, witch. However, you do realize that I could force you if I so chose."

"Force me to do what? Turn me into a vampire? Because you could never force me to love you," she sneered.

The expression on his face tightened. Before he spoke again, he made sure his words were measured. "It is too bad you have not learned that lesson about Barnabas Collins." A smile appeared on his face as he could see that he hit a nerve.

"Are you going to tell me why I was summoned here?"

"Barnabas Collins is here in San Francisco." He waited to watch her reaction, although he was sure she had already figured it out.

"So what does Barnabas have to do with me?" she asked, trying not to show any interest.

"Apparently, nothing. He loves a woman, and it is not you." The evil grin returned to his expression.

Angelique reached up to slap his face, but Dracula was entirely too fast for her to complete it. He grabbed her arm. "Careful, Angelique, you are on very dangerous ground. I could end your existence if I so chose."

"Don't threatened me, Dracula. Barnabas has already done that and here I am." she said with a smile. "Now, can you stop this game and tell me why I am here?"

"You should not be so sure of yourself, witch. I would be careful about angering me." Dracula grabbed her again, pulling her to him. He kissed her again, she did not fight him this time either.

Angelique showed no effect from the passionate kiss. "Well, if you are through forcing yourself on me, can you please get on with it."

Angelique could see the anger on his face. It did not bother her as she knew he needed her for whatever he had planned. All she wanted was to see Barnabas again. She would play his game until she was able to break free of him.

Dracula released her from his embrace and turned his back on her to regain his composure. What was it about this woman that stirred him to passion? Why could she not respond to him? He would deal with this later. Right now, he had a more pressing problem.

He explained why he was here and what Barnabas and Ironside were trying to do.

"Why not let them destroy this vampire? Why would you interfere?

"Because the council wants him returned."

"Since when do you care what the council wants?" Angelique asked.

"I don't, but I do agree with them that vampires cannot go rogue and kill," Dracula responded.

"Unless of course it is you doing the killing," she laughed.

His expression darken and his eyes turned black. Angelique realized she had pushed him as far as she dared. What do you want of me, Dracula."

"I want you to continue your cooperation with Barnabas Collins, or at least let him believe you are cooperating. You will report back to me everything that Collins and Ironside have planned."

"Is that it? That is the plan?" She said, displaying amazement.

"I want to know when he finds Peter Adell. I want to know everything they are doing. Is that clear?"

"What makes you think that he will believe I am here to help him? He is bound to be suspicious that I would show up at this particular time," Angelique pointed out.

"You will tell him that I have sent you to keep an eye on him. I will tell you what to tell him of my activities. You will report his activities back to me.

"I am well aware of your history with Barnabas Collins. Do not betray me or it will be the last thing you ever do. Do not let your past affair with him cloud your judgment as it did in Collinsport. If you do, I can promise you that not even the master will be able to save you this time. Do I make myself clear, Angelique?"

The witch looked at him with pure hatred in her flaming green eyes. "I understand you perfectly, Dracula. You must understand that Barnabas isn't stupid. If I am not sincere with him, he will spot it, and then there is Robert Ironside. He has a completely suspicious nature. He never trusted me in Collinsport and he will not this time either. I cannot be held responsible for either of them if they see through your plan."

"I have never known anyone who can connive better than you can, Angelique. I would suggest that this time you do an excellent job of conniving and convince them both that you are sincere in helping them. They better not find out that you are working with me. If they do, it will be your fault. I will accept no other explanation or excuse. Is that understood?"

"It is understood, Dracula. However, you are not giving Barnabas or Ironside the credit that they deserve. You seem to forget that I too can communicate with the Master. He will know what is going on every step of the way."

Dracula smiled that evil smile that only he could project. "The Master has never been able to control me and he never will. Do not think that you can hide behind him, because you can't."

Angelique said nothing further as there was no way to reason with this vampire. If he thought that Barnabas and Ironside would be defeated easily, he was in for a huge surprise. Those two had been completely devious and worked together extremely well to defeat the Leviathans. Angelique had no doubt that they would do so again to defeat Dracula.

Regardless of what Dracula wanted, she would not help him destroy Barnabas Collins. She would let them know exactly what he was up to and not what Dracula wanted them to hear. Even if it came down to her life, she could not hurt Barnabas any longer. If it was Julia Hoffman he wanted, then she would no longer stand in the way. She had made both of their lives miserable for over two centuries. It was time she let go and she knew it. This time she would help Barnabas, not hoping to obtain his love, but to help him as his friend.

*

The doors to the elevator into the police garage opened, and Robert Ironside wheeled his chair out into the garage. Mark stepped behind him and began pushing him towards the van. When they arrived, Mark pressed the button that would lower the lift to the ground. Once Ironside was safely in the van, Mark went around, started up the van and headed out into the street.

Barnabas Collins watched as the van pulled into the bar's parking lot. The officer-in-charge looked back at the vampire and said, "Well, I guess you know the chief."

Barnabas headed directly for the van as he watched the doors open and the lift lower the detective to the ground. When he reached Ironside, he said, "I am sorry, Robert, he got away."

The detective waved off the apology. "Don't worry about it, we'll catch him."

The vampire followed him and Mark over to the scene. Behind them, Ed Brown slammed on the brakes of his Ford and got out of the car. Eve Whitfield got out on the passenger side. Both detectives went immediately to their boss.

Sitting down on the ground, Officer Terry Barton smiled when she saw the detective approach her. Ironside had been responsible for getting her the job with the police department after she had completed her studies and training. She knew he had been impressed with her when he came to lecture at the Academy.

"Hello, Chief," she said.

Softening his usual gruff tone, he asked, "Terry, are you all right?" He immediately noticed that her breathing was labored.

"I think he may have broken a couple of my ribs in the back. I am having trouble breathing and the pain is bad."

Looking over at Ed, the chief barked, "Call an ambulance and get her to the hospital." He turned to officer Barton and told her, "We will talk later."

"No, Chief, I can talk now. There are some things you need to know. The strength of the man was unbelievable. No human can move as fast and have that kind of strength. Something was definitely different about this man. When I used karate on him, his hand was there so fast that it was already in place to stop the kick. He threw me against the car with unbelievable strength. When he tried to attack, the only defense I had left was a cross around my neck on a chain. I ripped it off and stabbed him with it. He screamed as if I had just stabbed him with a butcher knife. But that was nothing compared to what happened next. I shoved the cross in his face and it burned his entire cheek is if I had just use fire on him. I also touched his arm and it too was burned by the cross."

Looking at Barnabas, she said, "This gentleman graciously came to my aide and the man, you are not going to believe this, Chief, but I swear to you it is the truth. He disappeared right in front of me. And by disappeared, I mean he just disappeared into thin air."

"Robert, I think the traumatic attack may have play tricks on her. I saw the man run into the woods," Barnabas told Ironside, whom he knew would understand that he was not telling the truth for the benefit of all those that were listening.

"No, he did not run into the woods. I know what I saw. He disappeared. That man was not normal. He was super... something."

"Eve, go to the hospital with Officer Barton. I want police officers at her door around the clock. No one is to be allowed in the room except medical personnel. Is that clear?" Ironside asked his officer.

"Yes sir, it's clear," Eve answered her boss.

Ironside pulled Barnabas aside. "He didn't bite her, I take it?"

"He didn't get a chance. Between both the police and me heading in her direction, and her use of the cross, he did not have the opportunity."

When the police finish their investigation, Ironside dismissed them. "Ed, we are going to have to keep Officer Barton away from other police officers. I don't want her telling them what she just told us."

Ed nodded in agreement, but said, "Yes sir but we do have a problem. We can't keep this quiet for long if this keeps happening."

"Robert, I don't think anyone would believe your officer anyway," Barnabas said.

"I also have to protect her. She's a damn good officer and what she saw is actually what happened. She was attacked by a vampire. I will not have her being eliminated from the Department because of it. She told us the truth."

"I understand, Robert, I really do. I just don't see how we can keep this quiet for much longer. We have got to find Adell and do it quickly."

Ironside looked up at Barnabas. He knew he was right. The problem was the only one that would be fast enough to stop this vampire was another vampire. Unfortunately Barnabas got there just a moment too late. How were they ever going to anticipate where this vampire would strike next? That seemed to be their only way to find him. Let's head back to the office. We have to come up with a different plan."

"On that, Robert, we definitely agree.

Although he obviously did not need to, Barnabas rode back to Police Headquarters with Robert Ironside and Mark Sanger. Ed also joined them as Eve Whitfield had taken his vehicle.

When they arrived at Police Headquarters, they rode the elevator to Ironside's office.

"So a cross can really do that much damage?" Ed Brown asked looking at Barnabas.

The vampire turned his attention to the sergeant. He was not accustomed to giving out information on how to fight vampires, but he considered these people friends. "Yes, a cross burns the skin of a vampire in the same way that the sunlight does. Exposed to it long enough it will destroy a vampire."

"If we could find his coffin, couldn't we just open it and expose him to the sunlight?" Ironside asked.

"It is doubtful," Barnabas answered. "He will choose a much darker place then your office. Although I am safe there because the coffin will be closed, if it were open during the day I could really be in trouble. Peter Adell will make sure that his coffin is placed in an extremely dark area. Then if it is opened, he will survive. The best way to destroy a vampire is to stake his heart, cut off his head and burn him. That will ensure that he never returns."

"That means we should start looking for his lair and not try to find him when he is roaming the city," Ironside said.

"That will not be any easier, Robert," Barnabas told him.

"Well, we are going to have to do both, then. We will have a better chance of finding him."

The elevator doors opened and they turned left towards Ironside's office. Ed pushed Ironside's chair up the ramp and then opened the door. The chief wheeled himself in and down the ramp.

All three men noticed that they had a visitor. With her back to them, she sat at the table with Willie, Julia and Professor Stokes.

Ironside wheeled over to the table. Ed and Barnabas followed. As they approached, the woman stood up and faced them.

Shock registered on Barnabas's face. "Angelique!"


	10. Chapter 10

Dark Shadows in San Francisco

Chapter 10

Barnabas stared at his longtime nemesis. He had wondered what happened to her when he found out she was gone when they arrived back in the present time. He had left her behind to help Ironside's people, Willie and Professor Stokes fight off Nicholas Blair. Stokes had informed him that Angelique actually stayed true to her word, and helped them until the master had come for her for betraying Nicholas and the Leviathans. He had never expected to see her again. It just went to prove that there was no such thing as eternity when it came to the master. Angelique had once again escaped the dark place and joined mortals on earth.

Ironside was just as shocked as Barnabas when he saw Angelique. Even though he had been told she had not betrayed them or their quest to get rid of the Leviathans, something told him that she could not be trusted. This was the woman that had cursed Barnabas Collins to be a vampire throughout eternity. How could they ever trust her? Why was she here at this particular time? Ironside didn't believe in coincidences. He looked up at Barnabas and then wheeled his chair forward over to the witch. Barnabas Collins went immediately to Angelique.

"I was told that the master came after you at the Old House while we were still in the past. I didn't expect to ever see you again. You must be here for a reason. Tell me, why did the master send you back to earth?" Barnabas asked her.

"Dracula requested me."

"Requested you for what?" Ironside asked.

"I am supposed to help him with Barnabas. He is suspicious that the two of you will go ahead with destroying Peter Adell."

Ironside looked up at Barnabas as if to ask, can she be trusted again? The vampire had no trouble reading the detective. He knew exactly what he was thinking.

"What does he expect you to do?" Barnabas looked straight into her eyes. If she lied to him, he was certain he would be able to see it there.

Angelique could see the mistrust in Barnabas's eyes. It hurt her to know that after all she tried to do in Collinsport, that he still did not trust her. Well, she really couldn't blame him. They had a less than favorable history over the last two-hundred years.

"I am supposed to tell you that the master is giving me another chance; that I am to win your trust and take back everything you say to Dracula."

Angelique noticed the scowl on Ed Brown's face. Her very appearance was bringing back to him everything she had done to him. She regretted what she did, but the past could not be undone. She almost laughed at that last thought. How many times had Barnabas gone back in time to change history? If only she could go back to 1795 in change what she did to Barnabas.

"After what you did, you expect us to trust you?" Ed Brown snarled at the witch.

Professor Stokes could see the anger rising in Angelique. He decided he better head it off before things got out of hand. "Angelique kept her word, Sergeant. She paid for it by being returned to the darkness by the master. I think we should hear her out."

Angelique saw the look on Robert Ironside's face. The man had never trusted her and she was sure he wasn't trusting her now. Suddenly she had an ally she never would have believed before.

"The professor is correct. Angelique was true to her word and stayed with us as long as she was able. She created the doppelgangers that fooled everyone at Collinwood. I think everyone should listen to her. Her very presence here taking the risk of angering Dracula demands that we listened to her. Go ahead Angelique, tell us what you know."

"The only thing I can say for him is he is actually being true to his word that he will not harm anyone if you leave Peter Adell alone and allow him to take him back. He simply wants you to lead him to Peter. However, he does not believe that Chief Ironside will allow Peter to just leave here without being punished for the citizens in San Francisco that have been murdered. Therefore, he wants me to let him know how close you are getting to finding Peter."

"And just how do we know that you won't do exactly that," Eve asked.

"I did the best I could in helping you fight the Leviathans. Fortunately Chief Ironside and Barnabas were able to change the timeline without my help. I have no desire to live with the master for the rest of eternity. It is such a dreadful place and I do not want to go back there. Nor, do I want to help Dracula. I don't think any of you know of my history with him. He once tried to turn me into what he is, to be his eternal mate. I had no desire to become a vampire."

"But you didn't mind turning Barnabas into one," Ironside said sarcastically.

Angelique sighed. Would these people ever trust her? What more did she have to do to make them understand that she was trying to help them? "Yes, Chief Ironside, I did. I cannot change what happened. Even if I wanted to, there is the problem that in that time, I would never change it. So attempting to go back to change it would be futile. All I can do now, is to try to help you defeat Dracula and I will leave Barnabas alone forever."

She saw the look on the vampire's face. He looked almost sympathetic. She could not allow that to cloud her judgement. She could not mistake that his feelings for her were changing. She realized now that he would never change the way he felt about her no matter how much she hoped and wished it. If only she could change the past.

"So, Chief Ironside, what do you suggest we do?" Professor Stokes asked.

"We have Angelique feed him information. It won't be correct, of course."

"That won't last for very long, Chief," Barnabas said. "Dracula is a very worthy adversary. We might be able to fool him for a short period of time, but that will be it. Then Angelique will be in grave danger from him."

"I have a suggestion," Julia said. "Why not just keep Angelique with us. Remember, she is a witch. She has ways that she can check on Dracula through her powers. She would be far more beneficial to us if we keep her here and protect her from Dracula."

Considering that they both loved the same man, Angelique was flabbergasted. She could not believe what she had just heard come out of Julia Hoffman's mouth. She never expected that Doctor Hoffman would even begin to trust her. If she did, she could only hope that Barnabas would come to trust her as well. Maybe then... no, she had to stop thinking that way. He would never come to her. She had to accept that. But how could she? This was the man, the only man she had ever really loved. She still wanted him to this day. Julia Hoffman represented a major hurdle in winning his love, and yet here she was suggesting that she stay in Ironside's office where Barnabas would be resting.

Could she really just walk away from him for good? It had been over 200 years since their brief affair, and her feelings for him had never changed. Oh, how she loved that vampire.

Angelique noticed that Robert Ironside continued to display the poker face that he was so famous for. What was he thinking? Regardless of what anyone else wanted to do, this man was the one that could say absolutely no. If he would agree, then maybe Barnabas would see a side of her that she had never displayed before. Maybe then, he would realize how much she loved him and he would finally reciprocate her feelings.

"What do you think, Robert?" Barnabas asked his California friend.

"We could go ahead with that plan, or we could use Angelique as a go-between. We could at least put Dracula off the scent until we could locate and stake Peter Adell."

Angelique had been afraid that would be Ironside's choice, to send her back to Dracula. Again, it was Julia Hoffman that came to her rescue.

"Unless Dracula can detect Angelique's ability to spy on him, I still believe she would be more useful remaining here with us. I believe she is being honest in her desire to help us. She proved that in Collinsport."

Ironside eyed the witch with his suspicious nature. Regardless of what happened in Collinsport, he did not trust her. The one thing that could cause him to go with her staying in his office residence would be the fact that they could keep a close eye on her. Yet, he simply did not trust her. Ironside had learned to read people extremely well over the years. She might not betray them purposely in order to help Dracula, but he had no doubt that she would if it would help her in acquiring Barnabas Collins's attention.

Angelique could tell that Ironside was never going to agree to her staying in his office. She would have to be satisfied with seeing Barnabas when she reported back to them on Dracula's plans. "I think that Chief Ironside maybe right. It might be better if I did act as a go-between. I am not sure how long he will fall for it. I know this man and he is not stupid. Hundreds of years of being on this planet has exposed him to just about every aspect of human behavior that exists on the earth. As it is, he does not trust me. He may be checking up on me, but I will go back to him if it is what you wish."

"I have a question," Mark said. "Can this master of yours detect what you are doing?"

"It will depend on whether or not he decides to check up on me. He may leave the entire situation to Dracula, or he may indeed check to see what I am doing. Usually, when he puts someone in charge, he allows them to handle it and does not interfere unless they request it. I doubt that he will check up on Dracula," Angelique answered.

"But I thought that the master could not control Dracula. Wouldn't that be plenty of reason for him to check on him?" Ed inquired.

"I don't think so," Barnabas responded. "The master knows he can't control him, I don't question that, but he will give him a free hand because they want this vampire reined in immediately."

"So what you're saying is that the chances of him checking on you are pretty much remote," Ironside said, addressing Angelique.

"I would say you are probably correct," the witch answered him.

"In that case, I think the chief is correct. We would gain more by using Angelique as a go-between," Eve agreed.

Ed quickly nodded his approval as well. He did not want her around this office. He did not trust her. The sergeant remembered what she did to him. It seemed to overshadow what trust he had developed afterwards.

"Then it is settled," Angelique said. "I will go back and join Dracula as soon as we are done here."

"We're done," Ironside informed her.

She looked at him, then turned around to leave the office. Barnabas took her by the arm and said, "I will walk you out."

Angelique smiled at him. "That is not necessary, Barnabas. I will be just fine. You should stay here with Julia."

"Please allow me to be a gentleman, Angelique." He continued holding her arm as he walked her out of Ironside's office. As he pushed the button on the elevator, he said to her, "Did you really mean what you said in there?"

Stepping into the elevator, Angelique watched as Barnabas entered it with her. "I have no choice. It has become painfully obvious that you will never come to me. I can't say I blame you after everything I have done to you. I will help you with this situation and then you will never see me again."

The vampire smiled at her. "If you mean what you say and you will go on with your life, I see no reason why we cannot remain friends. There may be times in the future when you need help and you can call on me."

"You would really want to remain friends with me?"

"It is time we both bury the past and forgive each other. I hurt you, Angelique. It was not my intention but I did. I want you to know how very sorry I am for that. I really thought when I married you that we could make a go of our marriage, but I could not at the time. I was still in love with Josette. I should never have married you, I only compounded a bad situation. I will admit I also wanted to punish Josette for marrying Jeramiah. Again, I hurt you by not being the husband I promised to be through the vows we made."

Angelique was stunned. She had never heard Barnabas talk this way. She could tell he was being sincere. "I tricked you into marriage, Barnabas. So in a sense, I hurt you far more than you ever hurt me. I was responsible for Sarah's death and your mother's. What I did to you and Josette is unforgivable. How could I have blamed you for trying to kill me?" A tear appeared on her cheek. "And worse of all, I turned you into this. Damn Dracula forever teaching me how to control the vampire bat!"

Barnabas cocked his head to one side. "So that is where you learned it?"

She looked up into his deep, brooding eyes. "Yes, that is where I learned it. When I said Dracula and I had a history, I meant we were lovers. I was fascinated about vampires at the time. I learned everything he was willing to teach me. But when he asked me to become his eternal mate, I refused and ended the relationship. So you see, I used him in the same manner you used me, only worse. I did not end it after one night together the way you did. You made a mistake, but I did it deliberately. I have no right to complain about what you did."

The elevator door opened and they stepped into the police garage. Barnabas stopped her from walking away. "Angelique, we could start a new chapter here if you are willing to accept my friendship. I intend to marry Julia as soon as she finds a cure for this curse. I want to make that clear."

She looked away from him. It hurt to hear him say it, but she knew it to be true anyway. Could she accept his friendship after all that had happened between them or would she forever try to win his love and take him away from Julia Hoffman? Angelique was conflicted and she knew it. It could be a new chapter between them if she only could accept that she could never have him. She knew what she had to do.

"I will accept your friendship, Barnabas, but if I find I cannot handle you being with Doctor Hoffman, then I will disappear from your life forever. In the meantime, I can only promise you that I will try to accept your decision to marry her."

Barnabas smiled. "That is all I can ask. Now you should get some rest. Report back to Dracula that you have succeeded in convincing us that you are willing to help us. We will meet again tomorrow to set a strategy to deal with Dracula."

She nodded and turned to go. Barnabas stopped her, bent down and kissed her cheek. She went into his arms and he held her. After a moment, Barnabas released her. He watched her walk away. Just before he turned to go, she looked back at him.

Angelique smiled. "I will help you to defeat Dracula, Barnabas. I promise you that."

*

Where was that infernal witch? Dracula had instructed her only to go to Barnabas Collins and promise to help him and Ironside. He did not tell her to remain there the entire night. It was getting on towards morning and he would have to retire before the dawn. If she did not show up, he… The door opened and in walked Angelique. Dracula took one look at her and began to wonder if this had been a mistake. She was obviously trying to hide the fact that she was upset. Could he control her or would she start meddling in his assignment to bring back Peter Adell. He worried just how strong the hold Barnabas Collins had on her.

She approached him. "I am sorry for being so late, Count, but this has been emotionally draining for me. I am sure you can understand."

"I don't want to hear about your emotions, Angelique. Just tell me what happened."

"I met with Barnabas and Ironside as you requested."

"Who else was there?"

"All of Ironside's staff, Doctor Hoffman, Willie Loomis and Professor Stokes. I do not yet know if they plan to allow Peter Adell to get out of this city. Nor do I know if they are making plans to stake him as soon as they find him."

"The question is will they find him?" Dracula asked.

"With Ironside heading up the investigation? They'll find him. He discovered Barnabas was a vampire, and with all the lies and trouble they go through to protect him, it did not do any good. Ironside found him out."

Dracula watched her closely for any signs that she might be lying to him. He could not detect any. "Why the melancholy mood?"

"Do you have any idea how hard this is for me to see him with Julia Hoffman?"

"It is not clouding your judgment is it? You are not thinking of betraying me, are you?" Dracula moved over to her in the blink of an eye to stand directly next to her.

"No, I assure you it is not. I just want to get this over with," she told him.

"What else have you found out? he demanded.

"They are meeting tomorrow to decide a course of action to find Peter Adell."

"Excellent! You will be there for that meeting, Angelique, and tell me what they have planned. The sooner I can resolve this situation, the better. If Ironside attempts to kill Peter, than he will die. Barnabas will be destroyed as well."

She turned toward him sharply. "You said nothing of destroying Barnabas."

"You were not listening. I told you if he attempted to help Ironside destroy Peter, than both of them would die." He looked out the window. "There is something I must do. I will be back before dawn. You are to stay here."

"Where are you going, Dracula?"

"To start removing Barnabas's help one by one. Good evening, my dear." With that Dracula disappeared in front of her.

*

Professor Stokes and Willie left the security of Ironside's floor. Stokes had told them he wanted to check something out. He would be back before dawn. Ironside had insisted that he not go alone, so he had sent Mark to go with him.

Sanger drove the van through the streets of San Francisco. Stokes had not said a word since they had gotten into the vehicle other than to give him instructions as where to go.

When they arrived in a quiet neighborhood, Stokes said, "The third house from the corner, pull into the driveway."

Mark did as he was instructed. Parking the van in the driveway, he watched Elliott Stokes exit the van. Sanger got out and waited for him to join him on the driver's side. "What are we doing here?"

"Patience, my boy, it will become apparent shortly. He headed up the sidewalk to the front door. As he was about to knock, Mark grabbed his hand.

"Do you realize what time it is? It is not exactly the best time to make social calls."

Stokes adjusted his monocle and smiled. "You have a lot to learn about the supernatural, Mister Sanger."

"I don't want to. I would have preferred to never have learned of its existence."

Stokes knocked on the door. Within a minute the lights went on inside and the door opened. There stood a short, chubby man with a receding hairline. He was fully dressed and wore old fashion spectacles that belonged in the last century.

An expression of recognition appeared on his face as a smile broke out. "Elliott, what a pleasant surprise!" He opened the door and said, "Come in, come in!"

Stokes entered the house as Mark followed him in. Although the house was dark, with only the hall light intruding on the darkness, Mark could make out the room they were entering. It was a library of some kind. He could see books lining the shelves on what appeared the entire back wall. The man turned on a light and the room become faintly lit, but enough for Mark to see that it was not just one wall, but all four walls of shelves of books all the way to the ceiling, a ceiling that went right on up through the second floor.

"Since it has been years since you have been out here, I assume this is not just a social call," their host said. "So tell me, what has brought you to San Francisco?"

"We have a problem we need your help with," Stokes told him. "I thought of you the moment I learned of it."

"Does this include your friend here?" He looked over at Mark. The young man looked familiar. He knew him from somewhere. "Have we met before?"

"This is my friend, Mark Sanger," the professor said introducing him.

"Yes, of course, you work for Chief Robert Ironside. You are his aide."

"That's right," Mark said.

"Mark, we went to college together. We both had an interest in the supernatural. We spent a lot of time working together. Meet Andre Maurier. He came over from France to study."

Mark reached out and shook Maurier's hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Same here, Mister Sanger." He put his hand on Professor Stokes's shoulder. "I met his boss once at a convention for the supernatural."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure it was Chief Ironside. I didn't think the chief believed much in the supernatural until we went to Collinsport."

"It most definitely was your boss. I suspect there is much you don't know about Robert Ironside. He seems to be a very private individual," Andre observed.

"Yes, he is, but I have always thought that I knew him pretty well."

"He was skeptical, but he displayed a great deal of interest, especially regarding those that can predict or see the future. Still I don't think I had him convinced. I believe he just wanted to understand the supernatural a bit better. He only seemed to believe in the aforementioned predictors. He seems to like to learn all he can about everything."

"Yes, I am aware of that. It was apparent when he came to Collinsport to help out our sheriff there. Now, we are here to help him with a problem." Stokes studied his friend for he knew he would not be able to contain his curiosity.

Andre looked at his long time friend for a moment. Something was up and he had to know what it was. "Okay, Elliott, what is going on? Why are you here? And what could you possibly be helping Robert Ironside with?"

Professor Stokes looked his friend in the eye. "We are here to help him with a vampire."

Andre looked between Stokes and Sanger. "Ironside believes there is a vampire in San Francisco?"

"Yes," Mark said, "but he doesn't think there is, he knows there is."

Andre walked over and sat down in a chair. "A vampire in San Francisco!"

"Actually, there are three," Mark corrected him.

"Three! You must be joking!"

"No, Mark is not joking. There are three vampires here in San Francisco. One of them is Peter Adell, he is the reason for the other two being here."

"Just exactly, who are the other two?"

Professor Stokes knew under normal circumstances he would never be able to convince an individual that three vampires were in San Francisco. Fortunately, this gentleman knew more about the supernatural than anybody. He would have no trouble convincing him of their presence. He continued, "Chief Ironside discovered several women who have been murdered with their blood completely drained from their bodies. Due to having encountered a vampire in Collinsport, he contacted him and asked him to come here to help. That vampire is Barnabas Collins, of the famous Collins family from Collinsport, Maine. Although he is definitely a vampire, Barnabas is a good man. He does not go around indiscriminately killing people. One of our colleagues whose name I am sure you would recognize is working on a cure for his vampirism."

"That would be Doctor Julia Hoffman, am I correct?" Andre Maurier asked. "She always believed vampires existed. I figured she would spend her time trying to find one, obviously she did."

"That is right," Stokes told him. "We know that she will eventually find a cure because we got a glimpse of the future through time travel."

"Time travel! Are you telling me you have actually been able to travel through time?"

Stokes shook his head. "Not me, Barnabas Collins has traveled through time, but that is another story for another time. Right now, we must concentrate on the vampires here in San Francisco."

"You said three vampires, who is the third? Professor Maurier inquired.

Mark interrupted Professor Stokes to say, "The third one is Count Dracula."

"Dracula! You mean to tell me that he actually exist?"

"He does. The novel was actually based on a true story give or take a few scenes that Hollywood embellished. However, if you read the book it is actually true."

"I often wondered. Vampires had to come from somewhere. Is he helping you or are you going up against him?"

"We are going up against him," Stokes confirmed. "He was sent by the Vampire Council. Peter Adell is drawing attention to himself by killing these women. You know that vampires try to remain under the radar of mortals. The council does not believe that Robert Ironside will allow Adele out of San Francisco alive. They are sure that he will have him staked as a punishment for killing those women. He certainly cannot arrest him and put him on trial. The reason they want him returned is that is father is also a vampire and serves on the council."

"What is Dracula's part in this?" Andre questioned.

"He is to bring Peter back so that the council can punish him for what he has done. Since the council does not believe that Ironside will allow that, Dracula has been ordered to kill him."

Andre shook his head. "This is not good. I am assuming that is the reason Barnabas Collins is here, is to stop Dracula from killing Chief Ironside."

"That is correct. Because the two of them went back in time together to reverse the death of Eve Whitfield, they became pretty close friends. Barnabas is not going to allow Dracula to kill Ironside."

"Has he considered that he can't stop him? Having read the book, I know when Dracula would have become a vampire. I also know that the older the vampire the more powerful. How old is this vampire, Barnabas Collins?"

"A little over two hundred years. He was cursed by a witch."

"We are definitely going to have to catch up. I want to know everything there is to know about this. Right now, I realize your biggest concern is to stop these vampires. What is it that you came here to ask me?"

"We need to know how to stop Dracula, for one thing," Mark said.

Andre looked at Mark. He had heard about Mark's dedication to Robert Ironside. The young man was a bit emotional, but who could blame him at a time like this. "That is not going to be easy, Mister Sanger."

Professor Stokes immediately interrupted. "The vampire bat who started this entire nightmare hundreds of years ago, was also responsible for turning Barnabas Collins. We need to know more about that bat."

"There is a way to control it, Professor, but trying to find someone that could do it would be next to impossible. I would assume that Dracula himself can control the bat. However, he is not going to help you."

"We don't need his help," Mark said, "we have Angelique."

Andre raised an eyebrow and looked at Professor Stokes. "Angelique? Who is this Angelique?"

"She is a witch. She is the one that cursed Barnabas Collins and turned the vampire bat on him. Even though she did that, she had a change of heart in Collinsport and attempted to help us with a very powerful warlock, Nicholas Blair. Instead of giving this to you in bits and pieces, maybe it would be easier if I just told you the entire story," Stokes suggested.

"Please do," Andre agreed.

Stokes and Sanger spent the next half-hour describing the events that happened in Collinsport and the reason Robert Ironside had been called there. They told him about the Leviathans and their attempt to take over Collinsport. They explain to him what happened to Eve Whitfield and the reason for going back in time to stop the Leviathans and reverse the death of Eve Whitfield.

The professor then told him what had transpired in 1795 when Barnabas and Ironside went back to change the timeline. When they were finished with their narrative, Professor Stokes watched him for his reaction.

Andre just sat there staring at the two men. After a moment he uttered one word, "Fascinating!" You swear to me that all of this is true?"

"I do indeed," Stokes told him.

"I always believed that time travel was possible. I also believed it could be done through the I Ching, but I never knew of a staircase into the past. I only wish it was possible to speak with Quentin Collins and find out how he discovered this method of going back in time."

"From what I know, he discovered it by accident. Anyway, none of that concerns us at this moment. I have come to ask you about a particular subject." The professor looked directly into Andre's eyes. "The vampire bat."

"Exactly what is it you want to know about the bat?"

"We are wondering if there's any way that we can use that bat against Dracula. As Mark told you, we have a witch that can control the bat. In fact, she was taught by Dracula himself."

Andre pondered the dilemma for a moment and then said, "I don't know if this will actually work, but the legend over the years have been that if the vampire bat bites an individual that is already a vampire, it will spread a poison throughout the vampire's system. Supposedly, this is enough to kill the vampire. But Elliott, I caution you that this could possibly only be a legend."

"Then why don't we use the vampire bat on Peter Adell?" Mark suggested. "It would solve the problem of Adell if it works. Then we could turn it on Dracula."

Professor Stokes thought about what Mark suggested and then said, "If it worked on Peter Adell, you are right, it would solve one of our problems. However, it would not solve the problem with Dracula."

"And why not?" Mark asked.

"What Elliot means is that it would not be that easy to turn the bat back on Dracula. You are forgetting that he can command the vampire bat." Andre could see that his words had deflated Mark's enthusiasm. "There might be a way however, but it would be very dangerous for the individual to do what I have in mind. In fact, if it did not work, the individual would probably die."

"What individual are you talking about?" Mark asked.

Andre looked Mark straight in the eye and said, "Robert T Ironside."


	11. Chapter 11

Dark Shadows in San Francisco

Chapter 11

Count Dracula flew over the city of San Francisco. He was looking for one particular individual. If he could control her, then he would know exactly what Ironside and Collins were up to. The question would be whether she had been taught how to protect herself from a vampire. That was definitely a concern for him since Barnabas Collins was involved. He could easily teach Ironside and his people how to protect themselves from a vampire. Nevertheless, he had to take a chance and attempt to control her. Even if she was protected in the traditional ways, he might be able to draw her through his eyes and voice. He certainly was going to try.

Dracula really had no desire at all to harm Barnabas Collins. He admired him because he reminded him of himself. However, in order to keep the vampire Council from sending multiple vampires after him, he had to occasionally do them a favor. Since Peter was the son of one of the council members, this was one assignment he did not want to ignore. It would go a long way to keeping the council away from him. Even though, he figured he could fight off any number of vampires that the council could send, Dracula just didn't want to deal with it. Besides, he did agree completely with them regarding rogue vampires that went out and began killing and bringing attention to themselves.

He was determined to bring Peter Adell in and in one piece. With Angelique's meeting with Ironside and Barnabas Collins, he now was certain that they would not allow Peter to leave the city without being staked. If only Dracula could take him back in a box, or at least his head. Barnabas knew enough to not only stake him, but to remove the head to make sure there was no possible way he could come back. As much as he would like to see that himself, it wasn't going to happen. He had promised the council he would bring him back and he intended to do exactly that.

Dracula stood outside the apartment complex of Eve Whitfield. She was a beautiful woman, the kind that attracted Dracula's attention. If circumstances were different, he would attempt to get to know her. He was still searching for his eternal mate after hundreds of years. He had believed that mate was Angelique Bouchard. However, he found out she had used him. The irony of the situation was that she held it against Barnabas Collins for using her, yet she saw nothing wrong with the way she had used him.

Dracula was worried about her ability to control the vampire bat. He was afraid that Ironside and Barnabas would discover how to use it against him. He had learned how to control the bat, but Angelique had been taught by him. Dracula hoped that that was enough so that he would be able to have more control over the bat than she would. Otherwise, if they were to discover how to use the animal, he could be in trouble.

The which was supposed to be working with him, but he did not trust her in the least. Her obsession with Barnabas Collins made her untrustworthy. If only she would stop chasing the young vampire and join him. It was unfortunate that he still loved her. He would like to put that chapter in his life behind him, yet he knew he had not. There was no other reason for summoning her as he knew she could not be trusted where this particular vampire was concerned. He was not fooling himself as he knew he wanted to see her again. He wished that he had been able to end her life, but the master had stopped him. He wondered why this particular witch was so important to the master. He had allowed many others to perish for their behavior. Why not this one?

He did not have much time left. He had to take control of Eve Whitfield before the sun rose. Dracula had to leave enough time to make it back to his coffin. There just was no more time to go down memory lane.

One of the biggest fallacies regarding vampires was that they had to be invited in before they could enter a house. He did not know where Hollywood got that particular fact. It simply was not true. He flew up to what he knew was a window to the bedroom in her apartment. He disappeared and reappeared inside her bedroom changing back to human form. As he approached the bed where the beautiful police officer was sleeping, he noticed garlic was spread all across the bedpost.

Unbeknownst to Dracula, the moment he entered the room, Eve Whitfield was alerted by her house alarm which she had set to the away setting. Anything over forty pounds moving in the room set the alarm off. Anticipating that this might happen, the police woman had called her alarm company and brought them in. The alarm had been set for silence at the box. The technician had brought with him an earpiece that was placed in Eve's ear. The moment Dracula enter the room the alarm was set off and sounded in her ear.

Although terrified knowing that the vampire was in her bedroom, her police instincts kicked in and she did not panic. Moving her hand slowly under the pillow, she slid out the squirt gun that was filled with holy water. With her other hand, she gripped the cross that was on a chain around her neck. She hoped that the preparations that Barnabas Collins had showed her would be enough to avert an attack from the world's oldest vampire.

As Dracula approached her bed, she reached over and turned on the light, pointing the squirt gun at the vampire. She felt silly pointing a child's toy at an extremely dangerous monster; the only comfort was that she knew it was a far better weapon against this man then her service revolver.

Dracula's forward movement ceased upon seen the squirt gun in Eve Whitfield's hand pointed directly at him. He had no doubt that it was filled with holy water. Barnabas Collins had most definitely schooled Ironside's people on how to protect themselves.

"Good evening, Eve," Dracula said. "Relax, my dear. I have no intentions of harming you."

Keeping the squirt gun pointed directly at the vampire, she responded, "Then why do you sneak in here in the middle of the night instead of knocking on my door at a decent hour?"

"Are you forgetting that I can only visit you in the evening?"

"No I am not forgetting, There is a major difference between seven o'clock at night and five o'clock in the morning. There is also a big difference between knocking on my door and entering my home unannounced and uninvited."

"I apologize for that. I will leave and come back at another time that is more to your choosing," Dracula offered. He noticed that Officer Whitfield was not looking him in the eye. That was a problem as in order to attempt to control her, he needed her to look at him. Again, Barnabas Collins had trained her well. Still, he had to make an attempt to get her to look at him.

"You are a beautiful woman, Officer Whitfield. It is a shame that's such a beautiful woman decided to become a police officer."

"Forget the small talk, Count. This apartment has an alarm that is connected directly with the police department. They will be here at any moment."

Dracula smiled. "You really do not think that they would pose any threat to me, do you? I doubt very highly the Chief Ironside has equipped all of his officers with holy water and crosses. He would have a difficult time explaining that to the entire police department. Ironside certainly can't tell them that he is trying to defend them from a vampire, now can he?"

"One of the officers that will be coming here is Sergeant Ed Brown. He will not be equipped with a normal service revolver. His gun will contain wooden bullets. I assure you he is an excellent marksman."

"I do not hear any sirens, Miss Whitfield."

"And you won't. Now, are you going to tell me what it is you want before they get here?"

"It is truly distressing that you refuse to look at me. Are you afraid to look at me, Miss Whitfield?"

"I know better. I have been warned about looking you in the eye. I have also been warned about listening to your voice for very long. You will not take control of me, Count Dracula. Now, say what you have to say and get out."

Dracula knew that his time was limited. Not only would Ed Brown be here very shortly, but the vampire had to get back before the sun rose. He had no choice but to attempt to disarm Eve Whitfield so that he could take control of her.

Eve knew Dracula had to make a move soon. He would not attempt to stick around knowing Ed was coming with a gun loaded with wooden bullets. Actually, she did not know if Ed was coming at all. Ironside's office would certainly be informed that an alarm went off at her apartment. The chief might even send Barnabas, although Ed was much closer.

She held on to the squirt gun and kept it pointed at Dracula. She had never been this scared in all her time as a detective in Robert Ironside's office. Then again she had never gone up against a vampire before. She could not thank Mark enough who thought of rigging the trigger on the squirt gun. She only hoped it worked if Dracula attacked.

She did not have long to find out. One second Dracula was across the room and the next he was on top of her. Fortunately, the rigged trigger worked as Mark said it would. The second she squeezed and held it, she had initiated the process. As soon as her finger let go, a great deal of the contents would be shot at her assailant.

Her finger let loose as Dracula attacked her. The squirt gun emptied most of its contents into the vampire. He screamed and backed off immediately. Eve had the gun pointed upward towards the vampire's face when he was across the room. When her finger relaxed, the holy water sprayed into his face. There was just enough lighting in the room so that she could see a gaping hole in Dracula's cheek. Eve then tore the chain from her neck that contained the cross and stabbed Dracula in his rib cage. Once again he screamed as the cross burn through his clothes and into his skin. She did not understand how a simple cross could burn through his clothes, but she was certainly thankful it could.

Dracula screamed in agony as his skin was on fire. Using the cloth of his cloak, he attempted to put out the fire. Eve could hear Ed's voice yelling at the door. He had a key so she made no attempt to leave the vampire. She stabbed him again, he once again screamed in pain.

Sergeant Brown burst into the room. He raised his weapon, but as he did Barnabas Collins appeared and stepped in between Eve and Dracula. The Count disappeared and Barnabas did so right after him.

Ed moved immediately to Eve to make sure she was alright.

Barnabas reappeared on the street behind Eve's apartment building as he knew it was the only safe place for Dracula to reappear. He had taken a chance that Dracula would turn into bat form and fly away. He saw him walking away and called out to him. "Count, wait, we need to talk."

Dracula turned to see the young vampire standing there. He knew that Barnabas Collins had stepped in between him and Eve Whitfield on purpose to prevent Sergeant Brown from shooting the wooden bullet into his heart. He owed his life to the vampire.

He turned and said, "Follow me, Mister Collins. I must get away from here."

Quite certain that the older vampire would not attempt to harm him, and not really concerned about it in his current condition, Barnabas followed him. Dracula led him into a nearby alley. He stopped and turned to look at the young vampire. He had promised himself he would not underestimate him, but he had. Collins had made sure that Eve Whitfield was completely equipped to withstand an attack from him. "What do you want?" he asked the American vampire.

"To talk, nothing else. I mean you no harm, Count," Barnabas assured the elder vampire.

"Then why did you train Ironside's people to defend themselves against me?" he asked suspiciously.

"You gave me no choice. You made it clear you would kill Chief Ironside if he did not turn Peter Adell over to you. I can't let you do that. He is my friend, Count Dracula. He helped me to save my family. I will protect him with my life, and that includes his people."

"Then you leave me no choice but to end your existence as well. I do not desire to harm you, Mister Collins," Dracula told him.

"Nor I you. There must be some kind of arrangement we can come to that will allow you to complete your mission without killing my friend."

"What do you suggest, Mister Collins?" Dracula questioned. "And why should I trust you?"

"Because I saved your life. If I had not stepped in front of you, Sergeant Brown would have put a wooden bullet into your heart. You know this is true."

"He could have missed," Dracula countered.

"You don't believe that. I am quite certain you researched Robert Ironside. His people are expert marksmen as is he. Brown would not have missed."

Dracula sighed. "No, I suppose not. You still have not told me what it is you suggest."

"Come to Ironside's office and we will try to work this out."

"There is no way to work it out, Mister Collins."

"Please, Count, call me Barnabas."

Dracula knew it was a gesture of friendship. This was a man he respected. Another time and another place he would have been happy to have his companionship and friendship, but it just wasn't possible at this time. How could they be friends when the Vampire Council was forcing them to be enemies? He admired this man. He had no desire to destroy him, but he had to. If he did not, the Vampire Council would send an army of vampires after him. He could fight off a lot of them, but he knew the council would send more than he could handle. Peter's father ran the council despite being the youngest vampire on it. He was highly respected by the other members. Knowing all this, Dracula heard himself saying, "And you may call me Vlad."

Barnabas walked forward and extended his open hand. Dracula looked down at it, hesitated but took the young vampire's hand and shook it. "How do we settle this without one of us destroying the other?" he asked the American.

"Chief Ironside is a very intelligent man, Vlad. Would you be willing to sit down with him and allow him to help figure this out?"

"What guarantees do I have that he or his people will not attempt to destroy me?" Dracula asked.

"Will my word be good enough for you?" Barnabas offered.

"Yes, but I do not know if Ironside will honor it."

"He will honor it. I will make sure of it," Barnabas assured him.

"I will think it over, Barnabas. If I agree, how do I get in touch with you?" Dracula asked.

"Come to Ironside's office tomorrow night. If he is not in agreement, I will meet you outside and stop you from coming up."

Dracula looked at him. "You could have ended this if you had just let Sergeant Brown shoot me with the wooden bullets."

Barnabas shook his head. "No, it would only have ended your existence. The Vampire Council would only have sent someone else, probably several more vampires. Besides, I owed it to you. You did not have to come to the Old House and warn me of what was to come."

Dracula did not have to think about it any longer. This man had just proven he would keep his word. "Alright, tell Chief Ironside I will meet with him tomorrow night at eight o'clock."

"Thank you, Vlad. We will find a way out of this," Barnabas said.

"I am not as confident as you are, Barnabas, but I am willing to try." With that Dracula disappeared.

Barnabas looked up into the sky. He did not have time to return to Eve's apartment, he turned into a bat and flew at top speed back to Ironside's office. He had to return to his coffin and sleep the sleep of the undead until tomorrow night.

*

Ironside paced in his wheelchair in his office. He had sent Barnabas immediately to Eve's apartment to protect her from Dracula or Peter Adell, whichever one had dared go after her. Why hadn't anyone called him? He should have gone over there himself. He had to know if Eve was all right. He should have both Eve and Ed stay in the office. The problem was it would not go unnoticed by the other police in the building. Just how could he explain all of the people that were staying in his office?

Ironside wheeled over to his desk. Staring at the phone, it would have looked like to anyone watching him, that he was ordering that phone to ring. In fact, Doctor Hoffman must have thought so.

"Chief, staring at the phone will not make it ring. I am sure your sergeant will call you just as soon as he confirms that your police woman is all right," Hoffman said.

"What in the blazes is taking them so long?" he grumbled.

Professor Stokes and Willie Loomis were sitting at the table. Willie spoke up. "She is okay, Chief. Barnabas will not let anything happen to her."

Ironside looked over at Willie. He said nothing as he wheeled over to the table. "Are you sure the protections that Barnabas gave her will have worked?"

"Chief, Barnabas is a vampire, he knows the strengths and weaknesses of his condition. What he gave her will work," Doctor Hoffman assured him.

"It didn't work for me. In the basement of the Old House, Barnabas knocked that cross out of my hand easily," Ironside pointed out.

"You weren't prepared for his speed, your police woman is," Stokes said. "Relax, Chief Ironside, they will call us as soon as they can."

Ironside looked at his watch. "It better be very soon or Barnabas is not going to make it back here before sunrise."

Barnabas Collins appeared out of no where. He looked at Ironside and said, "I don't have that much time. Please don't interrupt me. Eve is fine. She already had things under control when I got there. Dracula has agreed to meet with us tomorrow night at eight o'clock. I have assured him that neither you or your people will try to destroy him. We are going to try to work something out. I gave him my word, Robert, and I expect you to honor it. Now, that is all I have time to say. I will explain more at sundown." Barnabas pushed his way past everyone and headed for the room that contained his coffin. He went in and shut the door.

"Meet with Dracula?" Mark said in disbelief. "He has to be kidding. The man just tried to kill Eve."

"No he didn't, Mister Sanger. He was only trying to take control of her," Doctor Hoffman said.

"Julia is correct. He would not gain anything by killing her, but if she was under his thrall, she would become a major asset to him. He would have had a spy in this office. He obviously doesn't trust Angelique," Professor Stokes said.

The phone rang. Ironside reached for it. Barking into the phone, he said, "Ed!"

"Yes, Chief. Eve is fine. What Barnabas set her up with worked. She did some damage to Dracula with the holy water and the cross. Chief, something bothers me though. I know how fond you are of Barnabas, but I would swear he stepped in front of Dracula to prevent me from shooting him. He did it as soon as I entered the room. Dracula got away. Barnabas disappeared at the same time. He did not come back here. I don't know where he is."

"He's here, Ed. He had to come here because of the sun rising. I want you and Eve in this office just as soon as you can get here."

"All right, we will be there. What about Barnabas?" Brown asked.

"We will discuss it when you get here," Ironside told him.

"Okay, Chief. We will be there as soon as we can."

The chief hung up the phone. "Mark, fix us all some breakfast, would you please.

"Chief, what about this meeting with Dracula, you aren't going to do it are you?" Mark asked.

"Mark, just fix some breakfast," Ironside said. He was not sure what he was going to do. He wanted to talk to Ed before he made any decisions. Why would Barnabas stop his sergeant from destroying Dracula? Wasn't that why he came here in the first place. The detective was really disturbed by Ed's revelation. Just whose side was Barnabas on? Why did he protect Dracula... if he did?

Now, he wanted him to meet with Dracula? What good would that do? He wasn't going to agree to allow them to destroy Peter Adell, of that he had no doubt. Despite that Ironside knew that he would allow Barnabas to bring Dracula to his office, but first he wanted to have a talk with the vampire. If he interfered with Ed shooting Dracula, he wanted to know why.

By the time Mark had breakfast ready, Eve and Ed came in the office door and down the ramp. Ironside turned his chair toward them and looked up at his policewoman. "Are you all right, Eve?"

Eve Whitfield walked over and sat down beside Robert Ironside. He reached over and put his hand over hers. "He didn't bite you, did he?"

"No, Chief. I used the holy water on him and the cross. Barnabas told us the truth. They both burned his skin. He had a hole in his cheek where I shot the water. When Barnabas showed up, Dracula disappeared. Barnabas must have gone after him because he disappeared too."

"Chief, he blocked my shot," Ed said, "I am sure of it."

"Oh, come on, Ed! He was simply trying to protect me. He got in between Dracula and me," Eve protested.

"No, Eve, that is not all. I know he tried to protect you, but that was not the only reason he did it. He glanced over at me and then got in between you. He was not only trying to protect you, he was protecting Dracula too."

"That is ridiculous!" Eve said.

"Now just a minute, Sergeant," Willie interrupted. "He would not do that. He is here to defeat Dracula."

"I have known Barnabas a long time now," Julia added. "He would not betray Chief Ironside."

"He did not betray Chief Ironside," Professor Stokes said, "but he would have protected Dracula."

"Professor, that simply is not true!" Julia disagreed.

"Let him talk," Ironside said. He wanted to know what he meant by he would protect Dracula and yet he would not betray him. The two did not seem to go hand in hand.

"Chief Ironside, Barnabas considers you a friend. He does not betray his friends. He has not forgotten what you did in Collinsport, that is why he is here today. He would give his life to protect yours."

"Than why did he stop me from shooting Dracula?" Ed demanded.

"Because Dracula could have just come here without a word, killed Chief Ironside and taken Peter Adell back to the Vampire Counsel just as they asked, but instead he went to Barnabas and told him what he had been ordered to do. He gave Barnabas the chance to convince you to turn Peter Adell over to him. Knowing how Barnabas feels about you, he could have destroyed Barnabas right there in his house. Barnabas was not prepared to defend himself. He had no idea Dracula was going to be stopping to see him. Dracula did not attempt to destroy Barnabas, he warned him instead."

"So Barnabas felt compelled to return the favor and protect him," Ironside said.

"Exactly, Chief," the professor confirmed.

"So he followed him and convinced him to come here tonight and try to work out something we all could live with," Ironside surmised.

"That's right. That is what Barnabas has done. He is trying to avoid a confrontation with Dracula," Professor Stokes said.

"I don't buy it," Ed said. "How can we trust him?"

"Because he is risking his own existence," Eve said.

"Is he? How can we be sure he didn't cut a deal with Dracula to save his own hide?" Ed just wasn't convinced.

"It makes sense, Ed." Ironside looked over at his sergeant. "We will wait until Dracula comes here tonight to make any further decisions. If it is possible to come to terms with him so that there is no bloodshed, it is worth a try."

Ed deferred to his boss. He wasn't sure it was the right decision, but he would abide by it.

The phone on the table rang. Eve picked it up and answered, "Chief Ironside's office. She listen for a minute before saying. "Hold on, Carl, I am going to put you on speaker so the chief can hear you." Eve punched the speaker button and Carl's voice could be heard by all.

"Chief, there has been another murder exactly like the others. Only this time, there was a witness the man did not know about. You aren't going to believe this, she saw the man bite the woman on the neck. She called the police about four this morning. When I got there, the woman had two puncture wounds on her neck. I am betting she will have been drained of every ounce of blood in her body. Do you want to see the body?"

"No, Carl, you handle it. Report back to me on what the coroner has to say," Ironside ordered.

"Alright, Chief. Anything else?" Carl asked.

"Not right now. I can't spare Ed or Eve right now, so I need you to be discreet. Keep it under wraps and keep that witness quiet," Ironside said.

"Chief, what is going on? Who the hell is doing this?" Carl asked.

"Carl, I will tell you as soon as I can. Just get going and handle this. And keep it away from the press." Ironside hung up the phone.

The door to Ironside's office opened and Angelique Bouchard walked in. "Dracula told me he is coming here to talk to you," she said to Chief Ironside. "Is that true?"

"It is," the chief answered.

"Which one of you used the holy water on him?" Angelique asked with a smile. "You improved his looks. Too bad it is temporary."

"What do you mean?" Eve asked.

"Holy water and crosses will burn a vampire, the chance of killing them with it are not great because any vampire will get away from it as quickly as possible," Stokes explained.

"You mean he will recover?" Mark asked. "Well at least he will have a big whole in his face."

"No, he won't. His face and ribs will heal while he is sleeping," Angelique said.

"Angelique, can Dracula be trusted?" Julia wanted to know.

"He is paying respect to Barnabas whom he says saved his life. If there is a way it can all be worked out, he will keep his word," she answered.

"Well then, we will wait until our vampires rise at dusk," Ironside said. "In the meantime we all have work to do."

"There is something you are unaware of, Chief," Mark said.

"What's that?" Ironside said.

"Tell him, Professor," Mark said, looking at Stokes.

Stokes sat down at the table. Mark and I went and saw a friend of mine, a professor I went to college with. We discussed an interesting subject, the vampire bat."

Angelique raise an eyebrow. "The vampire bat? Who would know anything about it besides Dracula and me?"

"It doesn't matter who, Angelique. What matters is with your help, we can make use of the vampire bat."

Stokes had Ironside's full attention. "Let's hear it."

*

Gabriel walked into the chambers of the Vampire Council. All thirteen members of the council were in attendance. Andrew Adell had called a meeting after Gabriel made his report on the happenings in San Francisco.

The head of the Vampire council called the meeting to order. "I have called this meeting because I have had some very disturbing news that has come out of San Francisco. Due to Dracula having ignored our directives for years, I decided to send another vampire to keep an eye on his activities. It has been... "

"Just a minute, Andrew, you sent another of our kind to San Francisco without the agreement of the members of this council?" Morgan asked.

"That's right, I did. If you will recall, it was left to my discretion as to how this was to be handled," Andrew said.

"Under the guidelines that we set forth," Morgan complained. "No one on this council authorized a second vampire to be sent to America."

"Let's not argue over trivial matters," Ramon interrupted the two vampires. "Let Andrew speak, than we can decide if he overstepped his authority."

Andrew nodded toward the elder member of the council. "Thank you. I would like to introduce to the council, Gabriel. He has been in contact with Damon who has been shadowing Dracula."

"How does one shadow Dracula. He is the oldest and smartest of our kind. He most certainly would have noticed someone following him," Ramon said.

"Oldest, but not necessarily the smartest," Andrew contradicted. "Damon is a fledgling vampire... "

"You sent a fledgling vampire to San Francisco!" Morgan exclaimed in disbelief. "Have you gone mad, sir? We already have one vampire killing at will in that city and you send a fledgling vampire to keep an eye on Dracula?"

"Andrew, I must agree with Morgan. I am trying to be understanding, but I find it incomprehensible that you would send such a young vampire when we already have a young one there killing indiscriminately," Ramon said.

"A fledgling vampire that has already shown he is capable of handling the blood lust. He has not attacked a single woman except to feed as needed, and as he is supposed to, he has left them with no memories of his feeding," Andrew explained.

"Alright, go on," Ramon encouraged.

"Damon used to be a detective when he was a mortal. He knows how to follow an individual without being detected. He followed Dracula to Ironside's policewoman's home. He attempted to take control of her."

"I see nothing wrong with that," Morgan interrupted. "He would use her to spy on Ironside and his people."

"Except that Ironside's policewoman was prepared," Damon said. "She was armed with holy water and a cross. She was successful in burning Dracula. One of Ironside's officers arrived on the scene with a gun loaded with wooden bullets. When he attempted to shoot Dracula, Barnabas Collins interfered and saved Dracula's life."

"Maybe this Barnabas Collins is not a danger after all," Morgan pointed out.

"But I am afraid he is," Damon said. "He than met with Dracula whom he convinced to meet with Chief Robert Ironside the following evening to try to work something out."

"I see nothing wrong with that. If something can be worked out, Dracula could avoid killing Ironside. Are all of you forgetting this Ironside is a very famous detective. We might bring more attention to ourselves by killing him," Miranda, the only female on the council added.

"Ironside knows about our kind. We have never had anyone know of our existence and allowed them to live," Andrew said.

"Then that would mean killing Ironside's entire staff," Morgan said. "Ironside has kept quiet since finding out about Barnabas Collins. He has a vampire killing in his city and still he remains quiet. Ironside is no threat to our kind, and neither is Barnabas Collins. I object to this entire plan to kill the two of them."

"Barnabas Collins is a rogue vampire and Ironside has helped him in the past. They are trying to kill a member of our kind. Does that mean anything to you at all, Morgan?" Andrew Adell said, his tone deadly.

"Collins has never been a problem. He has lived his existence quietly. He has not killed at will, and I see no reason to go after him. Perhaps your judgement is clouded, Andrew, since the vampire that is killing without following our laws is your son. If it were any other vampire, we would have sent someone to destroy him. We would not have gone after Ironside."

"That is enough, Morgan," Ramon scolded. "It was the decision of the entire council to send Dracula after Peter and to bring him back here. I am aware you voted against it, but the majority ruled he was to be brought back. He will be punished by the council when he arrives."

"With his father heading the decision of punishment?" Morgan said sarcastically.

"You have had your say, Morgan, now I insist you remain quiet and allow Gabriel to continue," Andrew said.

Gabriel again reported his findings to the council. "Dracula owes his life to Barnabas Collins. He will do everything he can to avoid killing Ironside. I do not believe he will complete his mission. He and Collins respect each other and I do believe will join forces against us."

"That settles it then," Andrew cried. "We must send a contingent of vampires to destroy both Collins and Dracula."

"We must do what? Are you insane?" Morgan cried. "Do you have any idea how many vampires it would take to destroy Dracula? Not to mention, Barnabas Collins is a very worthy adversary as well. They will join with that brilliant mind of Robert Ironside. You won't defeat them, you will only do what we have been trying to prevent, and that is to keep from drawing attention to ourselves. This is complete madness!"

"I call for a vote," Andrew said.

"We can't do this. If they fail to kill Dracula and they will, he will come here to take his revenge on the entire council!" Morgan argued.

"A vote has been called for," Ramon said, "and it shall now take place."

Andrew called out the names of every vampire on the council. By the end of the vote the measure was tied. As president, Andrew broke the tie by voting to destroy Dracula and Collins.


	12. Chapter 12

Dark Shadows in San Francisco

Chapter 12

The vampire, Morgan, paced in his quarters. He could not believe the decision of the council. Some members would vote with Andrew even when they knew he was wrong, and he was most definitely wrong this time. Attempting to kill Dracula was insane. It could not be done and the vampire would seek revenge against those that did so. Barnabas Collins head done nothing to deserve the council's wrath. And Ironside... What had he done other than to protect the people of the city he was pledged to do so? Andrew was blinded by the fact that Peter was his son. No other vampire would be allowed to do what he had done and continue their existence. Yet, if Andrew had his way, that is exactly what would be allowed; Dracula and Collins would be destroyed, and they had done nothing to deserve it. Morgan had lived with decisions the council had made before that he did not agree with, but never before had he considered a decision so morally wrong.

The longer he thought about it the more angry he had become. This was not a just decision. The council had been created to control rogue vampires, not to destroy law abiding ones. He simply could not stand for this decision. He had to find a way to warn Count Dracula and Barnabas Collins. They had to know what they were up against.

There was a knock on his chamber door. Morgan turned and looked at the door. Who would be visiting him here? Everyone knew he did not allow it. He walked over to the door and said, "Who is it?" He was already concerned that Andrew might have ordered him destroyed.

"Open the door, Morgan. I need to talk to you," Miranda said.

Morgan had always liked Miranda. He had been instrumental in getting her appointed to the council. For many years the council would not allow a woman on it, but over the centuries, women had made huge strides in the mortal world, so it was only natural that they did so in the vampiric world. Morgan respected Miranda. She was level-headed and cared for the existence of the vampire race. She voted immediately for the destruction of those that would put other vampires in danger of discovery. She protected vampires like Dracula and Collins who did nothing wrong. They only desired to live their existence without the interference of the council. They refused to bow to the council's whims and unreasonable demands. In fact, both he and Miranda were surprised when Dracula agreed to go to America and bring Peter Adell back to Romania. Dracula usually ignored the council's demands, and they chose to let him rather than confront him. It was one of the reasons he and Miranda were surprised of the decision to send vampires to destroy him. Morgan had the feeling they were going to regret this decision.

He opened the door and Miranda stepped in and quickly closed it behind her. "We need to talk, Morgan. I don't like going against the council, but I will not be part of trying to destroy Count Dracula. You know that he will come after anyone who has ordered his destruction."

"That is why I have decided to go to America to warn him and Collins, Miranda."

"If we do this, we will be removed from the council and targeted for destruction," she reminded him

"I have no choice. I would much rather become a target of the council than by Dracula, not to mention Barnabas Collins. I have never met him, but from what I have read of his history, he will defend his family and friends to the death. He also is known for taking his revenge. He is every bit as smart as the count. I would guess that Dracula sees himself when he looks at Collins. I have no doubt that they will work together and become friends. Then the council will find if they go after one, the other will come to his defense."

"Andrew will have you watched, Morgan."

"Yes, I know that, but it will not stop me."

"When are you planning on going to America? He will have all flights covered. He will make sure that you can not travel as a corpse being transported to America to return for burial."

"I have to try, Miranda. I have to warn Dracula."

"You could do that with a simple call to Robert Ironside."

Morgan smiled. "You know me too well."

"You are going to America to help him," she surmised.

"Yes, I am."

"I want to go with you."

Morgan shook his head. "No, if we fail, you would be targeted by the council."

She put her hands on his shoulder. "I would rather be targeted by the council than by Dracula."

He could not help but smile as she threw his own words back at him. "If you come, there will be many vampires to go up against."

"I am aware of that. That will make four of us against all of them. We will destroy them one at a time."

"We will also have to help protect Barnabas Collins's friends."

"Which we shall do."

"Alright, Miranda. I have arranged to transport to America tomorrow, as a corpse being sent home to be buried."

"Andrew will have someone on that flight to stake you," Miranda said.

"We won't be on that flight It will be a diversion. I have arranged to go on the Concord tomorrow. That way we will be there in time for the meeting Dracula is having with Ironside."

"But they will be watching you. How are you going to get on the Concord without them knowing?"

He grinned. Walking over to a closed door in his chambers, he opened it. Morgan stepped inside and motioned for Miranda to follow.

Laying on a table was an exact double of Morgan. A woman was working on the doppelganger. Morgan looked back at Miranda and said, "I will have her begin one of you as soon as mine is completed."

Chuckling, she looked up at her fellow vampire and smiled. "I should have known you would be a step ahead of the council. Where did you find someone that could make doppelgangers?"

"When I left the council, I decided to begin planning immediately. I contacted Angelique in San Francisco. She told me who to contact."

"Then Dracula will know we are on our way," Miranda said.

"I did not want to have him and Collins attack us the moment we appeared. Angelique will tell him when he awakes. Remember, they are on the other side of the planet. He is sleeping right now."

"Then there is nothing to do but wait."

"And wait we shall until we can safely travel to America."

Jordan watched as they loaded both coffins on the plane. He cursed the day he had met Ramon at that pub. Since that faithful day he had been enslaved by the bloodsucker. He had not even known that vampires actually existed except for in American movies. Damn his love of the ale!

Once they were in the air, he looked to see where the flight attendants were, and then headed to the back of the plane. When he was sure no one was looking, he opened the door that contained the elevator which went down to the belly of the plane. He worried about whether or not there would be air in the section of the plane where the vampires would be, but he had been assured that they were being placed in the same area where live animals were transported. He stepped into the elevator and pushed the button. It began a slow descent to the lower level. The door to the elevator opened and Jordan stepped out. His presence caused a Doberman to begin barking. He watched as the dog bared its teeth. As far as he was concerned, the vampires could feed on the nasty beast. He passed the barking dog and looked for the box marked with Andrew's family crest. He was unsure how the hell the damn blood sucker expected him to open it, but he knew he better find a way. Andrew would not be understanding if he did not stake the two bloodsuckers. He didn't think the Vampire Council knew about Andrew's activities. It was his understanding, according to some members of the council, that the two bloodsuckers were to be watched only.

He was in a no win situation. No matter what he did, he was going to upset a vampire. When he got to San Francisco, he was going to get lost. Ramon was in Romania. His hold on him could not possibly be strong enough to control him this far away, at least he hoped not. He would surely kill him for betraying him.

He spotted a crow bar that was attached to the box. Removing it, Jordan pried it open. Contained inside the box were two stakes and mallets. He took them out and headed to the coffins where the bloodsuckers were sleeping the sleep of the undead.

He pried the first coffin open. It was the male vampire. Placing the stake over his heart, Jordan pounded it into the vampire with the mallet.

Something was wrong. He was told the bloodsucker would scream and the blood would pour out of his chest and mouth. There wasn't any blood coming from either. He wondered of he had missed his heart. Jordan pulled the stake out and prepared to reposition it when he noticed the hole left behind was smooth and simply looked like he had stabbed a piece of putty. He put his finger into the hole. He had been told that all vampires had all the same organs as a mortal, they just did not function as they were not needed. Yet he remembered Andrew telling him that blood was the one thing that a vampire would dispel if his skin was penetrated, but that was not happening with this bloodsucker.

Jordan realized that this was not a vampire at all. It was something... not real. It was a... what did they call it... a doppleganger!

He opened the coffin of the female vampire and staked her with the same result. The bloodsuckers had outsmarted Andrew! These were fakes! Not the real bloodsuckers!

Now he knew he was really in trouble. Andrew would never believe that he had staked them. He would think he had disobeyed him and he knew what that meant... certain death. He had no choice but to test Ramon's hold over him.

*

Robert Ironside paced in his office waiting for Barnabas to awaken. He was not comfortable with this meeting. What if Dracula was not being honest? He could possibly be using this as a way to get into his office to kill all of them. The detective had learned long ago that there was no honor among thieves, so why would he believe there was honor among vampires? Dracula may to using Barnabas, allowing him to believe that he owed him for saving his existence.

"Ed, you have made sure that all of us are protected from Dracula if he is only coming here to kill?"

Before Ed had a chance to answer, Doctor Hoffman spoke up. "He will not betray Barnabas, Chief Ironside. You have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" Mark said sarcastically. "We have the most powerful vampire in the world coming here who is supposed to kill the chief and Barnabas, and we have nothing to worry about?"

"We would not have anything to worry about if Barnabas had allowed me to shoot the damn vampire instead of stepping in front of him," Ed complained.

"We could not have a better ally if Dracula decides to join us, Sergeant Brown," Professor Stokes said.

"If he decides to join us," Eve pointed out, "or we just might be signing our own death warrant."

"You don't understand vampires," Willie said. " Even if Dracula does not decide to join us, he will not attempt to harm us at this meeting. It will be neutral ground. He will do that out of respect for Barnabas saving his existence."

"Oh great, he won't kill us this time, just next time," Mark said.

The door to the room Barnabas was staying in opened and the vampire entered the room. He immediately went over to Chief Ironside. "What time is it?"

Ironside checked his watch. "It is five minutes to eight. Your friend should be here any minute."

"He said eight, he will not arrive before. Dracula will do nothing to startle you into acting. He realizes you will be mistrusting of his motives.

Five minutes later, the Count's voice sounded around the room. "Chief Ironside, may I enter?"

"Count Dracula?" Ironside asked in confirmation.

"Yes, Chief Ironside."

"You may enter, but I caution you, we are prepared should you decide to attack us."

"You have my word, I will make no such attempt," Dracula assured him.

"Then you may enter, Count," Ironside told him.

Count Dracula appeared across the room in a gesture that Ironside figured was to keep everyone from panicking.

"Good evening," he said in a thick Transylvania accent.

Ironside nodded at the vampire. Barnabas could read the mistrust in the detective's eyes. If he did, he had no doubt the Dracula did. However, he knew that Dracula was expecting it, it was the reason he entered the way he did.

"Hello, Count," Ironside replied.

Dracula noticed that each of Ironside's people, as well as Barnabas's friends were all wearing crosses. He could not see them, but he certainly could sense them. "Barnabas seems to think that we can work out our present problem."

"Only if you realize I cannot allow Peter Adell to leave this city," Ironside said.

"Chief Ironside is determined to bring Peter Adell to justice," Doctor Hoffman said.

"That presents a problem, Chief Ironside. I have been given instructions to return him to Romania for punishment. I think maybe there is a way we can work this out."

"How?" the detective asked.

"I will give you my word that after I return him to Romania, I will personally end his existence," Dracula promised him.

"How do I know you will keep your word?" Ironside said.

"Robert, if the Count gives his word, he will keep it," Barnabas said.

"Chief, if you can't trust Dracula, I suggest you trust Barnabas," the professor said. "If he gives his word that Dracula will keep his, I think that is good enough."

Ironside stared at the tall man in the cape. He wondered if the vampire realized that he would stand out in today's society. If he was trying to stay under the radar, he certainly would not do it in that get-up. The vampire had probably not changed his attire in hundreds of years.

Dracula waited. He knew the detective would struggle with both leaving the punishment of Peter Adell to someone else, but more importantly he would struggle with whether he could trust him to keep his word. From everything he had heard about this man, his trust could be won, but it would not necessarily be easy, especially since he knew the powers and capabilities of a vampire.

"Can you destroy this vampire?" Eve asked.

Dracula looked at the pretty policewoman. Fresh in his mind was the way she had defended herself against him. He bowed towards her but noticed she was not looking him in the eye. "Do not fear me, Officer Whitfield. You may look me in the eye. I will not attempt to control you."

Eve hesitated but finally looked up. She did not feel any pull from his eyes. True to his word, Dracula was not trying to control her, but then again, it was not surprising he would not do it with Barnabas Collins present since he had once bitten and had her under his thrall.

"I can destroy him," Dracula replied. He then turned and looked into the eyes of Robert Ironside.

"I will warn you, Count, Robert can't be controlled by a vampire. None of us know why, but I discovered it when he came to Collinsport."

"I know why," the count said. "It is nothing more then sheer will. I have seen it before. Fortunately for our kind it rarely ever happens. I have only seen it two other times in all the years I have been a vampire. I am not surprised this man is able to resist our power, at least that one."

Ironside wondered if that was a warning that there were other ways Dracula could overwhelm him and his officers. His tone did not display any menace though.

Suddendly two vampires appeared in the chief's office. Ed and Eve drew their service revolvers. Ironside reached into his suit coat pocket and pulled out his as well. Both Barnabas and Dracula positioned themselves between the new arrivals and the mortals in the room. Both vampires were hissing as their canines elongated.

Angelique Bouchard burst into the office from the door and ran in between what could have have escalated into a fight before they knew why the vampires had arrived.

"No, Dracula!! They are hear to help. You were gone before I could inform you of their arrival. Please listen to them!"

Barnabas and Dracula backed off, their canines retracted. Both vampires realizing that neither of the arrivals had showed their canines or hissed as was common when a fight was about to begin.

"Who are you?" Barnabas demanded.

"I know who they are," Dracula said. "They are members of the Vampire Council, Morgan and Miranda."

Both vampires nodded at them. Morgan stepped forward towards Chief Ironside in recognition that the man was in charge no matter that he had two vampires in his mist. He was a man used to being in charge and he would not relinquish command. Barnabas immediately moved to Ironside's side in a protective and threatening gesture.

"I mean Chief Ironside no harm, Mister Collins. We are here to help. We have come to warn all of you," Morgan said.

"Warn us about what?" Ironside said.

"The Vampire Council has had a meeting. There is a vampire here. His name is Damon. When he was a mortal, he was a police detective," Miranda said.

"He has been following Dracula and knows about this meeting. He relayed it to the Council," Ironside said.

Miranda and Morgan stared at the detective. Everyone else in the room except Dracula was smiling. "How did you know that," Morgan said.

"I am a detective," Ironside said. "You are hear claiming to warn us. If you are sincere and there is a vampire here, only one that had been a detective as a mortal would be able to follow Dracula without him knowing it."

Morgan smiled. "It has been said that you are the best in your field. I can see why. You are correct of course. The council knows of this meeting. They knew of the count's attempt to control your officer, and Mister Collins stepping in to save his life. Andrew figures that the count and Mister Collins would become allies and help you stake Peter Adell. He convinced the council to send several vampires to destroy both of you and kill Chief Ironside, his people and Barnabas's people as well."

"How do we know you are not being followed by this vampire?" Ironside asked.

"If you have been, you will be targeted as well," Professor Stokes said.

"We cannot be sure we have not been followed," Miranda said. "It doesn't matter if we have. We are already a target."

"Why is that?" Doctor Hoffman asked.

"Because I helped them," Angelique said.

Ironside didn't like the sound of that. He just could not bring himself to trust Angelique, not after what she had done to Barnabas over two-hundred years ago. There was just something about the witch that made the hair on the back of his neck rise. He could tell from the look on Barnabas's face that he felt the same. What bothered him even more was the look on Dracula's face. Something was amidst between the vampire and Angelique.

"I contacted Angelique to warn you, Count. I told her we could not abide by the council's decision. We wanted to come and help, but Andrew was having both of us watched. You see the vote was a tie. The vampires that normally vote with Andrew did so again. He has stacked the council with vampires loyal to him. The holdovers that were loyal to Julius voted against this."

"And Andrew broke the tie," Ironside said.

This time Morgan could only smile. The detective was indeed very sharp. "You are correct, Chief Ironside."

"How exactly did you elude Andrew?" Ed asked.

"That is where Angelique came in. The count was sleeping, so she could not consult him. We convinced her that we wanted to help but were unable to get away without assistance."

"So Angelique gave you the name of someone who could create doppelgangers," Ironside said.

"Does he always do that?" Miranda asked.

Eve smiled. "The chief quite often knows what we are going to tell him."

"It is simple deduction," Ironside said.

"You are correct, of course," Morgan said. We were able to get a flight on the Concord while the doppelgangers went on a commercial flight."

Dracula, who had remained quiet listening to the vampires, finally spoke up. "How many vampires is the council sending?"

"I don't know, Count. I only know that they are sending as many as they think it will take to defeat you and Mister Collins."

"Please call me Barnabas," the Collinsport vampire said.

Morgan nodded in acknowledgement. "We believe in the reason the council was created, but I cannot take part in what they are doing now. Andrew rules it and does exactly as he pleases. He sent Damon here without the approval of the rest of us, and the Council did nothing about it. He considers you a threat, Count, because he cannot control you. The only reason he has left Barnabas alone is that he has been afraid that you would come to his defence. But now that he has control of the Vampire Council, he is willing to take a chance that an army of vampires can defeat you and Barnabas."

"So instead of dealing with one vampire in my city, I will be dealing with an army of them," Ironside said, "and I only have two vampires on our side."

"No sir, you have four," Miranda said. "We are with Dracula."

"And so am I," said a voice before another vampire appeared in Ironside's office. The four vampires spread out to protect the mortals, but the newly arrived vampire went down on one knee.

"I am Damon, Count Dracula. I was sent here to follow you and report back to the council. I was not told they intended to attempt to destroy you. I will have no part of it."

Dracula stared at the young vampire. Everyone expected him to speak but it was Robert Ironside who spoke up. "You are Damon Jorgenson, Lieutenant Damon Jorgenson of the Miami Police Department."

Damon smiled. "That is right, Chief Ironside. We met in Miami when our police department hosted the police convention. You were the guest speaker. We spent an evening together talking police tactics."

"I remember. You were said to have been killed that night and dumped in the ocean," Ironside said.

"Yes, that was arranged by Ramon. He was the vampire that turned me."

"Ramon?" Dracula said. "He did not have permission to turn anyone to my knowledge."

"He didn't. He threatened to destroy me unless I told him I had been shot in the line of duty and begged him to turn me. I had no choice." Damon finally stood up from his kneeling position.

"Then it is not really me you are here to protect, is it?" Dracula said with a slight smile.

Damon smiled. "I have a great deal of respect for Chief Ironside. He is the detective most police officers desire to be like. I did not ask for this existence, but since it has been forced on me, I will use it to protect the innocent."

"How do we know we can trust this man?" Miranda said.

Ironside turned his chair towards the female vampire. "You were asked the same question, remember? I know this man. He can be trusted."

"Chief, you met him and spent one evening with him," Mark said. "You can't possibly base your trust of him on that."

"I think Chief Ironside is an excellent judge of character," Barnabas said. "If he feels he can be trusted, then so be it."

Dracula walked over to the fledgling vampire. "You may not live through this."

"I know that, but I also knew that every time I went to work as a police detective. I mean it, Count Dracula, I want to help you and Chief Ironside. I will give my life to protect you both."

"Well, I don't trust him," Willie disagreed. "He could have been sent here to spy on us and report back to the Vampire Council."

Ironside looked into the eyes of the young vampire. "No, he will not help him. He is a cop and vampire or not, he belongs to a brotherhood. I trust him."

Ed and Eve exchanged a glance. They could not believe the chief accepted him so easily. It was unlike him. He scrutinized Morgan and Miranda, but accepted Damon almost without question.

"Damon, if you betray me, I will end your existence," Dracula said in a deadly voice.

"I won't betray you, Count."

"We need to find out when these vampires will arrive," Ironside said.

"I will find that out and report back to you," Damon offered.

"Good!" Ironside said. You can start immediately, Lieutenant."

Damon bowed and disappeared.

"Is he gone?" Doctor Hoffman asked Barnabas.

"He's gone," Barnabas replied.

"Chief, you can't possibly trust this vampire," Professor Stokes said.

"He doesn't," Dracula said.

"He wanted him to believe he trusts him," Barnabas added.

"But why?" Eve asked.

"If he is here to spy on us and report to the Vampire Council, I want him to feel comfortable. We can feed him just enough information to convince the council of our plans, which will be false. If he is on the level, it is one more vampire on our side. You are on our side, aren't you, Count Dracula?"

Everyone looked at Dracula. The vampire remained quiet. Looking into the detective's eyes, he could not help but respect the man. He showed no fear in the face of what could be certain death. Barnabas chose his friends well.

"The Vampire Council was created to keep our kind from killing and to not bring attention to themselves. Andrew Adell has been slowly putting vampires on the council who believe that our kind should take over the world. They don't seem to understand if vampires are out their doing what Peter Adell is doing, in addition to turning mortals at will into vampires, there soon would be no one to feed on. Andrew is not the least concerned that Peter is here killing mortals. What he really is concerned about is that he is still unsure that he can completely control enough members of the council. He is no different from his son. He must be stopped.

"First we must find Peter. When we do, Chief Ironside, he will be destroyed as you have requested. The vampires that come here will be destroyed as well unless they join Barnabas, Morgan, Miranda and myself. I have never liked or trusted Andrew. I now realize he cannot be allowed to remain in charge of the Vampire Council. He will be destroyed as well. Morgan, you will become the head of the council. I will help you in anyway I can to make sure that this never happens again."

"Can you stop an army of vampires," Ironside asked.

"Chief Ironside, you will see up close what I am capable of. They have no idea what they are going up against." He turned to Barnabas. "You are much stronger than your age. I have seen what you can do. You must have confidence that you can defeat vampires much older. You can do it, Barnabas. I will be proud to fight at your side."

Dracula walked over to Eve. He used his finger to lift her eyes to his. "Please forgive me, Eve Whitfield. I did what I believed to be necessary. I promise you it will never happen again."

Eve smiled at the vampire. "It is alright, Count, we were all doing what we believed to be necessary. Now we shall do it together."

"Miranda, you will stay with the mortals," Dracula said.

"Yes, Count." She bowed to the elder vampire.

"Chief, I assume the rest of your people are as well protected as Miss Whitfield."

"They are."

"Then send them out with Morgan. We must try and find Peter Adell before the rest of the vampires arrive."

"Ed, Eve, you will work with Morgan. I am going with Dracula and Barnabas."

Dracula was about to object when Barnabas caught his eye. "He is much more resourceful than you know. We will have to carry his wheelchair and move faster than the human eye can see, but I assure you, he will be an asset. Besides, if we are the ones to find Peter, he should be the one that stakes him. This is his city."

Dracula bowed. "Then that is how is shall be. The rest of you will stay in this office under Miranda's protection."

"Count, I believe I can help," Angelique said.

"I don't trust you, Angelique," Dracula said.

"She did bring us here," Morgan pointed out. "She is the reason we were able to leave Romania."

"I must help," Angelique said. "I am the only one that can control the vampire bat."

Dracula's eyes narrowed considerably. "You are suggesting that you can turn the bat on other vampires?"

"I can and will. I owe it to Barnabas. I will not betray either of you, you have my word."

"Which has not meant much in the past," Dracula pointed out.

"She kept her word in Collinsport," Barnabas told him. "Although I doubted her sincerity when she came in, I am reminded of what she did to help us prevent the Leviathans from taking over.

Dracula's eyes bore into the witch's. "If you betray us, it will be the last thing you ever do, is that clear?"

"Yes, it's clear."

"You should not work alone," Barnabas said. "If only we could be sure we could trust Damon."

"I will go with Angelique," Professor Stokes said.

"No, I will not have a mortal put in danger," Dracula said. "You are no match for a vampire."

"Professor Stokes is the one that suggested controlling the vampire bat. I will need him. He knows of a professor that can be sure we can remain in control of the bat."

"I assure you, Count Dracula, I know what I am doing. I have studied the supernatural all my life. I can help Angelique," the professor said.

"You will be in grave danger," Dracula warned.

"I am aware of that and I accept it," Elliot said.

"Then you may join Angelique."

"Thank you, Count Dracula."

"I suggest we all get moving. This may be the only night we will have to find Peter Adell. He must be destroyed before the vampires arrive."

Damon suddenly appeared in the room. "It is too late. They are here."

His skin was burned and he had a stake in the middle of his chest. Falling to the floor with blood pouring out of his mouth and his fangs displayed, he all but whispered, "Count, Andrew and Ramon are here. They will lead the vampires against you."

Ironside made a quick decision. He wheeled over to the fallen vampire and pulled the stake from his chest. Looking up at Barnabas, he asked, "Will he survive with the stake removed?"

"He will, but it will take time for him to recover."

Ironside looked at Miranda. "Look after him. See that he recovers." He wheeled over to Damon.

The young vampire looked up at the man he admired. "I know you sent me out because you really did not trust me. There were four of them. They were going to drink from your citizens. I tried to stop them. They were stronger than me. I managed to destroy two of them, but the other two overwhelmed me. One of them staked me. When he tried to remove my head, I used every bit of strength I had to disappear so I could come here to warn you. I would never betray a fellow cop." He smiled up at the detective.

"How many are there?" Ironside asked.

"He brought fifty vampires with him along with Ramon," Damon reported.

Again, Ironside looked at Miranda. "Take care of him. Everyone get moving. These vampires must be stopped before they kill anyone else."

Morgan left with Eve and Ed. Dracula opened a window, nodded at Barnabas who picked up Ironside's chair and they left through the largest window in the office.

"Angelique," the professor said.

She took the professor's arm and they left together.

*

Gabriel came into the vampire's lair. "Where is Andrew?" he asked a vampire who was guarding the entrance.

The vampire pointed to a room with double doors. Gabriel headed for them, slammed the doors open and burst into the room.

Ramon and Andrew looked to see who had come into the room without permission and were ready to discipline the offender, but stopped when they saw the look on Gabriel's face.

"What is it, Gabriel?" Andrew asked.

"Four of our vampires were attacked by Damon. Two of them were destroyed. The other two were able to stake him, but he disappeared."

"He would have gone straight to Dracula," Ramon said. "He will pay for his disobedience. He was suppose to go to Dracula and convince him he wanted to help."

"He probably did, Ramon, but you underestimated his loyalty."

"I didn't believe he would be loyal to Dracula. He has been loyal to me."

"I am not talking about his loyalty to Dracula or Barnabas Collins for that matter. His loyalty is to another man."

Ramon turned directly to Andrew. "If not Dracula or Barnabas Collins, then whom?"

Andrew hissed out the name. "Robert T. Ironside."


	13. Chapter 13

Dark Shadows in San Francisco

Chapter 13

Professor Stokes drove the vehicle back to his friend's home. Sitting beside him in the passenger seat of Eve Whitfield's vehicle was Angelique. She had been quiet since they had left Chief Ironside's office. The professor could only imagine what was going through her mind. She had loved Barnabas Collins for over two-hundred years. He wondered if she could really finally give up her quest of the vampire.

He remembered that she had been true to her word in Collinsport when they were defending the Collins family and the town of Collinsport against the Leviathans. She had paid the price for helping them by being banished by the master to live in the underworld for eternity. Well, it seemed there was no such thing as eternity because here she was again on earth. How would the master react to her helping Dracula against the Vampire Council? Dracula would probably suffer no consequences as the master could not control him. The same could be said for Barnabas. The master had never been able to control him either. However, he had total control over Angelique...at least until now.

Would Dracula be able to protect her? Would he even consider it? There obviously had been something between them. Would he protect her or let the master punish her again? These questions remained to be answered. Time would tell.

Angelique was acutely aware that Professor Stokes was studying her. She wondered if he still did not trust her. Could she really blame him or any of the rest of them for that matter? Her track record certainly was not one that would encourage them to trust her. She had kept her word in Collinsport, but they could chalk that up to her wanting to help Barnabas to convince him to come back to her.

Robert Ironside did not trust her and he made no attempt to hide it. She was aware that he was disgusted and unforgiving for what she had done to Barnabas. Had the detective ever considered what Barnabas had done to her? He used her and cast her aside. No doubt, the gruff detective would cite that many a woman had been cast aside by men but did not turn them into vampires as a punishment. It would not make any difference to him that they were not capable of doing so. How many of them would have taken revenge if they had the ability to render that punishment?

Angelique felt helpless in this situation. She had promised to leave Barnabas and Julia alone to be together, but could she really do it? They could be friends, Barnabas had said. How could she possibly accept just being friends when she wanted so much more from him? Why could he not see that they could spend eternity together if he could only return her love? If Julia Hoffman could not cure him, then their love would be doomed to failure. She knew Barnabas well enough to know that he would never turn Julia into what he was. No, he hated being a vampire more than anything in the world. If he refused to turn her and she could not find a cure, then they could not be together. Hoffman would eventually grow old and die; Barnabas would be left to carry on his eternal existence without her.

If he would only see that he would never be alone again if he would just accept her love, he could finally have the love and happiness he had been searching for ever since she had turned that vampire bat on him, a mistake she regretted every day since, despite the anger she felt toward him for rejecting her.

"Angelique," Professor Stokes said to gain her attention.

She looked over at the professor as he drove. "What is it?" She had a feeling she knew where this conversation was going.

"Barnabas and Julia. Will you really finally leave them to charter their own course or will you be unable to resist meddling in their lives?"

Anger rose in the witch. Meddling, how in the world could he have the nerve to call it meddling. She loved Barnabas; she knew what was best for him even if he did not. "I am not meddling now, am I? I am trying to help Barnabas and Chief Ironside."

"For what reward?" the professor asked. "You are not trying to win him back, are you?"

She looked away from Stokes. "I only wish I could, but he doesn't want me." Her voice was so soft Stokes had to strain to hear her. "I could make him happy if he gave me a chance. I know I could. He just won't see it. His stubbornness knows no bounds."

Stokes chuckled. "And what about your stubbornness?" He saw a slight smile appear across her lips.

"Well, I guess I have been just a bit stubborn where Barnabas is concerned."

Stokes laughter filled the vehicle. When he got himself under control, he remarked, "You know, Angelique, you can be quite charming when you are not trying to force your will on someone."

She could not help but smile. "Why thank you professor."

"Since Barnabas and Ironside went back in time and stopped the Leviathans, I believe your life is going to change for the better," he said. A mischievous grin appeared on his face.

Angelique was intrigued by the statement. She had to know more. What did the professor know that she did not? She looked over at him with impatience and demanded, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Let's suffice to say, my dear, that you are going to meet someone. Since the Leviathans will not be there to take control of Sky Rumson, I have a feeling your marriage will be much more successful this time."

"I will marry?" Angelique said excitedly.

"Yes, Angelique. You see, you can get past Barnabas if you put your mind to it. Allow Barnabas and Julia to love each other, you will find your own love. Since it will be mutual and not one-sided, you will be much happier." He smiled at her. He knew he had given her much to think about, and hoped that she would finally free Barnabas to find his own destiny without her interference.

Angelique sat quietly. Sky Rumson. Could she actually love someone other than Barnabas? Maybe the professor was right. Just maybe she could give up Barnabas and move on. But she loved him so; she could not imagine loving anyone the way she loved the vampire. Well, she would see what the future brought. Right now she had to help Dracula and Barnabas.

Stokes pulled the vehicle into the driveway of his professor friend. He was in for quite a treat. He was about to meet a real live witch. Stokes got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. Angelique had waited for him to come around. When he opened the door, she reached out with her hand, and he took it to assist her out of the vehicle. The witch thought how nice it was to be treated like a lady instead of something to be scorned and hated, such as many did when they found out she was a witch.

She rested her hand in the crook of his arm as he led her up the walk to the front door of Andre Maurier's home. Elliott reached up and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, Andre opened the door. A big smile broke across his face. "Welcome, Elliott, I was not expecting you so soon." He looked over at Angelique and remarked, " And who is this beautiful creature?"

Angelique almost cringed at his use of the word creature, but she was quite certain he was giving her a compliment and did not mean to insult her in anyway.

"I present to you, Miss Angelique Bouchard," the professor said with a slight bow.

Andre immediately recognized the name of the woman before him. "A witch, a real live witch! "Elliott you have out done yourself this time. First a vampire and then a witch! This certainly has been the most exciting chapter in my studies of the supernatural. Please come in, come in. I look forward to an eye-opening conversation."

Professor Stokes stepped back to allow Angelique to enter in front of him. Andre led them into his library. Stokes looked around once again at the walls of shelves to ceiling full of books. Most of them were all related to the supernatural. There was a fire going in the fireplace. He looked over at Angelique and could see the discomfort she was in when she saw the fire. Of course! Witches could be destroyed by fire. He turned to her and said, "Would you like me to put it out?"

Angelique was staring at the fire, but when he spoke, she looked up at him. "No, Professor, it's alright. I am fine."

"Then please make yourselves comfortable," he told them. Both of them took seats on a davenport across from the fire.

Elliott noticed the chair by the fireplace had a small table beside it. On the table were reading glasses and a book. He walked over to it and picked it up. "The Power of the Vampire Bat by Ernest Doultier," he read aloud. "You were expecting us?"

Andre smiled. "I figured you would be back. You are still trying to figure a way to destroy Dracula, I presume. I thought I would try to help you as much as I can, and the only way I see that it can be done is by the vampire bat, but there is only a slight possibility of doing it."

"Actually, Andre, things have changed drastically. We are no longer seeking to destroy Dracula."

Maurier raised an eyebrow. "Then Chief Ironside has decided to allow Dracula to take Peter Adell back?"

"No, Chief Ironside has not changed his mind in the least. He wants the vampire destroyed. It is the Vampire Council that has changed the situation. They do not believe that Dracula will destroy Barnabas Collins or kill Robert Ironside. They found out about the meeting between Ironside and Dracula. They have sent an army of vampires to destroy them both," the professor explained.

"Oh goodness, that is terrible news. How is Chief Ironside going to handle this?" Andre asked, the concern written all over his face.

"He and Barnabas have joined forces with Dracula," Angelique informed him. "They will attempt to destroy them all."

"Who on the Vampire Council suggested this?" asked Andre who nodded his disapproval of the council.

"Andrew Adell," Stokes answered.

"No wonder Peter Adell is being given a pass by the council." Andre got up and walked over to the shelves. He pulled down a book. He moved slowly to Elliott and handed him the book. "This is a journal kept by another friend of mine who lived in the same city as the Vampire Council. He was able to stay under the radar of this group. I just received this today. He has learned much about the council and thought I would be interested in his findings."

"Which were?" Angelique asked.

"Andrew Adell has no intention of enforcing the centuries-long rule of vampires only feeding for survival. He wants them to take over humanity. In other words, he wants them to become the dominit race on this planet."

"Does the rest of the council know this?" wondered the Stokes.

"Some on the council do, as they were brought aboard by Andrew himself. The others follow the old Vampire Chronicles. They believe in staying under the radar of the human race. Otherwise, they believed mortals would search the world over to destroy their kind. However, there is one very powerful vampire on the council that believes in the Chronicles. His name is…"

"Morgan," Angelique said.

Andre looked at Angelique with the knowledge that this woman was a witch. He wanted so much to sit down with her and ask a million questions. Maybe when this was all over she would grant him an audience for his curiosity. "That is correct, how did you know?"

"He is here in San Francisco, along with Miranda. They did not agree with the council's decision, so they came to warn Dracula. They have decided to stand with him and Barnabas." Professor Stokes placed the fingers of his hands together as he watched his friend.

"That is good news! Dracula is powerful and I understand Barnabas Collins is much stronger than his two-hundred years would indicate."

"He is," Angelique confirm with a touch of pride. He hated being a vampire, but in all actuality, he had adjusted to its powers like no other vampire before him with the exception of Dracula.

"What is the plan, Elliott?" Andre asked his long-time friend.

"The four vampires are going to fight and destroy the army that has been sent here against them," Stokes answered.

"How many vampires are in this army?"

"Around thirty, I believe," Stokes replied.

"That is going to be difficult for them to destroy. You know they will target the mortal friends of Barnabas Collins. They will figure that is where he is weak."

"Yes, we have already surmised that fact," Angelique said.

"I can see where this is heading," Andre exclaimed. "You intend to try to defeat them with the help of the vampire bat, is that right?"

"It is indeed," Angelique said with a smile.

"Then am I to assume you have some ability to control the bat, Miss Bouchard?"

"You may assume just that," she told him.

"Then why are you here to see me?" Andre asked. "It would seem to me that you do not need my help."

Professor Stokes reached into his pocket, pulled out a pipe and a bag of tobacco. "May I?" He nodded towards his host. Andre nodded back and Elliott lit his pipe. Actually, we do need your help, my friend."

"Oh, how so?"

Angelique leaned forward in her chair. Dracula has taught me to control the vampire bat. He is the only other known being that can. However, Professor, I have only used that control over the bat one time."

He eyed her with the knowledge that this witch was not confident of her ability to control the animal. "Barnabas Collins... you used the bat on him."

"Yes." Angelique dropped her eyes from him. "But that was the only time.

"If that is the case, than why doesn't Dracula turn the bat on the other vampires?"

"Because he can't," Angelique explained. "He is unable to order the bat against his own kind, as it is believed the bat's venom would kill one already turned."

"Yes, that is my belief as well. Yet, I don't understand why that would bother him." Andre was confused as to why he would or could not do it. He felt further explanation was necessary. "Tell me, is there a reason he cannot turn it against his own kind."

"Yes, there is," Elliott answered for Angelique.

From his readings and studies, Andre suspected he already knew the answer. "Because it will not obey him when it comes to attacking another vampire, isn't that right."

Angelique took a liking to this man, which was unusual for her. She preferred to keep mortals in the dark about the supernatural. Her suspicions were that he knew more than he was letting on. Otherwise, they were wasting their time. Knowing Professor Stokes as she did, he would not have brought her here if he did not feel this man could help them. "That is right, Professor Maurier. The vampire bat would not obey him in that case."

"Since you are not a vampire, Miss Bouchard. You can turn the vampire bat against other vampires. It should obey you, should it not?"

"That is why we are here, Professor," Angelique said. "Elliott said that you are the man to answer that very question."

Andre pointed at the book that Professor Stokes now had in his lap. "Mister Doultier believed the vampire bat could only be controlled by Dracula and witches. He had witnessed it two years ago. He said that he saw witch use the vampire bat against a man. She was beautiful, blonde, with green eyes."

Stokes looked over to Angelique. Apparently she had not been honest with him. It seemed she had turned it on another individual. "Is it true, Angelique?"

She looked away from the professor. "Yes, I did not see any sense in bringing it up. The man was a warlock. He was more powerful than I. He tried to kill me, so I could think of only one way to protect myself; I summoned the vampire bat."

"So than you have used it twice," Andre said.

"Yes," she answered truthfully.

"And was there any other time?" Professor Stokes asked.

Angelique was becoming upset with their interrogation. "No!" Her tone was short as she snapped at them.

"Don't take offence, Miss Bouchard," Andre soothe. "We are only trying to determine your experience with the bat. It could be crucial in proving if you will be able to use it against the members of Andrew Adell's vampire army."

"If I was completely confident that I could do it, Professor, I would not be here right now. Professor Stokes seemed to think that you could help determine if I could use it against them."

"And I can, Miss Bouchard. First we need to determine if you are able to turn it on a vampire. It is one thing to turn it on a mortal man, but it is altogether different to turn it on a vampire. In reality, the bat is a vampire. Will it attack one of its own kind? That is the question."

"That is what we were hoping you could determine, Professor," Angelique said.

"First of all, I would like to see you summon the bat," he told her.

"Why? You obviously know I can. I have done it twice before."

"Angelique, please allow Professor Maurier to handle this his way. We will not accomplish what we came here for if we question his methods every step in the process."

"Please summon the bat," Maurier repeated.

Angelique looked at each of them and relented. She closed her eyes and began. "From the depths of hell, I summon you, the almighty Vampire Bat. You will appear before me. I command you to leave the darkness you are now engulfed in and appear. I command you to obey me."

There was a fluttering at the window of the library. Elliot Stokes pointed and exclaimed, "Look!"

Professor Maurier walked over to the window and opened it. The largest bat he had ever laid eyes on entered the library. If flew directly over to Angelique and hovered there. Andre was fascinated, as he had never seen a bat so huge or one that appeared to be following the direction of this witch. He moved closer to the hovering bat and stared at it. Its eyes seemed to be looking straight at Angelique. The ears twitched as the wide span of its wings fluttered.

"Order it to bite me," Andre said to Angelique.

"What?! Have you lost your mind?" she responded.

"I don't want it to actually bite me. You can stop it can't you?"

"Yes, but it is not advisable to order it to attack you," she said.

"I want to see your control, Miss Bouchard. It is important. Just be sure you stop it in time," Maurier told her.

"Do as he says, Angelique," Stokes said.

"I will not be held responsible if..."

"Yes, yes, I understand. Now please do as I ask," Professor Maurier said.

Angelique looked at the bat. It stared directly into her eyes. Both professors watch, fascinated by the silent communication between the witch and the bat. Stokes was far more concerned over this experiment then his friend. If anything distracted Angelique right at the precise moment that the bat attacked, it might be too late to stop it.

Suddenly the bat left Angelique and headed straight for Professor Maurier. Just as the animal reached his neck, he saw the mouth open, the fangs elongated. The creature screeched, his face showed fury. Then suddenly it broke off and its wings fluttered as the bat turned and flew back to the witch. Its eyes looked straight into Angelique's. It's mouth sill open as if it was ready to resume its attack if ordered.

Moments later, it turned and flew out of the window. Andre grinned. "Fascinating, just fascinating!!"

Elliott let out the breath he had been holding as soon as the bat had begun its attack on Andre.

Angelique looked over at Professor Maurier and said, "Did you learn whatever it was you wanted to know?"

"That depends, Miss Bouchard. Did you allow it to brush my neck before you stopped it. In other words, were you in complete control as to when you ordered it to break off the attack?"

"Of course, Professor. I did just exactly as you asked me to do."

"Are you satisfied that she has complete control of the bat, Andre?" Stokes questioned.

"I am indeed! I have never seen anything like it. Who would ever believe that the vampire bat could be controlled and ordered to attack? Absolutely fascinating!"

"So where do we go from here?" Stokes sat back down, picked up the pipe he had set down earlier, and put it between his teeth. "Can it be used against Adell's vampires?"

"I believe so, but there is only one way to find out for sure, and that is to test it," Andre said.

Angelique's eyes widen. "And just how do we do that without finding one of them? The whole idea of coming here was to find out if I could turn it on a vampire."

"You obviously can order the vampire bat to attack, it will obey you if the subject is a mortal, but it is not guaranteed that it will obey you if you order it to attack another vampire. Remember, the bat is a vampire after all."

Angelique threw her hands up in frustration. "This has been a complete waste of time. Let's go, Professor."

"Not so fast, Miss Bouchard. I believe that you indeed will be able to order the vampire bat to attack vampires. All I am saying is that the only way to be a hundred percent positive is to test it," Andre said.

"Test it how? I am not sure that Dracula is going to allow Angelique to order the bat to bite him. He doesn't completely trust her," Stokes pointed out.

Andre chuckled. "Well, it would be a waste of time anyway. It would not attack Dracula."

Stokes looked at him a bit confused. "But you just said you thought it would attack a vampire if Angelique ordered it to."

"What he is saying, Professor," Angelique explained, "is that it would not attack Dracula because he is the first of our kind to be able to control the bat. The animal would consider him its master. Besides, even if it would attack him, he could order it to stop and it would obey him. The point is mute as it would never attack him in the first place."

"Then have it attack Barnabas Collins," Andre suggested.

"Never! I absolutely forbid it!" Angelique almost shouted.

Both men looked at her, surprised at her outburst and yet, not really surprised knowing her feelings for Barnabas. "Miss Bouchard, you could stop it before it bit him as easily as you stopped it from biting me. You can choose not to test it, and you will probably be successful. However, I would think you would want to be sure it will obey you before you go into any dangerous situation."

"Professor Maurier is correct, Angelique. I am sure that Barnabas would agree to the test."

"I am not so sure, Professor. Barnabas doesn't trust me either," she responded.

"The only way you will know is to talk to him," Professor Stokes said with a nod of his head."

She knew they were right and she also knew she would do it. It was just that she regretted the first time she had sent the vampire bat to attack him, she was sure it would bring back memories for Barnabas that might harm what progress she had made with him. "Alright, we will talk to Barnabas when he arrives back at Chief Ironside's office.

Elliott Stokes and Angelique thanked the professor for his help and bid him goodbye. They left his house and returned to Eve Whitfield's vehicle. Once in the car, Elliott turned over the ignition and guided the vehicle into the street. He said nothing, occasionally glancing at the witch who was deep in thought. He figured he had to give her time to think about how she was going to approach Barnabas with the idea.

It was too bad they could not use Dracula for the experiment, but then again, Angelique seemed to have a history with him as well. What was it about this witch and her fascination with vampires? She certainly liked to play dangerously.

They arrived back at Police Headquarters, rode the elevator to the top floor of the building and went up the ramp to Ironside's office. Professor Stokes opened the door and stood back to allow Angelique to enter in front of him.

Willie stood up and walked over to them. "What did you find out?"

"Professor Maurier believes Angelique can turn the vampire bat on other vampires, but the only way to be sure is to do a test on one of our vampires.

"What? Not on Barnabas, no way," Willie said. He began pacing back and forth. "Not Barnabas. It is my job to protect him and I won't allow it. I just won't allow it."

"Relax, Willie, Barnabas is not the only vampire here," Miranda said. "I am willing to be the subject of the test and I have no doubt that Morgan will be willing as well."

"Why don't we wait until Barnabas gets back, he and Dracula will decide who will be the one to do it," Julia said. She tried to be the voice of reason, although, her own mind was with Willie. She did not want that vampire bat anywhere near Barnabas. "Speaking of tests, have you tried controlling the vampire bat since we got here, Angelique?"

"Yes, I ordered it to attack Professor Maurier and stopped it just as it reached him," she told her.

"Good, at least we have confirmation that you can summon and command it. The rest will be up to Barnabas and Dracula,"Julie said.

"I think you are forgetting one important person," Mark said. "Barnabas and Dracula are not in charge here. Chief Ironside will decide if it is to be allowed to begin with."

"That goes without saying," Professor Stokes said. "I believe both Dracula and Barnabas will do whatever he orders."

Miranda nodded. "They both have full confidence in your chief. Let's not quarrel over who's in charge. We are all in this together."

Mark looked at Miranda. "Yeah, well whose office are we in?"

No one said anything further to keep any disagreements from escalating. The vampires would follow Barnabas and Dracula, along with Julia and Willie. Ironside's staff would take their orders from him. As far as Professor Stokes, he had no doubt of who was in charge. As powerful as Barnabas and Dracula were, they would take their orders from Ironside. Robert Ironside was the man in charge.

*

The parking lot was dark, but that did not stop the activity behind the Drinker's Bar, at least that is what it was known as, even though that really was not the name. Ironside, in his wheelchair, was at the far end of the parking lot. Barnabas had set him there since it seemed to be the safest place for him to see the entire lot.

Both Dracula and Barnabas convinced him that the best way for them to communicate with him was to allow each of them to bite him. When they first made their proposal to him, his first reaction was to tell both bloodsuckers he would have no part of it. Then he remembered how he and Barnabas had communicated with each other when they were back in the past to destroy the Leviathans. It had been that telepathic communication that had enabled Ironside to let Barnabas know that Nicholas Blair was about to open the door to the Leviathans tunnel, and release the rest of the Leviathans. He and Barnabas had come up with a plan that would set off the gun powder Barnabas had trailed throughout the entire cave. Had Blair been able to opened the door to that cave, it would have been possible for many of the Leviathans to escape. The plan was for the two of them to destroy the Leviathans, including their leader that was attending the ceremony that would have made Robert Ironside one of them. Fortunately, the detective, through the telepathic connection, was able to communicate to Barnabas that Nicholas Blair was about to open that door. The vampire, with his superhuman speed had been able to stop Blair by setting off the gun powder with a torch, destroying all of the Leviathans inside. He and Ironside were able to destroy all of that evil race and the telepathic connection between the two had a direct effect on their ability to do so.

So Chief Ironside had agree to allow each of the two vampires to bite him. He was still trying to get over the light-headedness. Neither of them had taken very much blood, as their intention was to create the telepathic connection rather than take control. Nevertheless, he still was slightly light-headed due to the loss of blood.

Dracula had told him that he and Barnabas could not telepathically communicate between the two of them, but Ironside could be the go-between. In that way, they would be able to communicate with each other. For that reason, Ironside had agreed to allowing them to bite him.

He looked around the parking lot. Several couples and groups of people had come and gone earlier, but at the moment the parking lot was extremely quiet. Barnabas and Dracula left him alone to check out the surrounding area. Each of them had agreed that according to the information Ironside had collected on the attacks, the pattern showed that it was highly likely that he would attack an unsuspecting woman at one of three bars. This was one of them. Barnabas had gone to the second one and Dracula the third. Between them, they could cover all three establishments. They had assured Ironside that if he got into trouble they could be their in less than a minute. All he would need to do was to use the telepathic communication between them.

Ironside would have felt better if either Eve or Ed were with him, but not even a vampire would stop him from doing his job. He was well equipped with everything that he was carrying; he had a cross around his neck, holy water, but most importantly he had a gun that had been equipped with wooden bullets. The chief made sure that it was in his right hand, even when he was wheeling his chair. He was not taking any chances. He knew what these creatures could do. He had seen it up close and personal.

Suddenly, appearing before him from nowhere was a man. He walked towards Ironside believing that the detective had not seen him approach. He didn't take into consideration that Ironside had been well versed in vampires.

"Hello, Chief Ironside, you are Robert Ironside, are you not?"

"I am," the chief answered. "I have been waiting for you, Mister Adell. Peter Adell, isn't it?"

Adell smiled at him. He stared into Ironsides eyes in an attempt to control the man just enough to overtake him. He had no idea that Ironside could not be controlled in that manner.

"Waiting for me? Whatever for?" Adell shifted a little closer to the man in the wheelchair.

"To arrest you for murder."

Adell smiled at the detective as he continued to stare into his eyes. Soon he would be able to disarm the police officer and have the pleasure of sucking every drop of blood in his body. The city of San Francisco would soon learn that their protector could not protect them from him. "Murder? I have murdered no one. Do you hunt, Chief Ironside?"

"Occasionally."

"And you kill your prey?" Adell asked.

"Yes."

"Well then, do you consider that murder? You see, you are prey to a vampire. Therefore, I am only hunting. It is not murder. There is no difference." He moved closer to Ironside.

The detective lifted his gun and pointed it directly at the chest of Peter Adell. "This is not loaded with lead bullets, Mister Adell. They are wood. You do know what that means, don't you. To answer your question, a hunter kills animals, not human beings. You are a murderous monster. I know how to deal with monsters, especially vampires. I have learned a great deal about your kind, taught to me by two vampires."

Adell was stunned. His hypnotic eyes should have at least distracted Ironside long enough for him to make a move. How was this man resisting that particular power? "You are different than most mortals, Chief. I should have been able to exert some power over you with my eyes. How is it that you can resist?"

"No one has ever been able to hypnotize me. That is what you do, isn't it; you use hypnotism against your victims?"

"Yes and no. I really would like to get to know you, but you see, I know about Dracula being here. My father told me that he and Barnabas Collins are here to kill me. You can't, Chief. You should know that by now."

"All I have to do is pull this trigger. I am an excellent marksman."

"Then why don't you do it?"

"I am going to arrest you and then you are going to tell me where the rest of your friends are so that I can arrest them," Ironside said boldly.

Peter Adell began laughing. "You are a brave one aren't you, out here all alone with Collins and Dracula not here to protect you. Where are they by the way? Where are your protectors, Ironside?"

The detective grunted. "I don't need a protector, Mister Adell, you present no threat to me. You are just a murderous monster, a bloodsucking demon."

Peter's expression changed. He had had just about enough of this boorish detective. "You are pretty brave for a cripple in a wheelchair. You might be able to protect yourself with that gun of yours against me, but what about several of us?"

Suddenly, appearing were ten vampires. They surrounded Ironside from all sides. He looked behind him. He had no escape route, except one. "Barnabas, Dracula. Peter Adell is here. I am surrounded by vampires, at least a dozen."

"We are coming," Dracula replied.

"Stall, Robert, we are on our way," Barnabas said to him telepathically.

"Now tell me, Chief Ironside, how is that gun with wooden bullets going to help you now?"

"No more than all these killers are going to help you, because you are going to be the first to die if any of you make a single move in my direction."

"Bold talk for a dead man, Ironside." Adell, using vampire speed headed for the detective. However, the chief had anticipated the action and pulled the trigger before the vampire made his move. He shot Peter Adell directly through the heart. Turning the gun to the closest vampire, he pulled the trigger and shot him in the heart as well. He got off one more shot and killed one last vampire before the rest of them descended on the San Francisco detective.


	14. Chapter 14

Dark Shadows in San Francisco

Chapter 14

With eight bloodsuckers still to contend with, Ironside pulled out his cross from his suit coat pocket. It was nothing more than two pieces of wood that had been nailed together to form a very deadly weapon against vampires. With his service revolver in one hand and the cross in the other, he waited for the vampires to attack. He had expected them to use their superhuman strength to overpower him and was quite surprised to see them move slowly towards him. Well, why not, they probably did not think a man in a wheelchair presented much of a problem.

Three of the vampires were dead or at least almost dead. He remembered that their heads had to be removed to prevent them from recovering from someone removing a wooden stake or in this case a wooden bullet. To ensure that they never came back, Ironside remembered they had to be burned up. At this point, he had no problem with that. He would not extend any of them any mercy.

The closest vampire moved with lighting speed and grabbed his head, bending it to give the bloodsucker access to the vein in his neck. Ironside shoved the cross on the vampire's forehead. He screamed and backed away from the detective. Another vampire had reached him, the chief took aim, but before he could shoot, the gun was knocked out of his hand. That left him with only the cross to defend himself. Two more vampires arrived to assist the first one.

Removing his last line of defense, both grabbed his head. Mouths opened, fangs elongated, but neither vampire had the chance to bite him. Barnabas and Dracula appeared out of no where. Dracula grabbed one by the throat, using his other hand, he ripped the head off the vampire. He turned to check on Barnabas, who had made quick work of the other one, now also minus his head.

That left six vampires to contend with. Keeping a close eye on Ironside and staying close to him, Dracula and Barnabas went after the remaining vampires.

A dark colored Ford pulled to a screeching halt. Sergeant Ed Brown and Officer Eve Whitfield got out of the vehicle and ran at top speed towards the warring vampires. Ed caught her eye and nodded at the chief; Eve nodded back in acknowledgement letting him know that she understood.

Whitfield spotted Ironside's revolver, picked it up and handed it to the detective. With her own revolver out and pointed at the vampires fighting to the death she waited for an opportunity to shoot.

Ed was standing next to the vampires on the other side, but could not safely get off a shot as they were moving faster than the human eye could keep up. Even if an opportunity to shoot one of them came about, by the time he got the shot off, he could easily hit Barnabas or Dracula.

The six remaining vampires were working together in an attempt to take down Barnabas and Dracula at the same time. Unfortunately for them, both vampires were stronger than all six of them. As they tried to surround the two older vampires, both moved faster than the other six could handle. One moved in on Barnabas, who grabbed the fledgling and threw him three-quarters the way across the parking lot. He hit a pick-up truck with a horrible crash. The entire side of the truck was completely caved in. The tires blew out and the truck rested on the rims of the wheels.

The fledgling stood up, but before he could rejoin the fight, Ed Brown raised his weapon in his direction and pulled the trigger. The bullet embedded into the chest of the vampire and he went down. They were now down to five vampires.

Ironside and Eve kept their weapons drawn, but like Ed, they could not follow the battle as it was moving at unbelievable speeds. One vampire broke away from the group and using his superhuman speed, he circled around behind Ironside and Eve. He went in for the attack, but never even got close enough as Morgan appeared and moved in. Grabbing the vampire by the throat, he squeezed. His opponent shoved Morgan, who did not loose his grip. They both went flying through the air and onto the roof of a parked car with a terrific force. The roof caved into the seats of the automobile. Morgan drew back his fist and hit the vampire with such force, his hand enter the flesh and broke into his stomach. After pulling his hand out of the stomach of the vampire, the hole immediately began to close, but Morgan wasn't finished. He shoved his fist back in the stomach of the vampire and started tearing his guts out. Being the weaker of the two, the fledgling tried to fight off Morgan with no success. By the time Morgan was finished, he had torn the body of the vampire in half. He reached up, grabbed his head, tearing it from his body. Morgan returned to Ironside and Eve. One more down, four to go.

Meanwhile, the other vampires were losing the battle. Dracula, with teeth elongated and snarling, was in a battle with two of them and Barnabas the other two. Morgan was reluctant to leave Ironside and Eve with four vampires still fighting. He did not want any of them to break off and try to attack them again.

Barnabas had one vampire by the neck and reached out and backhanded the other, he went through the air and landed in front of Ironside and Eve. They pointed their guns at him and as soon as he rose to his feet, both fired, shooting him in the heart with two wooden bullets. He fell to the ground. Down to three.

With only one left to deal with, Barnabas threw him towards Ed Brown who promptly put a wooden bullet in the vampire's chest. He moved in to help Dracula, but quickly realized he did not need the help. Dracula could have killed them as quickly as Barnabas had, probably quicker; he was simply inflicting as much pain and damage as he could as punishment.

Dracula nodded at Barnabas and threw one of the fledglings to him. Barnabas then tore the head from him. With only one left, Dracula decided not to destroy the final vampire, he allowed him to disappear before him. He did not see Barnabas immediately disappeared to follow him.

With all the attacking vampires now dead, or almost dead, Morgan left Ironside and went immediately to Dracula. "Are you alright, Count?"

"I am fine. Where's Barnabas?"

"One of them left, he is pursuing him," Ironside responded for Morgan.

Dracula told him, "Tell him to forget him and come back. I want Adell to know his son is dead by our hand. I will need Barnabas to help clean this up."

Ed and Eve had already moved over to the back door of the bar to prevent any others from coming out the door. There were seven or eight people standing outside watching. Ed was holding them there.

Ironside conveyed to Barnabas to return through their telepathic connection. Within seconds of doing so, Barnabas reappeared. "I caught up with him, but let him go as you requested."

"Good. Let Adell deal with it. He will know that we destroyed all of his vampires. It will make other vampires think twice before attacking us again."

"Dracula, we need to get rid of these bodies," Ironside said.

"Barnabas and I will take care of that." He turned to Morgan. "Those people must not be allowed to remember what they have witnessed."

Morgan bowed to Dracula and headed for the people that had witnessed the fight between the vampires and began to alter their memories.

Ironside watched as Barnabas and Dracula worked at tremendous speeds to remove the bodies. After gathering them, they put them on the cement in a pile of bodies and detached heads. Ironside reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter he used for lighting an occasional cigarette. He handed it to Dracula, who lit and threw it on the mangled bodies and heads of the destroyed vampires.

They remained long enough to watch the fire burn them down to ashes. Once reduced to ashes, they disappeared as if they had never been there in the first place.

Dracula turned to Ironside. "We can do no more tonight. Peter Adell is dead. We will now wait for Andrew to make the next move."

Ironside nodded. "Dracula, you and Barnabas saved my life. Thank you."

A small smile broke across Dracula's lips. "Barnabas was right. You are a good man, Robert Ironside. We will protect you and your people. Let us return to your lair and plan our next move."

Morgan joined them. "It is done. None of them will remember anything about what they saw. I have instructed Sergeant Brown and Officer Whitfield to stop blocking the back door."

Ed and Eve joined the vampires and their boss. Ironside put out his hand to Morgan. "Thanks, bloodsucker." Morgan shook the chief's hand.

Ed and Eve attempted to hide their amusement, but were unsuccessful.

Morgan smiled at their reaction. He looked at Ironside and said, "You are welcome, mortal."

The unusual alliance of mortals and immortals left the parking lot leaving behind no sign of the struggle with the exception of the two destroyed vehicles.

*

Andrew Adell was becoming concerned. It was getting late; he had not heard from Peter and the small army of vampires he had sent to destroy Collins and Dracula. Did something go wrong? Peter would not have had any trouble finding Robert Ironside. Andrew knew that at least one vampire would be with Ironside to protect him. He did not believe that even Dracula could stand up to eleven vampires. Dracula had become somewhat of a legend and as with most legends, facts and truths were always embellished and exaggerated.

The Count may be the oldest and most powerful vampire in a one on one conflict, but he doubted he would be able to handle eleven vampires. Certainly he had the help of Barnabas Collins, but even then, the two of them would have been destroyed. He only had to wait for word from his son. He had sent Peter because he did not trust anyone else to do the job. He and Peter had the same philosophy regarding vampires. Why in the world would vampires take a back seat to mortals? The were far more powerful than humans. All they had to do was create a large race of vampires and they could become the dominant race on earth. He knew all the arguments against it. A large race of vampires would eventually kill off the human race. Then they would have to revert to animals to feed on. How long would animals last? With them gone, it would leave nothing for vampires to feed on.

Andrew believed that even a large number of vampires could be controlled with rules and harsh punishment for those who broke those rules, just as they were doing now with those who killed. It was written law that vampires could only kill to conceal their true nature. They could not create any new vampires without the council's permission. Otherwise they were free to live eternity as they pleased.

Vampires like Barnabas Collins and Count Dracula should have been punished and destroyed for their disobedience, but the council argued that Collins was not killing, at least not that they knew of. He live quietly in Collinsport, Maine and only eliminated those that discovered his secret. As far as Dracula was concerned, everyone was scared of him and did not want to deal with him. No one wanted to try and destroy him for fear of his own destruction. Also, many vampires admired Dracula and considered him the father of the vampire race.

Andrew had slowly brought members onto the council that thought like he did. They still had holdouts such as Morgan and Miranda, but they would soon be eliminated as well. Adell was aware of their disobedience of coming to America when they were told not to. He had no doubt they came here not only to warn Dracula of the council's decision to destroy him and Collins, but also to help him fight the vampires Andrew brought with him.

Of course, Morgan and Miranda would be destroyed for siding with Dracula. Even though the destruction of these vampires would be extremely satisfying, Andrew expected the most satisfaction he would feel is when he ended the life of Robert T. Ironside. He was the reason this had escalated out of control into the mess they now had to deal with. So what if Peter was killing humans? None of them were important; they were only mortals. Ironside made a mistake going after his son. He made a fatal mistake calling in Barnabas Collins and enlisting the help of Dracula. Although, it finally gave him the justification of destroying all three of them.

Peter and Andrew had created the so-called rift between them to allow the council to think that Andrew believed in the Vampire Chronicles when, if fact, neither of them believed vampires should remain obscure in a day and age when they could rule the world. They had decided they were going to change that. So the two vampires had decided Peter would go on a killing spree to draw the council's attention. Because Peter was Andrew's son, he had the right to have him brought back for judgement in front of the council.

Andrew was certain the council would insist on Dracula going after him and bringing him back. Andrew had picked San Francisco for a reason. He wanted Robert Ironside killed. He never agreed with the majority of the board allowing him to live when he discovered Barnabas Collins was a vampire.

By sending Dracula, he had counted on the Count killing the detective since Ironside would never allow Peter to go unpunished for the women he killed. What he had not anticipated was Dracula joining with Ironside.

Now he had an army of vampires here with the council's blessing to kill Ironside and destroy Collins and Dracula. Once it was done, he would have Morgan and Miranda destroyed. It would open the door to placing vampires who would vote with him on the council. He would then have a majority of the council on his side and he would be able to change the course of history. Mortals days were numbered as the rulers of the planet.

He was brought out of his thoughts with a knock on the door of the room he had selected for his headquarters. Andrew had found out about the tunnels under San Francisco and decided it was the perfect place for his vampire army to rest during the day.

"Come in," Andrew called out to his visitor. It was about time Peter reported in.

The door opened and Eddie Brockvich entered. Andrew took one look at the young vampire and he had a bad feeling that something had gone drastically wrong. Brockvich had scratches and marks on his face and arms that surely had been deep cuts and bruises. They were healing quickly even though they were signs of battle wounds.

"Eddie, what is it? Where is Peter?" Andrew said, taking a step forward.

Eddie looked down, not allowing Andrew to see the fear in his eyes. "Peter is dead."

"What do you mean dead? Can he be revived?" Andrew said, the blood he had drank earlier in the evening was now pumping through his system.

"No, he can't be revived. Ironside shot him with a wooden bullet. We moved in to take him; Dracula and Collins showed up along with Ironside's staff. They killed them all, Andrew. Every last one of them including Peter."

Andrew would have been sick to his stomach had he been able to fill it with normal food. His son, his only son, dead for good. He said nothing as the anger began to climb within him.

"I am sorry, Andrew, they were too much for us," Eddie told him. "I decided someone had to come back and tell you what had happened, so when Dracula and Collins were busy with Stan and Brandon, I left and came here."

"Before or after Peter was killed?" Andrew said in a low and deadly voice.

Eddie realized he better be careful as Andrew would want to punish someone for the failure of their mission and he was the only one left alive. "As soon as we appeared, Ironside shot him with one of those wooden bullets. We did not even get a chance to stop him."

"Ironside...Ironside...Ironside!" he shouted aloud. "I want that crippled cop brought back here. I want every vampire to suck his blood until he is completely drained. I will be the last one to finish him off. We will not leave here until that cop is DEAD!" he yelled.

"Yes, Andrew. We will avenge his death for you." Eddie promised.

"You better believe you will because if you fail at your next mission, you will be staked and burned. Do you understand me, Eddie?"

Eddie could see that Andrew was on the verge of exploding. He had to get out of his chambers before that happened or he would cease to exist. "Yes, Andrew, I promise we will not fail again." He turned to leave expecting to be stopped by Andrew. He was relieved when he did not stop him from leaving his chambers.

Once outside, Eddie decided he had no intention of attacking Collins or Dracula. He had never seen such power in two vampires. Although, Collins was fighting to kill, Dracula was toying with them. He put forth no effort. When he was ready, he killed instantly and with speed none of them could match.

Barnabas Collins was much stronger than vampires his age. He too handled them quite easily, not as easily as Dracula, but still he had little trouble taking out his opponents. He did not want anything to do with another attempt on either of them. Eddie didn't care what Andrew wanted. He didn't agree with the direction he was taking the council in the first place. The old way was much better.

He was leaving San Francisco. One altercation with Dracula and Collins was more than he had wanted to begin with. Eddie had to warn Dracula. He had to let him know what Andrew had planned. He would be taking a chance with his life, he knew that. He was going to do it anyway. He made up his mind. He would ask Dracula to keep him for one day and then he was out of this god forsaken town. He never wanted to see it, Dracula or Barnabas Collins again.

Inside his chambers, Andrew was fuming and grieving at the same time. His only son. He had turned him. Peter had been with him ever since he himself had been turned. Now he was gone. Even eternity for a vampire was not necessarily eternity. Dracula would have seen to it that his son and the other vampires were burned. There would be nothing left of Peter for as soon as he had been turned to ashes, he would have disappeared for good.

His hatred for Dracula and Collins grew stronger. He would make them pay for what they did to Peter. Dracula had deliberately allowed Eddie to live in order to let Andrew know that Peter had died at their hands. There was another man that would pay and he would die a very painful death. Robert Ironside. He was the one that pulled the trigger and put that wooden bullet in Peter's heart. He would live only long enough to regret his actions. He would find out first hand that vampires were superior and he would learn the power of a real vampire, not the mercy of Collins and Dracula.

Andrew looked up and screamed in anguish.

*

Everyone headed back to Chief Ironside's office. Dracula had stepped behind Ironside's chair as soon as they reached the police parking garage and began wheeling the detective to the elevator. Ironside was no longer nervous in the presence of Dracula. He allowed him to push him up the ramp and into his office.

Julia and Willie ran to Barnabas's side. Eve, Ed and Morgan had arrived ahead of the chief and the other vampires as Ironside wheeled over to the table.

"Chief Ironside, Morgan tells us that Peter Adell is dead. Is he truly gone for good?" Professor Stokes asked.

"He is," Ironside said. The experience he had just been part of reminded him what they were dealing with. He had been set up to protect himself from a vampire, but it was next to useless when it came to an army of the bloodsucking demons. Ironside had been overwhelmed and would not be here at this moment if it were not for Barnabas, Dracula and his own staff. It made him wonder if sending his own people out was sending them to a certain death.

He was responsible for the lives of Ed, Eve and Mark. He now realized how ill-equipped they were to deal with vampires. If there was only one, then yes, they would be able to handle them. A dozen like the group that attacked him would overwhelm them as easily as he had been.

Ironside had forgotten about the telepathic link that he shared with Dracula and Barnabas. Both men were receiving a flood of thoughts from the detective. Barnabas felt for Robert, who had always been able to get out of dangerous situations on his own, but this time had been different. Despite the fact that he was armed with a gun loaded with wooden bullets, he was not able to handle the situation on his own. Somehow Barnabas had to convey to him that no mortal could be expected to handle that.

"Robert, do not blame yourself for the situation. As a mortal, you could not be expected to handle a dozen vampires at a time," Barnabas told him through their connection.

Dracula watched Ironside as he knew he was communicating with Barnabas. Since he could not communicate this way with Barnabas, he had to depend on the one-sided conversation of Robert Ironside.

"If I could not handle it, than how am I supposed to expect my officers to handle eleven, not twelve," Ironside corrected, "vampires?"

Dracula understood immediately what the conversation was about. "Since there is a solution to this problem, I suggest we discuss it aloud with the rest of the mortals in the room."

Realizing that Dracula could not hear Barnabas's side of the conversation and agreeing with Dracula, the chief said aloud, "Yes, Count, I agree that this should be discussed with every one else."

The other mortals in the room looked up at Chief Ironside, but it was Mark who spoke up first. "Discuss what?"

"The fact that none of us are going to be able to handle a dozen vampires at once. It seems to be how Andrew Adell plans on attacking us. He is well aware that we are vulnerable and can be overwhelmed if he sends several vampires against us," Ironside said.

"There is a solution to this problem," Morgan spoke up.

"I don't think I am going to care for this solution if it is going where I think it is," Eve said, dryly.

Ironside looked over at his policewoman. "Would you rather try to fight off a dozen vampires at once, Officer Whitfield? I assure you, you would lose."

"What exactly are you proposing?" Ed asked.

Barnabas stepped into the conversation. "All mortals in this room must be bitten by all of the vampires working with you. That way, we will have a telepathic connection with each and everyone of you. If you get into trouble, all you will have to do is speak to one of us, and we will come to aide you."

"That's what I was afraid of," Eve said.

"Doesn't sound that bad to me," Mark remarked, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's because you have never been under the thrall of a vampire," Eve responded.

Barnabas smiled. "Was it really that bad, Eve?"

Eve looked up to the smiling vampire. "Depends on whether you mind having your will taken from you."

"That will not happen in this case, Officer Whitfield," Dracula said to ease her mind. "You see, the only reason to bite each of you is to create the telepathic communication. Not one of the vampires in this room is going to control your will. You will continue to take orders from Chief Ironside. You will have no desire to serve us. I repeat the only reason for doing this is to create a means of making it possible for you to communicate with the vampires in the room if you find yourself in an impossible situation. The choice is yours."

"No it is not," Ironside barked. "The choice is mine and mine alone when it comes to my staff. Each of you will allow all of our vampire friends to bite you in order to establish the telepathic communication, or you are off this case. Is that clear?"

Dracula smiled. Ironside was the boss, that was as plain as day. He almost laughed at that thought as he had not seen the light of day in hundreds of years."

"Well?" Ironside asked.

"Alright fine," Eve said, "as long as none of them say, I want to bite your neck." She attempted to use a Transylvania accent, mocking the Dracula in the 1930's movie with Bela Lugosi.

That brought out laughter around the room as everyone prepared to be bitten by each of the vampires.


	15. Chapter 15

Dark Shadows in San Francisco

Chapter 15

Julia walked into the room that Ironside had assigned to Barnabas. The vampire prepared to get into his coffin. Julia had made it a habit to join Barnabas when he retired and awaken. She had been doing this since he declared his love for her.

Julia had been working on a cure for the vampire and already knew that she would find it since Barnabas had made a trip back to his original time. When he returned from the past, he had been thrown into their future and discovered that Julia had found that cure.

"Julia, you are not to leave Chief Ironside's office. There is nothing more that Andrew Adell would like than to use you against me. We know that none of the vampires can harm you during the day, but that doesn't mean that they could not send someone after you. So I must insist that you stay in the office under Chief Ironside's protection. Please, Julia, do as I ask. Now that we are together, I could not bear to lose you."

Julia smiled up at the vampire. "I really don't think I have a choice. I don't think that Chief Ironside is going to let any of us leave his office."

Barnabas returned the smile, bent down and kissed Julia. He got into the coffin, reached up and began pulling it down over him. "Until dusk, my love."

Julia remain there until the coffin was completely closed.

*

As all the vampires prepared to return to their coffins for the daylight hours, Andrew Adell stood quietly as his anger continued to simmer. He wanted Robert Ironside. Eventually, they would kill and destroy Dracula, but Ironside was a priority. He was the one directly responsible for his son's death. He had shot wooden bullets directly into his heart. Peter would have been unable to do anything to protect himself from such an attack.

He had every intentions of making the crippled detective pay for what he did. However that death was not going to be quick or easy. He would see to it that every vampire traveling with him tormented the man. He would die a slow painful death. Andrew would have no remorse about doing it. Ironside had every chance to turn Peter Adele over to him. Although, the truth be told, that was not really what they had planned. Destroying Dracula and Ironside was essential for him to take over the council completely.

He had known about Dracula's fondness of Barnabas Collins even though the count had never met him. He admired him because Collins ignored both the master and the Vampire Council. That would come to an end with the destruction of both Collins and Dracula. Andrew would make sure that all vampires followed his rules and regulations, which were going to be greatly different from those that had been created by the old guard. Vampires would rule the world. They were far superior to mortals. Why should they lie in hiding well mortals ruled the planet?

Miranda and Morgan had to go as well. He knew that they would betray the council as soon as they voted to destroy Dracula and Collins. In fact, he had counted on it. They were holdouts and part of that Old Guard. It was time to eliminate them as well. Joining forces with Dracula and Collins would only bring it about faster. That was alright with him. Soon he would have total control of the Vampire Council. His only regret was that he would not be able to bring his son, Peter on the council to work with him.

The more he thought about it the more his rage manifested. Andrew could not even see that it was becoming an obsession very quickly. The important thing was to destroy Collins and Dracula, which had been his intention from the very beginning. He could not see how unimportant one mortal man in a wheelchair was to his goals. He had only used him as a vessel to get Barnabas and Dracula involved.

Andrew did not realize that even some of the vampires he had brought with him to fight Dracula and Collins were beginning to question the reason they were here. Barnabas and Dracula had destroyed eleven of them already. Many of the ones that were left had doubts as to whether Dracula could be defeated. They also were beginning to fear Barnabas Collins. Despite being a relatively young vampire, his own strengths as a member of the living dead were becoming legend very quickly.

The only reason at this point that the vampires were following Andrew was that they were scared of him. He would not hesitate to have one of his own kind staked and burned. Over the years, he had been able to garner tremendous support among vampires out there who did not want to follow the rules of never killing their victims. Many of them felt that the kill was the ultimate exhilaration of being a vampire.

Deep down in the tunnels of San Francisco, Andrew opened the lid of his coffin. They had a perfect hiding place, one that Ironside would never think to look to find them. Neither would Dracula consider the tunnels as he would not know of their existence.

Climbing into the coffin, he reached up and pulled the lid down. Any further plans would have to wait until dusk.

*

Julia Hoffman re-entered Ironside's office. The detective was sitting at the main table with Sergeant Brown, Officer Eve Whitfield and Mark Sanger. She chose to join Professor Stokes and Willie Loomis who were at the other end of the room, resting on a leather couch.

Willie was staring at Robert Ironside. "Does that man ever sleep?"

The professor chuckled. "It only seems that way, Willie. You are looking at one of the most brilliant criminal investigators in the world."

"If he is so brilliant, then why has he not been able to solve this problem. So far it has been Dracula and Barnabas that have taken matters into their hands. Ironside would not even be alive right now if it weren't for the two of them." Willie was showing signs of agitation. He was not used to being cooped up. The Old House was huge and Willie had the run of it. Since Julia had come on the scene, Willie had far more freedom than he had when he first opened Barnabas Collins's coffin that fateful day. It had been quite some time since he had been locked in his room at the Old House by Barnabas. The vampire trusted him now and he trusted the vampire. It was his job to protect him and Ironside had pretty much taken that over. He didn't realize that his feelings were nothing more than jealousy of what he perceived to be Ironside interfering with his job.

Julia looked at the group at the table. "What do you suppose they are planning?"

Professor Stokes drew his attention away from Willie Loomis and turned it to Julia Hoffman. "If I know Ironside as well as I think I do, he is trying to think of a way to locate the vampires' lair. If we could do that, they could all be destroyed during the day while they are sleeping. It would be much safer for all humans involved in this."

As it turned out, Professor Stokes was exactly right. The loud voice of Robert Ironside called out to them. "Professor! If you and your party would join us at the table, we have things to talk over."

Julia and Elliot Stokes immediately got up and walked over to the table; Willie was much slower to do so. As far as he was concerned, Barnabas was in charge of this mission, not Ironside. He finally relented and joined them at the table.

Ironside nodded at Ed. Brown took over from there. "We is mortal human beings do have a very important advantage over vampires. We do not have to retire and sleep all day long. When we do sleep, we are nowhere near as vulnerable as they are. The chief has decided that the best way to stop Andrew Adell and his army of vampires is to destroy them in the daytime, but we have to find them first."

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Willie Loomis snarled at the group. "None of you have anywhere near the experience with vampires that Julia and I do. You are forgetting that I live with one and Julia spends much of her time with him as well. Vampires will place their coffins in the most unexpected places. Places you would never think of looking."

"Mr. Loomis," Ironside said, "that is exactly why you have been called to this table to discuss this. We need your help in locating the vampires' lair. You have a much better chance of figuring out where they would hide than we do. Ed, get us a map of San Francisco."

Sergeant Brown walked over to the desk, opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a map of the city. Returning to the table, Ed spread the map out directly in front of Ironside. Everyone gathered behind and to the side of the detective. Between Ed and Eve, they began pointing out areas of the city they thought that vampires might set up shop.

Willie shook his head. "You don't understand their nature. They are not going to go anywhere that would draw attention. They can't afford to have curious people showing up and finding them in the daytime when they are vulnerable. When I awaken Barnabas in the secret room in the mausoleum, he chose to stay there until he got possession of the Old House from Elizabeth Stoddard."

"But even then, he set his coffin up nearly at the bottom of the stairs in the Old House," Eve pointed out. "You will have to admit anyone that decided to look around the mansion could have easily found him. He did not even have it in any of the secret passages under the house."

"No one could find him," Willie snapped. "It is my job to make sure they don't."

"We found him," Ironside reminded him.

Willie looked down. "So you did." His shame of that discovery was obviously still very vivid in his memory.

"So if you don't think any of the places we have pointed out would be where they would hide, then why don't you point out where you think they would have put their coffins?" Mark suggested.

"Vampire's worse fears are that of discovery when they are sleeping in their coffins during the day. It is the reason that they use humans to protect them," Julia explained. "You must understand that if and when we do find their lair, it will not be a matter of effortlessly destroying them. They will be protected by many mortals. Remember, Barnabas has Willie, Dracula has Oscar. Each and every one of the vampires, including Andrew Adell will have brought a human with them for protection."

"Which means we will be dealing with about forty human protectors," Professor Stokes said. "Dracula said Oscar was able to get updated information. Andrew Adell brought fifty vampires with him. Barnabas, Dracula and the chief destroyed eleven of them. That means there are now forty of them left, including Adell."

"I am not worried about the humans," Ironside said. "We can plan for them."

"Chief, how are we going to do that?" Ed asked. "We won't have our vampires to help us. They would be sleeping as well. That means, if we find them, and that is a big if, then the people in this room would have to be the ones to destroy them. You, me, and Eve are the only cops in the room. I would assume these people with be armed."

"You can count on that, Sergeant," Doctor Hoffman said.

"How do we take on forty armed men without more help?" Eve asked. "The only way I see is to bring more people into this, which is not a good idea if we want to keep this quiet."

"There is one more we could bring into it," Ed said. "Carl Reese could be trusted.

"I think we are getting the cart before the horse," Ironside said. "We have not found them yet. Let's concentrate on that first, and then we will worry how we are going to deal with their protectors." Ironside intended to use Angelique and Doctor Hoffman to control them. He would reveal that at a later date. First they had to find the bloodsuckers.

"So we are back to locating them," Julia said.

"Ed, I asked you to find out about newly rented houses and businesses, have you done that?"

"That many vampires would not be able to stay in one house," Willie argued.

"Who said they are in one house?" Ironside countered. "They could very well be in forty different houses. We won't know until we check, now will we? Ed, what about it?"

"Chief, I have a list of sixty-five houses rented within the last two weeks," Ed responded.

"Let's stick to the last few days. We were trying to locate Dracula before. These vampires would have arrived within the last few days," the chief pointed out.

"Okay." He went over to the chief's desk and returned with a list of houses and businesses rented in the time period his boss had asked for. Ed began reading over the list. "There are twenty of them."

"If you are correct in saying they could be in different houses, Chief Ironside," the professor said, "that would mean there are two vampires per house."

"That would be true if all of them were rented by Andrew Adell and his vampires," Eve said, "which is doubtful."

"Well, let's start checking them out," Ironside said. "Divide that list between Eve and yourself and find out who rented them. Remember, Ed, we can't get court orders to go vampire hunting, so take Mark, Willie or the professor with you. You can't break in, but they can."

"Chief!" Eve said with a smile.

"Do you have a better suggestion, Officer Whitfield?" he growled.

"No sir, but since you and Barnabas met … "

"I have ignored laws and broken a few," Ironside finished for her. "The department and the lawmakers failed to create laws and procedures in how to deal with vampires."

Ed looked at Mark. "Want to join me as my partner in crime?" A grin spread across his face.

"After you, lawbreaker," Mark grinned back. Both men headed for the door before Ironside stopped them.

"Not just yet gentlemen. Due to our vampire guests, we are keeping some pretty strange hours. I want everyone to hit the sack. You will all be awakened at eleven o'clock. I suggest you get some rest. We are going to have to keep vampire hours and still have time to investigate during the day. So all the sleep you are going to get is between sunrise and eleven, if that long. I want everyone on the job by then. Is that clear?"

Everyone acknowledged Ironside's orders and headed for their assigned rooms.

"Eve, you will stay with Doctor Hoffman. Ed will bunk with Mark," the chief ordered. "Let's call this meeting adjourned." Ironside turned his chair and wheeled toward his bedroom.

*

The silence in the office was actually keeping Ironside awake, not to mention the daylight. He was used to sleeping at night. His room would be dark not well lit as it was now. The detective wasn't sure he was going to get a wink of sleep. He was worried. He had dealt with criminals and crooks of all kinds, even one vampire, but he had never had to deal with forty vampires at the same time. Why would he have? Before he went to Collinsport to help his friend, Sheriff George Patterson, he had not even known vampires existed. In fact, he did not even like watching them in the movies.

Ironside shook his head. He certainly didn't need to go down that road again. He may have not known of their existence then, but he knew of it now. He had to deal with the here and now … which was forty bloodsucking vampires in his city, and trying to keep it from the commissioner, the city council and the citizens of San Francisco.

He heard the door of his office quietly open. In their haste to follow his orders, no one locked the door to his office-residence. Ironside pulled his wheelchair over to the side of the bed and lowered his crippled body into it. He had been doing it for so long now that it seemed like second nature. Before wheeling from the bed, he reached over and picked up his revolver from the night stand. Loaded with silver bullets, they were the choice of the visiting vampires. They were much easier to get and more reliable, as well as being just as deadly to vampires. Wooden bullets could splinter to pieces upon being shot from a gun, silver was no different than regular bullets.

Holding the revolver in his right hand, Ironside began wheeling, with a little difficulty out of his room. He placed the gun between his leg and the side of the chair when he saw Angelique standing there.

She smiled at him and said, "Good morning, Chief Ironside."

"Good morning," the gruff detective responded.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Sleeping. We mere mortals must sleep, unlike supernatural beings."

"You are forgetting, Chief, vampires sleep as well, just during the day instead of at night. At least you can defend yourselves if someone attacks you while sleeping. Vampires cannot. They are completely vulnerable. They will not wake up. It is why they go to great lengths to hide their coffins."

"I know all that," he grumbled. "That is not what you came here to discuss, now is it?"

"No, you are right. I wanted to talk to you and I figured you would be the only one awake," Angelique said.

"Alright, then talk," he said.

Angelique headed for the main table. Sitting down, she gestured for him to join her. Ironside wheeled over to the table and settled his chair next to the witch.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Ironside demanded of her.

She smiled. "You don't like me do you?"

"It is not a matter of like, it is a matter of trust. You are a beautiful, charming woman … "

"Thank you for that," Angelique said.

"But your past actions makes trust questionable."

"The fact that I stayed behind and helped your people against Nicholas does not make any difference, I take it?"

"It was a start. However, I have to question whether you will be able to leave Barnabas alone. He and Julia Hoffman have decided to be together. Can you actually restrain from interfering with that relationship?"

"I won't lie to you, Chief Ironside. It is very difficult to see Barnabas with Doctor Hoffman. You must understand, I still love him. I see her getting what I wanted from him."

"You must know you cannot force him to love you."

"I guess that is something I have learned the hard way. Trust me, Chief, when I say I am trying; I really am."

"And Dracula?"

Angelique gave him a look of bewilderment. "What about him?"

"It's obvious to me that he's in love with you. What happened between the two of you that would manifest that feeling?" Ironside boldly asked her.

"Let's just say that Dracula took the relationship much more seriously than I did. He wanted me to become what he is, and I could not do that."

"But you expect him to accept that and move on, don't you?"

Angelique knew exactly where this conversation was going and she didn't like it. Maybe it was because she knew he was right. She really hated having it pointed out to her. "Yes, I expect him to accept it and move on."

"Even when you have not been able to accept that Barnabas does not love you, and you certainly have not moved on. After two-hundred years you are still following him around."

"I told you, I am trying to accept it. I know what I have done to Barnabas in the past. I know I will never gain his love, but it is difficult for me to keep from trying to do so." Angelique looked away from the detective. She did not want to see that condemning look in his eye.

"For that very reason, we are right back at the beginning ... trust. Can you be trusted?"

"One thing you can believe is that I will not let anyone harm Barnabas," she said.

"Except you, of course."

Angelique was trying to control her anger with the detective. She was here and she was trying to help. Who is he to judge her? He had not been there that many years ago when Barnabas had seduced her and then threw her a side is if she meant nothing to him. Had she overreacted by turning him into a vampire? She had to admit that it had been the major stumbling block in trying to win him. She may have turned him into a vampire and cursed him, but Barnabas had tried to kill her.

Angelique never seem to face the fact that what she had done to him would make any mortal man turn against her. She had used witchcraft and trickery to try and force Barnabas to marry her. And even though she had been successful, he never really did love her.

She had come to the conclusion that it was quite possible that he never would turn to her and declare his love for her. He always seemed to have a woman in his life and it was never her. How could she blame him for falling in love with Julia Hoffman? She had been devoted to him, spending much of her time trying to find a cure for his vampirism. They knew now that he would be cured by Doctor Hoffman. She had no doubt that the two would marry as soon as he became human again. Short of using witchcraft enforcing the part of the curse that would cause the death of anyone who loved him, she would not be able to stop it. Julia Hoffman's death would only infuriate Barnabas and drive him further from her. Angelique felt defeated. It was a feeling she wasn't used to. As a witch, she could have just about anything she wanted. Now she had to face the fact that Barnabas Collins would never be hers, and Robert Ironside was rubbing that fact directly in her face. If it wasn't for the fact that he was impervious to her powers, she would punish him.

With that thought, she wondered if she ever could change. Maybe Barnabas was right, maybe she was just a selfish witch who use those powers to no end no matter who they hurt.

So Ironside's words struck home. He was right, she would never let anyone hurt Barnabas Collins except herself.

Right now, none of that mattered. Barnabas had to be protected. She would do everything she could and cooperate fully with Dracula and Ironside to protect him.

"I am not here to hurt Barnabas, Chief Ironside. I came here to help him."

"Then why don't you tell me what you came here to discuss?"

"Actually, Chief, it is what you want to discuss. It is the real reason I am here." Angelique waited for Ironside to respond.

"You are talking about the vampire bat, are you not?" Ironsides deep blue eyes bore into her green ones.

"Yes, that is exactly it. How did you know?"

Ironside continued to look directly into Angelique's eyes. She was certain he did that because the man was known for being able to read people extremely well.

"I am a detective, Miss Bouchard. Now, why don't we quit playing games with one another and discuss what you came here to talk about."

Angelique nodded. "You have approximately forty vampires to defeat. As I am sure you have pointed out to the rest of your staff, there will also be forty people protecting those vampires. Without bringing more police officers into this, you are going to have a very difficult time handling that many vampires. You are a very capable detective, Chief. I have no doubt that you have thought about the vampire bat." She looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"I have," Ironside replied. "It is my understanding that you have some control over the animal."

"I certainly do. And by the way, it is not some control, I have total control."

"That is not what I have been led to believe," Ironside said. "There is some question as to whether the bat will attacked vampires since in reality, it is a vampire itself."

"It will attack them," Angelique insisted.

"How do you know? Have you ever turned it on another vampire?"

"No, Chief Ironside, I have not. I just simply know that it will attack upon my command. Dracula himself is the one who taught me how to control the bat."

"Nevertheless, Miss Bouchard, I have no intentions of going into battle with forty vampires without knowing whether or not it will attack them upon your command. If we are depending on that to happen and it fails, it could cost the lives of my staff and that is unacceptable. It has been suggested that we test this theory of yours."

"It is not a theory, sir. However, I am more than willing to test it. I want you to know right now that I will not test it on Barnabas."

"If you are so certain that you can stop the bat, then why not test it on Barnabas?" Ironside was not at all sure that Angelique could control it, or that she actually believed she could. Otherwise, she would have no problem experimenting with the bat on Barnabas.

"I believe it will be a success, however, if it were to fail, Barnabas would be destroyed. I cannot allow that. The test must be conducted on one of the other vampires or I will not do it at all."

"And if you have no takers?" Ironside inquired.

"Morgan will be more than willing to be part of the experiment. He would die to protect Dracula."

"He just may do that if you fail to control the vampire bat."

Angelique was insulted. No one else would get away with speaking to her as Ironside had done. Unfortunately, she knew from past contact with the detective, he could not be controlled by her powers. "I can control it," she repeated.

"Then we shall find out. We will test it when our undead friends awaken."


	16. Chapter 16

Dark Shadows in San Francisco

Chapter 16

Andrew Adell sat in the chambers he had selected. Soon he would have to return to the coffin that all vampires were imprisoned during the day. He was not thinking clearly and he knew it. He had lost his only son, but he knew who was responsible for it. Andrew vowed to avenge Peter's death.

Andrew had been the one who had turned him. Peter was suited perfectly to be a vampire. Unlike Barnabas Collins, he embraced his condition and his new life. He was what a vampire should be. Collins was pathetic as far as Andrew was concerned. Instead of accepting what he was and enjoying the power that came with it, he spent all of his time seeking a cure for his vampirism.

Dracula, on the other hand, had never sought to reverse his condition. Andrew did not seem to be upset about sending eleven vampires to their death. Of course, that was with one exception, his son, Peter. He didn't know how he would go through eternity without his only flesh and blood alongside him. Oh, he could turn someone to be his constant companion, but it wasn't the same as having his own son.

He could see the face of Robert Ironside. Since he had been told of his son's total destruction, he was haunted by the detective. Never before since he had become a vampire did he have the desire to kill a mortal being as he did Ironside.

If he had been like Barnabas Collins, he would simply turn him to live a life he knew that Ironside would deplore. However, Andrew did not deplore being a vampire. It was a gift that Ironside did not deserve. Neither did Collins or Dracula. That is why all three of them had to be destroyed. He would not leave San Francisco until that was accomplished. If he had to call in more vampires to help destroy them, then so be it. That is exactly what he would do.

He was aware that Collins and Dracula would be more careful about protecting the mortals now that he knew Andrew was here with an army of vampires. He only wished that he could turn that Army against the population of San Francisco. Unfortunately, because of the ridiculous Vampire Chronicles, he could not do that. There were not enough vampires to overcome the mortals. They would be hunted down and destroyed, and he knew it.

So, there had to be another way to destroy Collins, Dracula and Ironside. The detective would have been easily taken care of if it weren't for the protection of Collins and Dracula. He should have known that Dracula would not kill Barnabas Collins. Those two men were cut from the same cloth. Although Dracula had definitely killed for pleasure over the years, he had mellowed out as a vampire. The elder vampire was now more like Collins. He attacked and sucked blood to sustain himself, but he was not known to kill anymore. Such a waste of the most powerful vampire in the world, not to mention the oldest.

The council should have destroyed him years ago instead of ignoring his disobedience and Independence. About the only thing that Andrew agreed with was that vampires had to be controlled by a council that allowed them to turn other mortals into vampires.

The new Council would have to have enforcers loyal to them. Andrew was not oblivious to the fact that vampires could not indiscriminately kill at will. Yet, enough of them would have to turn enough Mortals to give control of the world to his race of vampires. Those who did not believe as he did would have to be destroyed. That would be taken care of by the enforcers.

Andrew head only dreamed of a world ruled by vampires. Now, with more members of the Council on his side, it was no longer just a dream. Once Morgan and Miranda were eliminated, his vision of vampires in control was not only possible but inevitable.

First he would have to eliminate Dracula. He was the most important roadblock to his dream. As long as he existed, there would be a constant battle for domination. Despite the fact that Dracula was the oldest and most powerful, he believed in the Vampire Chronicles except when it came to him obeying them. Dracula thought himself to be above any laws. The problem was the Vampire Council pretty much agreed with him.

Andrew had to find some way to get to somebody that Ironside cared about. The detective was vulnerable because he would do anything to protect the people who worked with him. That was always the weakness in a mortal. They care too much for others. Quite frankly, Andrew cared about no one but himself and his dead son. Anybody else was expendable.

That brought him back to Robert Ironside. He was responsible for Peter's destruction. Andrew had every intention of making him pay with his life. He thought about how he could draw Ironside away from the other vampires. Obviously, Dracula and Barnabas Collins were more powerful than even he thought. He knew Dracula would be a problem, but he thought he had sent enough vampires to take care of Ironside and Barnabas Collins. Unfortunately, he had underestimated all three of them. That would not happen again.

He should not have tried to take all three of them on at the same time. He should have known that either Collins or Dracula would suggest that Ironside and his staff be bitten by them so that they could communicate when they were in trouble.

There must be somebody in Ironside's past that would draw him away from the traitor vampires. The more he thought about it, the more sense it made.

"Eddie! Eddie, where are you?" Andrew shouted.

The door opened and Eddie entered. "Yes, Andrew."

"I have a job for you. I intend to make Robert Ironside pay for the destruction of my son. Right now, we are on able to get near him with Dracula and Barnabas Collins protecting him, not to mention Morgan and Miranda."

"I think you can add Damon to that list since he has never returned here. It is almost dawn and everyone is back but him," Eddie reported.

"I already knew that. I was told that he fought against our vampires. They were able to stake him, although I doubt that he was destroyed. If he went to Dracula, the stake would have been removed and he would be fully recovered by now. That is not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"I need to get to Ironside. I can't do that with Collins and Dracula protecting him. You need to find someone that is close to the man. If we can get our hands on someone of that nature, then we can force Ironside out into the open. He won't take a chance of somebody he cares about getting hurt by bringing Dracula and Collins into it."

"But Andrew, the people he seems to be the closest to or the people he works with. They are also covered by vampires. How are we supposed to get to them?" Eddie asked.

"I'm not talking about his staff. You are right, they are too well covered. There must be someone Ironside cares about, in particular, a woman."

"But, sir, the man is a cripple. What would a woman want with him?"

"Women are drawn to power. Why do you think it is easy for us to control women? It is the power that we give off that draws them in. There must be a woman somewhere that was drawn in by Ironside. After all, he is the most powerful cop in the city of San Francisco. Some woman, somewhere has been drawn in by that. I want you to find her," Andrew ordered.

"What if that woman is his police woman?" Eddie speculated.

"I don't think so. He is not the kind of man that would get involved with someone he works with. No, there is a woman out there somewhere. I want to know who she is. Find out and do so quickly."

Eddie bowed and said, "As you wish." He left Andrew's Chambers immediately. If Andrew thought he was going to follow that order, he was crazy. That would lead to a confrontation with either Collins or Dracula. He had no intentions of getting on the wrong side of either man. He probably already was, but he intended to correct that immediately. He would have to retire to his coffin as the sun was about to come up. However, when it went down again, he was going to see Dracula. Maybe if he helped protect Ironside's woman, if there was one, he could be on the right side of this conflict. Dracula just might forgive him.

*

Ed Brown walked into the main room of Ironside's office residence. The chief was already up and at the table having breakfast. Mark was in the kitchen cooking for their numerous guests.

Sergeant Brown joined his boss at the table. As soon as he did, Mark came over and set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. After thanking Mark, he sat down and began his breakfast.

"Our food budget is going to be shot to hell feeding this many people," Ironside complained.

"Look on the bright side, Chief," Ed said, "we don't have to feed any of the vampires."

"Since they live on blood, that thought is not exactly comforting," Ironside said sarcastically.

Julia Hoffman, Professor Stokes and Willie Loomis joined Ironside and Brown at the main table. Mark immediately brought breakfast to them as well.

When no one said anything, Doctor Hoffman spoke up. "You seem to be in deep thought, Chief Ironside. Would you like to let us in on what you were thinking?"

Ed smiled knowing that a moment ago he was complaining about the number of people he had to feed.

"I'm concerned as to what Adell's next move will be. Although, we are keeping everyone in this office pretty well-protected, he is going to go after someone close to me."

Eve entered the main room just as Ironside made the comment. She walked over and sat down beside her boss. "Katherine. Chief, if he finds out that Katherine ..."

The chief interrupted Eve at the mention of Katherine's name. "Ed, you and Eve, go out to the Vineyards and tell Katherine to pack a suitcase and plan on staying here until this is resolved. Bring her back with you. I don't want her left alone."

"Chief, she's going to ask questions. What do we tell her?" Eve inquired.

"Tell her nothing. I will tell her when she gets here. Just ask her to trust me. That's all you should need to do."

"Yes sir," Eve responded.

When they did not move, Ironside bellowed, "Well, what are you waiting for? The vampires to wake up?"

That sent Eve and Ed out of their chairs in a hurry. They scurried up the ramp and out the door.

Doctor Hoffman smiled. "You seem to be able to motivate your staff quite quickly, Chief Ironside."

"I trained them myself," he grinned.

"Chief, who is Katherine?" Professor Stokes asked the detective.

Ironside had never been one to discuss things that were private, but under the circumstances he figured they had a right to know. "She is the woman that I am seeing."

"In that case, she should have been protected from the very beginning," Julia said.

Ironside knew Doctor Hoffman was right, but he didn't like anyone telling him how to do his job. "Since there is no way they could know about Katherine, it was more imperative that we take care of those they definitely did know about, Doctor. That has been done, so now it is time to protect the people they will learn are close to me, including Katherine." His tone was a bit more gruff than usual.

Julia smiled. Obviously, the chief did not like being second-guessed. "I am sorry; I did not mean to tell you how to do your job."

He looked at her with his steely blue eyes and replied, "You just keep telling me how to do my job, Doctor Hoffman. It will help ensure that I don't forget anything." He was glad none of his staff was within earshot of that remark.

"I get the feeling you don't forget much, Chief," she said.

Professor Stokes interrupted them with a question of his own. "Chief, you mentioned the commissioner?"

"My boss," Ironside informed him, "and a close personal friend."

"Then he too could be a target," Stokes said to no one in particular.

"Not could, Professor; he will be if they get wind that he is a friend of mine," Ironside said.

"He will also have to be protected," the professor pointed out.

"That will involve revealing we have vampires among us," Julia said. "They are not going to want any more people involved than necessary.

"I am aware of that," the chief said.

"I can see why we might have to tell your commissioner, but not, what did you say her name was?" Julia asked.

"Katherine. She will have to be told what is going on," the chief said.

"Can't you just ask her to trust you? Surely she does," Julia assumed.

"She does, but that will not be enough. She will be worried about my safety which will prompt her to ask questions. She will know if I am not telling her the truth. Besides, Doctor, I don't lie to Katherine. We are totally honest with each other."

"I see. Barnabas and Dracula are not going to like so many people knowing about their conditions," the professor said.

"It can't be helped," Ironside insisted.

"Chief, what are we going to do while the vampires sleep?" Willie asked. "I suggest that we see what we can do about finding out where the rest of them are sleeping. If we could find that out, we could destroy them during the day and end this quickly."

"Mark! Where is that list of empty properties that Ed was supposed to compile?"

Sanger walked over to the desk, grabbed the list and brought it back to his boss, setting it in front of him. "It was exactly where he told you it would be," Mark said.

"Alright, get started. Remember, do not under any circumstances try to locate these vampires after dusk. If you find them, report back here. We will make sure we destroy them in the daylight. I don't want anyone taking any chances, is that clear?" Ironside said as he issued very definite orders.

"It's clear," Doctor Hoffman said.

"And stay together in case they have enlisted the help of mortals. I don't want them getting hold of any of you."

With that they left the office.

"So, Chief, what are we going to be doing?"

"We are going over to the commissioner's office."

*

Ed and Eve pulled up in front of Katherine Denuerve's Vineyards. They could see in a distance people working. Probably checking grapes, Ed thought. He did not know much about the wine business though.

He and Eve walked up to the house together. Officer Whitfield knocked on the door. No one came to answer. They looked at each other and then Eve knocked again. Still no one came to answer.

"Let's go out and ask one of the workers," Ed suggested.

Eve nodded her approval and the two detectives headed out into the vineyards. When they arrived, a man approached them. "Hi, what can I do for you folks?"

"We are looking for Mrs. Denuerve," Eve said.

"She went into town. I think to see Chief Ironside and do some shopping," the foreman told them.

"If we do not reach her, please ask her to contact Chief Ironside immediately. It is very important," Ed said.

"I will be sure I talk to her before I finish work today," he promised.

"Thank you," Eve told him. She and Eve went back to their vehicle.

"I don't like it. The chief should be informed immediately. We must find her before sundown," Ed said.

"I agree. Let's call the chief."

Ed reached into his pocket and dialed Ironside's office. He waited for several rings, but no one answered. "That can't be. No one is in the office."

"Ed, I have a bad feeling, let's get back to the office."

Sergeant Brown turned the key on his Ford, put the car in gear and headed back into San Francisco.

*

Mark pulled the van up to a handicapped spot in front of the Hall of Justice. The detective wheeled his chair onto the lift and pressed the button. After being lowered to the cement, Mark stepped behind his boss's chair and began pushing him toward the door. Once inside, they headed for the elevator that would take them up to see Commissioner Randall. The door opened as they reached the commissioner's floor. Ironside wheeled out of the elevator and headed toward Randall's office.

Mark opened the door as the chief wheeled inside. He looked at Randall's secretary and said gruffly, "Is Dennis in?"

"Yes, Chief. One moment and I will announce you."

"Is he alone?" Ironside asked.

"Well, yes, he is."

"Then I will announce myself." He wheeled over to the door and knocked.

"Come in," the voice of Commissioner Randall called out.

Ironside told Mark to wait outside, opened the door and went in. "Hello, Dennis."

Randall watched as his friend and subordinate wheeled over to his desk. He lowered an eyebrow and said, "Bob, whenever you come to this office without being summoned it usually means I am not going to like what you have to say."

Ironside responded with, "You never like what I have to say, Dennis."

"That's what I thought, so what's the bad news?"

"I know who has been doing the killing," the chief told him.

Immediately, Randall perked up and sat forward in his chair. "Why would I not like that? It is good news. Have you got him in custody yet?"

"Actually, he's dead, for good this time."

Confused, Randall squinted his eyes. "Just exactly what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means he is dead … again."

"You are driving me crazy! What the blazes are you talking about, and why have you not held a press conference to announce that the killer has been taken out?" Randall demanded.

"Because we had to destroy the body," the chief told him.

"You what! For God's sakes, Bob, you can't do that! You have gone too far this time," Randall said, his voice rising.

"Dennis, your blood pressure, calm down," Ironside said.

"My high blood pressure can be directly tied to you! Now I think you have some explaining to do. Who is or shall I say was the killer?"

"The man's name was Peter Adell. You are going to find this hard to believe but I assure you, what I am about to tell you is the truth and has been verified."

"Alright, Bob, go ahead," Randall encouraged.

"Peter Adell was a vampire," Ironside said with a poker face.

Randall looked at Ironside in stunned silence. Finally, he found his voice. "Either you have completely lost your mind or your sense of humor needs work."

"I have not lost my mind and there is nothing wrong with my sense of humor. Dennis, I know this is hard to swallow, but it is the reason I did not make any of my findings public."

"Not to mention the public would insist that I lock you up in a rubber room," Dennis said sarcastically.

Ironside pulled a file folder from the side of his wheelchair. He tossed it across the desk to his boss. "Read that."

With skepticism, Randall picked up the file. After opening the jacket, he began reading. Ironside sat in complete silence to give the commissioner time to digest the information about the autopsies of the people that had been killed by Peter Adell. When Commissioner Randal was finished, he looked over the file at Robert Ironside.

"There has to be a logical explanation as to why they were drained of blood. You don't really expect me to believe that a vampire is loose in San Francisco, do you?" Randall asked in disbelief.

"No, that vampire has been destroyed, along with eleven others."

"Oh well then, we have nothing to worry about," Randall said, his voice dripping in sarcasm; something he had picked up from working with Robert Ironside.

"Actually, Dennis, we have plenty to worry about. There is an army of vampires in San Francisco right now. Do you remember when I went to Collinsport, Maine to help a sheriff friend of mine?"

"How could I forget? Another in a long list of things you have bulldozed me into," Randall griped.

"I discovered a vampire in Collinsport."

"You did?" The commissioner was speaking to him as if he had lost all concept of reality.

Ironside went on to tell him what happened there and how he had contacted his vampire friend, Barnabas Collins when he suspected there was a vampire in San Francisco. He brought him up to date on everything that had happened since Barnabas and Dracula arrived in the city.

The commissioner sat there in silence for a moment before saying, "Bob, if you believe that cock and bull story you just fed me, I think it is time you take a vacation."

"I don't need a vacation. I would have kept all of this from even you, but I couldn't since you will be a target of Andrew Adell in order to get back at me."

That caught Randall's attention. The chief was not oblivious to the fact that Randall did not believe a word of what he had just been told, but he would listen to him concerning his own safety. "Bob, if some man is coming after me then …"

"Not some man, Commissioner, a vampire – several in fact."

"Can we just step back for a minute?" Randall said, trying to bring his friend back to reality.

"No, I don't have time for that right now. I have Ed and Eve picking up Katherine as she is also a target. Professor Stokes, Julia Hoffman and Willie Loomis are out looking for the vampires' lair. We have to find them before they kill anyone else.

The phone on the commissioner's desk rang. Randall glanced down to see that it was his secretary buzzing him. "Excuse me a moment." He picked it up and said, "Yes, what is it?" Listening, Randall then said, "Send him in."

The door opened and Lieutenant Carl Reese walked in. Surprised to see Chief Ironside, he greeted him, "Hi Chief."

"Carl," Ironside said.

"What is so important that you insisted on seeing me?" Randall said.

Reese had a file in his hand. He lifted it and looked at the chief. "This." He dropped it down on Randall's desk.

The commissioner picked it up, open the file and begin reading. His eyes widen in surprise and disbelief as he continued.

Lieutenant Reese was quite certain that Robert Ironside was here for the same reason he was. He noticed that the chief was watching him closely. He turned his attention to him and said, "Every one of those women had two puncture wounds on their necks. All of them were treated for blood loss. Also, all of this happened last night between dusk and dawn. That is twenty-five women attacked last night."

"Dennis, this substantiates what I have been telling you," Ironside insisted.

"Oh Bob, this is ridiculous. There is no such thing as vampires."

"Sir, I have seen all the reports. If the chief says these attacks are being done by vampires, I must agree with him. There is no other explanation for what is been going on. I never would have believed it either. However, I have always been taught to deal in facts, and the fact is we are dealing with vampires.

"Commissioner, we could sit here debating and arguing this all day. We do not have that luxury. I have a suggestion. Come over to my office just before dusk. I have five vampires staying at my office at the moment. They are here to help us destroy those that are attacking our citizens. They will prove to you what they are. It will lay this argument to rest once and for all."

"Do you really expect me to waste my time coming to your office for you to prove that you have vampires there?"

"Would you rather sit here and argue all day? Look on the bright side, Dennis, if I am wrong, you will have something to hold over me until I retire."

"Sir, I would highly suggest you do as Chief Ironside says. The sooner we deal with this, the better off the public is going to be. They cannot find out what is going on," Reese told the commissioner.

"Of course they can't, or we will all be in a rubber room. Alright, I will humor you. I will be there at dusk."

"Not at dusk," Ironside corrected. "You will be there before dusk. By the way, is your wife in town?"

"No, she is visiting friends in New York City."

"Good, that is one less person we have to worry about protecting." Ironside turn to Carl. "You have just joined the ranks of the people who actually know what is going on. Carl, you will be in danger as well. Therefore, I want you in my office before dusk."

"Yes Chief, I will be there. I'm really interested in how you found out about all of this," Reese said.

"We will talk about it tonight," Ironside told him as he turned his chair around. He wheeled toward the commissioner's door. "Carl, in the meantime, I want you to go and buy silver bullets. Replace those that are in your service revolver. They will kill a vampire. At least until you remove the head. Remember, they are not truly destroyed until the head is separated from the body. You are to stay with the commissioner for the rest of the day and bring him over to my office. Make sure you arrive before dusk. I do not want to give Andrew Adell the chance to attack him tonight."

Ironside said no more as he opened the door and wheeled out of Commissioner Dennis Randall's office.


	17. Chapter 17

Dark Shadows in San Francisco

Chapter 17

Sergeant Ed Brown and Officer Eve Whitfield rode in silence as Brown piloted his Ford through the streets of San Francisco as fast as he dared. He was worried about Katherine Denuerve. He had no idea where she was and he knew that Chief Ironside was going to demand that she be found and brought to the office before dusk.

Ironside would be worried sick over her temporary disappearance. Ed had no doubt that she was probably just shopping, and at this point there wasn't anything that indicated she was in any great danger as of yet. That would make no difference to the chief, and Ed knew it. He would be on the warpath until she was found.

Officer Whitfield had immediately called in an APB for her to be found and picked up. Without giving much of an explanation, Eve had told them to bring her directly to Chief Ironside's office.

It had not been more than twenty minutes since Eve had called in the All Points Bulletin. However, Ed could not control his impatience under the circumstances. He picked up the police receiver and checked to see if she had been located yet. Of course, she had not.

"I don't want to be the one to tell the chief," Eve said.

"He has to be told." Ed did not want to tell him anymore than Eve did, but not to do so would put both their jobs and friendship with the chief at risk. Despite not wanting to be the bearer of bad tidings, they knew they would tell him immediately upon arriving back at the office.

Brown pulled his Ford into the police garage and parked it next to Ironside's van. He and Eve got out and hurried to the elevator that would take them up to the boss's office residence. They rode the elevator in silence, both of them going over in their minds how to tell him that Katherine was missing. Well, not exactly missing but they could not find her.

As the elevator doors open, Ed allowed Eve to step out first. They headed up the ramp to the office. Ed opened the door and they entered.

Ironside turned his chair to see who had entered his office. When he saw Ed and Eve, but not Katherine, he immediately demanded, "Where's Katherine?"

"She was not at the Vineyards, Chief, Eve reported to him.

Worried for Katherine's safety was etched all over his face. "Put out an APB and have her picked up," he ordered.

"It's already done," Ed told him.

"Didn't anyone at the Vineyards know where she is?"

"All they said was that she came into town to do some shopping and to stop by and see you," Eve told him.

Ironside grabbed a pad of paper and a pen as he began scribbling names of shops that Katherine frequented. He quickly tore the sheet of paper from the pad. "Check out these stores. She shops at them quite often. Ed, I don't have to tell you how important it is that we find her and do so before dusk."

Sergeant Brown took the paper from his boss. He looked at it and then ripped it in half. Handing over one half of it to Eve, he said, "We can cover more territory and faster if we divide it."

Eve nodded and the two detectives hurried out of the office.

Mark walked over to the table with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand. He set it down in front of Chief Ironside. "They will find her, Chief," Mark assured him.

Although Ironside appreciated Mark's support, he was not about to wait around to find out if she was located. He grabbed the phone and dialed Katherine's cell phone number. He waited as the phone rang and finally he was sent to her voicemail. "Katherine, it's Robert. It is important, no it is imperative that you call me immediately. Don't wait, don't hesitate, call me immediately." He slammed the phone down in frustration. "Where in the blazes can she be?"

*

Angelique knew she had to give up Barnabas. On the other hand, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. She still loved him and she could not help it.

Barnabas was trying to help his human friend. Because of that, she also had to help him. Angelique didn't really understand why Barnabas was so fond of this human. He was gruff with absolutely no class as far as she was concerned. Barnabas had class. He came from the elite of families. Why did he waste his time on such a common man?

Nevertheless, if she was ever to win him back, she had to get him to notice that she would do anything for him. She couldn't believe that his love for Julia Hoffman could be that deep. Again, what was his attraction to such a common, human woman? It certainly could not be her looks. Julia Hoffman was simply ... common. Angelique was certain that they had never been intimate because Barnabas would not take the chance of harming her. His desire could lead to draining her blood. So what was the attraction? It could not possibly be her loyalty; Angelique had certainly displayed her loyalty toward him, and it had not helped her gain his attention.

As far as she was concerned, the only thing she could think of was companionship. The life of a vampire would be very lonely. She had been a constant in his life. Well, Angelique knew that she certainly could be that. If only she could get him to see the advantages of being a vampire, he would embrace his condition rather than deplore it.

Angelique had promised him on many occasions that she would reverse his condition if only he would declare his love for her. She wasn't exactly being honest with him as she had no idea how to reverse the curse she had placed upon him. Her only chance was to get him to embrace his condition.

She did not understand why he wanted to become human again. He had super natural hearing, speed, strength, sight and so many other perks; most vampires enjoyed the condition.

Being a supernatural being herself, Angelique had no desire to be human. In her current state, she could live forever. The only problem with living forever is that it could be lonely at times. If she could just convince Barnabas to love her, they could share that love through eternity. Neither one of them would ever have to be alone again. He would not have to worry about his desire endangering her. It would not do so.

As Angelique walked through the streets of San Francisco, she spent the time in her mind plotting to find a way to help Barnabas and get his attention. People were walking everywhere, she supposed headed for work. What a complete waste of time. She had not worked a day in her supernatural life since she was a servant to Josette Dupree. She had found it extremely distasteful and beneath her. The life she lived now was far superior to then. Somehow, she had to convince Barnabas that he too was living a life far superior to when he was a mortal man.

Suddenly, there was a man up ahead of her that caught her attention. She knew this man. His name was Henry Smith. It was a simple name, but then the individual that held it was a simple man. He was the chosen slave of the vampire, Eddie. Angelique never did know Eddie's last name, but then there was no advantage to last names for supernatural beings.

She hurried to catch up with him. If he was here, then Eddie must be here with Andrew and his army of vampires. Angelique could possibly have found a way to help Barnabas.

As she approached Henry, she slipped her hand in the crook of his arm. Henry look down to see the witch beside him. Panic rose on his face as he realized who she was. Henry tried to pull away from her, but Angelique's hold could not be broken.

"Calm down, Henry, I only want to talk to you. You are in no danger from me."

Terrified at the thought of being at the mercy of this very well-known witch, Henry was not comforted by her words. "What do you want, Angelique? You know that I am protected by Eddie. You also know that vampires will take revenge if you harm their slaves."

Angelique rolled her eyes. "I have no intentions of harming you, that is if you cooperate."

"Cooperate with whom? You know I must be loyal to Eddie."

"Then Eddie is here with Andrew?" Angelique asked him as they continued to walk through the streets.

Henry knew he would have to answer her, but he had to make sure that he did not reveal Eddie's whereabouts. "Yes, Eddie is here, but not by choice. Andrew forced him to join his army. Eddie wants nothing to do with going up against Dracula and Collins. In fact, he has informed me that he will be going to see Dracula at police headquarters when dusk arrives. He is going to tell him what Andrew has planned. Then I am to take Eddie out of San Francisco and he will be deserting Andrew."

Although she should not have been, Angelique was a bit shocked at his revelation. He had already revealed more to her than she had even begun to expect. "What do you mean by what Andrew has planned? What is he up to?"

"He ordered Eddie to find someone very close to Robert Ironside. He intends to use that individual against him. Andrew is obsessed with killing Ironside very slowly. He intends to turn his army of vampires on him."

"Does he plan to have one of them turn Ironside?" Angelique ask him.

"No, he does not. You must understand Andrew. He believes that being a vampire is a privilege. He hates Ironside because he destroyed Peter. Andrew is obsessed with destroying Ironside. Even though he is here to destroy Collins and Dracula, he is blinded by his obsession to kill Ironside as revenge for Ironside destroying his son."

"Who has he chosen to take prisoner?" Angelique stopped their forward motion and looked directly into Henry's eyes.

"He told Eddie that women are drawn to men of power. He believes that there must be a woman somewhere drawn to Ironside. That is the person he wants."

"Has Eddie located any such person?" Angelique wanted to be careful that she did not reveal that the woman actually existed.

"Eddie wants no part of it. He does not intend to even begin to look for her, if she exists. As I told you, he is going to police headquarters tonight to speak with Dracula."

"I see. You just make sure that he does exactly that. For if he attempts to go up against Dracula and Barnabas, he will truly be destroyed. And you know what that means. The Vampire Council would not allow you to live. If you are not serving a vampire any longer, they cannot allow you to possibly tell anyone of their existence."

"I am well aware of that, Angelique. I have spent much time convincing Eddie that it is in his best interest to side with Dracula," Henry said.

"Very good, Henry. You will live a much longer life by siding with Dracula."

Henry dropped his eyes from Angelique's. After a moment, he looked into her eyes once more. "I have no life. I only exist to serve a vampire."

"Would you rather be dead?" Angelique asked sarcastically.

Henry did not hesitate for a minute. "Yes, that alternative would be better."

She smiled an evil smile. "Then why were you worried about me hurting you when you first saw me?"

"Because if I were to fall to you and live, Eddie would punish me. Death at the hands of a vampire terrifies me." He turned and walked away from the witch.

Angelique had gotten all of the information she needed from Henry. She had to decide what to do next. Every move she made was calculating. Every move she made was intended to help Barnabas and show her love for him.

Apparently, there was someone out there that was very important to Robert Ironside. Angelique was aware that women were quite often drawn to powerful men. Robert Ironside was probably the most powerful man in the city of San Francisco despite having superiors. Angelique had to find out if there was a woman in his life. If that were the case, she must locate her and protect her. That most certainly would get Barnabas's attention.

On the other hand, if she had control of this woman, would it be a way to force Barnabas to come to her and to love her. He certainly would want to protect Ironside's woman. If she could find her, she could hold her. Angelique would be able to control this woman and eventually free her from the clutches of the vampires. It would make no difference that they never held her in the first place. Barnabas and Ironside would not need to know that.

Angelique could set up a fake rescue after they had plenty of time to worry about her safety. She could see to it that this woman never told them the truth. She smiled at the idea that she might finally win Barnabas's love, even though it would be through deceit. Angelique was not above a little deceit.

She smiled and continue down the street. She simply had to find out who this woman was and if she existed at all.

*

Dr. Hoffman sat down on a bench outside of a closed factory. How many places had they been looking for the sleeping vampires? She really did not want to know. Her feet were killing her. She should have known better than to wear shoes with any kind of heel. She had brought along shoes that had padding that would have been more appropriate for searching for vampires.

Furthermore, she was hungry. It was now mid-afternoon and they had missed lunch. She could tell that both Professor Stokes and Willie Loomis were also frustrated.

"How long are we going to keep this up?" Willie asked. "I bet we have checked every empty building in this city. Where could they be? That many vampires would need a large place to hide."

"Maybe they did not stay in the city," Professor Stokes suggested.

"All I know is this is not getting us anywhere," Julia said. "We are not going to find them this way. We would be much better off if we could find one of their servants. We could force the servant to tell us where they are."

Willie shook his head. "No one has ever forced me to reveal where Barnabas is sleeping. Take it from me, Julia, it would be a waste of time trying to get a servant to reveal his master's lair. They would never do it."

"I don't understand why we were sent out to do this in the first place," Julia said. "Ironside's people know this city far better than we do. They should be the ones out looking for the vampires, not us."

"Chief Ironside probably thinks that since we have dealt with vampires, we probably would have a better idea of where they would hide then he would." As Professor Stokes spoke, he studied what was remaining of the list.

"There are not many places left to check," Julia said as she watched Stokes study the list provided to them.

"We can check out the remaining of this list and then I suggest we speak with Chief Ironside. You are right about one thing, he knows the city better than we do. Maybe he can come up with somewhere that vampires could have gone to conceal there lair."

"I couldn't agree more, professor. Besides, my feet are not going to last much longer." Julia stood up from the bench and headed away from the factory.

*

Sergeant Ed Brown had been to so many womens' stores and he had not located Katherine. In fact, in talking to the employees of the stores he had been in, they had not seen her. He could be pretty sure she had not been there as the employees all knew her well. The chief certainly knew where Katherine had frequented. Everyone knew who she was and had nothing but good things to say about her.

Ed had just finished the last store on his list and still had no idea where Katherine was. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Eve's number and waited for her to answer.

"Officer Whitfield," Eve announced.

"Eve, it's Ed. Have you had any luck?" Brown could tell by her frustrated tone that she had not located Katherine either.

"I have been in every store on my list, Ed. Although, everybody seems to know who she is, none of them have seen her today. I don't understand where she could be. We were told that she went shopping here in San Francisco. Yet, all of the stores that the chief says she frequents, she has not been seen. What about you? Have you had any luck at all?"

"I am afraid not. Maybe we should call the chief and let him know. He might possibly be able to come up with other places she could be."

Eve agreed with the idea and added, "Maybe she went to the chief's office. She could be with him right now."

"Give him a call. I am going to call the Vineyards and see if she has shown up there," Ed said.

"And if she hasn't?" Eve asked her colleague.

"Then let's hope that the chief can come up with other places for us to look." Ed hung up the phone and called the Vineyards.

Before anyone answered, Angelique appeared in front of him. "Angelique!" Brown still felt uncomfortable around the witch. He remembered what she had done to him in Collinsport.

"Hello, Ed. I have been out looking for the vampire's lair. Unfortunately, I have not had much luck," she told him.

He relaxed just a bit. "You are not the only one that has not had any luck."

"Then you have been looking for where the vampires are sleeping as well?" Angelique was fishing for information. She needed to know what Ironside had ordered Brown to do.

"No," he said placing his hands on his hips. "I am trying to locate Katherine."

The mention of a woman's name drew her immediate interest. "Katherine? Who is that? Is it someone I can help you find?"

Brown hesitated before saying anything. He did not trust this woman or should he say he did not trust this witch? Yet, Barnabas Collins and Dracula had her helping them. He decided that if they trusted her, then he needed to let go of his bias due to her treatment of him while in Collinsport. "Katherine is the woman that Chief Ironside is seeing. He believes that she could be in danger if the vampires find out about her."

Angelique was almost giddy at this revelation. She did not think it was going to be this easy to obtain the information. She had been afraid that she might have to take control of Sergeant Brown once again to find out if Ironside was seeing a woman. Fortunately, he had offered the information without her having to do so. She had been afraid that if she took control of Brown, Barnabas or Ironside would have been able to spot it.

"Have you been to her home?" Angelique asked him.

"Yes, we visited The Vineyards. The employees told us she was in San Francisco shopping."

"Why don't you call The Vineyards and see if she has returned," Angelique suggested.

"I was just about to do that when I spotted you." Sergeant Brown was still holding his cell phone. He turned on the screen, opened the phone application and looked for The Vineyards phone number. Once he found it, he pressed call and waited for an answer. He was relieved at the sound of the voice that answered.

"Denuerve Vineyards," Katherine said.

"Oh thank God, you're home," Ed said.

Katherine became immediately alarmed. She had always known from the time she started seeing Robert that his job could at some point put her in danger. She also worried that a phone call would be made to her that something had happened to Robert. "What is the matter? Is Robert all right?"

"The chief is fine, Katherine. Something has come up that the chief wants you in his office immediately. You will be staying there for a few days. You will need to pack a suitcase and bring a few things that you will need."

"Ed, what is going on?" She demanded.

"The chief will explain that when you arrive at his office. He asks that you trust him."

"Alright then. I will pack a suitcase and drive back into San Francisco immediately."

"No! I will come out there and pick you up," Ed told her. Brown hung up the phone and dialed Eve. After letting her know that he had found Katherine, he told her to head back to the office.

"Ed, may I make a suggestion," Angelique said.

"What is that?" Brown asked skeptically. No matter how hard he tried, Ed simply did not trust the witch.

"I think I should go with you. After all, I am a supernatural being. If Andrew knows about Katherine, he might send mortals after her. Although, I know you are an excellent police officer, you might not be able to fight off several of them. I could help protect you and Katherine."

He thought about it for a moment. His first instinct was to turn her down. But then, if something happened and Katherine was taken, the chief would read him the riot act for not taking a supernatural being with him when he had the chance. He did not want to be responsible for allowing the vampires to get a hold of Katherine. It would certainly hamper Ironside's ability to fight them.

"That might be a good idea," he told her. "If you don't mind, yes, I would like you to join me."

She smiled up at him. "Then, let's go get Katherine." She hadn't envisioned this being so easy. She was about to have control of Ironside's woman. Now, she just had to figure out what she was going to do with her and how she was going to keep Sergeant Brown quiet.

They road mostly in silence to The Vineyards. Ed really did not have anything to say to Angelique. Just looking at her brought back what she had done to him. Ed found it very hard to believe that she wasn't still scheming to find some way to win over Barnabas Collins.

Yet, when he looked at her, he could not help but admit she was a beautiful woman. He had no idea that Angelique was using their former connection to probe his mind and begin to control him. When Brown thought about it, she had worked very hard to help them while his boss and Barnabas had gone back into the past to stop the Leviathans. He remembered the protective feeling he felt over Angelique. She had been true to her word and helped them until she was taken away by the master. Why then, did Ed feel such a mistrust of her. Was it his loyalty to Robert Ironside and the fact that she tried to get him to betray him. In fact, she had succeeded in small part to do exactly that. Ed had stolen his tie and gave it to her for use in voodoo to control the chief.

Still she had help them. Why was he so confused? Why did he miss trust her and at the same time want to trust her? Why was he suddenly feeling drawn to her?

He was brought out of his thoughts as he pulled up in front of the house at The Vineyards. He got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. He opened the door for Angelique, took her hand and assisted her out of the vehicle.

Angelique smiled at him, knowing that she was about to implement a very important part of her plan to win Barnabas. Katherine would never make it to Ironside's office.


	18. Chapter 18

Dark Shadows in San Francisco

Chapter 18

"Ed, you check the house, I will go out and check the Vineyards," Angelique told him. Ed Brown gave her a peculiar look. She knew what he was thinking. Angelique had already started using their former connection to enter into his thoughts.

"She would not go out into the Vineyards when she knows I was coming here to pick her up. Katherine would have gone immediately into the house to pack," Brown said.

Over the several hundred years that the witch had lived, she had become a practice liar like all other supernatural beings. She also was quick to think on her feet. "Ed, she is going to be away from the Vineyards for several days. Don't you think that she would go out and issue orders to her staff?"

Brown thought that over for a moment and nodded his head. "I guess, I didn't think of that. Go ahead, I will check the house." Ed left Angelique and headed towards Katherine's home. When he arrived at the door, he knocked. Within only a moment, Katherine opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hello, Ed. It is good to see you. I am taking you at your word that Robert is alright." She backed up to allow the sergeant entrance into her home.

"I assure you, Katherine, the chief is just fine. It is just that something is going on, so he wants you under our protection at police headquarters. It is nothing more than a precaution."

She smiled at him again. "Alright, I am almost ready to go."

Ed looked toward the hallway. "Then, I take it you are all packed?"

"Oh yes. I packed as soon as you hung up. I have enough clothes for a few days. Will that be enough?"

Ed nodded to confirm. "Let's get going."

"In a minute, Sergeant. I must give instructions to my employees that are working in the Vineyards. I will only be a few minutes."

Brown chuckled. Angelique had been correct. He was supposed to be the detective. He should have realized Katherine would want to talk to her employees before leaving.

She hesitated before she went out the door. Looking back at Brown, she asked, "What do you find so amusing?

With the wave of his hand, Brown told her, "Nothing. It is not important. Go ahead and talk to your employees. On second thought, I better come with you.

"Nonsense. I will be just fine. If anybody was here that didn't belong here, believe, me I would already know it. My employees are very protective of me. I am not sure whether it is because they are fond of me or scared of Robert."

Brown could not help but laugh. "The chief is very intimidating to a lot of people."

"It is a good thing they do not know him as well as I do. He is nothing but a big teddy bear."

That brought out another smile from Ed. "I have known the chief a long time, a big teddy bear is not exactly what comes to my mind."

Katherine laughed. "You wait right here, I will be back in just a minute." She went out the door and shut it behind her.

Angelique waited on the outskirts of the Vineyards. She knew that Katherine would be taking this path. It led directly to where she needed to go to see her employees. She hoped she was right in the fact that Katherine would want to instruct employees since she was going to be gone for a few days. If she didn't, it would be extremely difficult to take her captive with Ed Brown in the way. She could tell through her mind connection with him that he was fighting it. He didn't trust her, and she knew it. Angelique did not want to have to take her by force in front of the sergeant. She was not confident of her ability to control him. Fortunately for her, it did not become a problem.

Katherine was headed in her direction. Angelique had been right about the path that she would take. As Katherine approached her, she smiled and said, "Oh good, Ed found you. We split up as we thought you might make a trip to the Vineyards to instruct your employees." Angelique immediately started to probe Katherine's mind for a weakness. She discovered that Robert Ironside was her weakness. She decided on a course of action. "My name is Angelique. I came here with Ed Brown."

Katherine had no reason to doubt her, although Ed did not mention her when he entered her home. "Since I have no idea how long I am going to be gone, I decided I better talk to them about what we need to do in the next few days," Katherine said.

"You are not going to be talking to your employees," Angelique told her.

Katherine stared directly at Angelique. She could feel her will weakening. What in the world was going on?

When Angelique realized that Katherine was fighting for control, she spoke to her. "I guess Ed told you what is going on."

Snapping out of her near trance, Katherine replied, "Actually no. However, Robert asked me to trust him, and I do."

"He told you that because he is in grave danger. He does not want you to know what is going on," Angelique lied.

Apprehensive, Katherine questioned, "What do you mean grave danger, and why does he not want me to know?"

"Robert has been poisoned."

"Oh my God! What is being done to help him?" Katherine exclaimed. She found her mind spinning. Why could she not concentrate? What was wrong with her?

Angelique sensed that she could now take control of Katherine. "You will come with me and do exactly as I say."

"Yes, I will come with you," Katherine agreed. She followed Angelique with no further resistance.

Back at the house, Ed could not figure out what was taking Katherine so long. She had said she would only be a few minutes. He glanced at his watch and noticed that she had been gone twenty minutes. He could wait no longer. He headed for the door, but before he could open it, Angelique entered.

The witch looked around the room as if she had been expecting to see Katherine. "Where is she?"

The expression on Brown's face was that of worry. "I thought you went over to the Vineyards?"

She faked a puzzled look. "Of course I did. She was not there. Isn't she here?"

"No, she went over to the Vineyards to give her staff instructions," Ed replied.

"Well, she certainly did not pass by me," Angelique said.

"Are you sure?" His voice contained a bit of suspicion.

Angelique mustered all the indignance she could for Brown's benefit. "Of course I'm sure. Instead of accusing me of lying, I think we better go looking for her."

Ed immediately felt guilty. He had no reason to suspect Katherine's disappearance was connected to Angelique, yet something about the witch bothered him. He just could not put a finger on it. "I am sorry, Angelique. I did not mean to imply that you had something to do with Katherine not returning."

Angelique softened her expression and smiled. "I am sorry too. I should not be so defensive. I just get the feeling you don't trust me."

Ed attempted to hide his feelings from her. He did not want her to know that she was right. He did not trust her. "That is not true. Barnabas trusts you, so there is no reason for me not to."

She smiled again and reminded him what they were there for. "We better go find Katherine. Your boss will not be happy if we don't return with her."

"That's an understatement," Brown said as he headed for the door.

*

The elevator doors opened on the top floor of Police Headquarters. Commissioner Randall stepped out ahead of Lieutenant Carl Reese. Both men headed for Chief Ironside's office. As they approached, the door opened. Randall looked at the stranger standing there.

"Good evening," he said with an accent that Randall could not place. One thing for sure was the man was not an American.

"And who might you be?" Commissioner Randall asked.

Bowing slightly, the vampire replied, "Count Dracula, at your service."

Randall rolled his eyes and passed the vampire. He was not about to listen to this foolishness. There was no such thing as vampires. He headed straight for the table where Robert Ironside was sitting.

"Alright, Bob, you've had your fun. Now just what am I doing here? Certainly you are not going to try to convince me that that man over there is actually Dracula and a vampire."

"Sit down, Dennis. Actually, I am not going to try to convince you that he is a vampire."

"Thank God! I was beginning to believe that you had lost your mind," Randall said, relieved.

"I brought you here to prove that he is a vampire. And so are these individuals. He pointed over at the other vampires and introduced them. "You have already met Dracula. This is Morgan and Miranda. That gentleman over there is Damon. All of these people are vampires. I would also like you to meet my friend, Barnabas Collins from Collinsport, Maine."

"Yes, of course. I remember Bob telling me all about you. However, he failed to tell me until recently that you are a vampire." Randall's voice was dripping in sarcasm.

Barnabas smiled at Ironside's boss. "Believe me, Commissioner Randall, I know how hard this is for you to comprehend. I do, however, assure you that all of the individuals introduced to you as vampires are exactly that."

Randall looked over at Ironside. "Really, Bob, isn't it time you got to the punch line?"

The expression on Ironside's face was granite hard. He knew that convincing his boss the city of San Francisco had been invaded by vampires was not going to be easy. Furthermore, he was sure that Dennis would object to be bitten by the vampires once they had convinced him of their existence.

Ironside wheeled over to his desk, opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a stethoscope. Placing it in his lap, he wheeled back over to the table. He then attempted to hand the stethoscope to his boss. When Randall did not accept it, Ironside said, "Go ahead, Dennis. Check each one of these people for a heartbeat. You will find that none of them have one. That is because they are all dead, or what is referred to as undead."

"You really don't expect me to check their heart beats?" Randall asked with sarcasm.

"What's the matter, Dennis? Are you afraid you will not find a heartbeat on any of these people?"

"Oh for cripes sake, stop this nonsense. You are obviously trying to cushion me with humor for something I am not going to like. So, just tell me what it is."

Ironside lowered his head and raised his eyebrows. "Dennis, just humor me."

Randall stared at his subordinate for a moment and then jerked the stethoscope out of Ironside's hand.

"Alright, have it your way." He walked over to Barnabas Collins, put the earpieces of the stethoscope into his ears and placed the bottom portion over the middle of Barnabas's chest. When he could hear no heartbeat, he moved it around slightly. Still he heard no heartbeat. He looked up at Collins and then walked over to Dracula. Repeating the process, he still heard no heartbeat. Randall went from vampire to vampire and could not find a heartbeat on a single one of them.

"It is obvious that the stethoscope doesn't work." He attempted to hand it back to Ironside, who wouldn't take it.

"Go ahead, Dennis, listen to my heart."

"What would be the purpose in that? You don't have one." Randall said with a smirk on his face. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Humor me," Ironside repeated.

The commissioner place the ear pieces back in his ears. He placed the bottom of the stethoscope in the middle of Ironside's chest. Immediately, he could hear the steady beat of his heart. Pulling the stethoscope away from him, Randall rolled his eyes. "Okay, where did you get the trick stethoscope?"

"Check Mark and Eve. Then go back and check one of our vampires," Ironside suggested.

He walked over to Mark and repeated the process. Again, immediately he heard the beat of Mark's heart. He then went over to Eve and did the same. He could hear her heartbeat as well. He then walk back to Barnabas and listened again. He could not detect a heartbeat. "I don't know how you did it, but somehow this does not work when I check the people you claim to be vampires. Since there is no such thing, I know you have a trick stethoscope."

"I didn't want to do this, but you give me no choice." Ironside nodded at Barnabas.

The vampire moved with inhuman speed and picked up Dennis Randall by the throat. He threw him with force across the room to an awaiting Dracula. The count caught the commissioner in mid-air and gently set him down on the floor. Randall looked at the vampire in surprise. Looking back at Barnabas, he remarked, "No one has that kind of speed and strength. How did you do that?"

"It is actually mind-boggling what a vampire can do," Eve told the commissioner.

"There is no such thing as vampires," Randall insisted.

"Dennis, you sure do die hard," Ironside said, shaking his head.

"Chief, I wouldn't say that around this bunch," Mark said with a smile. Again everyone laughed, that is, except Commissioner Randall.

"Barnabas, I think the commissioner is going to need more convincing," Ironside said, looking towards his vampire friend.

The Collinsport vampire walked over to Chief Ironside, took hold of his chair and lifted him directly into the air. He displayed no trouble at doing so. The commissioner stared at him in disbelief.

"I have an idea of what Bob weighs and I know what that chair weighs. There is just no way you could do that."

"But he did, Commissioner," Eve pointed out.

Morgan and Miranda silently communicated to one another. They made sure they were directly in front of Randall, and then disappeared before his eyes. The commissioner simply stared in awe of what he had just seen. Both of the vampires reappeared on each side of the commissioner. Demon turned into mist. The vampire floated over to Randall and converted back into vampire form. Barnabas then turned into a bat and flew around Dennis Randall's head. He settled in front of him and turned back into is vampire form.

Ironside's boss was speechless. He could not explain what he had just seen. Barnabas Collins could not possibly have picked up Bob Ironside and his chair with no difficulty. People were disappearing and appearing in front of him, turning into bats and mist and back to human again. He must have been witnessing an illusion. There was no other explanation for what he was seeing.

"Well, Dennis?" Ironside said.

Commissioner Randall said nothing. He just continued to stare at the beings in front of him. He was at a loss to explain what these people had done. He thought about the police reports. Almost every individual that had been murdered in the last week, had been completely drained of blood. They had two puncture wounds on their necks. But, it wasn't possible, was it? There was no such thing as vampires. Yet, all of the individuals had displayed powers attributed to vampires in the movies and on television. Each one of them were extremely pale, almost pasty white.

As Randall watched Dracula, the vampire disappeared and appeared directly in front of him. He opened his mouth. Suddenly, two canine teeth in his upper jaw elongated. Dracula then retracted them and elongated them again. "If you want, Commissioner, I can remove some of your blood. It would be the final proof that we are what we say we are."

"Remove it how?" Randall regretted the question as soon as it came out of his mouth. "Never mind."

He walked over to Ironside and sat down beside him. "Bob, if this is all an illusion, say so now. If it is a joke, it is gone far enough. It is no longer amusing."

"It is no joke Dennis. All of these people are vampires. When I discovered that the victims had puncture wounds on their necks and the Police lab reports stated that they had been drained of blood, I contacted Barnabas. I found out, as I told you, that Barnabas was a vampire when I was in Collinsport. I asked him to come here to help. These other vampires have also offered their help.

Professor Stokes set down his pipe and addressed the commissioner. "I am Professor Elliot Stokes. I have spent a lifetime studying the supernatural. I assure you, all of these people are exactly what they say they are. Your city is in grave danger. I have no doubt that there were numerous attacks on your citizens last night."

"Yes, there was," Randall said. "I never dreamed that this was the reason." Turning to Chief Ironside, he asked him, "How many vampires are in the city and why are they here?"

Dracula took over the explanation and told Randall what the vampire Council had expected of him. When he was unwilling to kill Barnabas, he explained that both he and Ironside were marked for death. He for disobeying, and Ironside for simply knowing about their existence. "You see, Commissioner Randall, this is nothing more than a struggle to control the Vampire Council. If Andrew Adell gets control, the human race will be in dire jeopardy." Dracula looked directly into Randall's eyes and said, "We must find out where the vampire's lair is. They will all be staying in the same place, or at least we believe so. If we can locate where they are sleeping during the day, they can be staked and destroyed. I would prefer not to have to fight them in the streets."

"Bob, what makes you think that these vampires are here to help? How do you know that they aren't just as murderous as the others?"

"Ironside looked over at Barnabas. If this man was a killer like the other vampires, I would not be here today. I never would have left Collinsport alive. As for the others, Barnabas trust them, so then do I."

"Commissioner, we have dealt with vampires before," Julia Hoffman said. "You must trust us."

"As much as this feels like a dream," Dennis Randall said, "I have no choice but to accept that these people are vampires." He looked directly at Dracula. "And I always thought that you were a figment of Hollywood's imagination."

"Hardly, Commissioner," Dracula answered. "Bram Stoker is one of the few individuals who learned of my true nature and lived. I trust that Chief Ironside, his people and you will keep it a secret."

"I don't see where we have any other alternative, especially since we need your help. Where have you looked for these vampires?"

"We have checked every empty house and building in this city. We did not locate a single vampire," Willie reported.

"Are you sure they did not split up?" Randall asked.

"Although it is possible, we do not believe so," Barnabas said. "As individuals, they become more vulnerable. However, in large numbers they will have many servant slaves to protect them."

The office door burst open, Ed Brown and Angelique entered.

Ironside turned his chair to see who had entered his office. When he saw that Katherine was not with Ed, he developed a knot in his stomach immediately. "Ed, where's Katherine?"

"We went out to the Vineyards to pick her up, Chief. Katherine wanted to instruct her employees on what to do for the next few days. She did not come back," Ed told him.

"We searched every inch of that property," Angelique said. "None of the employees had seen her. They said that she never came out to the Vineyards to talk to them."

"Dear God!" Julia said. "They must have her."

Barnabas placed his hand on Ironside shoulder. "We will not allow them to harm her, I give you my word, Robert."

"All we can do at this point, is wait for their demands," Morgan pointed out.

"We already know what their demands will be," Julia said. "They will demand that we turn Barnabas and Dracula over to Andrew Adell. With them gone, they will send there Army of vampires to destroy our other three friends here. The rest of you will be killed because you know their true nature."

Randall looked at his friend. Despite the detective's attempt to hide his feelings, he knew him too well. "Bob, we will find her."

"The question is whether we will find her alive," Ironside said.

No one in the room noticed that Barnabas was staring at Angelique.

*

Andrew paced back and forth in his chambers. Where was Eddie? He was supposed to find out who was close to Ironside and where she was. He knew that there had to be a woman in the man's life. It was a matter of finding her.

There was a knock on his chamber door. "Enter," Andrew authorized.

The vampire known to him as David walked in. "I have been told that Eddie left as soon as he awakened."

"He was to report to me," roared Andrew.

David shrank from the head of the council. Andrew had a habit of staking vampires that did not bring about the results that he wanted. Even if he wasn't to blame, David knew that Andrew quite often took it out on the closest individual, which right now was him.

"Where did he go?" Andrew demanded.

"No one knows, sir. He left without a word. But, I think there is something you should know."

"Well, speak up"

"His servant is also gone." David just wanted to get out of the chambers before Andrew decided to end his existence. He did not like being the one that had to break the news to him. Unfortunately, he knew better then to not tell him. It would have been worse for him had he not done so. Andrew like to torture vampires who kept things from him.

"Which means he has deserted us. He probably went straight to Dracula."

David nodded in agreement. "Yes sir, I also believe that."

Another knock on the chamber's door took Andrews attention away from David. "Come in."

The vampire Joseph opened the door and walked in. "Sir, I thought you would like to know that the witch went to a Vineyard in Sonoma County. She was accompanied by that sergeant that works for Chief Ironside. I followed her there."

Andrews interest had been raised. "And why did she go there?"

"I can't be sure, but the woman who owns the Vineyards goes by the name of Katherine Deneuve. Apparently, Sergeant Brown was very anxious to get her away from there"

"Was he, now? If Ironside sergeant wanted to remove her from the Vineyards, could it be that she is Ironside's woman?"

"I don't think so. Brown was unable to pick her up. Angelique took her away before he got the chance. She then return to him and left the Vineyards with him after an extensive search for this woman. If she was Ironside's woman, Angelique would not have taken her. She would have allowed Ed Brown to take her back to Ironside."

The vampire smiled. He had a pretty good idea what was going on. Angelique, after more than 200 years was still in love with the vampire, Barnabas Collins. She had been trying to win Collins for over the two centuries. Maybe she was going to mislead Collins into thinking that Andrew had taken her. Then she could pretend to rescue her and bring her back, putting herself in a good light in Collins's eyes. That stupid witch would never learn. Collins did not want her. He preferred a mortal woman. Barnabas deplored what he was and continue to search for a way to become human again. Quite frankly, Andrew didn't care if he ever succeeded. Well, that was not quite true. He wanted the vampire dead. He would never see the day when he would become human again. Andrew was determined to destroy him and Dracula and end the life of Robert Ironside. He would have no choice but to kill his staff as well. They were also aware of the existence of vampires. Andrew wanted to keep that existence quiet until they were prepared to begin controlling the humans.

"Where did Angelique take this woman?" Andrew asked Joseph.

"To a nearby Farm. I checked it out and the owner of the farm is on vacation in Europe," Joseph reported.

"Who is taking care of the farm while the owner is away?"

"As near as I can tell, no one is running the farm. There does not appear to be any animals on the farm. It looks as if the owner simply owns a lot of acreage, but does nothing with it. The farmhouse seems to be deserted."

Andrew saw his chance. If he could get a hold of this woman, it would bring Ironside to his knees. He would have no choice but to strike a deal with him, and that deal would certainly not be in Ironside's favor. "Joseph, take a couple of other vampires with you and pick this woman up. Do not harm her. Just bring her back."

Joseph bowed and said, "Yes, sir." He backed out of the chambers and headed out to complete his mission.

*

Eddie stood outside the police headquarters. He hoped he was not making a mistake. He certainly was no match for Barnabas Collins let alone Dracula. Both of these men had become legendary among vampires. Nobody wanted to deal with either one of them, least of all Eddie.

He decided he better get it over with. Dracula would either believe him and allow him to join him, or he would end his existence. Either way, his existence would have been ended if he remained with Andrew. He truly believe that Andrew was fighting a losing battle. Dracula was cunning and so was Collins. They had literally wiped out eleven vampires with little trouble. Eddie did not want to join the ranks of the destroyed vampires. Hopefully, Dracula would accept him.

He disappeared and reappeared inside of Ironside's office. Vampires in the room immediately began to scramble. Miranda and Morgan moved with vampire speed and flanked both sides of Eddie. Damon was behind him with one hand on his chin and one on the back of his neck. Eddie prepared for the worst. Damon was in the position to tear off his head.

"I have come in peace. I present no threat to anyone in this room. I came to see Dracula and Barnabas. I have news for both of you," Eddie told them.

Dracula and Barnabas step forward. "Release him," Dracula ordered.

Morgan and Miranda let go of him as Damon released his hold on the young vampire's head.

"Were you sent by Andrew?" Barnabas asked.

"No, I left Andrew. I want nothing to do with his war with you. He is fighting a losing battle. Besides, I have nothing against you," the vampire Eddie responded.

"What is your news?" Ironside asked.

"Just before we retired at dawn, Andrew ordered me to find someone close to you, Chief Ironside, preferably a woman. He is going to use her as leverage against all of you. He believes that if it is someone you care about, you will come to him with no protection from Dracula, Barnabas or the rest of the vampires. He plans to kill you slowly. He wants you to suffer for the death of his son."

"Where is Katherine?" Ironside demanded raising his voice.

"I assure you, I did not take her. However, Andrew knows where she is. Before I left, I overheard David telling him that Angelique had taken Katherine from the Vineyards."

All eyes turned toward Angelique. She could see the anger brimming in Barnabas's gaze. "But that simply isn't true! I was with Ed. I never left him."

Ironside turn to look at his sergeant. "What about it, Ed. Is that true?"

Brown could feel the pull from Angelique. He knew that she was trying to get into his mind to get him to lie to the chief. Apparently, she had forgotten that she could not completely control Ed Brown due to his loyalty to Robert Ironside. The sergeant did not hesitate to answer. "No, it is not true. I went into the house to check for Katherine. Angelique went out to the Vineyards. Katherine told me she had to go out to give instructions to her crew. She did not return. When I questioned Angelique about it, she told me that Katherine never arrived at the Vineyards."

With his vampire speed, Dracula went over to Angelique. He grabbed her, tilted her head and snarled, "You will pay, witch! I warned you! Now you shall die!" He opened his mouth and his canines elongated.

At the same time, Ironside and Barnabas shouted, "No!" It was enough to stop Dracula from destroying Angelique.

"She knows where Katherine is," Ironside said.

"I was afraid she could not be trusted," Julia remarked. "She has betrayed us and is working with Andrew."

"No! That is not true," Angelique defended herself. "I am not working with Andrew." She saw no further reason to deny she abducted Catherine. It was no longer any advantage in doing so. She should have known that Andrew would have someone watching her. She had made a grave error and would be lucky to come out of this alive. Angelique could see and read the anger in both Dracula and Barnabas.

Barnabas ... he was the only reason she had done it. She wanted to fake a rescue of Katherine to get his attention. She began to explain what she had done and why.

"When will you ever learn to stop meddling. I do not love you and I never will. You know fully well that Julia and I will be together, and yet, you still scheme, trying to make me love you. If anything happens to Katherine, you will regret what you have done," Barnabas said in a low deadly voice.

"We are wasting time," Ironside bellowed. "This can be handled later." He wheeled over to Angelique and demanded, "Where is she?"

When Angelique hesitated, Barnabas snarled, "Tell him, Angelique, now!"

"She is at a farm just about a mile down the road from the Vineyards. I found out that the owner was in Europe," she said meekly, fully aware of Dracula's rage, which had not abated a single bit.

"Do you know where that is?" Dracula asked Ironside.

"Yes, the Billings farm. He is in Europe. There is no one on the farm at the moment," Ironside told them.

Dracula turned to Angelique. "You better hope we find Katherine and unharmed. If we do not, you will pay with your life." He looked at Ironside and promised, "Barnabas and I will go to that farm and find Katherine, if she is there. I promise you, no harm will come to her if we have anything to say about it."

"I am coming with you," Ironside insisted.

"No, my friend," Barnabas said, "you would only slow us down. We will go. Morgan, you and Miranda stay here and protect the mortals. Eddie, you wait here until we return. " With that Barnabas and Dracula disappeared before their eyes.

*

Katherine tried in vain to loosen the ropes around her hands. She woke up here, where ever here was. She was in a utility room. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was approaching the Vinyards. She had to give her employees instructions. Had she done that? No, she was convinced she never made it to the Vinyards. But why? What prevented her from doing so?

She remembered someone approached her. She closed her eyes, trying to remember who it was. She had never met the woman before. A beautiful blonde woman, that is who it was. What did she say her name was? Angelique! She did something to her, or at least she thought she did. All she could remember was that her will just seem to slip away. The next thing she knew she was here.

Katherine attempted to loosen the ropes around her hands once again. Unfortunately, they didn't budge. Then suddenly, she heard a door open and slam. Had Robert found her? Ed would have reported back that she was missing. Robert would be relentless in looking for her. But how would he know where to look? She never questioned his abilities. He would find her, she knew that. He would not quit looking until he did. Angelique would be in trouble for what she had done.

It took a few minutes before anyone appeared in the room she was in. She was hopeful that it was Robert as it seemed whoever it was was searching the house. A few minutes later, a door opened. A man she had never seen before entered the room. His skin was ghastly pale. He looked sickly, although his weight did not indicate that.

"Katherine?" was all he said to her.

She did not respond. She did not know this man and had no idea if he was working with Angelique. Therefore, she remained silent.

He chuckled as he took a step toward her. "You don't have to confirm it, I know who you are. It has taken me a while to discover that you existed, but then it is obvious you are no different than other women. Women are drawn powerful men. Isn't that the reason you were drawn to Robert Ironside?"

Katherine knew she had cause for alarm. This man was not here to help her, that was becoming painfully obvious. She did not know what he wanted with her, however, it could not be good.

"I am assuming you can speak. It would be much better if you communicated with me. You are not going to get out of this situation. I intend to find out as much about Ironside as I can from you."

Two more men walked into the room. One of them spoke to the man that seem to be in charge. "There was no one else in the house, Joseph. I do suggest we leave here as soon as possible. Ironside's sergeant will report back to him. He will send Dracula or Collins here immediately."

"Yes, I must agree with you, William. Bring the woman immediately. We will be gone by the time Dracula and Barnabas get here."

Dracula? Who were these people? This man sounded insane. There was no such thing as Dracula. Katherine worried that she was in dire danger from this man. Anyone who thought Dracula existed was mentally disturbed.

All she could think about was whether she would see Robert again.


	19. Chapter 19

Dark Shadows in San Francisco

Chapter 19

Katherine could not believe the speed at which these people moved. It was humanly impossible, yet they were doing it. They did not seem to need automobiles or any other normal means of transportation. All she could tell was they seemed to be flying through the air, which was ridiculous as no one could fly.

Furthermore, they had picked her up as if she weighed no more than a feather. She did not know what it was, but something was really off with these two men.

Everything around her was a complete blur. Still, she could tell that they were moving. Within a few minutes, she felt them descend. When her feet finally touched the ground once again, she found herself in front of a covered opening; she had no idea where it led. The man in charge had reached behind the brush covering the door. He opened it and turned to his companion.

"Remember, Do not drop her downward. Andrew would be extremely unhappy if she was harmed before Ironside is brought here."

The vampire acknowledged him and grabbed Katherine. Pulling her through the opening behind him, he made sure that she did not fall. Lowering himself and his captive to the floor of the tunnel, he did not let go as they reached the bottom. "You will come with us."

She had been plunged into the pitch-dark. Katherine could not see anything at all. As frightened as she was, she had no intentions of allowing these men to know it. It was only a matter of time before Robert found her. She knew that he would come. She only hoped that it would be before they harmed her.

Katherine had no idea what they wanted as she had not been told. Who was Andrew? It was not a name that Robert had ever mentioned before. Although he did not discuss much of his work with her, he always let her know when there was possible danger to her. He had said nothing regarding a man named Andrew.

Where were these men taking her? She supposed it must be to Andrew. But, where was she? They had descended below the ground, of that she was certain. She remembered the San Francisco bombings. Pierre Fougere had been a part of the Canadian Revolution Underground. He had come to San Francisco to punish Robert Ironside for his interference in their Revolution in Montreal. After two or three bombings in San Francisco, he had obtained a nuclear weapon. Katherine remembered that Robert and his staff, along with his son had been able to defuse the nuclear bomb as well as the one Robert's then-girlfriend had been tied to. Although it was a conventional bomb, it still had shaken Barbara Jones to the core. She and Robert had parted ways immediately after the rescue.

Katherine knew that the nuclear bomb had been activated underground. That had to be where she was now. Somehow, these men had found out about where the nuclear bomb had been placed. Would Robert even begin to think about this location?

Even though she knew he would come for her, she almost wished he didn't. Whatever the grudge they had against the detective, she knew in her heart if he came, he would be in grave danger. Katherine would rather die than see anything happened to Robert Ironside.

The two men holding her captive stopped. A door opened and they let her inside. It was every bit as dark as the rest of her new-found underground prison.

Suddenly, a lantern was turned on. Although, the room was dimly lit, she could make out the figure of a man. It was still too dark to make out his features.

"You are Katherine, is that correct?" Andrew Adell asked her. She did not respond to his question. Chuckling, he said, "You don't have to answer. I know who you are."

"Then you have me at a disadvantage, because I do not know who you are."

"My name is Andrew Adell. I am the head of the Vampire Council."

Despite the fact that she could barely see the man, she laughed at him. "Since there is no such thing as vampires, I must assume you are deranged."

"I would be careful in your assessment of me, Katherine. There is much you do not know about the supernatural world. Obviously, Chief Ironside has not informed you as to what has been going on."

"And just exactly what is going on?" she questioned.

"My understanding is that Sergeant Brown was to pick you up at your vineyards and take you to Chief Ironside."

Katherine was not about to confirm or deny anything. She had no idea who this man was, but he certainly had to be deranged. It must have been the reason for Robert wanting her under his protection at his office residence. His voice certainly was not familiar. She had not met him before. However, with the darkness, she certainly was unable to determine if she had ever seen him before.

Instead of responding to his statement, she asked, "Why do you keep it so dark in here?"

"I am sorry, Katherine, sometimes I forget that you humans do not have the night vision that we immortals do." Andrew walked over to another lantern and lit it. He spent the next few minutes lighting several more.

Katherine could now see the man who had obviously been in charge of abducting her. She noted that his skin was extremely pale. She wondered if that were the case or whether the low lighting in the room was playing tricks on her eyes. "I don't know you," she said to Andrew. This was a man she had never seen before.

"No, I doubt that you would know me. Immortals, for centuries, have avoided mortal human beings. It has always been the order of the Vampire Council. However, since I have forcibly taken charge of the council, that will soon change."

"If you expect me to believe that you are a vampire, then you are mad!" Katherine said.

"I don't expect you to believe it. The mortal mine is too inferior to accept it until it is proven. However, I am not going to bother to prove it."

"Naturally," Katherine said, "since it would be impossible to do."

Andrew smiled. "You are rather feisty, aren't you? I can see why Ironside chose you. Unfortunately for you, due to your association with him, you find yourself in a life-threatening situation. Actually, a life-ending situation. Since I have revealed to you our true nature, I cannot allow you to continue to exist. Nor, will I allow Ironside to exist. We simply are not ready to reveal ourselves to mortals. That will come, but not just yet."

Katherine decided she had to be careful what she said to this man. He was certainly mad. Anyone who believe themselves to be a vampire had to be crazy. Vampires only existed in television shows and the movies. "What exactly do you want with me? Why am I here?" She really did not need to ask and she knew the target of his demented mind. It was most certainly Robert Ironside.

She knew when she and Robert got together, there was always a possibility of her life being put in danger. It was one of the drawbacks of his job. It didn't matter as she loved Robert. She had to depend on him to get her out of the situation. She not only loved him, but trusted him. Katherine was sure that he would come for her.

When he did, what would he face? What were these people? The more she thought about it, the more it concerned her. How did they move with such tremendous speed? She did not understand, yet she was not ready to accept that these people were vampires. There simply was no such thing. She was not about to allow this man to dis Robert Ironside.

"Chief Ironside will have a lot to say about that," she responded.

Andrew simply put his head back and laughed. "Mortals are simply no match for us. They do not have a chance in defeating us. "You will soon find out how helpless your Chief Ironside is."

"And you will soon find out how resourceful he is," she countered.

"If you are referring to Barnabas Collins and Dracula, you will be sadly mistaken. We are prepared for them."

Katherine could not help but think that this man was simply certifiable. He apparently had totally lost his mind.

Andrew Adell took one last look at Katherine and said, "You will be confined to this room. I have arranged for you to be fed, and you will be allowed bathroom breaks."

He turned and left the room. Katherine heard the door lock behind him. Little did she know, this was the same room Robert Ironside had been held in when Kinney attempted to take his revenge on him for having sent him to prison. The vampires had replaced the lock, but nothing else had been changed.

Dracula and Collins moved in super human speeds towards the farmhouse that Katherine was being held. When they arrived, they reverted from their bat form back into human form. Standing outside, Barnabas, out of respect, looked to Dracula to take charge.

"We shall go in together," Dracula informed Barnabas. "Be prepared for anything."

Barnabas nodded in acknowledgement. The vampires disappeared and reappeared inside. However, they were met with no resistance.

"There doesn't appear to be any one here," Barnabas said.

"Let's not assume that," Dracula told him. "We shall check the entire house." The vampires separated and began looking for Katherine.

Dracula headed for the cellar as Barnabas searched the main floor. He went back into the bedrooms and checked each one of them individually. There were four of them. When he arrived at the last one, he had no doubt that it was the room Katherine had been held in. The comforter on the bed was wrinkled, as if someone had been lying on top of it. It was the only bedroom not in perfect condition, with nothing out of place.

The vampire's heart sank. It probably meant that Andrew's vampires had arrived ahead of them and took Katherine away. He left the bedroom but decided to check the rest of the main floor to be sure that neither Katherine or her captors were in the house.

In the meantime, Dracula was in the cellar. Despite the fact that there was not a single light on, he had no trouble seeing in the darkness. Vampire's superior night-time vision made it possible for him to see it as if it were completely daylight.

He spotted a closed door to his left. Rather than open the door, he disappeared and reappeared on the other side, ready to fight any vampire that might be holding Katherine hostage. However, he was met with an empty room. It contained only a rack of empty canning jars.

After disappearing and reappearing in the main portion of the cellar, Dracula looked around. There were no other rooms to be checked. It turned out that the cellar was not under the entire house, but only a small portion of it. Once he was completely certain that no one was held down there, he disappeared and reappeared on the main floor.

Barnabas was just walking out of the main hallway of the house. When he spotted Dracula, he headed directly for him.

"You, my friend, have been among mortals too long. You have picked up there mobility habits. It is much faster to disappear and reappear in another room."

Barnabas smiled. He could not argue that point. He did, indeed, find himself acting more like a mortal every day. Then again, that is what he longed to be. If he was ever to share his life with Julia, becoming a mortal was imperative.

"Katherine was not in the cellar?" Barnabas inquired.

"No, and obviously you did not find her either," Dracula responded. "Andrew has her."

"Yes, I agree. I am not looking forward to telling Robert."

"I don't have to tell you that the chances of her surviving an entire covenant of vampires is not good," Dracula pointed out.

"I am fully aware of that," Barnabas said gloomily. "Before we return to the chief's office, I suggest we check the vineyards."

Dracula nodded in complete agreement. "Yes, that would be advisable. However, we shall not find her there; you do realize that." Unfortunately, Barnabas did.

Both vampires converted to bat form and flew towards Katherine's vineyards.

Chief Robert Ironside paced back and forth in his wheelchair. Ed, Eve and Mark watched him, feeling the same agony their boss did. The four of them were such close friends, that when one of them was hurting, they all were.

Doctor Julia Hoffman and Professor Stokes were also watching Ironside. They could only imagine what he was going through. Possibly, Julia could imagine more so. She quite often had to wait while Barnabas put himself in dangerous situations to protect the Collins family. In this case, her mind was at least eased a bit knowing that Dracula was with Barnabas. The elder vampire would protect Barnabas with his life.

"Maybe we should go after them," Willie Loomis said.

Ironside stopped pacing and looked at the vampire's servant. Morgan spoke before the chief had a chance to. "No, that would not be advisable. We will wait until Barnabas and Dracula return. That is what they told us to do."

Although, Ironside was unaccustomed to waiting on others, he would give the vampires the time to rescue Katherine. "We wait for Barnabas and Dracula," he said, echoing Morgan. He looked over at Angelique with an intense glare.

The witch sat, looking out the window of Ironside's office. She could see the look he had just given her. He obviously blamed her for what had happened to Katherine. Why didn't he blame Barnabas? This would not have happened if the infernal vampire would just love her. This was his fault entirely.

How did her plan go so wrong? All she had wanted to do was to stage a phony rescue for Barnabas's benefit. Somehow, she had to get his attention. He was making a mistake with Doctor Julia Hoffman. She could never make him happy. He had never loved her and he never would. He only had to turn to her and Angelique knew she could make him happy. Why did Barnabas have to be so stubborn?

What was worse, she knew she would have to face Dracula. She shuddered at the thought of what he might do to her. For some reason, the elder vampire had quickly become very fond of Barnabas Collins and this … this mortal. She looked over at Ironside. How pathetic. All these people sat around a table waiting for Barnabas and Dracula to save Katherine just because it was what Ironside wished. What they should be doing was figuring out a way to defeat Andrew Adell and his army of bloodsuckers. What Ironside wanted was not important. She never liked the detective when she met him in Collinsport. He was an overbearing bully. Why were all these people taking orders from him?

Angelique had to figure a way out of this mess. If anything happened to the mortal woman, she had no doubt Dracula would kill her. Barnabas would be angry, but she had nothing to fear from him. Well, at least she did not believe she did. He had told her they could be friends, not that she accepted that. She wanted so much more from him. Nevertheless, he was more human now than vampire. He lived by human laws, unless it did not suit him to do so. He was angry with her right now, but that would subside. Still, she could not stand by and do nothing. She had to try and find Katherine.

The important thing now was to locate the vampire's lair. If she could do that, it would go a long way to soothing Barnabas's anger with her. Then she was certain that he would not allow Dracula to destroy her. Dracula would listen to his new-found friend.

Angelique noticed that everyone was concentrating on Ironside. She just could not believe they took orders from that bore. At least with their attention on him, it was not on her. She stood up and inched her way towards the door. No one seemed to notice that she was headed out. That delighted her to no end. When she reached it, she glanced back to see if anyone was paying her any attention. They weren't. She turned the knob as quietly as she could, opened the door and stepped out. On the other side, Angelique closed the door very quietly. She headed for the nearest stairway. Taking the elevator would surely attract Ironside's attention. Within a few minutes she was out of the building. Delighted that she had slipped away from them, it was time she located the mortal that had helped her before.

Dracula and Barnabas reappeared in Ironside's office. They had the immediate attention of everyone there. Ironside knew immediately that they had been too late. Otherwise, they would have Katherine with them. "Any sign of them at all?" he asked the vampires.

"Yes," Barnabas answered. "Katherine had been locked in one of the bedrooms. The bed comforter was wrinkled. She was not in the house when we arrived."

"That means Andrew has her." Professor Stokes said the obvious, even though Ironside did not want to hear it.

"Yes, Professor. I have no doubt that she was picked up just before we got there," Dracula confirmed.

"What do we do now?" Doctor Hoffman asked.

"Barnabas, we have to find her. He will kill her," Willie said, panicking.

"Be quiet, Willie," Barnabas ordered. He did not want Robert anymore upset than he already was.

When Ironside said nothing, Ed could no longer handle the silence. "Chief?"

The detective looked up at his sergeant. "We wait."

"What do you mean wait?" Eve said. "We have to find her now before he does kill her."

"No, Officer Whitfield, your chief is correct," Dracula told her. "He is not going to kill her right now. He wants your boss. He is going to use her to lure your chief."

"No way," Mark said. "The chief is not going anywhere near him. He will kill him for sure!"

"Then Katherine will die, Mark," Ironside said. "I have no choice."

"There has to be another way." Ed was not about to accept the chief's death in order to save Katherine. They had to figure a way to save both of them.

"Angelique, when this is over, if I am still in existence, yours will come to an end. This is your doing," Dracula snarled. He looked around, but did not see Angelique among mortals and vampires. "Where is Angelique?"

Everyone looked around the room. She, of course, was nowhere to be seen. "She was here a few minutes ago, Count," Morgan told him. "She must have slipped out unnoticed."

"Where could she have gone?" Willie wondered.

"To try to rectify what she has caused," Barnabas said. "She is likely going to try to locate the vampire's lair."

"None of us have been able to do that," Ed pointed out. "How will she do it?"

"Angelique is very adept at meddling," Doctor Hoffman spoke up. "She just might do it. She has a lot at stake since the count has threatened to end her life."

The phone rang. When Eve reached for it, Ironside stopped her. "That will be for me." He picked it up and answered, "Ironside."

"Chief Ironside, I trust you are surrounded by the vampire traitors, are you not?" Andrew Adell asked. Ironside immediately signaled to Ed to have the call traced. The sergeant headed for his boss's desk and picked up the phone to make arrangements.

"Don't bother to try to have this call traced," Andrew told him. "We will not be on here long enough. By now, you know that I have your woman. If you want to keep her alive, you and I are going to meet. And we are going to meet without Barnabas and Dracula. Nor will any of your staff be allowed to follow you. If they do, I will turn her over to my friends. You know what that means. Do we understand each other?"

"We understand each other perfectly," Ironside growled.

"Now, now, Chief. You have had a long run. It is only fitting that one of our kind is finally the one to defeat you. I will turn Katherine loose once we have you. However, you will not be allowed to live. Are you willing to sacrifice your life for hers?"

"Yes," Ironside answered.

"All right then. Here is what you will do. I will send someone to meet you at the Golden Gate Bridge. If anyone is spotted, they will relay that to me. Katherine will be turned over to the vampires here immediately. They of course, will completely drain her of blood. You must leave Barnabas, Dracula and your staff completely out of this. You are to be at the Golden Gate Bridge, alone. Be there at eleven. If you are late, you know the consequences."

"I will be there and on time," the chief assured him. The phone went dead. Ironside turned around and shouted, "Ed!"

Brown shook his head. "Sorry, Chief. You were not on long enough."

Ironside slammed his fist down on the table. As he begin to explain what Andrew Adell demanded, Barnabas interrupted him. "Don't bother, Robert. All of the vampires in this room have super hearing. We already know what his demands are."

"Well, we mere mortals do not," Mark said sarcastically.

For their benefit, Ironside told them what Adell demanded.

"No way, Chief!" Mark shouted. "You're not going in there alone. They will kill you for sure."

"I have no intentions of sacrificing Katherine or myself. Nor, do I have any intentions of doing as he has demanded."

"Very good, Robert." Barnabas put his hand on the detective's shoulder. "You could not keep us out of this if you tried. We will do everything in our power to protect you and Katherine."

"You can count on it," Dracula added. "There is more at stake than just you and Katherine. Andrew cannot be allowed to take over the Vampire Council. It would put the entire human race in jeopardy. He is not going to care how many people are turned into vampires. He isn't even perceptive enough to see that by allowing vampires to kill at will, he would put our own kind in jeopardy as they would have no one to feed on."

"All right, we have about three hours to find the vampire lair. Just exactly, how are we supposed to do that?" Eve asked.

Barnabas smiled. "Although I know your chief is going to have everybody looking, it really isn't necessary."

"What do you mean, it isn't necessary? If we are to save Katherine and the chief's life, we have to find their lair," Mark said rather excitedly.

Professor Stokes stepped in. He knew exactly what Barnabas was saying. "Relax, Mark. We are going to find out where they are. What Barnabas is saying, is that we actually will not be the ones to locate it. Angelique knows that she is in trouble with Dracula. From the beginning, she kidnapped Katherine in order to impress Barnabas with a rescue. Now, she has a real rescue on her hands. She will do everything she possibly can to locate those vampires. I am willing to bet that she will be completely successful."

"Well, I am not willing to take that chance," Ironside said. "We have three hours. We are going to make use of that time. Everybody in this room is going to start checking every nook and cranny in this town. I don't care if we have to tear it apart. I want those vampires found," Ironside said forcefully. "Everyone is to work in twos. Take at least one of our vampire friends with you."

"Chief, I believe the best way to locate them is by finding one of their servants. Unfortunately, you will object to what we are willing to do to them if they do not give up the location of the lair." Dracula looked the detective directly in the eye.

Ironside knew exactly what he meant. He was a law officer, his job was to uphold the law, but how do you apply laws to vampires? Laws were created to control the mortal population. He was betting that not one politician had vampires in mind as they created the laws of the land. He had already allowed bloodsuckers to be destroyed right in front of him. If he were to follow the law, they should have been arrested and tried. How do you arrest and try a vampire? It was obviously better that the public did not know they existed.

Yet, what Dracula was proposing was the torture and murder of human beings. Human beings, that did not ask for the existence they now lived. Their freedom and lives had been stripped from them in order to serve blood-sucking beings that would not hesitate to kill them if they betrayed them. Wasn't it his duty to protect them, not only from the vampires that held them in their thrall, but also from his vampire friends, whom were proposing to do whatever they had to to find Andrew Adele's vampires?

Yet, he knew that he was not only charged with protecting them, but with the citizens of San Francisco. Would Adell turn his vampires on his people? He had no doubt that he would. Therefore, he was about to make a decision that went against everything he believed in.

Staring back at Dracula, he said, "You do what you have to do, but you try to spare their lives. Do not kill them unless necessary. When we are successful, and I do mean when, they will be able to return to their mortal lives. They did not ask to be slaves of vampires."

"We will not end their lives," Barnabas said, "unless it becomes absolutely necessary. Remember, despite the fact that they are mortals, they will do whatever they have to in order to protect their masters. It may come to killing them in order to stop the vampires. We will attempt to spare them, but there are no guarantees."

"That is all I can ask" Ironside told his vampire friend. He turned to his staff and Barnabas, as well as his friends from Collinsport. "Everyone pair up and take a vampire with you for protection. Get moving!"

Commissioner Randall, who had been quiet throughout the entire conversation, finally spoke up, "Just exactly what am I supposed to do? Hang around here with no protection?"

"Eddie can stay behind to protect you," Ironside told him. A revelation hit him! "Eddie! You should know where the vampires are sleeping!" He looked around the room but did not see him. "Where is Eddie?"

A deadly look appeared on Dracula's face. "He was told to stay here. Apparently, Angelique is not the only one who slipped away. We must find him. He likely did not want to tell you where they were to prevent Andrew finding out he betrayed him."

"Barnabas, do you think you would be able to communicate with Angelique?" Julia asked him.

"Yes, I have been able to summon her in the past."

"Then do it," Ironside said. "Tell her to find Eddie. Tell her it will lead to the vampire's lair. We had their location as soon as he appeared here. How could we let him get away without telling us where they are?" Ironside said with regret.

"Probably because we were worried about Katherine," Professor Stokes answered. "We were focused on finding her."

"Damon, you stay with Commissioner Randall, Julia and Chief Ironside," Barnabas said. "Morgan, you will go with Sergeant Brown and Professor Stokes. Miranda, work with Officer Whitfield and Willie."

Dracula saw that Ironside was about to object. "Chief, you would only slow us down. Please stay behind with Damon. If we are not back, you and Damon will proceed to the Golden Gate Bridge. We will join you there. We have the ability to keep from being detected."

This was one of those times that Ironside knew it was best for him to stay behind. Dracula was right. He would slow them down, and he could take no chances with Katherine's life. He didn't like it, but he nodded his head in agreement.

With that, vampires and mortals left Ironside's office.


	20. Chapter 20

Dark Shadows in San Francisco

Chapter 20

As soon as Barnabas and Dracula left the office, the elder vampire stopped his friend. "Do as Chief Ironside said. Contact Angelique. Tell her she is to find Eddie and do so now. When she finds him, I will consider sparing her life. There will be punishment, but she will be spared. If she doesn't find him, I will destroy her as promised."

Barnabas had his problems with Angelique in the past, no doubt, yet he was still reluctant to destroy her. Despite what she had done to him, he felt a pang of regret. She was right, he had used her in a moment of weakness. She had helped protect the mortals from Nicholas Blair in Collinsport while he and Chief Ironside had returned to the past to stop the Leviathans. Angelique had kept her word. Yes, she was obsessed with him, and he supposed that his life would be less complicated if she were destroyed for good, but Barnabas had become more compassionate over the years. He was sure Julia had a lot to do with that, as well as his friendship with Willie. Vampires were not supposed to be friends with their servants, yet Barnabas was with Willie. Both he and Julia had worked closely with him to protect the Collins family. Vampire or not, they were people who meant a lot to him.

"You go on ahead, then, Count. I will contact Angelique, Barnabas told him. Dracula nodded and disappeared.

The Collinsport vampire looked for a secluded place in the police parking garage and began speaking. "Angelique, hear my voice. I summon you to answer me. There is much to be discussed. Answer me, Angelique."

In another part of the city of San Francisco, Angelique heard Barnabas's voice. She stopped, closed her eyes and answered his summons. "Barnabas, where are you?"

The vampire answered,"Thank you, Angelique for answering. We have much to discuss. I am still at Police Headquarters"

"I am sorry, Barnabas, I did not mean for this to happen. I only wanted to impress you," she said.

"You must accept that I don't love you. I love Julia and intend to marry her when she finds a cure for my condition. Please, Angelique, accept it and allow us to become friends. I don't want to be enemies. I care for you as a friend. Please accept my friendship for what it is worth. Until you do, you will never find the love you seek. You deserve a man that will love you. I cannot do that."

The witch remained quiet. Would he ever see that they were made for each other. This love for Julia Hoffman was only in his mind, not in his heart. Barnabas did not realize what he was feeling was gratitude not love. There would be time for this later. Right now, she knew they had to find a way out of this mess. She was confident Barnabas would ask Dracula to spare her if they could get Ironside's woman back unharmed. She had to help make that possible.

"I hear you, Barnabas. That can't be the reason you are contacting me. What is it you want?"

"To save your life. Dracula is determined to destroy you. I have convinced him to spare you, but you must find Eddie. He knows where Andrew and the vampire lair is. They must all be together or we would have located some of them by now."

Angelique already knew this. She questioned that Dracula would allow her to exist even if she found Eddie. She would do it anyway as she would do anything to help Barnabas. Sooner or later he would realize that he actually loved her. Otherwise their paths would not continue to cross so often. "I will find him and contact you as soon as I locate Eddie."

"Angelique, I will not allow Dracula to destroy you. I will convince him to allow you to live," Barnabas said.

Angelique closed her eyes. She was not even sure she wanted him to do that. She had lived through the past two-hundred years and not a day went by when she did not think of Barnabas. She loved him to this day. She would never be free of him. To continue to force him to spend eternity alone only pushed him further away from her. Why could he not see how much she loved him? Did she want to live through eternity without him, or would it just be better to have Dracula destroy her? The pain of watching Barnabas love another was more than she could bear.

"I will be in touch, Barnabas. I will find Eddie."

"Angelique, I want you to know ... "

Angelique did not want to hear it. She cut off the communication. She would only be upset by what he had to say. She didn't know where Eddie was, but she certainly knew where to find his servant. At least she had a pretty good idea where to find him.

Henry Smith drank to forget. He would be in one of the local bars. She had to find him and fast. If anything happened to Katherine, Barnabas would not be so willing to help her with Dracula. She did not want to face Dracula until she had located the vampires. Neither did she have much time. It would not be long and Dracula would come looking for her. If Katherine died, she would forfeit her own life. Not even Barnabas would be able to convince Dracula not to destroy her. She was not that sure about Barnabas either. If he let Ironside down, he just might take it out on her. What was it with this human that both Barnabas and Dracula were willing to risk it all?

She appeared in front of the first bar. Entering, she looked around the dark room. The lighting did not allow her to see all the faces of the people that were there. Angelique took a walk from one end to the other looking into the faces of all of the people there. Henry was not there. She would waste no more time. Leaving the establishment immediately, she headed on to the next.

The second bar was that of a younger crowd than the first one she had visited. It was more the type of bar Henry would frequent. The witch did not understand why Eddie put up with the drinking Henry did. How could he be confident Henry would protect him if he spent so much time drinking? Barnabas certainly did not allow that kind of behavior in Willie. He allowed Willie to go to the Blue Wale and have a drink or two, but Angelique had run into Henry and Eddie before. Henry drank, and quite a bit.

She began moving through the rather large crowd of young people. The band was loud and the crowd noisy. After having checked everyone on the dance floor and brushing off several men who made passes at her, Angelique finally spotted Henry Smith sitting at the bar alone nursing a drink.

She made her way to the bar and sat down beside him. Turning his head, the color drained from his face. He had not expected to see Angelique again. The witch was nothing but trouble. She constantly tried to get him to disobey Eddie. Since she was the reason Barnabas Collins had been turned by the vampire bat, she knew exactly what would happen to him if he betrayed Eddie. He couldn't do it. He had no life, he was a servant of a creature of the night. Eddie was cruel and beat him often if he did not obey him immediately and completely. Of course, he could do exactly what was asked of him by Eddie, and the vampire would find some reason to punish him anyway.

"What do you want, Angelique?" Henry said. "I have helped you as much as I dare. You know what Eddie would do to me."

"It is nothing compared to what Dracula will do to you if you do not help us," she pointed out.

"Dracula isn't here, now is he? He has no idea where I am, and I have no intention of hanging around here after you are gone."

"What makes you think I am leaving?" she asked.

"Well, if you are not than I am. I have no desire to talk to you. I don't care if you are a beautiful woman. This place is full of beautiful women. Now go away, Angelique."

"No, I don't think I can do that. You are going to help us."

"How many times do you have to be told. I cannot help you. Eddie would kill me."

"Dracula will kill you if you do not," she said.

"Like I said, Dracula isn't here."

"I can change that by summoning Barnabas Collins. He would come immediately. He will not take kindly to you refusing to help. Barnabas may just torture you himself. If not, he certainly will take you to Dracula. I assure you, he will show you no mercy whatsoever."

"You are forgetting I have no intention of coming in contact with either of them." He set his glass on the bar. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will be going now. Yours is not what I consider the kind of company I like to keep."

Angelique reached up and tore off a piece of his shirt. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a voodoo doll. Using the material she had ripped from the shirt, she wrapped it around the doll's neck. After tying it loosely she said, "You will obey me or you will be punished. We are going to leave this bar together."

"I am not going anywhere with you."

Angelique began to tighten the cloth around the doll's neck. When she did, Henry could feel his chest tighten. His oxygen was being cut off. As a policeman in uniform headed their way, he attempted to shout to him for help, but the witch cut off his speech, making it impossible for him to say anything. He tried raising his arm to attract the attention of the officer, but the witch paralyzed his movement. He could not move a muscle.

Once the policeman had passed them, Angelique said, "You have no choice, Henry. You will help us."

"No, I can't. You know that. If you don't release me, I will call for Eddie!"

"By all means you do that. I will tell you what, you call for Eddie and I will call for Dracula," Angelique suggested with an evil smile. "Now start talking, Henry. Where can I find Eddie?"

"I don't know and if I did, I would not tell you anyway."

Angelique tighten the material around the doll's neck. Henry began choking. "You tell me or I will choke you to death right here and now. I can get away with it and you know it."

"No, I won't help you!"

Angelique knew there was only one way Henry was going to talk ... Dracula.

*

Robert Ironside checked his watch again. It had been over two hours since everyone had left his office. There was now barely enough time for him to get to the Golden Gate Bridge to meet up with Andrew Adell's vampires. He had no choice. He had to go. The chief had to save Katherine. She was in this mess because of him. The detective was willing to give up his life to save hers. He owed her that. Besides, he loved her and did not want to be the one responsible for her death.

"Damon, we need to get going," Ironside bellowed.

"I am going with you," Mark insisted.

"No, Mark. You will stay here and that is an order. I will not be responsible for what they might do to you," his boss said.

"I don't care what they do to me. It is my job to drive that van and that is what I intend to do," Mark said, raising his voice.

"Your chief is correct, Mister Sanger," Damon told him. "We will not be taking the van. I will see to it your boss gets to this bridge. You will stay here. You would only be something else Andrew would use against your chief."

"Chief!" Mark shouted.

"Mark, I don't like this anymore than you do," Commissioner Randall said, putting a calming hand on Ironside's aide. "Damon and Bob are right. You would only provide them with more to use against him. You must stay here with me."

Mark knew they were right, but this was his boss and friend they were talking about. He was going to a certain death and likely a very painful one. Sanger knew he had no choice but to back off. The chief was not going to allow him along. He looked at his boss and nodded.

Ironside was always touched by the concern his staff showed him; it was not in his nature to show it. He simply nodded back at Mark silently to try to convey he appreciated his loyalty. He could not help but wonder if this was the last time he would see him. As the detective wheeled toward the ramp, Commissioner Randall stepped in front of him and put out his hand. Ironside shook it and Dennis stepped aside.

When they were out in the hallway, Damon informed the detective, "Chief Ironside, I am going to bite you once again to make sure the telepathic connection between us is flawless."

Ironside frowned. "Are you sure you just don't enjoy biting me?"

Damon grinned. "Police officials taste particularly good!"

Ironside grunted. "Well, get on with it!"

Damon took Ironside's wrist and bit down. The detective cringed at the pain his vampire teeth caused him. When the vampire completed the task, he said, "Shall we get on with it, Chief?"

"You know, if you interfere with their plans for me, they will destroy you."

The corner of his mouth turned up. "Don't under estimate Count Dracula or your friend, Barnabas Collins. They will be there in time. You may suffer a few bites, but that will be all. Now, I suggest we get moving. We don't want to be late."

"I am never late to dinner, although since I am dinner, I would not mind making an exception," Ironside said.

Damon chuckled. "Police officers are particularly tasty."

"You already told me that." Ironside looked up at the vampire. It still boggled his mind that they even existed.

*

"Barnabas and Dracula, hear my voice," Angelique said as she began to summon them. "I have Henry, Eddie's servant. He will not talk. I need your help to make him tell us where the vampire lair is. Hear my voice."

Angelique did not have to wait long. Barnabas answered her immediately. "We hear you, Angelique. Where are you?"

The witch gave them her location. Within seconds, both Barnabas and Dracula appeared. Dracula gave her a deadly look. It appeared this did not yet take her off the hook with him. Barnabas, on the other hand had a much softer look on his face. If they were successful in rescuing Katherine and Ironside, who would surely go after her; she just might survive this. Barnabas would come to her aid.

"We can not do this here," Dracula said. "Let us go somewhere more private." He picked up Eddie as Barnabas picked up Angelique and the vampires disappeared, moving at tremendous speeds. When they once again returned to human speed, they let go of their passengers.

"I am only going to tell you this just once, Henry. You are going to tell me exactly where the vampire lair is or I am going to make you suffer like you have never suffered in your life," Dracula told him.

"Dracula, you know what Eddie would do to me if I betrayed him. Please, don't make me do so," Henry begged.

"You have no choice," Dracula said. "Would you prefer to die by Eddie's hand or mine?"

"Tell him," Eddie said from behind them as he appeared.

Barnabas took a defensive position as soon as he heard Eddie's voice. Standing between Dracula and Eddie, he was ready if he attacked. Yet, the vampire made no hostile move towards them.

"Tell Dracula where they are and do so now. I have no quarrel with him or Mister Collins, and I intend to keep it that way," Eddie said.

Henry looked at his master and then back to Dracula, who was only inches from his face with his fangs elongated. "They are in the tunnels below the city."

Dracula released Henry as soon as he revealed where Andrew and his vampires were. He turned to Eddie. "We have no quarrel."

Eddie nodded. "I could not do as Andrew demanded. He will wipe out our kind with his attitude. The only way for our kind to exist is to remain unknown to mortals."

"Agreed," Barnabas said. He turned to Dracula. "Let's go, Count. Every minute we delay may bring forth an undesirable result."

Dracula looked at Eddie. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Count Dracula. I do have one request," he told the elder vampire.

"And what is that?" Dracula asked.

"I wish to fight at your side," Eddie told him.

Barnabas was not certain this was a good idea, but he would leave it to the Count to decide. The original vampire nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," he said bowing in respect to Dracula.

Dracula then turned his attention back to Barnabas. "Use the telepathic communication and inform the others. Tell them to arm themselves and meet us at the nearest entrance to these tunnels. Ask Sergeant Brown where we can safely enter without being detected."

Barnabas immediately contacted Ed Brown. Speaking to him using their connection, the sergeant told him what entrance to use. It was the farthest away from anywhere large enough to hold numerous coffins. The Collinsport vampire then relayed the information to Dracula.

"Let's get moving. Remember, once we are in the tunnels and move in on them, they will be able to detect our presence. Tell all of our kind to leave their humans and meet us at the entrance Sergeant Brown has given us. No one is to move until either Barnabas or I give the order. The humans can join the fight when they arrive."

Then Dracula turned to Angelique. "Can you control the vampire bat?"

"Yes, I believe I can," she said.

"You must come with us then. Be sure you do not turn it on those working with us," Barnabas warned. He was not sure Angelique would not turn it on the count so he said, "If you have any ideas about turning it on Dracula, you will regret it."

"I do not have any desire to harm him," Angelique assured him.

"Then let us not waste anymore time," Dracula said.

*

Damon kept his presence unknown to the vampires that had come to pick up Robert Ironside. He allowed Ironside to wait alone by the Golden Gate Bridge while keeping a watchful eye on him. The chief did not sit there very long before they showed up. Before he left his office, he had placed a gun with silver bullets under his leg. This was a method he had used successfully many times over. His hope was Andrew did not remove him from his chair. There wasn't much doubt he would have Ironside searched for any weapons that could be used against the vampires. If human enemies had not thought to check under his crippled legs, than vampire enemies probably would not either. It was simply a question as to whether they would allow him to stay in his chair. He was betting they did. Lying in a horizontal position would not hold much enjoyment for them. They wanted him to suffer, he knew that. Besides they would want Katherine to see everything they did to him.

Two vampires approached him. "You are Robert Ironside?" one of them asked him.

"I am," he answered.

"You better be, mortal, because if you are not, you will most certainly regret it and so will he."

"I'm Ironside. Let's get on with it," he snarled.

Another vampire approached them. "I could not detect the presence of any of Dracula's vampires. It seems this mortal is most assuredly alone."

"Then let's get him to Andrew. He has been waiting for a long time to meet this mortal."

One of the vampires picked up Ironside and moved with superhuman speed towards the tunnels. The detective was unable to determine what direction they were headed in; they were moving so fast, it made it impossible for him to see anything but a blur.

When they finally stopped, he found himself in front of the same tunnel opening he had been forced to go down when held captive by Kinney. The vampire closest to him picked Ironside up out of his wheelchair. The detective quickly grabbed the gun, discreetly keeping it out of the sight of all three vampires.

He was lowered into the tunnels and placed back into his wheelchair. When they turned away from him, he placed the gun back under his right leg and waited for their next move. He hoped to God either Dracula or Barnabas had located Eddie or his servant to tell them where this bunch of bloodsuckers were holding out.

"Follow us, Chief Ironside," one of them said to him.

"Are you bloodsucking demons unaware that I do not have your vision in the dark. Hell, I can't even see you," Ironside complained.

"That alone should make you aware how completely helpless you are against us," one of the vampires said as he reached for Ironside's chair. He picked it up and the detective was carried forward.

Since Robert Ironside had been held captive in these tunnels, he knew the layout much better than the vampires did. When they stopped, he realized he was being taken to the same room in which he had once been held captive. The door opened and the light hit his eyes. The chief put his hand up to block the bright light; his eyes had not yet adjusted.

"Hello, Chief Ironside. Robert Ironside, isn't it?" Andrew Adell greeted his prisoner.

As his eyes began to adjust to the lighting of the room, the detective saw the man before him. He was dressed in modern day clothing, but he supported the pale, pasty skin he had become accustomed to seeing on the vampires. Andrew bowed to the San Francisco police detective and smiled. "Good evening. I trust my fellow vampires did not harm you."

Ironside did not respond to his statement, rather he asked, "Where's Katherine. You have me, now let her go."

Andrew chuckled. "You obviously deserve your reputation for being crusty, Chief, as well as getting straight to the point."

"I see no sense in small talk, Adell; we have nothing to say to each other."

Andrew spoke to one of the vampires which had brought the police detective in. "Did you search him for weapons?"

"He did not seem to have any," one of them answered.

"Search him. I want no surprises," Andrew ordered.

The two vampires that remained with the chief moved forward and began searching him. Ironside did not move or take his eyes off Adell. "You will find no weapons on me. I would do nothing to endanger Katherine's life."

Both vampires completed their task. "He is unarmed, Count Andrew."

"Count Andrew?" Ironside questioned.

"As soon as Dracula arrives, and he will, we will destroy him, your friend, Barnabas Collins and the rest of the traitors. I will take Dracula's title. He is not worthy of it."

"And you are? Ironside asked.

Andrew chuckled. "I don't expect your mortal mind to understand. You are inferior beings, Chief Ironside. That is why we should rule this planet, not mortals.

"You will destroy your food-chain. Vampires are much better off staying in the shadows."

Laughing, Andrew said, "You would like that, and I suppose Dracula and Barnabas would as well. However, that is not the way it is going to be. Once they are out of the way, we will slowly create an army of vampires to gain control."

"You will not have enough mortals to feed on. You are not very bright, are you?" Ironside taunted. He would have to be careful. He had seen what these supernatural beings were capable of.

The vampire became instantly angry. "Not very bright? I have you here, don't I?"

"You would not if it were not for the meddling of Angelique."

"We would have found a way without her," Andrew said.

"Oh, I doubt that. Anyone that thinks an army of vampires can be controlled is stupid or foolish."

"You are pretty brave for a mere mortal. I could tear you apart, and you could not stop me."

Ironside looked him straight in the eye. "Go ahead, do it. You will only give Barnabas and Dracula the ammunition to destroy you as my death would inflame them. Do you really think this bunch can stand up against them? Look at these two. They are nothing but bloodsuckers willing to allow their own destruction for your delusions."

The vampires moved closer to Ironside. Andrew warned them off. "Remember, he is mine. Do not touch him." They backed off immediately.

"You are one of a kind, a cripple with a big mouth. Now, it is time to shut that big mouth of yours."

The door opened and a vampire entered with Katherine in tow. When they let go, she ran right for Robert Ironside. Bending down towards him, he took her into his arms. "I am sorry, Katherine, I never wanted my job to touch you."

She kissed him and said, "Don't you apologize, Robert. I would rather die than live without you."

"Do not fret, Katherine," Andrew said, "that is already arranged."

Ironside pushed Katherine back. "You said you would release her, Adell."

He smiled. "You have been hanging around Barnabas too long. His noble manner is not that of a vampire, but that of a human. I used her to get to you. She will watch you die, and then I will end her life. As you die, you will know you could do nothing to prevent it. It was the plan all along, Chief Ironside. You destroyed my son, now I will destroy someone you love.

"I was going to allow all of my vampires to suck out your blood, but I decided I want that privilege myself."

"Dracula was right about you," Ironside said.

"How's that, Chief?"

"He said you were nothing. You rule by intimidation. You pry on the weak. You would never stand toe to toe with either Barnabas or Dracula. They would destroy you easily. They are men who were fallen by the vampire bat. You are nothing but a bloodsucking demon, nothing more, a pathetic creature, an animal. You are not even a good vampire. You are too stupid to realize you will destroy your own race. You could not lead a cave of actual bats, let alone a race of vampires. Barnabas and Dracula are your betters; they are vampires who realize why they exist and that they are a special race. Neither is a threat to the mortals of the world. If they don't destroy you, I will."

Rage was apparent in Andrew. No one ever spoke to him that way and lived. He would enjoy sucking every last drop of blood out of this miserable human being. "Enough talk!" He turned to the three vampires in the room. "Bring them to the main hall. Assemble all vampires there immediately. They will watch as I suck the life out of this loud-mouth detective."

"But Count, what about the guards at the entrances into the tunnels?"

"I want all of them there! I want them to see what mortals are really for!"

"What about Dracula and Barnabas?" one of them asked, concerned.

"If they are not here by now, they have not found us and won't. We will return the dead bodies to them."

"And Eddie. He could have told them where to find us."

Andrew scoffed at the idea. "Eddie and his servant are long gone. He is a coward, too afraid to face Collins and Dracula."

"But Count, they … "

"Go now! Do as you are told or I will have your head ripped from your body!"

"Yes, Count." One vampire left to follow out orders, the others remained behind to escort Chief Ironside and Katherine to the main hall.

*

Barnabas, Dracula and Eddie arrived at the entrance of the tunnels. Dracula reached down and tore the door off with one yank. Suddenly Morgan and Miranda appeared. Damon stepped out of the shadows.

"Count Dracula, Mister Collins," Damon greeted them.

"Ironside was brought here?" Dracula asked.

"Yes, Count, I followed them here. I could not get any closer. They would have been able to detect me," Damon told him.

"Perhaps we should wait for the humans," Morgan said. "They will know these tunnels better than we do."

"We can't afford to wait," Barnabas said. "Chief Ironside may already be dead. Andrew is not going to let him or Katherine live."

"Barnabas is right. We must act now if we are to save Ironside and his woman," said Dracula. "There are six of us. I do not know how many vampires Andrew brought with him. Remember, we must protect the Chief and Katherine."

With that the vampires descended into the tunnels.

*

Katherine wheeled Ironside forward. She had no idea where they were going. The tunnel was pitch-dark and she could not see a thing. Obviously, these creatures could see in the dark. They were not having any trouble navigating in the blackness. Suddenly, she felt a very cold hand on her shoulder.

"We have arrived," the vampire told her.

Katherine stopped. She placed her hand on Ironside's shoulder. "I want you to know I love you. I have from the moment I met you."

Ironside squeezed her hand. He wanted to tell her that everything would be alright, but he could not take a chance that one of the vampires would hear him with their super-human hearing. Instead, all he could do was to give her hand that slight squeeze. Hopefully, he could ease the terror she had to be feeling right now.

From the darkness, Andrew's voice sounded. "Light the torches. The mortals cannot see in the dark as we can. I want Katherine to see Ironside drained of every ounce of blood in his body."

The tunnel was lit up by the torches. Ironside looked to see the area filled with vampires. He had brought a glock with fifty rounds. He would be able to shoot several of them, but would never be able to kill this many vampires before they were able to descend on him. They would use Katherine against him, and he had to protect her regardless of what happened to him. She was in this trouble because of him. He would not allow her to die if he could at all help it."

"Robert," a voice in his head said.

Ironside realized it was Barnabas speaking to him. "Yes, Barnabas," he answered telepathically. He hoped the other vampires could not hear him. Then again, there was no way Barnabas would speak with him if they could.

"We are here. Where are you?" the vampire asked.

"The main tunnel. It is to the far west," Ironside answered.

"How many vampires are we dealing with?" Barnabas asked.

Ironside looked around. "There are about fifty or so," he answered.

"Are you armed, Robert?"

Ironside answered, "Yes, I have a glock under my right leg. It has fifty rounds."

"Good. You let us handle the vampires. You worry about protecting yourself and Katherine. Miranda has been assigned not to allow you to be overwhelmed by vampires, which they will try to do."

"What about my people?" the chief asked.

"They are all on their way," Collins answered.

"Wait for them. They can shoot vampires. They have silver bullets in their guns."

"We can't wait. Andrew will not wait. He is going to kill you now." Barnabas broke the connection.


	21. Chapter 21

Dark Shadows in San Francisco

Chapter 21

Andrew stood before his vampires. "My fellow immortals, we are gathered here to take revenge on Chief Robert T. Ironside. He must be punished for the death of many of our kind, including my son, Peter Adell. It is time we take our place on this earth as the dominant race. Mortals cannot stand against us. I will prove that when I drain the blood of San Francisco's most famous protector. If he can't protect the mortals, than no one can.

"The Vampire Council will begin a new rule beginning with the death of Robert Ironside. We will destroy Barnabas Collins and Dracula and the traitors working with them. When I have drunk the last bit of blood from Robert Ironside, I will turn his woman over to all of you to feed. You will each drink her blood until she is dead. You will be strong and ready to take on Dracula."

Ironside looked around. He did not like the way the vampires were looking at Katherine. Thank God, his vampire friends were here. He watched as Andrew started moving toward him. He opened his mouth and his fangs elongated. The detective reached below his leg and wrapped his hand around the glock. Andrew Adell did not know it, but he was about to become one of the first casualties.

Ironside pushed Katherine behind him and prepared for the attack. That was when all hell broke loose. Barnabas and Dracula were the first to appear. Each one of them ripped the heads off the nearest vampires. Damon, Morgan, Eddie and Miranda appeared and the fight began. Vampires against vampires.

Miranda moved immediately to Ironside and Katherine. "Stay here, Chief Ironside," she told him as he began to wheel away. With Katherine protected by Miranda, he was free to help his vampire allies.

Ironside ignored her and pointed the glock at one of the vampires and fired. It hit him square in the chest. The vampire dropped to the floor.

Barnabas was engaged in his own battle with four vampires. They surrounded him. Snarling and baring their fangs, they closed in on the Collinsport vampire. Moving with inhuman speed Barnabas attacked them. Grabbing one in each hand, he threw them across the tunnel. They slammed into the wall and fell to the floor. They did not stay there. Getting to their feet, they flew at Collins.

Morgan and Damon were back to back fending off several vampires. Eddie was alone surrounded. He attacked the closest one, but when he did the others moved in. Dracula could see he was in trouble. Throwing aside the ones that were attacking him, he moved in to assist Eddie. Grabbing the nearest vampire from behind, he ripped his head from his body. His torso fell to the floor as his head rolled away. Half the vampires that had been attacking Eddie turned on Dracula. One of them maneuvered behind the Count. He moved in with a stake. Just as he was about to shove it into his back, a shot was fired. Dracula looked to see Ironside with his gun pointed. The vampire who had attempted to stake him dropped to the floor.

The vampires were outnumbered by Andrew's army, but they were holding their own. So far not that many vampires had been destroyed. Other than Dracula and Barnabas who were stronger than the others, the rest seem to be evenly matched. Most of them were approximately the same age, therefore the same strength.

Angelique appeared on the scene to see all of the vampires engaged in battle. She sat down on a nearby bench the vampires had placed there. The witch began to chant and call for the vampire bat. Within a few minutes, she could hear the flapping of the wings of the giant vampire bat. Angelique projected to the closest vampire and ordered the bat to attack. It did exactly that, biting the vampire on the neck. Legend was confirmed as the vampire fell to the floor. Angelique hurried over to check him, but by the time she arrive the vampire was quickly turning to ash. A moment later there was nothing left of him.

Morgan threw his attacker to the floor. He slid down the tunnel under Morgan's strength. He grabbed the vampire by the head who was attacking Damon. Ripping his head from his shoulders, another vampire fell to the floor. The duo continued working together against those in the room.

Barnabas got in trouble as numerous vampires surrounded him. Slamming him against the wall, they moved in for the kill. Shots were fired by Ironside. One vampire dropped with two rounds into his heart from the back. It was enough for Barnabas to throw the others off as they were startled by the gunshots.

Andrew watched as his vampire army was not making any headway with Dracula and his traitors. Ironside had killed several of the vampires. Several had been killed by Dracula's cohorts. He was beginning to wonder if his army was capable of beating Dracula. Yet, many more could have been killed. He would wait and watch the battle. He had yet to engage Barnabas or Dracula or his people.

Dracula was surrounded by twenty vampires. The had him cornered. Angelique was aware that Dracula was strong and, out in the open they would never be able to take him; this time they had him backed against the tunnel wall. Angelique learned something neither Dracula or Barnabas knew about. All of the vampires in the room except those two had been created by other vampires. Dracula and Barnabas were products of the vampire bat. She would turn the vampire bat on both of them. She already knew the results. She summoned the bat. It flew over to Dracula and landed on his neck. As it bit into Dracula's neck, he screamed, "Angelique!" With strength that was beyond even the oldest vampire in the world, he threw off the attacking vampires.

He was on Angelique in a split-second. "I will destroy you for this before I die!" He grabbed her by the throat.

Trying to breathe, Angelique was able to squeak out, "Dracula, you will not die. I discovered that bitten a second time by the vampire bat gives you tremendous speed and strength beyond that of a normal vampire. Can't you feel it?"

Dracula stopped. He could feel it. Angelique was right. His strength was even greater than before. He let go of her. "Are there any lasting effects?"

"No, you will remain as strong as you are now," she informed him.

"Then turn the bat on Barnabas as well," Dracula ordered.

Angelique summoned the bat to attack Barnabas. If flew directly for him, but she stopped it. When Dracula noticed, he ordered her again, "Turn the bat on Barnabas, do it now!"

"I can't, Count. If I turn it on him, there is a chance he will never be able to become human again. You do not want to, but he does. I can't do that to him."

Dracula realize Angelique had just made a major sacrifice. If Barnabas became human, he would marry Julia Hoffman. Angelique was willing to allow that to happen. He looked at her and nodded. Racing away from her as fast as he could, he was back into the fight.

The tide was beginning to turn as Dracula's vampires were beginning to destroy Andrew's vampires one by one. If they did get in trouble, Ironside used his glock to shoot their opponents through the heart.

Andrew was not kidding himself, his army was losing. They were dropping like flies. They were losing, he was losing. He had to stop it before it was too late. Using his immortal speed, he was on Miranda before she knew what hit her. He threw her clear down the tunnel. Grabbing Katherine, he opened his mouth, his canines elongated. If he were to lose this fight, he could at least make sure that he got his revenge on Ironside. He would drain Katherine of enough blood so that she would die.

Ironside turned in horror as he saw Andrew about to bite Katherine. He aimed his glock at the vampire and fired. He hit him in the side of the neck as one of the vampires was thrown into his chair just as he got off the shot. All it did was momentarily stun him. Andrew was determined not to allow Ironside to stop him. Suddenly, he heard the flapping of wings. He turned to see the vampire bat as it prepared to attack him. As he prepared to fight it off, he turned towards Robert Ironside head-on. The detective had the gun pointed directly at him. He could not prevent what happened next. The vampire bat landed on his neck. Ironside held his fire as he watched the bat bite into the neck of Andrew Adell. The vampire looked into the eyes of the detective as the undead life began to leave his body. He slumped and fell to the floor. The last thing he saw was the satisfied look on Ironside's face before he turned to ash.

Ironside wheeled over to Katherine. He was not leaving her side again. He overlooked the battle and was prepared to shoot any vampire whose chest became exposed towards him. He spotted one and pulled the trigger.

Barnabas had destroyed several vampires and Dracula was moving at speeds no other vampire had ever been known to move. Within the next few minutes very few of the vampires were left.

Eddie shouted over the battlefield, "It is over. Andrew is dead. I know many of you did not want any part of this. Stop now and I will convince Barnabas and Dracula to spare you."

The vampires that were left broke off the attack. When they did, Dracula held up his hand and shouted, "Back off!" He walked over to what he believed was the oldest vampire left. "Marcus, this is over between us."

Marcus looked around the room. So many of his friends had already been destroyed. He did not believe what Andrew had planned. He had not wanted a part in this to begin with. He watched as Sergeant Ed Brown, Officer Eve Whitfield and Lieutenant Carl Reese rushed into the tunnel with guns drawn. They were followed by Professor Stokes, Julia Hoffman and Willie Loomis. All of them had weapons that could be used against vampires.

"Dracula, we did not want this war. It was forced on us by Andrew. If we had not become part of it, he would have destroyed us. We would like a truce. We beg that you allow us to exist."

Silence prevailed in the tunnel as everyone waited for Dracula to decide the fate of the remaining vampires. He turned to Chief Ironside. "This is your town, Chief. It is up to you."

His first instinct was to have them destroyed. They had caused havoc in his town and threaten the safety of the people he was pledged to protect. Yet, he was certain most of them did not ask for this existence or wanted to have anything to do with Andrew's war. He looked to Dracula for his assurance. "Will they return to a peaceful existence governed by the council?"

"The council will be led by Morgan. He will be the head of the Vampire Council," Dracula told him.

"We will abide by the council and live by its laws," Marcus said speaking for the remaining vampires. They nodded their approval.

"Let them go, Count, on the condition they return to their homeland. I want them out of San Francisco," Ironside said.

"We will leave immediately," Marcus promised.

"Then leave now, before I change my mind," Ironside growled.

Marcus signaled to the remaining vampires, and they followed him out of the tunnels.

Katherine put her hand on Ironside's shoulder. "If I had not seen it with my own eyes, I would never have believed it. Vampires do actually exist."

Ironside took her hand and kissed it. "There are simply some things we are all better off not knowing."

"Let's get this mess cleaned up and get out of here," Morgan said.

"Morgan, return home and take control of the council," Dracula ordered. "The rest of you go with him. I will not forget how you helped me today."

"Yes, Count, just as soon as we clean up this mess." Everyone went to work, picking up what was left of the destroyed vampires.

Ironside wheeled over to Ed and Eve. "You were a little late to the party, weren't you?"

"We can't turn into bats and fly, Chief," Ed said.

"We have to do it the old fashion way and drive a car," Eve added.

"We got here didn't we?" Ed said.

"A day late and a dollar short," Ironside said as he wheeled away.

Julia, Willie and the Professor joined Barnabas. Julia went into his arms. "I was afraid we would never see you again."

Barnabas smiled. "I told you we would marry as soon as you find a cure for my condition. You didn't think I would let you out of that, did you?" He put his arms around Julia and held her trembling body.

Dracula stared across the room at Angelique. She had to be dealt with. She looked back at him wondering if he would keep his word and destroy her or just send her back to the master. If she had anything to say about it, she would prefer he destroyed her.

*

Ironside wheeled his chair into his office residence. Katherine followed him in. Mark and Commissioner Randall stood up and met him at the bottom of the ramp. "Chief, are you alright?" Mark asked.

"I am fine, Mark," Ironside answered.

"What happened?" Randall said.

"It's over," Ed said as he sat down at the table. Carl and Eve joined him.

"And Ed, Eve and Carl were late to the party," Ironside said. "They showed up after the fight was over."

"We can't fly, Chief," Eve said.

"I should have had Mark bring you. The van's wheels never touch the pavement when he drives."

Katherine smiled. Robert's sense of humor had returned. Sitting beside him, she placed her hand inside of his. He turned his head and smiled at her.

"Exactly where are our resident vampires?" Mark asked.

"Cleaning up the tunnel and making sure the vampires that were left alive are headed out of the country," Ironside told him.

"Alive? Why in blazes would any of them be left alive?" Randall demanded. "I thought they were all supposed to be destroyed."

"Some of them were forced to join Andrew Adell's army against us," Ironside explained. "They didn't want this anymore than we did. They were only too happy to return to their homeland. I left the decision to Barnabas and Dracula."

"What about Adell?" the commissioner questioned.

"He was destroyed by the vampire bat. Angelique turned it on him," Ironside said.

"So then, this nightmare is really over." Mark set a cup of coffee down in front of his boss.

"It's over," Ironside repeated.

Professor Stokes, Willie Loomis and Julia Hoffman entered Ironside's office residence. "They are almost done with the clean up," Professor Stokes said. "It is amazing how fast they work."

"Bob, I am just a bit nervous about the vampires you allowed to live ... or exist ... I guess they are actually already dead," Randall corrected himself.

"Undead," Ironside said before taking a drink of his coffee.

"What?"

"Undead, Dennis. They are dead, but they are not. So technically, they are undead."

Randall rolled his eyes. "You know what I am trying to say. How could you allow any of the vampires to continue to exist? They are a threat to mankind."

"May I remind you, Dennis that six vampires helped us to stop the others. Do you want them destroyed as well?" Ironside's eyes bore into those of his boss.

"Well ... I ..." Randall stammered.

"That's what I thought. A decision had to be made, Dennis. I trust Barnabas Dracula's judgement. They kept their word and stopped a lot of bloodshed. The Vampire Council will be controlled by Morgan. He is level-headed and will see to it the vampires that do exist follow their laws, which means they are not to harm mortals or turn any of them into vampires without the permission of the council."

"Well, I guess that will have to be acceptable then," Randall said.

Suddenly the vampires appeared in the office. "It is done, Robert," Barnabas told him. You would never know there had been a battle in your tunnels. Dracula saw to it that the rest of the vampires left the country. They will not present a problem for you again."

"I promise you the Vampire Council will continue to follow the laws that prohibit our kind from harming humanity. It is the only way we can continue to exist," Morgan assured them." He turned to Dracula and Barnabas. "I thank both of you for stopping Andrew. He would most certainly have brought about our destruction."

The door to the office opened and Angelique walked into the room. She continued down the ramp and headed straight to Count Dracula. "I am here to accept whatever punishment you may inflict on me."

Barnabas looked at his longtime enemy and felt sympathy for her. If he could turn the clock back, he would change what happened that one night over two-hundred years ago. Actually, he knew he could, but he would not for selfish reasons. He had never been allowed to live his life as a mortal man. If he went back and changed the timeline, he would not exist right now.

He looked at Julia with love in his eyes. He had a real chance at happiness with her and he was not about to throw that away. He only hoped that Angelique would eventually move on from him, find real love and be happy. He saw the look in Dracula's eyes. If he had to, he would intervene. He would not allow Dracula to destroy her. Her actions were the continuation of his indiscretion so many years ago.

Dracula looked into Angelique's eyes. "You almost cost the life of both Katherine and Robert."

Ironside noticed that Dracula had used his first name. Was he destined to have vampires as friends? He just shook his head at the thought.

"It was not my intention, Count. I realize now what I did was foolish. It would not have made any difference with Barnabas. If I could change what I did, I would. I regret my actions."

Dracula searched her face for some sign she was only saying what she believed everyone wanted to hear. He did not see any. Could she actually be being sincere about her regret over what she had done? "You should be punished."

"That is why I came back. I could have fled in hopes that you would never find me," she pointed out.

"I would have made it my mission to find you, Angelique," Count Dracula told her.

"I suppose that is true, but I did not flee. I am here to face whatever punishment you deem necessary. I do have one request. If you deem it necessary to return me to the master, I would prefer my own destruction."

"She did help us find the vampire lair, and she saved both Katherine's and your life," Ironside said. "Misguided as she may have been, she turned the vampire bat on several of the vampires."

"Including me," Dracula said.

"I did it because you were in trouble. There were too many for you to overcome. I knew the vampire bat would not kill you, so I ordered it to bite you. I knew it would make you stronger," Angelique told him. "And it did, did it not?"

"It did," Dracula said.

"Dracula, Angelique did not mean us any harm and we did not lose anyone in the process. I beg of you to reconsider her punishment," Barnabas pleaded.

"She did save your existence, Count Dracula," Ironside said.

Angelique could not believe Robert Ironside was arguing on her side! She thought the man despised her.

"Yes, she did," Dracula agreed. He looked over at Angelique. "I should send you back to the master."

"Yes, Count, but I would prefer to be destroyed than to go to that terrible place."

"Dracula, would it mean anything to you if I asked you not to destroy Angelique? As it has been pointed out, no one died as a result of her meddling, and we would have had to face Andrew and his army anyway," Barnabas said.

Angelique smiled at the vampire. She only wished he would realize how much she loved him. She could make him happy if he only gave her the opportunity to do so. She waited for Dracula to respond.

"I have no desire to destroy you, Angelique. I never have. I must admit I am in the same position you are. You keep hoping that Barnabas will come to love you, and I keep hoping you will come to love me. How can I destroy you for what I am just as guilty of?"

"Thank you Count." Angelique made a decision she hoped she would not regret. "Maybe we should both hope that we could someday love one another."

Dracula looked at the witch hopefully. "Do you mean that, Angelique, or are you just saying what you think I want to hear?"

She stepped in front of him. "I am willing to try, Dracula. I cannot promise you more than that. If you are willing to not expect me to become a vampire, I am willing to see if a love between us can grow, that is if you will take a chance."

Dracula smiled down at her. "I am willing to take that chance." He put out his hand and Angelique took it. "We will take our leave of you. I trust, Barnabas, you will do what is necessary."

Barnabas understood immediately. "Everyone but Robert?"

"He has proven he can be trusted," Dracula agreed.

"Then, yes, I will take care of it," Barnabas assured him.

Dracula stepped over to the younger vampire. "Our paths will cross again. If you ever need me, you know where to find me. You might even try visiting sometime."

"I have every intention of it," Barnabas assured him. "In the meantime, we will keep in contact by phone."

"Oh yes, modern inventions," Dracula said, shaking his head. He looked at the detective in the wheelchair. "Chief Ironside, you are indeed an honorable man. I will be proud to call you a friend. I offer you this. If you would like to leave that wheelchair for good, I would be willing, with the Vampire Council's permission," he said, nodding at Morgan and Miranda, "to turn you. As a vampire, you would not be confined to that chair."

Ironside had no decision to make. "Thank you, Count Dracula, but I prefer to live and die as a mortal, even if it means being confined to this wheelchair for the rest of my life."

Dracula bowed. "As you wish. If you ever need me, Barnabas will know how to find me." With that, he and Angelique left his office.

"That is our cue," Morgan said. "We must return and bring order back to the Vampire Council. Eddie and Damon, we would love to have you serve on the council."

Both vampires agreed it would be an honor. All four of them disappeared before everyone.

"Julia, it is time," Barnabas said.

"Mark, Ed, Eve, Carl, please have a seat at the table," Ironside requested as each one of them had gotten up and were standing around their vampire allies.

"If you are going to make us forget again," Mark said, "I want no part of it."

"Me neither," Ed agreed.

Fortunately, Eve was the voice of reason. "It is better that we do not know about vampires. The chief and Barnabas are right." She sat down at the table as Ironside had requested. It took a minute before Ed and Mark relented and joined her. Carl stood there for a moment, but then sat down as well.

"Julia," Barnabas said.

Doctor Hoffman stepped forward and took the medallion out of her purse. "Chief Ironside, if you would wheel your chair away from the table, I would appreciate the room."

Carl did not understand. "Wait a minute, aren't you going to make the chief forget as well?"

"No one has ever been able to hypnotize the chief," Ed pointed out.

"That is why he is allowed to remember," Julia said. That was not entirely true as Barnabas wanted the chief to remember. He wanted their friendship to be without secrets.

Doctor Hoffman began swinging the medallion in front of Robert Ironside's staff. "You are all getting sleepy. Your eyes are heavy. You want to close them. You are unable to keep them open any longer."

Ironside watched as all of them closed their eyes at the same time.

"You will not remember the events that have happened here in San Francisco. There were no vampires. They only exist in the movies. Barnabas I came to visit Chief Ironside along with Willie and the professor. You will remember they became friends when you came to Collinsport, Maine to help solve a case.

"The case here in San Francisco has been solved. The killer has been shot and killed. He was a drifter from Mexico. His family requested his body be returned to his homeland. Ed and Carl took care of it. The murders now have stopped. The commissioner has put a lid on this case so as to not panic the citizens of San Francisco. You are not allowed to mention it to anyone. When you awaken this is what you will remember. You will have no memory of Dracula or any of the vampires. When I snap my fingers, you all will awaken." Julia Hoffman snapped her fingers; everyone at the table opened their eyes.

"So now that we have sent the body to Mexico," Ed said, "what is our next case?"

Commissioner Randall smiled. He could not help but wonder it Bob had ever used this process to make him forget things. In fact, he wondered why he had not insisted that he sit with his staff and have his memory erased as well. Randall did not know whether he could be hypnotized as it had never been tried. Maybe that is why Bob did not insist his memory be erased as well.

"We will decide which of the cases the commissioner has dumped in our laps to start on tomorrow," Ironside told his staff. For now, I would like you all to go home and get some rest."

They stood up from the table and began to leave. Mark headed for his room, figuring the chief wanted some privacy with his friends.

"Mark, your Aunt Ruby wanted you to help her with some chores. This might be a good time for you to go over there, spend the night and help her tomorrow."

Mark stood there for a moment and realized the chief must want complete privacy, so he did not argue. "Can I take the van?"

"The keys are on the desk," his boss said.

Mark went into his room, threw some things he would need for the overnight visit into a suitcase and removed the keys from the top of the desk. "Is there anything I can get you before I go?"

"No, Mark. Say hello to your aunt Ruby for me," Ironside said.

"Will do." Mark Sanger left the chief's office residence.

Once Mark left the office, Commissioner Randall asked, "Why did you allow me to remember the events of the last few days, Bob?"

"You are the commissioner and it is your duty to protect the citizens of this city as well. Besides, you may need that knowledge to make up a plausible story to convince the city council the threat is now over."

"Oh yes, the city council. I had forgotten about them. Well, I better get home, my wife will be calling to check on me." He looked over at the vampire and his friends. "I still can't believe you exist, but I now know it to be true. Have a safe trip back to Maine." With that, Randall left Ironside's office.

"When will you be returning home?" Ironside asked.

"Julia has already made arrangements for us to fly back with the same private flight that brought us here. We will be leaving tomorrow."

Ironside looked directly into his vampire friend's eyes. "Barnabas, I thank you for coming here and risking your life to help me."

"You risked your life to help me last time," the vampire said. "It was the least I could do in return. Besides, the threat to the Vampire Council was grave and had to be addressed. Rest assured it is now in very good hands. Incidents like what happened here will be dealt with severely."

"What are your plans?" the chief asked.

"We shall go back home as Julia works on a cure for my condition."

"How is it coming?" he asked.

"Slow, but we know there is a light at the end of the tunnel," Julia said. "Because of time travel, we know we will find the cure."

"Be sure to let me know when you do," Ironside said sincerely. He looked over at Willie and the professor. "Thanks to both of you for your help as well."

"Chief, it was our pleasure," Stokes said. "And what about you? What is next for you?"

"Right now I am going to bed. Unlike Barnabas here, I sleep at night. My staff will be in by nine in the morning." He reached out his hand to the vampire. "I hope the next time I see you, you will be a mere mortal again. Katherine, are you coming?"

"Yes, Robert." She stepped behind his wheelchair and prepared to begin pushing him towards his room.

Barnabas smiled. "That would be my hope as well." He shook Ironside's hand and watched him disappear into his bedroom, realizing they had not erased the events from Katherine's memory. "I have never been in San Francisco before. Would you good people like to join me and see the sights?"

The professor and Willie declined, knowing Barnabas was simply being polite. He really wanted to share them with Julia only. They watched as the two of them left the office.

In Ironside's bedroom, Kathrine pulled back the covers and fluffed the pillows. She watched as Robert turned on the television and began searching for a movie to downstream for viewing. She continued watching him for a moment before asking, "Robert, are you searching any movie in particular?"

"As a matter fact I am. I am looking for the story of Dracula. I believe Bela Lugosi played the part."

"Robert, that movie is older than we are. Why would you want to watch that?"

"Why? To learn the life story of a friend, what else?"

The End

*I do not own the characters of Dark Shadows or Ironside. They are the creation of Dan Curtis and Collier Young. The rest of the characters were created in my mind to tell the story.

Thank you to all of you that read and reviewed. I hope you enjoyed the story.

Also, thank you to my beta, Journeythroughtime for her work getting these ready for publication.


End file.
